DECISIONES
by leilani-z
Summary: Naruto se va de la aldea en lugar de Sasuke, y este último es liberado del sello maldito… ENTREN y DESCUBRAN las razones. CAPITULO 14: Al final, todo tiene un precio -SasuNar-, solo falta el epilogo...
1. Capitulo 1: ¿PREMONICIONES?

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de esta serie, pero sobre todo es el primer shonen ai… espero que me salga bien y por supuesto que les agrade.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Ok… he de decir que esta historia está basada en el Manga y da comienzo en los días anteriores a la partida de Sasuke de Konoha para irse con Orochimaru. En si la historia es un universo alterno donde quien se va de la aldea es Naruto y no Sasuke, y donde este último es liberado del sello maldito… También he de decir que aparecerán nuevos personajes y muy posiblemente cambie algunos recuerdos en la infancia de Naruto.**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: ¿PREMONICIONES?**

.

Era poco más de media noche, todo en las calles de la aldea de Konoha se encontraba sumamente tranquila, ni siquiera un gato parecía esa noche realizar sus cacerías usuales, sin embargo en un edificio de departamentos y en especifico en uno de ellos, podemos apreciar la figura de un chico rubio de 12 años recostado en su cama, se agitaba constantemente, soltaba murmullos de vez en cuando, su respiración era inconstante y sobre todo sudaba en demasía; parecía tener un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. Sin previo aviso abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama, intento relajar su respiración y su corazón que se encontraba latiendo rápidamente, su mirada azulina estaba dilatada en lo que podría considerarse por culpa del miedo y la preocupación.

- ¿P-Por qué dattebayo? – sé preguntó en un susurro - ¿Qué significa este sueño? – cerrando los ojos y recargando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas por primera vez en un mes se adentro en los pasillos de su mente y caminando lentamente llego hasta las rejas de aquella enorme prisión donde se encontraba aquel demonio zorro de nueve colas.

- ¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres mocoso? ¿no te basta con tenerme despierto a estas horas de la noche? - preguntó muy disgustado el Kyuubi (N/A: ¿Cuándo él ha estado de buen humor? n.ñUU)

- He vuelto a tener ese sueño… ¿estás seguro que no tienes nada que ver en eso? – pregunto Naruto al zorro con la mirada entrecerrada.

- … - el zorro lo miro fijamente y después de varios segundos de silencio respondió – dime mocoso, ¿Cuántas veces has tenido este 'sueño' desde la primera vez que me hablaste de él hace un mes? – preguntó el Kyuubi esta vez con vos seria.

- … mmm, no se he perdido la cuenta… han sido bastantes veces, pero en cada ocasión siempre aparecen nuevas escenas que se añaden a las que ya había soñado… como una continuación al sueño – contestó Naruto con su mirada concentrada en él. - ¿por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso sabes lo que me está pasando?

- … es posible, que lo que estas considerando como sueños no sean más que premoniciones de lo que sucederá en el futuro… - fue la contestación del Kyuubi.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que premoniciones? – preguntó Naruto confuso con las palabras dichas por el Kyuubi.

- … veras, cuando yo estaba… 'vivo'… poseía grandes poderes, entre los cuales se podía considerar el uso del fuego y por supuesto alguna que otra técnica mortal; sin embargo había un poder que poseía y no había llegado a presentarse por completo en mi… ese era el poder de la premonición, yo como demonio de alto nivel, tenía el don de ver el futuro por medio de sueños… y por lo que me estás diciendo de que estos sueños que tienes se repiten, eso me hace pensar que mi poder de premoción se ha manifestado en ti – fue la respuesta que le dio el zorro a Naruto.

- … ¿q-quieres decir que lo que he soñado en este último mes… llegara a cumplirse en algún momento? – preguntó el rubio con preocupación.

- sí, lo más probable es que se cumpla más pronto de lo que imaginas… tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevas teniendo el sueño y las veces que se ha presentado. – Contestó el Kyuubi, y viendo la cara de Naruto se atrevió a preguntar – ¿y qué piensas hacer chico?... la verdad es que no sé en qué consiste aquella premonición, pero por tu comportamiento he de deducir que es algo muy malo… kukuku, dime ¿acaso me apoderare de tu cuerpo y destruiré esta estúpida aldea? - terminó diciendo de forma burlona.

- … - Naruto lo observo seriamente después de aquella pregunta, decidiendo entre decirle o no la verdad sobre lo que vio; y finalmente después de varios segundos se dispuso a decirle a verdad. - … ahhhh, para ser sincero Kyuubi, tú te apoderaras de mi cuerpo, sin embargo antes de que puedas hacer algo en contra de nadie seré capturado por Akatsuki e intentarán extraerte de mi cuerpo, y digo intentarán porque antes de que logren hacerlo el ritual será detenido lo que causará que tanto tú como yo muramos en el proceso. – terminó diciendo el rubio, viendo cómo es que Kyuubi dejaba de mostrar aquella sonrisa burlona y poniéndose serio esta vez.

- … -

- claro que hay más cosas en ese sueño por las que me preocupo además de mi propia vida… situaciones que me gustaría llegar a cambiar antes de que estas se lleven a cabo. – continuó diciendo Naruto.

- … el futuro siempre en muy difícil de cambiar Naruto; si se lo llegases a decir a alguna persona involucrada en aquel futuro puede que en lugar de mejorar las cosas las empeores… o incluso que los caminos que puedes elegir para cambiarlo se multipliquen y no tomes el adecuado… el saber el futuro y querer cambiarlo implica que tú mismo debes de encargarte de ello y no involucrar a nadie más… en pocas palabras el querer cambiar el futuro implica un camino lleno de soledad y secretos que te irán acabando lentamente. – fueron la crudas y serias palabras del zorro.

- … soledad, parece que la vida se empeña en colocarme en estas situaciones; una vez hace 6 años sucedió algo parecido… se me fue dada la oportunidad de elegir entre un camino lleno de soledad y otro donde estaría al lado de personas que me entendieran… elegí la soledad de vivir en la aldea y esforzarme en volverme fuerte por mí mismo y así algún día convertirme en Hokage, para que todos en este lugar me reconocieran y respetaran… y ahora nuevamente debo de elegir… no, nuevamente tomare el camino de la soledad, pero en esta ocasión para salvar a aquellas personas de un cruel destino – fueron las palabras dichas por Naruto – Cambiare el futuro que he visto, no permitiré que se cumpla nada de ello.

- Es casi imposible de evitar todo lo que has visto Naruto, sin embargo creo que si tienes la fuerza y la esperanza necesaria, podrás llegar a evitarlo… en esta ocasión te seguiré en la decisión que tomes porque está en riesgo tu vida y por ende la mía también – dijo el Kyuubi antes de que Naruto desapareciera de su vista y nuevamente abriera los ojos para encontrarse en su apartamento, esta vez con la decisión reflejada en su mirada azulina. Aún estando sentado en la cama se agacho lo suficiente para poder abrir el ultimo cajón del buró que se encontraba al lado de su cama… de él extrajo un artefacto que en la oscuridad emitía un tenue brillo azulado, y mientras lo sostenía en sus manos y lo veía fijamente fue que recordó como lo obtuvo…

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

Era más del medio día, el sol brillaba con intensidad y sólo se veía el rastro de unas cuantas nubes blancas en el cielo azulado. Dentro del bosque de Konoha todo parecía estar en normalidad, pero en un prado un poco alejado de la mirada curiosa de los demás se llevaba a cabo una conversación muy importante.

- … Si esa es tu decisión Naruto, yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí… - dijo una voz que salía de la parte de arriba de un frondoso árbol.

- P-Pero podrías quedarte… es decir no tienes por qué irte. – dijo un pequeño rubio y mirada azulada de 6 años de edad… se notaba como la tristeza lo embargaba en ese momento, pues sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

- Sabes que la aldea de la hoja no es mi lugar y muy posiblemente ellos no me aceptarían… - dijo aquella voz aun sin dar a conocer su rostro - … además, yo te había advertido de mi partida desde el día en que nos conocimos hace más de 3 meses, y he pasado demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar.

- … P-Pe-Pero… ¿t-te vol-volveré a ver? – fue la preguntó que realizó tratando de resistir los sollozos que anunciaban con aparecer, aún cuando las lagrimas ya caían por su rostro.

- … - al ver cómo es que el pequeño soltaba lagrimas de tristeza fue que aquella persona se decidió por salir de su escondite, dejando a relucir a una joven de aproximadamente 18 años de edad, cabello negro atado en una trenza que la llegaba hasta unos centímetros por encima de la cintura, y ojos azul oscuro, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una capa negra, y con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco al pequeño y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, sintiendo como inmediatamente al rubio se aferraba a ella enredando sus bracitos en su cuello - … te prometo que volveremos a encontrarnos… Naruto, no deseo verte triste, recuerda que cada quien toma sus decisiones y tú y yo hemos tomado caminos separados… - dijo para después separarse lentamente de Naruto y limpiar las lagrimas que aun caían por su rostro… - prométeme que te convertirás en un hombre fuerte y le demostraras a todos en esta aldea que tu puedes llegar a ser un excelente ninja, has que todos te respeten y conviértete en el mejor Hokage que pueda haber en Konoha... sé que tú eres capaz de lograr eso y más.

- ¿E-En v-verdad crees eso? – pregunto Naruto sintiendo como es que las lágrimas iban menguando en cantidad, y viendo fijamente a su compañera.

- Si… pero si tú llegas a necesitarme en algún momento… - dijo al momento en que sus manos buscaban dentro de su capa, para segundos después sacarlas mostrándole un objeto de cristal en forma de zorro, que parecía emitir una luz propia de color azul - … sólo cuando estés en una situación que no te creas capaz de afrontar tú solo y no puedas acudir a nadie más, entonces o dudes en romper este objeto, pero debes de estar solo y en este mismo lugar, y llegaré a ti en poco tiempo.

- ¿romperlo? – preguntó el niño.

- si… pero sólo en una situación que realmente requiera de mi ayuda… ¿lo prometes? – preguntó ella mirando al niño a sus expresivos ojos azules, y al verlo asentir con la cabeza se puso en pie dispuesta a marcharse diciéndole unas últimas palabras. – Naruto, se que tu lograras cumplir tus sueños y estoy más que segura de que dejarás de estar solo en poco tiempo, mientras mantengas una sonrisa sincera y tus ojos brillen como lo hacen ahora, te aseguro que te harás de muchos amigos.

Naruto se quedo de pie en aquel lugar viendo cómo es que la persona que hasta ese momento lo había hecho sentís útil y especial se alejaba de la aldea. Permaneció en aquel sitio durante varios minutos hasta que en su rostro se formo una sonrisa, que aunque al principio fue tenue se volvió radiante en el instante en que fijo su vista en el objeto que sostenía su mano.

- Te prometo, que siempre mantendré una sonrisa en mi rostro… mientras te recuerde eso es lo que haré. – dijo él antes de guardar el zorrito de cristal entre sus ropas y encaminarse así directo a su casa.

**.---- Fin de Flash Back ----.**

- Creo que ha llegado el día en que necesitaré de tu ayuda… - susurró Naruto y tomando el zorro de cristal entre sus manos, se levanto de la cama, se cambio rápidamente y salió de su apartamento.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

En el hospital de Konoha, más específicamente en la habitación perteneciente al único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, se encontraban reunidos Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Sakura; los cuatro primeros mostraban signos de preocupación en el rostro, hacía tres días que Naruto y Jiraiya habían llegado llevando consigo a la quinta Hokage y su asistente… hace tres días que no habían tenido noticias de Naruto, no se encontraba en su departamento y eso era lo que realmente les preocupaba.

- Esto es muy extraño… ni siquiera ha aparecido por el Ichiraku en estos días y eso ya por si solo da de que preocuparse. – dijo Iruka-sensei muy preocupado.

- Ni que decir que no ha venido a mí para tratar de convencerme de enseñarle algún nuevo jutsu – expresó Jiraiya.

- … y que no haya venido a visitar a Sasuke, también es muy extraño… puesto que él era el que más preocupado estaba por su condición. - dijo Kakashi-sensei sin dejar de leer su Icha Icha; el aludido sólo giro su rostro mirando hacia afuera de la ventana intentando parecer indiferente por las palabras de su maestro, y digo intentando puesto que un pequeño sonrojo había aparecido en su rostro.

- Ese niño… de lo que estamos seguros es que no ha salido de la aldea o por lo menos nadie lo noto, sin embargo ya tengo a un equipo AMBU buscándolo por los alrededores. – dijo Tsunade con el seño fruncido.

- Bueno, sólo espero que se encuentre bien… desde que llegaron hace tres días se ha comportado muy extraño, ¿no sucedió nada en el tiempo que estuvieron fuera Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama? – preguntó muy preocupada Sakura.

- Nada fuera de lo normal… - contestó Jiraiya – de hecho durante todo el viaje él se estuvo comportando como usualmente lo hace e incluso en el camino de regreso su actitud no cambio.

- Así es, parece que lo que le estuviese molestando apareció en el momento en el que llegamos a la aldea… - dijo Tsunade, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose para dejar a la vista de todos la persona de la cual estaban hablando, sólo que en lugar de mostrar una enorme sonrisa como usualmente lo haría su rostro se encontraba totalmente serio y en su mirada se podía apreciar la determinación. Todos se quedaron callados y mirándolo fijamente, preguntándole con la mirada las razones de que se comportara de aquella forma y de que haya desparecido por dos días enteros. Lentamente se formo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto al momento en que se adentraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿por qué tienen esas caras? – pregunto para acercarse después a la ventana por la que momentos antes Sasuke miraba, y hacerlo ahora él, dándoles así la espalda a todos.

- Muy bien mocoso… ¿se puede saber donde rayos te habías metido? no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos de que no aparecieras por ningún lado – prácticamente grito Tsunade ente el comportamiento de Naruto - ¿qué es lo que te está pasando? Te has estado comportando muy raro desde que volvimos.

- … bueno, la verdad es que si no aparecí los últimos dos días es porque no quería ser encontrado… necesitaba estar sólo y pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante. – dijo el rubio de manera calmada sin atreverse a mirarlos.

- ¿a qué te refieres?, ¡explícate! – exigió Iruka-sensei, algo le decía que lo que Naruto estaba por decir no era nada bueno.

- he pensado mucho en todo lo que ha sido mi vida… en cada momento, cada palabra, cada mirada… y me he dado cuenta que todo lo que he hecho hasta el día de hoy es basura… - comenzó a decir el contenedor del Kyuubi – cada día de entrenamiento desperdiciado, cada esfuerzo por ser más fuerte y reconocido indiferente ante todos… incluso aun hoy, después de que supuestamente derrote a Gaara, los aldeanos aun me siguen viendo y tratando de la misma manera que antes de convertirme en ninja…

- Naruto… - susurró Sakura - ¿De qué hablas?, tú derrotaste a Gaara, fuiste tú quien me salvo de la arena…

- ¿sí?, ¿estás segura de eso?, porque yo no estoy seguro… el hecho de que hay podido salvarte de ser asesinada por la arena de Gaara, no fue más que un fraude… yo ya estaba acabo, no tenía más chakra en mi cuerpo y estaba a punto de morir a manos de él que aun poseía el chakra suficiente para matarme… - un silencio se extendió por la habitación después de aquella declaración, para que un par de segundos después Naruto continuara con sus declaración al tiempo que cerraba en puños sus manos - … pero… pero tuve que recurrir a '**ÉL**'; yo no fui capaz de salvarte con mi propia fuerza e incluso durante la pelea contra Neji tuve que recurrir a lo mismo…

- Utilizar el chakra de alguien más no es más que otra forma de seguir en una pelea… muchas veces sucederá eso mismo en una batalla real, cuando se te acaba el chakra deberás de obtener el necesario aun si eso implica quitárselo a tus compañeros. – explicó Kakashi, habiendo dejado su libro de lado cuando escucho las palabra de su alumno rubio.

- … pero eso es distinto, en lo que tú dices es fácil para uno poder saber el chakra que extraes de tus compañeros y así no te excedes… sin embargo en mi caso; yo pido chakra y no tengo control sobre la cantidad que se me entrega, resultando así que yo pierda el control y la conciencia de mis actos… que es, después de todo, lo que se esperaría de mí, lo que toda la gente en Konoha esperaría de un monstruo… - contradijo Naruto a su sensei.

- Naruto… tú de verdad has estado pesando demasiado en tú situación durante estos dos días ¿cierto? – pregunto Jiraiya.

- ¿cuál es la conclusión a la que llegaste? – pregunto Tsunade.

- Mi chakra y fuerza no son lo suficientemente altas para pelear en una batalla de verdad… eso por si sólo no es tan malo, pues la forma de resolverlo es entrenando hasta que ya no pueda más… sin embargo, ahora existe un peligro latente de ser capturado y utilizado como un arma… existe la amenaza de una nueva batalla donde es a mí a quien quieren y ustedes los que saldrían dañados, y esa idea no me agrada; por lo que… – dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña pausa en su discurso para dar paso a la decisión que había tomado - … por lo que creo conveniente irme de la aldea.

El silencio que se formo después de esas palabras fue tan denso… y la sorpresa en los rostros de todos tan significativa, sin duda no esperaban que Naruto hubiese llegado a aquella conclusión utilizando de base el hecho de que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a Sakura de la muerte y tener que recurrir al chakra del zorro de nueve colas… claro que de eso ultimo solo tenían conocimiento 5 de las personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación; mientras que los otros dos (N/A: entiéndase Sasuke y Sakura) estaban además de sorprendidos confundidos, no lograban entender del todo las palabras que se habían dicho con respecto a la utilización del chakra de otras personas y aun menos entendían el porqué Naruto había hecho uso de la palabra monstruo para referirse a sí mismo. Fue que después de un largo silencio que todo estallo, para empezar Iruka-sensei cayó desmayado en los brazos de Kakashi-sensei, el cual ante la sorpresa de dichas palabras soltó su muy preciado libro al tiempo que sostenía al otro sensei.

- ¿Acaso estas demente? Tú mismo lo has dicho, ahora están tras de ti y por lo mismo si sales de la aldea lo único que provocaras es que te sigan y te atrapen… si no confías en tu fuerza es ilógico que pienses en irte de la aldea. – fue lo que dijo Jiraiya elevando la voz, casi alcanzando el tono de un grito.

- Jiraiya tiene razón, como es que has llegado a esa tonta conclusión… Naruto es una estupidez que digas algo así. – esas fueron las palabras de Tsunade.

- Naruto, estas escuchando lo que nos dices, no puedes estar hablando en serio… eso sería una locura. – dijo Kakashi-sensei aun sosteniendo a Iruka.

- … piénsenlo bien, lo que estoy diciendo es lo mejor que puedo hacer; si me quedo aquí no sólo corre riesgo mi vida sino que la de los demás también, la vida de ustedes corre peligro… además ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme, la decisión no sólo ya ha sido tomada, también ya se está llevando a cabo – terminó de decir Naruto girándose hacia ellos y mostrándoles una sonrisa y así decir unas últimas palabra – … cambiar el destino de las personas, creí que sólo se podía lograr gracias al esfuerzo de uno mismo, pero ahora comprendo que a veces para cambiar el futuro de alguien más las decisiones que toman los que están alrededor influyen demasiado… - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en un puf y una nube de humo, aquel Naruto que había estado frente a ellos sólo era un clon; momentos después aparecía Shizune por la puerta viéndose agitada y preocupada, logrando que todos ansiaran saber lo que diría… incluso Iruka, que ya se había recuperado.

- T-Tsunade-sama…el equipo AMBU que envió a buscar a Naruto a regresado… no hallaron rastros de él, sin embargo encontraron los cuerpos de 5 ninjas con la banda de la aldea oculta del sonido… cuatro de ellos se encontraban en el bosque y el quinto en el valle del fin…

- …sirvientes de Orochimaru… - dijo Jiraiya siendo escuchado por todos, pero en especial por Sasuke, quien después de escuchar las palabras del rubio a cerca de su decisión de irse de la aldea quedo tan impresionado que no había sido capaz de decir ninguna palabra para impedirlo; porque sí, a pesar de que ellos siempre estaban peleando y retándose en cualquier cosa para saber quién era el mejor, en realidad lo consideraba su mejor amigo y comprendía en gran parte la vida que había conocido durante todos esos años, llenos de soledad y desplazamiento… después de escuchar aquellas palabras que lo regresaron a la realidad intentó levantarse rápidamente, siendo detenido en el intento por Sakura quien aun estaba al pendiente de él.

- Sasuke-kun aun no puedes levantarte, sigues estando afectado…. – intentó hacerle comprender poniendo una mano en su hombro para mantenerlo recostado.

- … - él solo golpeo aquella mano obligándola a soltarlo y logrando así poder sentarse en la cama. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando nuevamente escucho las palabras de Shizune, esta vez lo que dijo de verdad que lo detuvo de sus intentos de levantarse.

- … hay algo más Tsunade-sama… los AMBUS me entregaron este pergamino que va dirigido a usted y es de parte de Naruto… el líder del grupo AMBU me dijo que este pergamino lo encontraron al lado del quinto cuerpo… - dijo mientras le entregaba a la rubia un pergamino donde se podía leer claramente 'para Tsunade oba-chan' y en letras un poco más chicas en la parte más baja decía 'léelo en presencia de Sakura, Sasuke, ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei'.

- … no hay duda, esta es la letra de Naruto… - expresó Tsunade con una vena en la frente.

- ¿qué es lo que dice Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Sakura.

- Bien, aquí dice: "léelo en presencia de Sakura, Sasuke, ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei"… mmmm veamos que es lo que dice adentro… - susurró mientras rompía el sello que había alrededor del pergamino y lo desenrollaba para comenzar a leer.

.

"_Primero que nada, espero que ninguno de ustedes este molesto conmigo o preocupado por haberme marchado de Konoha de esta manera… muy seguramente esto último ya lo saben, pues si mis cálculos no fallaron primero vieron y hablaron con el bunshin… pero bueno, la razón de que haya escrito esta carta es para tratar de explicarles lo que me llevó a tomar esta decisión. El bunshin ya les habrá dado una pequeña explicación de eso, pero déjenme decirles que aquello no es verdad… seré sincero a partir de este momento y sólo porque me creo lo suficientemente lejos para que ustedes vayan tras de mí, porque sé que lo que estoy haciendo posiblemente es de cobardes, pues bien comenzare…_

_Hace poco más de mes y medio tuve un sueño que más bien podría considerarse como una pesadilla… no hace falta que les diga lo que sucedía en el, pero si les diré que ese 'sueño' fue el detonante que me llevo a la decisión de abandonar la aldea… al principio no hice mucho caso a ese 'sueño', sin embargo un par de semanas después justo el mismo día en que el tercero fue sepultado, volvió a mi aquel sueño… nuevamente volví a ignorarlo o por lo menos lo intente, ya que en esta segunda ocasión se presentaron ante mi escenas que la primera vez no existían, la tercera vez que tuve el 'sueño' fue el mismo día que salí junto contigo ero-sennin, en busca de Tsunade oba-chan… fue ahí donde me decidí a hablar con '__**ÉL**__'… sí, tengo el 'privilegió' de poder mantener una conversación decente con aquel ser… '__**ÉL**__' entonces me dijo que posiblemente se tratarán de la expresión de los miedos más profundos que yo tenía, y haciéndole caso me enfoque en el entrenamiento que estaba por recibir, sin embargo a pesar de los intentos que hacía por olvidar dicho sueño y enfocarme en el entrenamiento durante ese mes que estuve aprendiendo el rasengan, aquel 'sueño' volvió a presentarse continuamente y eso comenzó realmente a preocuparme puesto que se iba haciendo más y más extenso mostrándome las peores cosas que podría haber imaginado, así que el día que llegamos me separé de ustedes para dirigirme a la montaña de los Hokages a pensar sobre aquello, claro que sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, la noche cayó sobre mi sin darme cuenta y regrese a casa dispuesto a dormir, pero el 'sueño' volvió a presentarse, en esta ocasión mostrándome lo peor que podría pasar... cuando me desperté nuevamente me dirigí a '__**EL**__' y en esta ocasión me contesto más seguro que la vez anterior, lo que me dijo me dejo impresionado y aun más preocupado… premoniciones… '__**EL**__' me dijo "_**_lo que estas considerando como sueños no son más que premoniciones de lo que sucederá en el futuro_**_"… también me dijo que el que tuviera premoniciones posiblemente se diera a un traspaso de poder de '__**EL**__' a mi debido al tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que se encuentra conmigo…al principio por supuesto que no aceptaba aquellas palabras, así que me decidí a pedir un favor a una persona que conocí cuando tenía 6 años, '__**ELLA**__' se presento ante mi en poco tiempo a mi llamado y le encomendé hallar aquellos cinco hombres describiéndoselos al completo… tenía la esperanza de que no los encontrara, pero en verdad que los encontró; sabía gracias al 'sueño' que ellos y yo desencadenaríamos con nuestras acciones, el futuro que había visto… y no podía permitirlo, así que pedí que ellos fuesen asesinados… y ahora estoy aquí, frente al cadáver del más fuerte de los cinco, sin duda si yo me hubiese enfrentado a ellos habría muerto, pero es bueno contar con gente tan poderosa como lo es '__**ELLA**__' – si, sé que no soy claro pero no creo necesario que sepan de quien estoy hablando - . Y es frente a él que estoy escribiendo estas palabras para ustedes, espero que entiendan un poco más mi decisión… si yo me hubiese quedado en la aldea se habría llevado a cabo una batalla donde Konoha perdería a un ninja muy importante y muchos otros saldrían heridos, así como también se llevaría a cabo una promesa que nunca se cumpliría; ahora se ha logrado evitar aquella batalla y eso es lo que me llena de alivio en estos momentos…_

_Ahora sólo me gustaría dirigirle unas palabras a cada uno de ustedes…_

_Iruka-sensei, tú fuiste el primero, de los ahí presentes, en reconocerme y es por eso que deseo que no estés preocupado por mí, sabes tan bien como yo que no importa lo que suceda, mientras tenga a la mano un tazón de ramen y alguna nueva técnica que aprender nada me detendrá de cumplir mi objetivo._

_Kakashi-sensei… sin duda has sido para mí un gran maestro, gracias a ti he logrado comprender lo que significa el trabajo en equipo y lo valiosos que son mis compañeros… me alegro de que tu hayas sido asignado al equipo siete, porque de no ser así muy seguramente yo no habría podido avanzar… espero que en el tiempo que no nos veamos dejes de ser impuntual y prestes un poco menos de atención al Icha Icha Paradaise._

_Jiraiya-sensei… si, se que estas sorprendido de escuchar eso de mi, pero no te acostumbres porque será la primera y última vez que te llame así… debo de admitir que de no ser por ti y tu particular forma de entrenar, yo no habría podido aprender a realizar el rasengan; estoy seguro que ni siquiera me habría acercado un poco a concentrar tal cantidad de chakra en mi mano… sin embargo tener a un sennin como maestro trae sus consecuencias – creo que voy a perfeccionar el sexi no jutsu para cuando volvamos a encontrarnos - ._

_Tsunade-sama… tampoco te emociones… bueno, tu sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de ti, te lo dejé claro el día en que nos conocimos y aun más cuando decidiste ser la quinta Hokage, y no, no me arrepiento de mis palabras… pero me gustaría decirte algo que no has escuchado de mi antes… de no haber sido por ti que no creíste que yo lograría realizar el rasengan y hacer esa apuesta, no habría puesto todo el empeño que hice para lograrlo, pero por sobre todo no olvidare el valioso tesoro que me entregaste y es por el que te prometo no rendirme y volver con vida a Konoha… y por favor deja ya de ser tan borracha, como la quinta no deberías de mostrar tanto tus vicios._

_Por último, pero siendo los más importantes, te pediré oba-chan que continúes leyendo hasta el final sin importar que haya escrito… porque es mi decisión que ellos sepan toda la verdad. Sakura y Sasuke; el conocerlos y formar juntos el equipo siete me ayudo mucho a poder salir por completo de la soledad en la que me encontraba sumergido, pero sobre todo me dio la oportunidad de sentir que por fin había encontrado mi lugar en este mundo, que había encontrado una familia… aún a pesar de que yo nunca conocí el amor y la calidez de un verdadero hogar, cuando los veía siempre me preguntaba si así sería tener un hermano y una hermana, pero esos sentimientos de aprecio que tengo por ustedes siempre se vio opacado por la tristeza y preocupación de darme cuenta que a pesar del tiempo que hemos pasado los tres juntos, ustedes no tienen conocimiento del secreto que guardo… del secreto que muchos en Konoha saben y es la razón de su odio y desprecio hacia mí… _

.

Tsunade hizo una pausa en este punto, no sabía si realmente era necesario dar a conocer ese secreto a ellos, pero entonces recordó lo que escribió Naruto… él ya había tomado su decisión y ser sincero con sus amigos, con su equipo; parecía ser una forma de compensar el que se haya marchado, o por lo menos así es como ella lo interpretaba; así que respirando profundamente se preparo para seguir leyendo las palabras que faltaban en aquella carta.

.

… _Hace más de doce años un demonio conocido como el zorro de nueve colas se descontrolo y ataco Konoha, dispuesto a destruir la aldea… muchos ninjas se enfrentaron a él, arriesgaron sus vidas para salvar la aldea; entre aquellos ninjas se encontraban los padre de Iruka-sensei y el cuarto Hokage… pero sobre todo el cuarto, amaba tanto a su aldea que supo que solo había una manera de derrotar al Kyuubi, realizando un jutsu prohibido y utilizando todo el chakra que poseía, con el último resquicio de vida que le quedaba logro arrebatar a aquel demonio su espíritu y lo sello dentro de un bebé... un pequeño recién nacido que también perdió a sus padres en aquella batalla, ese bebé creció siendo desplazado por todos los que sabían lo que él guardaba en su interior, ese bebé era yo…. Esa es la razón de que la mayoría de los adultos en la aldea me desprecien, porque saben que dentro de mi aun existe el demonio que intentó matarlos hace doce años, y también saben que si los sentimientos de ira y odio me superan el Kyuubi tomara control sobre mi cuerpo y causara destrucción, porque con el paso de los años el Kyuubi ha ido fusionándose en mi cuerpo lentamente y por ello es que algunos de sus poderes se han manifestado en mí, como es el caso de las premoniciones… Ahora que saben mi secreto es decisión suya lo que hagan de ahora en adelante… ahora que saben mi secreto espero que no dejen de verme._

_Y esa es otra de las grandes razones por las que me voy, no soy aún lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar mis emociones y no seré lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar al Kyuubi cuando esté se apodere de mi cuerpo, así que si eso llegase a suceder mientras estoy en la aldea saben lo que sucedería… y aunque yo aun siento rencor por las personas que ahí viven, es más fuerte el aprecio y cariño que siento por ustedes cinco… y sólo por ustedes entrenare cada día hasta desfallecer, por ustedes manejare los jutsus necesarios para hacerme fuerte y ágil, por ustedes es que evitare que Kyuubi se apodere de mi cuerpo y protegeré la aldea de la hoja sin importar que pueda pasar._

_Sakura… no te rindas, eres inteligente y sabes razonar aun en los momentos de mayor crisis, se que te convertirás en la mejor kunoichi de todos los tiempos y en una grandiosa mujer._

_Sasuke… teme, lo único que puedo decirte a ti es que nunca tuvimos nuestra batalla, nunca llegamos a concretar quien de los dos era el más fuerte… y ahora que sabes mi condición, piensa que si yo te hubiese ganado habría sido en realidad gracias al zorro y no por mis habilidades… y aún teniendo el rasengan, que es un jutsu mortal, no sé si me hubiese atrevido a utilizarlo en ti… a quien considero mi mejor amigo… y es por eso que te prometo que volveré a Konoha para que llevemos a cabo aquella batalla, y peleare sin necesidad de utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi._

_Pero sobre cualquier otra cosa, a ustedes cinco les hago una promesa… Prometo que me volveré lo suficientemente fuerte y cambiare el futuro que he visto, no permitiré que gente inocente muera por causa mía… y esta promesa será cumplida por completo dentro de tres años, limite que me he impuesto para llevar a cabo mi entrenamiento y así poder regresar a mi hogar._

_No me busquen porque no me hallaran, me he ido de Konoha pero no solo, hay alguien que me acompaña, es una persona en la que confió y que es igual a mí, ella me ayudara a entrenar durante estos tres años, ella me ayudara a tener bajo control al Kyuubi, así que no deben preocuparse por eso, ya les he hecho una promesa y la cumpliré, '**YO NO RETROCEDO ANTE MIS PALABRAS, PORQUE ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA**'"_

.

Inmediatamente que Tsunade guardo silencio, todos los presentes sólo pudieron bajar la mirada… las palabras que Naruto les había dirigido sin duda resultaban hasta cierto punto dolorosas y reconfortantes…

-¿Shizune, sabes cuánto tiempo tienen de muertos aquellos cinco? – tal vez aun existía la posibilidad de ir tras él.

- En un análisis rápido se pudo determinar que llevan muertos no menos de 24 horas – respondió Shizune

- Nos lleva un día de ventaja… - dijo Jiraiya en un tono pensativo.

- Sasuke-kun no debes de levantarte… - escucharon todos decir a la pelirrosa; cuando se giraron pudieron observar cómo es que Sasuke ya se había puesto de píe, aun con esfuerzo, y caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Aun no estás en condiciones de salir… si piensas ir tras Naruto te será imposible, él ya ha tomado distancia y parece haber borrado todo rastro que pudiera mostrarnos el camino que tomó. – fueron las palabras de Tsunade, haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta.

- … Voy a entrenar, no pienso ir tras Naruto… - lo dijo con tanta calma, como si en verdad no le importará el que Naruto se hubiese marchado, que impresiono a todos - … no tengo por qué buscarlo, no hay necesidad… después de todo él lo dijo… regresará en tres años, no dejará que lo capturen y no se dejará morir, porqué lo ha prometido… y él siempre cumple con sus promesas.

Sin duda todos quedaron impresionados por las palabras que dijo… era verdad; hasta ese día ellos siempre habían dudado de las habilidades que Naruto pudiese poseer, siempre subestimando su fuerza y admirando hasta cierto punto su perseverancia y cada vez que lo hacían él llegaba y les demostraba lo equivocados que estuvieron al no creerle… y entonces todos estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa, ya era hora de dejar de subestimarlo y comenzar a creer en su fuerza… después de todo Naruto parecía haber madurado por completo.

- Me parece bien que quieras entrenar, sin embargo primero debes de recuperarte al completo o podrías hacerte más daño y llegado el momento no podrías demostrarle a Naruto lo poderoso que eres. – esas fueron las palabras que Iruka-sensei le dirigió al Uchiha; mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Iruka tiene razón… - comenzó a decir Tsunade sonriendo tenuemente mientras de entre sus ropas extraía un frasco blanco – lo mejor sería que tomaras esto… es una medicina que yo misma hice para ayudar a recuperar energía y fortalecer el cuerpo.

- Parece ser que Naruto-kun nos dejo algo más que simples palabra escritas en un papel… – fueron las palabras de Shizune, ante lo cual todos la miraron – Es obvio que nos dejo a cargo de mantener la aldea a salvo, porque después de todo él no estará aquí hasta dentro de tres años, y como sus amigos debemos de ayudarle a mantener su promesa. – contestó a la pregunta muda que todos le hacían.

- Tienes razón, no serviría de nada que Naruto se fuera de la aldea para entrenar y regresará encontrando destruida la aldea… yo también pondré todo mi empeño en volverme más fuerte (Inner Sakura: Chaa, le demostrare a Naruto lo poderosa que me puedo volver!!!) – dijo Sakura mientras mostraba un puño en alto.

- Hmj… bien, entonces tomare esa medicina… debo de empezar a entrenar lo más pronto posible… - dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba en sus manos la botella que Tsunade le había ofrecido con anterioridad. Así sin más se tomó aquella sustancia y se recostó nuevamente en la cama que hasta minutos antes había estado ocupando, descansando para poder recuperarse por completo.

Mientras él se recostaba para dormir las demás personas que se encontraban en la habitación salieron sigilosamente, cada uno de ellos dispuesto a llevar a cabo las actividades que les correspondían.

- Bien, ya que Naruto ha decidido entrenar lejos de Konoha… lo mejor es que yo me ocupe de recopilar la información necesaria con respecto a Akatsuki, en caso de que puedan ir tras él… - dijo Jiraiya mirando seriamente a Tsunade.

- Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado… aun no sabemos exactamente qué es lo que quieren lograr al capturar a Naruto, ni mucho menos de lo que son capaces de hacer para lograr su objetivo. – respondió Tsunade a lo dicho por él.

- … Kakashi, quiero que te ocupes de vigilar y entrenar personalmente de Sasuke… creo que tu eres el más indicado para enseñarle el uso del sharingan y tenerlo bajo control… - fueron las palabras de Jiraiya antes de que desapareciera en una nube de humo.

- … Creo que se la manera de entrenarle por completo. – susurró Kakashi-sensei.

- Has lo que tengas que hacer para lograrlo… si Naruto le dirigió a Sasuke aquellas palabras, es porque en verdad quiere pelear con él… porque de verdad quiere que él se vuelva aun más fuerte de lo que ya es. – dijo Iruka-sensei – Y conociendo a Naruto, seguramente hará que su sensei le muestre jutsus tremendamente difíciles y mortales.

- En ese caso… lo que debemos hacer es crear un nuevo jutsu que pueda utilizar Sasuke-kun y lo haga más fuerte… - comentó Shizune que aun seguía junto a ellos.

- No se preocupen, tengo el jutsu adecuado… - dijo Kakashi-sensei para después desaparecer del mismo modo que Jiraiya lo hiciera antes.

- … Bien, yo debo de regresar a la academia… - dijo Iruka-sensei mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida.

- … Tsunade-sama, ¿cree que sea lo correcto no ir tras Naruto-kun? – preguntó Shizune preocupada.

- … Cre que aunque fuésemos a buscarlo en este momento, ya sería demasiado tarde… tú misma lo dijiste, no se hallaron huellas a seguir para encontrarlo. – dijo Tsunade seriamente, viendo cómo es que Shizune aun con preocupación dirigía su mirada el suelo.

- Tsunade-sama me gustaría pedirle un favor… - se escucho decir a Sakura, que estaba realmente seria mirándola - … quiero que me tome como se pupila… no quiero que ver a nadie más sufrir sin que pueda hacer nada.

Tsunade la vio fijamente, cavilando la propuesta y observando la determinación en los ojos de la pelirrosa, para después sonreír asintiendo con su cabeza. Momentos después ellas desaparecían del pasillo, dirigiéndose a realizar las tareas de la Hokage y el entrenamiento necesario; esperando que los tres años que se habían puesto de límites pasaran rápido sin ningún inconveniente.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

En alguna parte de la aldea del sonido podían apreciarse las siluetas de cuatro ninjas dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacía un área donde se observaban sólo rocas. Deteniéndose de pronto en una de las ramas más altas de un frondoso árbol.

- Estás seguro de que quieres continuar con esto – pregunto una de las siluetas.

- Completamente seguro… me he prometido impedir que se cumpla aquel futuro que vi, y esta es la única forma permanente de evitar que parte de ello se lleve a cabo. – respondió otra de las siluetas, mostrando seguridad en sus palabras.

- Muy bien, entonces a cumplir con nuestro cometido. – dijo otro, para después saltar todos, separándose de manera individual y dirigiéndose del modo más silencioso hacia un lugar en común a cumplir con su misión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**Fin del capítulo 1….**

**.**

**No saben lo feliz que me siento de haber terminado este primer capítulo… la verdad es que no me maten por hacer que el dulce de Naru se haya ido de la aldea, pero debo aclarar él SI regresará y por supuesto que SI se volverá más fuerte… bien, por el momento ya no tengo mucho que decir (el sueño me está matando vov). Por favor dejen sus criticas, amenazas y demás… hagan que esta historia continúe con vida… nos escribimos pronto!!! (eso espero ¬.¬U).**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamin Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡ADIOS OROCHIMARU!

**¡Hola de nuevo! No saben lo bien que me siento de poder continuar este Fanfic y por supuesto que es gracias al apoyo recibido, les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia.**

**.**

**anime-ttevayoxD****: concuerdo contigo, a mí también me gustan mucho los fics que son largos, es por eso que este fic tengo planeado terminarlo por el cap 13, claro sin llegar a exagerar en las situaciones que crucen Sasu y Naru… espero que siguas leyendo esta historia y que te agrade la continuación.**

**alexaokami****: jejeje, tomare muy en cuenta tu sugerencia… no te preocupes te aseguro y prometo que Naru regresara a la aldea, aunque eso será mucho más adelante.**

**sakuris**** y ****Gothic-Hinata****: la verdad al principio no me agradaba la idea de hacer que Naru se marchara pero ya pensándolo bien y viéndolo desde la perspectiva de que es lo que habría hecho Naruto en aquella situación me decidí a hacerlo de esa forma.**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki****: me ha encantado que te haya encantado… jejejeje… me siento muy alagada y agradecida de que te agrade la historia, espero no defraudarte con este segundo capítulo.**

**soratan****: … yo también quisiera verlo terminado, pero que le vamos a hacer esto lo tengo que llevar con calma y lo mejor posible o si no después ya no podré rescatar la historia… y muchisisimas gracias por tú apoyo…**

**kikona-chan****: muchas gracias por tu review y por supuesto que me agrada el saber que lo encuentras interesante… espero que este capítulo lo encuentres igual de interesante.**

**babi-chan****: muchas gracias por tu review, aquí tienes este segundo capítulo… espero que lo disfrutes como el anterior.**

**.**

**De igual forma agradezco a aquellos que no han dejado reviews pero han agregado esta historia como una de sus favoritas y a mí como su autora favorita.**

**Espero seguir recibiendo este tipo de apoyo y así poder continuar hasta terminar este fanfic.**

**¡¡¡Ahora sí, disfruten de este segundo capítulo!!!**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Ok… he de decir que esta historia está basada en el Manga y da comienzo en los días anteriores a la partida de Sasuke de Konoha para irse con Orochimaru. En si la historia es un universo alterno donde quien se va de la aldea es Naruto y no Sasuke, y donde este último es liberado del sello maldito… También he de decir que aparecerán nuevos personajes y muy posiblemente cambie algunos recuerdos en la infancia de Naruto.**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: ¡ADIOS OROCHIMARU! EL SELLO MALDITO DESAPARECE**

.

_**Aldea del Sonido, escondite de Orochimaru**_

Un nuevo amanecer comenzaba, mostrando la tenue luz de un día despejado y sin nubes que pudieran obstruir dicha visión. En medio de aquel amanecer, en un paraje lleno de rocas, se puede observar una cueva, que aunque a simple vista no pareciera de gran importancia, si alguien se adentraba en ella podía ser testigo de la innumerable cantidad de caminos que existían dentro, siendo iluminados por antorchas, que fácilmente cualquiera que no conociera el lugar se perdería. Sin embargo la paz que rodeaba aquella área se vio interrumpida por la repentina explosión que destruyo gran parte de aquel escondite, dejando que una nube de polvo se levantase en aquel sitio, imposibilitando poder ver el lugar durante varios segundos. Cuando por fin el ambiente se hubo despejado, sobre la cima que formaban los destrozos de la cueva, se encontraban 6 siluetas, una de ellas con el impedimento de mover sus brazos y mostrando sus ojos amarillos llenos de odio, junto a él estaba un joven con anteojos y con la banda de la aldea del sonido sobre su frente, ambos estaban sucios y parecían cansados; frente a ellos estaban otros cuatro que utilizaban capas de color negro y aunque en un principio sus rostros estaban ocultos bajo mascaras, en esos momentos estaban descubiertos, mostrando así sus identidades, tres hombres y una mujer.

- Es increíble que hayas podido llegar tan lejos Naruto-kun – dijo el chico con anteojos, mirando al rubio de ojos azules con tres marquitas en cada mejilla y con la banda de Konoha sobre su frente, que estaba frente a él.

- No te sorprendas aun Kabuto… esto apenas comienza. – respondió Naruto, viendo cómo es que Kabuto tomaba uno de los brazos de Orochimaru y tomando sangre de él, comenzó con la realización del jutsu de invocación.

- Atrás Naruto-san… usted aun no tiene experiencia en esto – dijo uno de sus compañeros, con 17 años de edad, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y una arracada en su oreja izquierda, al tiempo en que realizaba su propio jutsu de invocación.

- Ten mucho cuidado Shen-san – dijo Naruto, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió no intervenir en aquella batalla.

Rápidamente Naruto y sus otros dos compañeros se alejaron lo suficiente antes de ver ante ellos los resultados de aquel jutsu, al tiempo que el sol ya sobresalía por sobre las altas murallas de priedra… por parte de Orochimaru se dio la aparición de tres enormes serpientes, sobre una de las cuales viajaba el de ojos amarillos y sobre otra se encontraba Kabuto. En cambio, por parte de Shen apareció una enorme comadreja.

- ¡Vaya, eso es increíble! – exclamó Naruto muy sorprendido.

- Si, Shen es un ninja muy poderoso… esta pelea ya la tenemos ganada – dijo la mujer, tenía el cabello oscuro, ondulado y corto, que le llegaba hasta un par de centímetros debajo de los hombros, sus ojos de color azul oscuro mostraban orgullo y seguridad.

- Fue una suerte que hayamos llegado antes de que Orochimaru cambiara de cuerpo… - dijo el otro, de aparentemente 27 años de edad, su cabello rubio tenía un corte extraño, dividido en dos capaz, la parte de abajo la tenía larga y atada con un lazo, la parte de arriba estaba corta y la llevaba suelta; sus ojos de color azul cielo… increíblemente parecido a Naruto, lo único que los diferenciaba físicamente eran las marcas en las mejillas que no poseía y Naruto sí, así coma la altura y la edad evidente de ambos – ¡Cuidado! – exclamo al tiempo que veía como es que la serpiente donde se encontraba Kabuto se dirigía hacia ellos, con la clara intensión de matarlos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado los tres esquivaron ágilmente aquella serpiente, para instantes después comenzar una batalla con aquella criatura y su jinete… Naruto de un solo salto intentó llegar hasta donde se encontraba Kabuto, siendo repelido por un golpe de la cabeza de la serpiente, cayó duramente con la espalda en los escombros, ante esto el otro rubio hizo amague de realizar sellos con sus manos viendo cómo es que ahora la serpiente se dirigía hacia él, sin embargo antes de poder hacerle daño alguno al rubio, la serpiente se vio imposibilitada de acercarse, la razón era que mientras el rubio atraía su atención, la mujer que se había visto ignorada aprovecho para trepar por la cola del animal y presionando en un punto del cuerpo de la serpiente, logro hacer que su sistema muscular dejase de funcionar y dando como resultado que no pudiese moverse.

-Veo que conoces los puntos de presión de la serpiente. – dijo Kabuto cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que había caído.

- Conozco más que eso… – fue la contestación de ella, mientras que saltaba hacia tierra firme al tiempo en que la serpiente se estrellaba con el suelo por completo. Kabuto, sin embargo sé vio atacado por el chico rubio, que le lanzo una patada en la espalda haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

- Es un sujeto muy difícil de vencer Naomi… -

- Si… parece tener la habilidad de auto regenerarse en cuanto recibe una herida de gravedad… Ryu, creo saber la forma de derrotarle, pero necesitare de tú ayuda y de la de Naruto-kun. – fueron las palabras de ella dirigidas a su rubio amigo.

- … ¿y qué estamos esperando entonces? – escucharon la voz de Naruto preguntar detrás de ellos… - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – preguntó nuevamente una vez que tuvo la atención de su compañera.

- Quiero que tú realices un Rasengan, que no sea muy poderoso, sólo lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder unos metros e inmediatamente, Ryu, quiero que le lances tu ácido… yo me encargare del resto. – dijo ella sin dejar de observar a su contrincante.

- Hagámoslo entonces… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (N/A: para los que no sepan… Jutsu clones de sombra) – convocó Naruto y con la ayuda del clon comenzó con la creación de su Rasengan.

- … ¿crees que voy a dejar que te acerques a mí?, ¿olvidas que ya conozco tú técnica? – preguntó Kabuto al observar cómo es que Naruto rápidamente había creado aquella esfera de energía y ahora se dirigía hacia él.

- … no te confíes Kabuto… - dijo Naruto acercándose a él a una velocidad impresionante, intentando estrellar su técnica en el cuerpo del chico de gafas, pero esté al notar la mejorada velocidad de Naruto, logro esquivar su ataque en el último segundo saltando un par de metros hacia atrás, haciendo que el Rasengan se estrellase contra el suelo y formara un cráter.

- Saigo ame no Jutsu (N/A: me lo he inventado… es algo así como Jutsu lluvia de muerte; no sé mucho se japonés así que si está mal escrito avísenme por favor) – escuchó Kabuto decir al otro rubio, pero antes de que pudiese hace algo una gran cantidad de lluvia purpura comenzó a caer sobre él y Naruto.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Kabuto cuando notó el color tan extraño de la lluvia sobre su piel, pero sobre todo notando como es que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse caliente y el dolor se extendía a cada poro de su ser.

- Es la lluvia acida de Ryu… - respondió Naruto antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo… un clon… y mirando hacia donde estaba la mujer, se dio cuenta de que el verdadero Naruto se encontraba a salvo. – "_así que lluvia ácida… esto no me matara_" – pensó el de anteojos para comenzar a realizar un sello con su mano, y ante la mirada atónita de los dos rubios y la morena, comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de chakra que rodeo su cuerpo, curándose y haciendo que la lluvia ácida dejase de caer.

- Vaya, si el chico tiene habilidades increíbles… - dijo Ryu sorprendido, pero mirando calmadamente a Kabuto.

- Ni que lo digas… la última vez que me enfrente a él, pudo contrarrestar mi Rasengan… - dijo Naruto serió, de igual modo viendo a su contrincante.

- Es una lástima que este del lado equivocado… ahhh, hubiera preferido pelear contra la serpiente, pero Shen es el mejor cuando de invocación se trata. – dijo Ryu con tonó cansado, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- … - Naruto no supo que decir ante esto, después de todo, él sabía que ellos tres eran realmente fuertes, pues fueron capaces de derrotar a los cinco del sonido sin esfuerzo y de seguro pelear contra Orochimaru, tampoco les costaría mucho. Aun así estaba sorprendido de las habilidades de sus nuevos compañeros… Saliendo de su ensimismamiento pudo notar cómo es que Naomi ya había comenzado con el Jutsu secreto derivado de su familia.

Ninguno podía ver el sellos de manos que realizaba, pues las mantenía ocultas bajo su capa, sin embargo debajo de Kabuto se pudo apreciar cómo se formaba en un segundo un circulo con varias frases escritas en un lenguaje extraño. Kabuto intento escapar en el momento en que vio el círculo, pero en el instante que saltaba para hacerlo, aquellas palabras que parecían dibujadas en el suelo cobraban vida propia y se alzaron para atraparlo por las piernas, tirándolo hacia el suelo y apresando por completo su cuerpo. Fue ahí donde Kabuto, siendo presa del pánico comenzó a revolverse para tratar de zafarse del agarre en el que se encontraba, pero entre más intentaba librarse más sentía su cuerpo presionado, y entonces de un momento a otro sintió como es que aquellas palabras empezaban, primero a plasmarse en su cuerpo para después percatarse de cómo se adentraban lentamente, circulando por sus músculos, nervios, arterias y venas… sintiendo como su chakra era absorbido por cada espacio que cruzaban, destrozando sus órganos internos por completo, haciéndolo botar sangre por la boca.

Tanto Naruto como Ryu observaron aquella situación sumamente impresionados y hasta en cierto punto, temerosos, haciendo notar con ello lo poco que conocían a su compañera cuando estaba en batalla. Sin poder apartar la vista de aquel suceso, observaron cómo es que Kabuto poco a poco dejaba de moverse y el chakra se desvanecía, notando también la forma en que la piel de él se arrugaba y adquiría un tono entre gris y verde. Segundos después aquellas palabras que se habían adentrado en el de gafas salían del cuerpo y se movían hacía Naomi, entrando en ella al mismo tiempo que relajaba sus músculos y el circulo creado desaparecía.

- … e-eso fue… - comenzó Naruto.

- … escalofriante… - terminó de decir Ryu, para momentos después continuar en un susurro que sólo pudo ser escuchado por Naruto. - … definitivamente, intentare nunca más hacerla enfadar... no quiero que me suceda lo mismo que a él.

- … igual yo, si alguna vez intento hacerle una broma, recuérdame esta batalla… - susurró de vuelta el contenedor del Kyuubi, notando como es que su compañero solo asentía con la cabeza y viendo a Naomi acuclillada en el suelo tratando de descansar, con lo que aseguraba que el jutsu que utilizó le quitó gran parte de su chakra.

- Será mejor movernos a un lugar más seguro… - dijo Ryu al tiempo en que tomaba entre sus brazos, de forma nupcial, a su compañera de equipo.

- Esta bien – contestó Naruto y ambos salieron de la ruinas de aquella cueva, observando como el combate entre Shen y Orochimaru estaba por terminarse.

_Momentos antes – Combate con Orochimaru_

Mientras veían como es que sus acompañantes se alejaban para llevar a cabo un combate entre ellos, Orochimaru aprovecho para atacar a Shen, mandando la serpiente que no ocupaba, envolviendo rápidamente a la comadreja y tratando de asfixiarla, sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la serpiente se vio arrojada lejos, por una certera mordida de parte de la enorme comadreja, ocasionando que la serpiente quedara inmóvil en los escombros; impresionando y haciendo enfadar a Orochimaru que rápidamente comenzó con un nuevo ataque en el cual se acerco lo más posible a Shen y en ágiles movimientos lo confundió a él y su comadreja, dándole la oportunidad de que la serpiente pudiese arrojar un potente veneno hacía ellos… Shen al ver aquel ataque, a pesar de los esfuerzos que coloco por hacer reaccionar rápido a su compañero de batalla, no pudo evitar ser tocado por aquel líquido, teniendo como consecuencia una herida en una de las patas delanteras de la comadreja y que por ende está no pudiese moverse como deseaba. Orochimaru aprovechó para enredar con su serpiente, esta vez de manera efectiva, a la enorme comadreja y asfixiándola… Shen, que por supuesto no se quedo de brazos cruzados y teniendo en cuenta de la cercanía en la cual se encontraba su contrincante, no desaprovecho la oportunidad que se le presentaba y fue que saltando sobre la serpiente llegó hasta Orochimaru y le ataco lanzándole un puñetazo que fue esquivado ágilmente, aún a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba parecía ser que Orochimaru tenía la energía suficiente para moverse más rápido que Shen.

- kukuku, no seré vencido por un chiquillo como tú que ni siquiera puedes darme un golpe… - fueron las palabras que le dirigió Orochimaru, con aquella sonrisa tan típica en su rostro.

- No me subestime Orochimaru-san – respondió Shen, mostrándose muy respetuoso a pesar y sonriendo suavemente – a pesar de mi apariencia y mi corta edad, le aseguro que tengo el jutsu necesario para derrotarlo – finalizó de decir al tiempo que regresaba a estar sobre la comadreja de un saltó, la cual con un poco de dificultad logró librarse de la presión que le causaba la serpiente y se alejó lo suficiente para mostrarle a Orochimaru la realización de un sello de manos desconocido para él… - ¡liberación del primer sello! – dijo Shen al finalizar con su posición de manos, para ser rodeado por una capa de chakra de color lila, visible ante todos, pero por sobre todo haciendo sentir de manera extraña a su adversario. El chakra pareció brillar de manera extraña al momento en que algunos rayos de sol le tocaron, y una luz del mismo color del chakra se extendía a lo largo del campo de batalla, mezclándose con toda roca, polvo hierba, e incluso rodeando por completo a la comadreja en la que se encontraba. – Es una lástima ver como uno de los tres sannin depende de los cuerpos de los demás para poder sobrevivir y utilizar sus jutsus… pero eso termina aquí, hoy tú morirás… - terminó de decir Shen dejando de lado la forma respetuosa en que se había dirigido a él y mirándolo de un modo más serio, para después comenzar a desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de la comadreja ante la mirada sorprendida y rencorosa de Orochimaru, quien ante aquella visión ordeno a su serpiente atacar a su contrincante antes de que este pudiese completar la fusión que estaba realizando, pero para su sorpresa notó como es que su serpiente no llevaba a cabo con lo que deseaba, y enfocando aun más su vista en el reptil fue que se dio por completo cuenta de la situación.

Sobre la cola del reptil y casi llegando hasta la mitad del cuerpo del mismo, se encontraba rodeándolo aquel chakra perteneciente a Shen, deteniendo cualquier intento de movimiento que quisiese hacer la serpiente por lo cual Orochimaru lanzo su lengua para envolver a su contrincante, obteniendo con eso traspasar un espacio por completo vacio… Shen ya había completado la fusión… la comadreja entonces comenzó con un radical cambio de apariencia… su pelo pareció crecer unos centímetros y erizarse, así como el tono cambio de un café a uno gris, sus colmillos crecieron al grado de sobresalir de su boca, sus ojos antes de color gris a verde intenso y por último la herida que había adquirido momentos atrás comenzaba a curarse rápidamente. Orochimaru no supo cómo, pero en un segundo paso de estar mirando a su contrincante a encontrarse volando por el aire debido a un golpe no predicho ni visto, al no poder utilizar sus brazos se vio en la necesidad de utilizar su lengua para sostenerse del objeto más cercano a él para evitar caer de llenó al suelo, sin embargo otro golpe llego a él en aquel lapso de tiempo, haciendo que soltará la rama por el dolor ocasionado y cayendo, esta vez, duramente contra las rocas. Intentando ponerse de pie para poder contraatacar, sintió como es que una gran cantidad de sangre subía desde su estomago hasta su garganta y al instante expulsarla por la boca, Orochimaru sabía que aquello no significaba nada bueno, puesto que el cuerpo que utilizaba ya se encontraba demasiado desgastado y por ende sus órganos vitales ya no resistían lo bastante los golpes; miró entonces a la serpiente que había estado utilizando y que en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y girando su vista hacía donde debería de estar combatiendo Kabuto, fue que se percato de que había sido derrotado, entonces que se dispuso a abandonar aquella batalla… concentrando su chakra en los pies intentó utilizar aquella técnica que en la pelea con Tsunade y Jiraiya había mostrado para retirarse, pero con horror se dio cuenta de que ni podía llevarla a cabo, el chakra que aún se encontraba rodeando el ambiente le impedía poder utilizar su propio chakra, teniendo como consecuencia que se encontrara indefenso ante cualquier ataque que recibiese… alzando su vista cometió el grave error de mirar a los ojos a aquel animal; su cuerpo se paralizó en menos de un segundo… aquellos ojos que tenía frente a él, habían cambiado de color nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión mostrándole una mirada hostil y rencorosa, llena de una terrible maldad, aun más grande de la que él mismo podría haber adquirido… y esa mirada fue justamente la última cosa que vio antes de sentir como caía dentro de un oscuro abismo y sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_**Aldea de Konoha**_

Era el día siguiente a la partida de Naruto, el sol ya había salido desde hacía un par de horas, pero a pesar de ello en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3, que se encontraba dentro del bosque de Konoha, podía observarse como es que una batalla se llevaba a cabo entre un joven moreno de ojos negros y con el símbolo del clan Uchiha pintada en la parte trasera de su polera, y un jounnin de cabella plateado y el rostro cubierto. Así es, ese día Sasuke había sido dado de alta, y quería aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible en entrenar para hacerse más fuerte y poderoso; no dejaría que Naruto le venciera en la batalla que tenían pendiente… estaba por realizar un Chidori mucho más poderoso que los anteriores, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte izquierda de su cuello justo en el lugar donde debería de estar aquella marca maldita. Se llevo la mano a dicho lugar en un intento de calmar el dolor tan punzante, mientras que Kakashi-sensei se acercaba a él intentando descubrir lo que sucedía, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos el dolor desapareció dejando a un Sasuke agotado e intentando normalizar su respiración. Cuando Kakashi-sensei lo notó más calmado fue que aparto la mano de su alumno de aquel lugar, dejando ver el cuello del moreno ¡¡COMPLETAMENTE LIMPIO!!... sin duda eso fue causa de un tremendo impacto para el sensei, tanto que lo primero de lo que fue capaz de hacer, fue tomar a Sasuke de su polera y realizando los sellos necesarios se transporto en segundos al despacho de la quinta Hokage, sorprendiendo a está por la repentina aparición.

- ¡¡Kakashi!! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes al entrar de este modo a mi oficina? – exigió de manera alterada Tsunade.

- …ehh… lo lamento Hokage-sama, pero creo necesario que usted vea lo que ha sucedido… - dijo Kakashi muy seriamente.

- …. Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Bájeme en este mismo instante… - dijo Sasuke con voz áspera y molesta, mientras una vena se mostraba en su frente y se revolvía para tratar de zafarse del agarre de su maestro, que no disminuía ni un poco en su fuerza.

- ... hace unos momentos atrás que sucedió algo increíble, el sello maldito de Orochimaru desapareció de su cuello… - fueron las palabras del sensei mientras pasaba olímpicamente de las exigencias del Uchiha y tiraba lo suficiente de la polera del moreno para dejar a la vista su cuello. Al ver aquello la rubia cambio su semblante enfadado por uno serio y se acerco para poder observar de cerca aquel extraño suceso, notando como es que al escuchar aquellas palabras, Sasuke dejaba de revolverse y se mantenía quieto, impresionado y confundido. – ¿tiene alguna idea del porque ha sucedido? – preguntó Kakashi después de unos segundos de silencio y por fin soltando a Sasuke, permitiendo que esté se pudiese sostener en sus pies.

- ¿sucedió algo antes de que la marca desapareciese de su cuello? – preguntó ella a cambio, queriendo averiguar un poco más de aquella situación.

- …pues… - dijo Kakashi mirando de reojo a su alumno.

- … comencé a sentir dolor en la marca, al principio fue muy tuene por lo que no le preste atención, pero… en tan sólo segundos se volvió sumamente intenso y después de varios segundos el dolor paró… eso fue todo – fueron las palabras del Uchiha a Tsunade.

- … por la forma en que desapareció la marca, eso me lleva a pensar que Orochimaru… está muerto. – dijo Tsunade sorprendiendo a ambos, que la miraron confundidos e interrogativos, ella al notar sus miradas se pidió sentarse al tiempo en que se encaminaba nuevamente a su lugar detrás del escritorio, y colocando los codos sobre el mueble y entrelazaba los dedos fue que habló con la mirada completamente seria – La única manera de que ese sello desaparezca de las personas que han sido marcadas por él, es que el chakra de Orochimaru deje de existir y eso sólo conlleva a que él muera.

- … pero ¿eso es seguro?… es decir, ¿no es probable que Orochimaru sólo se haya debilitado demasiado y haya perdido la influencia en Sasuke? – pregunto Kakashi-sensei, pues el hecho de que aquel ser con ojos de serpiente hubiese muerto aun no podía comprenderlo.

- No... – negó Tsunade ante aquella pregunta – aun si Orochimaru estuviese débil, su influencia sobre aquellas personas que ha marcado son el sello maldito seguiría existiendo… esta vez es seguro que está muerto, lo cual me intriga mucho, puesto que él es un contrincante demasiado poderoso… ni siquiera entre Jiraiya y yo pudimos vencerle la última vez que lo vimos, y quien haya sido capaz de matarle debe de poseer un enorme nivel de chakra.

- ¿se puede comprobar si Orochimaru de verdad está muerto? –preguntó Sasuke mostrando aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

- mmm… la persona más indicada a resolvernos esta duda sería Jiraiya, él se encuentra investigando todo lo relacionado con Akatsuki en estos momentos, pero desde que Orochimaru se fue de Konoha lo ha estado vigilando y posiblemente aún lo haga… si Orochimaru está muerto, es seguro que Jiraiya envira un mensaje confirmándonos aquello… - fue la respuesta que dio Tsunade – y si eso ocurre ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo, pero por el momento lleven a cabo con normalidad sus actividades. – terminó de decir ella al tiempo que tomaba uno de los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio y comenzaba a revisarlo.

Ante esas palabras ambos salieron de la oficina de la quinta, caminando esta vez de vuelta hacía el campo de entrenamiento, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Por una parte Kakashi se preguntaba el tipo de persona que había sido capaz de derrotar a uno de los tres sannin, pero también comenzaba a sacar sus propios conclusiones, unas que lo llevaban a enlazar la partida de Naruto con la reciente 'muerte' de Orochimaru… y aunque no tenía pruebas de que aquello en lo que pensaba fuese cierto, algo le decía que no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Por otra parte Sasuke también pensaba en los sucesos que desde el día anterior lo habían rodeado, desde la despedida de Naruto, el descubrimiento de los cuerpos de los subordinados de Orochimaru, la carta del rubio diciéndoles las razones que lo llevaron a dejar Konoha junto con el descubrimiento del secreto más grande que poseía esa aldea y por supuesto la desaparición del sello maldito… y de aquello último no tenía duda, Naruto había tenido algo que ver con eso, aún si no era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar por si sólo a uno de los tres sannin, sabía por medio de la carta que les dejos que él iba acompañado por personas en verdad poderosas y que serían capaces de ayudarlo a matar a Orochimaru… pero aun así había algo que lo intrigaba ¿porqué Naruto se estaría tomando demasiadas molestias en matar a los subordinados de Orochimaru y a este mismo?, ¿cuál sería el futuro que su rubio había predicho?... ¿su rubio?, se detuvo en aquel pensamiento… si hacía un tiempo que había comenzado a pensar de eso modo en Naruto, no había día que no pensará en aquel rostro tan alegre, con aquellas marquitas en cada mejilla, con los ojos azul cielo tan brillantes o con aquel cabello rubio alborotado… claro que él nunca lo demostraba, porque ¿cómo es que había llegado a caer en aquel tonto sentimiento del cariño?, se había prometido nunca volver a formar lazos sentimentales con nadie más, después de que su hermano Itachi lo traicionara de aquella forma, matando frente a él a las personas más importantes de su vida y pisoteando la confianza y admiración que mantenía hacía él… pero de una manera tremendamente sencilla aquel cariño que había crecido en él por Naruto se instalo en su corazón sin darse cuenta, desde aquel primer encuentro de miradas en el lago a la edad de 8 años, desde el momento en que supo que él comprendía la soledad en la que se encontraba después de aquel suceso, pero sobre todo después de aquel beso accidental que compartieron el primer día de la orientación… ese beso, que a pesar de lo que hubiese aparentado no le había desagradado en modo alguno, aunque en ese entonces no comprendiera a la perfección que significaba aquel sentimiento, porque no fue hasta el país de las olas, en el momento en que vio como es que Naruto se encontraba aparentemente en peligro de muerte, que supo la verdadera razón por la cual pensaba tanto en su rubio amigo… que Naruto le gustaba, y posiblemente más que gustarle es que le quería… y por qué le quería es que se volvería más fuerte que él, porque no quería volver a cruzar por aquellas situación de ver morir a la personas más preciada para él, porque haciéndose más fuerte no sólo protegería a Naruto de la muerte, sino que también llevaría a cabo con la venganza que tan fervientemente desea… mataría a su hermano.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban nuevamente en el campo de entrenamiento, así que dejando de lado sus pensamientos para cuando estuviese solo, se dispuso a continuar con aquella batalla que sostenía con Kakashi-sensei.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_**En algún lugar del bosque de la aldea oculta del sonido**_

Naruto y compañía se encontraban descansando en el suelo, resguardados por la espesura de los arbustos y árboles que los rodeaban, hacia ya varios minutos atrás que habían derrotado por completo a Orochimaru y Kabuto, quienes a pesar de los poderosos que podían llegar a ser, no fueron rivales para Naomi, Shen y Ryu… los tres demostraron lo poderosos que podían llegar a ser, y aun así Naruto sabía que no habían demostrado por completo los poderes que poseían.

- A pesar de lo débil que estaba, Orochimaru no fue un rival sumamente fácil de vencer… - aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Shen lo despertaron de su ensimismamiento… - me obligo a utilizar el primero de mis sellos…

- hmj… por lo menos aun conservas chakra, yo tuve que recurrir a mi jutsu secreto lo cual me llevo a encontrarme en esta situación… - dijo Naomi, tomando un profundo respiro al final.

- No es como si no hubiera existido otra opción… tu pudiste dejármelo a mí… - dijo Ryu ante las palabras de su compañera.

- ja, como si fuese a quedarme tan tranquila después de ser menospreciada por ese cuatro ojos y no hacerlo pagar con mis propias técnicas… - respondió ella.

- … bueno, lo importante es que logramos derrotarlos… - intervino Naruto al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y sus tres compañeros giraban a verlo.

- Naruto… podrías explicarnos exactamente ¿porque es que hicimos todo esto?, sólo nos has dicho que era para evitar que algo terrible sucediera… ¿pero que es eso tan terrible y como es que sabes que sucedería? – pregunto Naomi después de unos segundos en silencio.

- … tu sabes que yo tengo a Kyuubi en mi interior… - comenzó Naruto abriendo nuevamente sus ojos y viendo el asentimiento de ella y la sorpresa en el rostro de sus otros compañeros - … pues, con el paso de los años él y yo nos hemos ido fusionando, lo cual ha provocado que uno de sus poderes se manifieste en mi… ese poder es el de predecir lo que sucederá en el futuro… - continuó diciendo esta vez tratando de ignorar la sorpresa en los tres rostros frente a él - … es por eso que se que si no hubiesen matado a esos 5 del sonido y a Orochimaru y Kabuto, yo habría perdido a la persona más preciada para mí. – terminó de decir el rubio.

- … debe de ser una gran persona, como para que te embarcaras en este viaje para evitar su perdida, – dijo Ryu mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – espero que esa persona sepa apreciar lo que haces llegado el momento.

- sin duda sabrá hacerlo… para ser tu persona más preciada, es que debe de ser alguien sumamente especial y que te comprenda mucho Naruto-san. – fueron las palabras de Shen.

- bien, ya es hora de que nos movamos y comencemos con nuestro entrenamiento de tres años… - dijo Naomi el tiempo en que se levantaba, ya parecía haber recuperado parte de su energía. – tengo varios jutsus que deseo mostrarte Naruto y que sólo tú podrías llevar a cabo a la perfección. – termino por decir mirando fijamente a los ojos al rubio menor.

- sin duda estos tres años serán de lo más emocionantes. – dijo Ryu ya de pie.

- los tres nos encargaremos de hacerte más fuerte de lo que ya eres Naruto-san, y así podrás volver a ver rápidamente a aquella persona. – terminó por decir Shen.

Naruto solo fue capaz de mostrar una brillante sonrisa, sin duda en aquellas tres personas encontró a grandes amigos y compañeros de equipo, aunque claro que el sentimiento que sentía por ellos no se comparaba con el que inundaba su corazón al pensar en cierto joven de cabello y ojos negros… porque sí, Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida, sin notarlo el moreno se fue adentrando poco a poco en su corazón, haciéndolo sentir sumamente especial cuando llegaba a fijar su seria mirada en él, no sabía a ciencia cierta en qué momento aquella rivalidad que sentía hacía Sasuke se convirtió en cariño… pero se dio cuenta de aquel sentimiento gracias a la premonición que tuvo del futuro, de no haber visto las situaciones en las que se vería envuelto y por su puesto la forma en que terminarían separados al final, no habría podido descifrar ese cálido sentimiento que lo inundaba al pensar en los ojos negros y profundos de su compañero o en aquella sonrisa tan arrogante, incluso cuando pensaba en la forma que se paraba y le decía dobe o usuratonkachi. A pesar de que en ese momento se encontraran separados de igual forma, de una cosa estaba seguro, en esta ocasión Sasuke no se volvería frio y distante, ni mucho menos trataría de matarle cuando lo volviera a ver y por supuesto sabía que Sasuke se volvería más fuerte, porque le había dado una razón para seguir adelante en su camino ninja y de la vida… le había dado la misión de proteger a las personas que se habían vuelto su familia en tan poco tiempo, y estaba seguro que eso el moreno lo habían llegado a entender. Porque la única forma de que una persona se haga más fuerte es si tiene a alguien preciado a quien proteger y para él Sasuke era esa persona, solo por él es que hacia todo eso.

Sin esperar más los 4 ninjas comenzaron con su viaje, de rumbo desconocido incluso para ellos… esperando poder hacerse más fuerte en aquel lapso de tiempo que se había impuesto… tres años para controlar a Kyuubi, para hacerse fuerte, para cambiar el futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**Fin del capítulo 2….**

**.**

**Estoy emocionadísima, si se que este capítulo fue más corto que el anterior, pero les prometo que el siguiente sí que será largo, estoy tratando de hacerlo muy interesante y con sumo cuidado, no quiero echar a perder este fanfic… seré sincera esta es el tercer Fanfic que hago y público, pero es en el que más reviews he recibido, esto me hace pensar en la posibilidad de continuar haciendo fanfics de SasuNaru (sé que esta pareja es muy famosa y querida por todos), pero por el momento me enfocare en este y muy seguramente el tercer capítulo lo suba esta semana (le voy a dedicar 3 días completos de ser necesario, para perfeccionarlo) bien, por el momento eso es todo y ya saben cualquier crítica, amenaza y demás… saben donde dejarla… nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamin Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	3. Capitulo 3: AKATSUKI REAPARECE

**¡Hola de nuevo! Una vez más mis agradecimientos a sakuris, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki y Psyco-Kaye por dejar sus reviews.**

**.**

**De igual forma agradezco a aquellos que han agregado esta historia como una de sus favoritas y a mí como su autora favorita. Espero seguir recibiendo este tipo de apoyo y así poder continuar hasta terminar este fanfic.**

**¡¡¡Ahora sí, disfruten de este tercer capítulo!!!**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Ok… he de decir que esta historia está basada en el Manga y da comienzo en los días anteriores a la partida de Sasuke de Konoha para irse con Orochimaru. En si la historia es un universo alterno donde quien se va de la aldea es Naruto y no Sasuke, y donde este último es liberado del sello maldito… También he de decir que aparecerán nuevos personajes y muy posiblemente cambie algunos recuerdos en la infancia de Naruto.**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: AKATSUKI REAPARECE**

.

_**Konoha**_

Desde la partida de Naruto para entrenar, apenas y tenían algunas noticias de él, que habían conseguido gracias a algunos de los sapos de la montaña del ermitaño que habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo y hablar con él cuando este entrenaba para perfeccionar el Summoning no jutsu (N/A: jutsu de invocación), aún así aquellas noticias no les habían servido de mucho para tratar de saber cuál era su localización, sólo que eran tres ninjas los que estaban encargados del entrenamiento del rubio. De igual modo pudieron comprobar la muerte de Orochimaru por medio de un pergamino que llego en un pequeño sapo y que había sido enviado por Jiraiya, y de la cual sólo tenían conocimiento los más allegados a Naruto y, por supuesto, el consejo de ancianos; pero aún así la noticia de la muerte de Orochimaru llego a oídos de los aldeanos cuando los comerciantes que llegaban de las demás aldeas durante el primer mes después de la partida de Naruto, aparecieron contando extraordinarias historias acerca de lo que pudo haber sido la batalla librada en aquel paraje en la aldea oculta del sonido, historias que iban desde la absurda descripción de los que lograron vencerlo, hasta las terribles formas en que lo torturaron antes de darle muerte; sin embargo cada historia, por muy fantástica que pareciera, coincidía en una sola cosa, que habían sido cuatro personas las que enfrentaron y derrotaron a uno de los tres sannin… número que fácilmente fue relacionado con el nuevo equipo que Naruto había formado, haciéndolos reafirmar más las sospechas que ya tenían con respecto a la involucración del rubio en la muerte de Orochimaru.

En cuanto a la partida de Naruto fuera de la aldea para un viaje de entrenamiento, la noticia había circulado rápidamente y en cuestión de 3 días todos en la aldea ya sabían eso, y menos tiempo en que los integrantes de los 3 equipos gennin, además del equipo siete, llegasen ante Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei a confirmar el rumor escuchado, cosa que ninguno de ellos pudo negar, pero que tampoco pudieron informarles las verdaderas razones por las que el rubio había decidido llevar a cabo aquel entrenamiento lejos de la aldea de Konoha, sólo pudiendo asegurarles que Naruto deseaba convertirse en el ninja más fuerte de toda la aldea y así alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, palabras que fueron aceptadas por todos ellos, sin que llegasen a sospechar lo que había detrás de todo, prometiéndose a sí mismos que también entrenarían arduamente durante ese tiempo para no hacerse menos que Naruto y por supuesto poder hacerle frente el día en que regresara.

En los siguientes tres meses, la aldea se vio envuelta en un ambiente de arduo trabajo, primero con las misiones que no debían de dejar de atender a pesar de la situación en que se encontraban después del ataque de Orochimaru, por lo cual cada uno de los ninjas de la aldea eran enviados a cumplir con aquellas misiones por inferiores que fuesen, incluso Sasuke y Sakura, quienes a pesar de encontrarse entrenando arduamente cada día, tuvieron que enfrentarse a varias de ellas, algunas veces juntos y otras de manera individual. De igual modo durante aquellos meses Jiraiya se mantuvo atento a todas situaciones que parecieran fuera de contexto en cuanto a los movimientos de Akatsuki, logrando averiguar que los integrantes de la organización se mantendría al margen durante un tiempo, hasta que pudiesen tener información de la ubicación de Naruto y así estar preparados para el momento en que tuviesen que enfrentarse a él.

Con aquella información tenían la tranquilidad de que por lo menos, mientras el chico se encontrara acompañado de aquellas personas y moviéndose de un lugar a otro, no sería atacado por Akatsuki… por lo que Sasuke y Sakura se encontraron aun más animados en seguir su entrenamiento.

Sasuke en aquellos primeros tres meses había avanzado a tal grado de poder realizar el chidori cinco veces al día, cosa que fue posible por el entrenamiento en el que se vio envuelto para ayudarle a moldear su chakra, dándole el triple de afiles y mortalidad que podría tener cualquier shuriken o kunai, claro que el único problema por ese entonces era el hecho de tener que esperar cierto lapso de tiempo entre cada ataque, cosa que lo ponía en clara desventaja si su enemigo se llegase a dar cuenta.

Sakura mientras tanto llevaba un entrenamiento realmente duro, siendo que su maestra era una de los tres sannin, pero además una floja y borracha apostadora, lo cual provocaba que la rubia se encontrara de malas cada vez que Sakura fuera a buscarla para el inicio de su entrenamiento… claro, eso provocaba que su objetivo del día al día fuese, más que volverse fuerte, llegar a su casa sin que ningún miembro de su cuerpo le faltase,- ¿qué importaban los raspones, golpes, cortadas y demás heridas en su cuerpo, mientras siguiese con vida? -. Su entrenamiento y el objetivo que se había puesto después de la partida de Naruto, le hicieron olvidarse por todo ese tiempo de la terrible obsesión que sentía hacía cierto chico de piel pálida, ojos y cabello negro, y de carácter reservado, por supuesto que ella no se daba cuenta por completo de aquella situación y posiblemente no lo hiciera hasta después de mucho tiempo.

Con los entrenamientos arduos, las misiones que no terminaban y uno que otro inconveniente dentro de la aldea, los días, las semanas y los meses fueron pasando, así sin darse cuenta pasaron dos años y seis meses desde la última vez que vieron al rubio revoltoso, de brillante sonrisa y escandaloso; todos o por lo menos la mayoría de los 4 equipos gennin de la aldea habían dejado de serlo para subir de rango… Shikamaru, Chôuji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Tenten y Sakura se habían convertido en chunnin, mientras que Neji y Shino habían adquirido el rango de jounnin; dejando así como los únicos gennin a Naruto que se encontraba fuera de la aldea y Sasuke, que había alegado preferir seguir entrenando antes que distraerse en asuntos de poco importancia como lo era el examen para subir de rango… Obviamente hubo cierto sensei peliplateado y que solo mostraba un ojo, que no se creyó aquellas palabras, dejando que los demás lo hicieran y dedicándose a molestar a su alumno en los momentos que más aburrido se encontrase.

Al cabo de ese tiempo, sin duda todos habían aumentado su fuerza y adquirido varios jutsus nuevos, pero quien más había avanzado había sido Sasuke, y no sólo en cuanto a destreza y habilidades ninja, sino que también en carácter, cierto que no tenía mucho que aprender teniendo a Kakashi-sensei como su maestro, sin embargo con el paso de los meses fue adquiriendo una rutina que lo hizo caer en cuenta lo mucho que había cambiado… no había noche en que no fuera capaz de dormir sin que primero no hubiese pasado unos momentos en aquel departamento, en aquella habitación en la que se podía observar la foto del equipo siete, y donde aun a pesar del tiempo, se conservaba aquel aroma tan peculiar que caracterizaba a Naruto… sí, esa rutina lo había cambiado, puesto que siempre que la llevaba a cabo, al día siguiente no había nada que lo hiciese salirse de sus casillas, era capaz de soportal casi cualquier cosa y aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente mantenía dentro de sí una enorme felicidad, puesto que cada vez que visitaba ese departamento no sólo recordaba a Naruto, sino que también la promesa que este había hecho… la promesa de que regresaría.

Ese, era un día en los que de seguro nada hubiese afectado su humor, de no ser porque había sido llamado a la presencia de la Hokage y a donde se dirigía en aquellos momentos caminando por las calles de Konoha en aquel día tan soleado, algo que no le agradaba, sabía que la rubia le tenía cierta antipatía – aunque no supiera los motivos de ello – y siempre que le llamaba le encomendaba en muchos caso las misiones más absurdas que pudieran haber en aquellos momentos, y a pesar de que nunca había hecho y dicho nada en contra, eso no le quitaba las enormes ganas que tenía de hacerlo, pero siempre tenía que reprimirse y desahogarse muchas de las veces mientras hacía sus entrenamientos… pero aquel día además debería de soportar el terrible calor - definitivamente debería de cambiar su guardarropa - … cierto que aquella polera de color azul oscuro y los pantalones blancos de dos años atrás ya no los utilizaba, pero a cambio se había decidido por utilizar pantalones negros, acompañados de una polera manga larga de color blanca, sobre la cual usualmente llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas de color azul oscuro en la cual se podía apreciar el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la parte trasera, ropa que le había agradado en su momento pero que ese mismo día estaba seguro odiaba más que nunca, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido regresar a su casa y cambiarse por alguna otra ropa más acorde al clima, pero desechó inmediatamente aquel pensamiento puesto que si lo hacía lo único que provocaría sería la ira de cierta rubia con un carácter y fuerza que lo podrían matar fácilmente.

Aquella actitud muchas veces lo había hecho preguntarse, ¿Por qué demonios no se marcho de la aldea siguiendo a Naruto o a cualquier otra parte fuera del alcance de la vieja borracha – como cariñosamente le llamaba en la mente – ?, y de no ser porque realmente sentía que el entrenamiento que estaba llevando con Kakashi lo había vuelto mucho más fuerte y en especial más mortal con aquella técnica tan sorprendente, muy seguramente ya hubiese abandonado la aldea… Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba caminando dentro de aquellos pasillos de la torre Hokage, dirigiéndose a la que sería la oficina de su, en ese momento, más odiada enemiga… suspiro, sin duda esperaba que no lo hubiese llamado por otra más de las misiones de rango D que tanto odiaba - aunque lo dudaba - … mentalmente se preparo para recibir cualquier misión diferente a una de rango A y entro a la oficina de la quinta, quedándose impresionado – sin demostrarlo abiertamente – de encontrar dentro, además de la Hokage y Shizune, a sus compañeros de equipo, Sakura y Kakashi (N/A: aquí imagínense a Sakura con la misma vestimenta que utiliza en el manga o el anime después de reencontrarse con Naruto… y bueno Kakashi el mismo uniforme), concluyendo con eso que la misión sin duda era de rango A y muy posiblemente aun más peligrosa que cualquiera para que el equipo siete al completo fuese convocado – se corrigió mentalmente, claro que el equipo no estaba al completo, puesto que faltaba un integrante por demás ruidoso e hiperactivo, en este punto se desvió un poco pensando en lo que estaría haciendo su rubio y si había cambiado en algo, pero regreso a la realidad casi al momento - .

Se acerco hacia sus compañeros con la misma actitud que lo caracterizaba y sin mediar palabra espero a que le dieran la misión que le correspondía, sin embargo noto que todos dentro de la oficina lo miraban de una manera muy extraña, haciéndolo sentir como un 'bicho raro' y fijándose atentamente en la mirada de todos, se dio cuenta de que algo importante se llevaría a cabo, puesto que al fijar su mirada en la de su compañera pelirosa pudo percibir la emoción, determinación y la impaciencia… ahora estaba seguro, aquella misión no era como cualquiera.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó siendo ganado por la curiosidad que sentía, aunque sin llegar a transmitirlo tan abiertamente.

- … les encomendare a una misión rango A… - dijo Tsunade, mostrándose muy seria sentada en su silla detrás del escritorio y Shizune a un lado suyo de pie - … es una misión de persecución.

- … - Sasuke sólo levanto una de sus cejas mostrando con ello que aun no comprendía del todo.

- … Hace un par de horas me llego un pergamino de parte de Jiraiya, al parecer Akatsuki comienza a moverse, los integrantes han vuelto a aparecer reuniéndose en un paraje dentro de los territorios de la aldea oculta de la nube, claro que también especifica que ellos se han vuelto a separar en parejas, por lo que se decidió a seguir a una pareja en especial… la cual, según informa, se dirige al País de la Tierra… su objetivo es llegar lo más rápido que puedan allá y de ser posible capturen a uno de los Akatsuki con vida… - dijo Tsunade mirando atentamente las reacciones de cada uno de los integrantes de aquel equipo.

- … ¿Cuáles son los nombres de los que perseguimos? – preguntó Sasuke teniendo un presentimiento sobre eso.

- …. Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi… - fue la respuesta de la rubia viendo cómo es que el menor de los Uchiha fruncía el entrecejo para sólo un par de segundos después mostraba una sonrisa y en su mirada se podía apreciar la misma determinación que mostraban sus compañeros, pero acompañado de un sentimiento de odio.

- … bien, que estamos esperando entonces… vamos por ellos – dijo Sasuke mostrando por primera vez la impaciencia que sentía.

- En este pergamino, podrán encontrar las instrucciones de los posibles lugares a los que se dirigen… o para que no se pierda mucho tiempo, busquen a Jiraiya – dijo Tsunade entregando el pergamino a Kakashi.

- Entendido… - dijo el peliplateado.

Los tres salieron de la oficina dirigiéndose cada uno a sus casas por su equipaje y estar preparados lo más rápido posible. Cada uno de ellos sumergido en sus pensamientos… cada uno de ellos deseando tener en frente suyo a los dos Akatsuki… cada uno de ellos con un objetivo distinto.

Apenas una hora después de que hubiesen recibido aquella misión, los ahora tres integrantes del equipo siete, se encontraban en la salida principal de la aldea, saliendo sin que nadie fuese a despedirlos – algo completamente lógico, puesto que varios de sus amigos estaba en misión, y los que no ni siquiera deberían de saber que se marchan -, para inmediatamente comenzar a desplazarse lo más rápido posible entre el bosque de Konoha, dirigiéndose al País de la Tierra, al cual tardarían en llegar en dos días o menos mientras su velocidad se mantuviera constante y tomasen cierto tiempo para descansar.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Cerca de la frontera del País de la Tierra**_

Hacía ya más de 12 horas que seguía el rastro de aquellos dos, manteniendo su distancia y ocultando su presencia había logrado seguir el ritmo, sin embargo había algo que lo intrigaba completamente… desde que los dos se habían separado del grupo no había existido cambio de dirección ni una sola vez, mantenían su velocidad y ni siquiera se habían detenido a tomar un descanso en todo ese tiempo. Notando como es que ya estaba pronto a caer el sol sólo esperaba que Tsunade haya mandado un grupo de ninjas a ayudarle y que estos no tardasen demasiado en darle alcance.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… - fueron las palabras susurradas por él mientras se detenía un poco a tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, para segundos después continuar con su persecución esperando, a pesar de lo que le decía su intuición, que nada malo sucediese…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y dos figuras vestidas con una túnica negra y nubes rojas, y con un sombrero de paja que cubría la mayor parte de sus rostros, atravesaba velozmente y de manera silenciosa la frontera del país de la Tierra, ninguno de los dos parecía fatigado no mucho menos falto de energía, ambos hasta ese momento se encontraban en silencio y a la expectativa.

- Parece que aun nos persigue, hasta ahora ha resistido mucho para ser un viejo… - dijo uno de ellos, su voz sonando completamente burlona.

- … es uno de los tres sannin, no se rendirá tan fácilmente… además esto nos conviene, si queremos encontrar al jinchuuriki de Kyuubi debemos atraerlos… - contestó el otro su voz demostrando seriedad.

- … aun así ¿cómo estas tan seguro de que el 'Kyuubi' saldrá?, ¿Qué tal si no envían a los chiquillos que son sus amigos?... con esto nos estamos arriesgando mucho Itachi-san – dijo el primero.

- … no te preocupes por eso Kisame, conozco muy bien a la quinta, sé que enviara al equipo de Kakashi-san a perseguirnos… enviará a los amigos de Naruto-kun… - contestó Itachi.

- está bien, confiare en que así sucederá… espero que no demoren demasiado, Samehada está ansiosa de ser utilizada. – terminó de decir Kisame.

Su conversación terminó y siguieron su camino nuevamente en silencio, adentrándose aun más en la espesura del bosque que en esos momentos los rodeaba.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**En alguna parte del bosque del País del Fuego**_

Hacía poco más de una hora que Kakashi había decidido convocar a sus ocho perros para que buscasen cualquier rastro de Jiraiya, teniendo como base el pergamino que él había enviado y en el cual se encontraba su olor, ya estaban próximos a la frontera de la aldea de la Tierra, habían estado avanzando sin descansar o comer algo, por lo que mientras los perros ubicaban al sannin se había decidido que tomarían un pequeño descanso, que al principio no fue bien tomado por ninguno de sus alumnos pero que a fin de cuentas logro convencerlos de que era lo mejor. Ahora se encontraban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata, perecía ser que ninguno de los tres dormiría…

- Sasuke-kun… - llamó suavemente la pelirosa, que estaba sentada en el suelo, sus brazos rodeando sus piernas que se encontraban flexionadas y su cabeza descansando en las rodillas.

- mhj – fue lo único que escucho como contestación por parte del pelinegro, que se encontraba de igual forma sentado en el suelo, pero su espalda se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y sus piernas un poco flexionadas.

- ¿Sabes desde cuando Naruto es perseguido por Akatsuki? – preguntó Sakura mirando fijamente la fogata, llamando con esas palabras la atención de los dos hombres - … es decir, sabemos que ya hace más de dos años y medio él fue perseguido por ellos, pero ¿fue ahí donde empezaron o fue desde mucho antes?

- … no lo sé – fue la escueta contestación del Uchiha después de unos segundos de silencio.

- … parece ser que empezaron a perseguirlo hace tres años, aunque su organización la formaron desde antes… - fueron las palabras de Kakashi-sensei quien se encontraba sentado en el piso cruzado de piernas (N/A: la posición de flor de loto) y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, logrando que sus alumnos fijaran su vista en él – Jiraiya-sama me dijo hace tiempo, que Akatsuki se formo por nueve integrantes; en un principio se dedicaron al espionaje por lo que no era preocupante, pero todo cambio hace más de dos años y medio, cuando comenzaron a separarse y buscar algo… fue ahí cuando trataron de llevarse a Naruto (N/A: esta información fue obtenida del cap n°143 del manga… cuando Kakashi se enfrenta a Itachi, es cuando recuerda su conversación con Jiraiya.)… - terminó de decir Kakashi.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer con Naruto si llegan a capturarlo? – preguntó nuevamente Sakura a su sensei, mostrando preocupación en su mirada.

- mmm, lo más probable es que busquen una forma de poder utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi… no estoy muy seguro de eso, pero no hay de qué preocuparnos, después de todo Naruto no está solo en estos momentos y además tiene el poder del Kyuubi para defenderse… - respondió Kakashi seriamente con la mirada enfocada en la fogata.

- … ¿Hace cuanto…? – comenzó a decir Sasuke después de varios segundos en silencio, sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros - ¿Hace cuanto que Naruto sabe que Kyuubi está dentro suyo?... en su carta no especificaba eso… - terminó de hablar.

- … fue el día en que se graduó de la academia… siendo que existe una ley que impide decir aquel secreto, Naruto no sabía nada; sin embargo ese día uno de los ninjas de la aldea se lo dijo… en un principio se llegó a pensar que Naruto tomaría represalias contra Konoha, pero… - dijo Kakashi mostrando en su ojo que una sonrisa se ocultaba bajo su máscara – pero lo único que logro fue que Naruto tomara represalia contra él… después de eso Naruto siguió comportándose como siempre, sin mostrar en ningún momento odio hacia la gente de la aldea, ni mucho menos mostró signos de que había descubierto la verdad del desprecio de la gente para con él.

- debió de ser muy duro para él, cruzar por aquellas miradas y palabras sin tener en quien apoyarse… - dijo suavemente Sakura, mostrando tristeza en su mirada.

- sí, lo fue… pero bien dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte… y eso lo entendió muy bien Naruto. No sientas lastima o compasión por él Sakura, si hay algo que Naruto odia es que lo miren de esa manera más que el desprecio… es por esa razón que nunca demuestra tristeza o dolor cuando escucha aquellas palabras o se da cuenta de las miradas… es por eso que él se ha decidido a convertirse en Hokage, se ha aferrado a un objetivo, a un sueño… él desea ser Hokage para demostrarle a todos que pueden confiar en él, que no tienen que temer, que a pesar de cualquier cosa él no los odia como debería de hacerlo… - fueron las palabras que Kakashi dirigió a su alumna, haciendo que no sólo ella sino que también Sasuke sintieran aquella admiración por su rubio compañero agrandarse.

En especial Sasuke, sin duda él más que cualquier otro de aquel equipo se encontraba más conectado y afín a la situación por la que Naruto cruzó, o por lo menos conocía la misma soledad en la que se había visto envuelto… de haber sido él, una vez que se hubiese enterado del porque de las miradas y palabras de odio que los aldeanos le dirigían, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en tomar medidas para hacerlos pagar, pero él no había cruzado por eso… en realidad él, a pesar de cualquier cosa que hubiese pensado con anterioridad, había tenido mucha más oportunidad de abandonar la soledad en la que se encontraba, había estado rodeado por más personas, que aunque no entendían su dolor, le habían ofrecido compañía, siendo él quien los despreciaba y alejaba… todo lo contrario de Naruto, quien claramente buscaba llamar la atención de los demás, que lo miraran y le hablaran sin importar que no lo entendieran por completo, solo buscando un poco de compañía… eran iguales y tan diferentes a la vez, uno sufriendo por voluntad propia y el otro por voluntad de los demás, y a pesar de ello él siempre sonreía y salía adelante… sin duda Naruto era realmente especial.

- Por lo menos de una cosa estamos seguros, sin importar que, Naruto siempre seguirá siendo Naruto… - fueron las palabras de Sasuke, que se decidió por mostrar una pequeña sonrisa que sus compañeros de quipo lograron observar.

- jeje, tienes razón… si él no cambio antes, no lo hará hora… - dijo Sakura, esta vez mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

- … pero aún hay algo que me intriga, hasta ahora Akatsuki no había mostrado movimiento, en especial Itachi y su compañero… - dijo Kakashi mostrando la preocupación en su voz.

- … si han empezado ahora, lo más probable es que tengan una pista del lugar donde se encuentre Naruto ¿no es así?… - preguntó Sakura con aprehensión.

- me temo que sea así… - fue la contestación del sensei.

La conversación entonces se dio por finalizada, puesto que uno de los perros ninja de Kakashi había aparecido, diciéndoles que había encontrado el rastro de Jiraiya y que lo mejor era darse prisa antes de que este se disolviera por completo. Rápidamente los tres recogieron sus cosas y apagaron el fuego, para ponerse en camino, siguiendo a aquel perro que los llevaría hacia los Akatsuki y por ende más cerca de Naruto.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**País de la Tierra**_

El amanecer estaba comenzando a hacer su aparición, y en medio del bosque de aquel país, cerca de lo que era considerado una montaña sagrada, se encontraban dos hombres caminando lentamente, cubriendo al completo su cuerpo y rostros, hasta que se detuvieron por completo, como si algo hubiese captado su atención.

- ¿es en este lugar?, no parece la gran cosa y no siento la presencia de nadie además de nosotros… ¿estás seguro de que no te equivocaste Itachi-san? – preguntó Kisame mirando a su alrededor.

- Estoy seguro… si no me crees, saca a Samehara y compruébalo tu mismo. – dijo Itachi con aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

- mmm, está bien… - contestó el otro, mientras de su espalda extraía una enorme espada que estaba rodeada de vendas, y estirándola en frente suyo, comenzó a tratar de acumular chakra en ella, mostrando en instantes la enorme sorpresa en la que se vio envuelto… - esto… esto es imposible, hay una enorme cantidad de chakra aquí… ¿cómo es que no podemos sentirla? – preguntó a su acompañante.

- parece ser que fue en este lugar donde dos de los 9 bijuus tuvieron una gran batalla… una batalla que duro años, por lo cual al chakra de ambos seres se expandió por todo este territorio, haciendo que con el paso del tiempo se impregnara en el ambiente, combinándose con la naturaleza, manteniéndose en ella y siendo utilizada por la misma… - dijo Itachi sin moverse ni un poco y manteniendo su seriedad.

- aun así, tal cantidad de chakra debería de ser detectada… incluso Samehada no puede absorberla, es como si se resistiera… - comentó Kisame mirando su espada, que aun mantenía en su mano.

- sí… es por es por eso que este es el lugar perfecto para esconderse… estoy seguro que es en este territorio donde él está escondido, y es por eso que el plan debe de funcionar. – fueron las palabras de Itachi comenzando a caminar lentamente, internándose aun más en aquel lugar.

- si tú lo dices… - dijo Kisame caminando al lado de Itachi.

Pero no habían avanzado demasiado cuando frente a ellos apareció un hombre de larga cabellera blanca, chaleco rojo y aquellas ropas entre verde y gris; impidiéndoles el paso.

- Ustedes no irán a ningún lado hasta que me respondan algunas preguntas… - fueron las palabras que les dirigió a los dos Akatsuki.

- Jiraiya-sama… por su bien, sería mejor que no se metiese en nuestro camino. – dijo Itachi quitándose el sombrero de paja, dejando así por fin su rostro al descubierto.

- Itachi, si él nos ha seguido hasta ahora, es porque no le interesa lo que pueda sucederle. – dijo Kisame ante las palabras de su compañero.

- … así que se han dado cuenta de mi presencia desde antes… ¿porqué no hicieron algo para impedirme seguir? – preguntó Jiraiya tratando de hacer tiempo, sabía que el equipo de Kakashi había sido enviado en su búsqueda, puesto que horas antes uno de los perros ninja del peliplateado le dio alcance y le informo sobre ello, además de pedirle interceptar y distraer a la pareja de Akatsuki, y por lo que el perro pudo informarle no se encontraban demasiado lejos de darle alcance.

- … no es como si tú fueras realmente un problema… aunque seas uno de los tres sannin, Itachi y yo somos más poderosos que tú. – fue la respuesta de Kisame mostrando aquella sonrisa por demás arrogante y burlona.

- Parecen muy seguros de eso, creo que se les ha olvidado la última vez que nos enfrentamos, recuerden que yo soy el que casi ganó esa vez… - dijo Jiraiya sin moverse ni un poco del camino y mostrando una sonrisa del mismo tipo que Kisame.

- En aquella ocasión nos tomaste por sorpresa, además no mostramos nuestras habilidades por completo… por lo que si no te apartas, estate seguro de que morirás. – amenazó el tiburón mientras levantaba su espada señalando a la persona que tenía enfrente.

- Si lo que quieren es pelear, entonces les daré pelea… - contestó Jiraiya a la amenaza colocándose en posición de ataque.

- Kisame… no hagas tonterías… recuerda que tenemos un objetivo y no sería bueno que echaras a perder todo… - dijo Itachi a su compañero.

- No te preocupes… jugaré con él un rato… - fue lo que dijo Kisame antes de lanzarse en contra de Jiraiya.

Tratando de golpearle o herirle con Samehada, Kisame se dio cuenta de que el sannin era más veloz de lo que pensaba, sin duda a pesar de la edad que tenía, él no se había visto demasiado afectado por el paso del tiempo… Siendo que Jiraiya esquivo su ataque y de que no había modo alguno de poder atacarle con algún ninjutsu de su especialidad, se decidió a aumentar su velocidad y gastar más chakra del que usualmente haría.

Jiraiya, se dedicaba a esquivar y tratar de golpearlo, ya que Kisame era igual o posiblemente más veloz que él – algo de lo que no tardo en darse cuenta – lo hizo comenzar a sospechar sobre las acciones que la pareja estaba llevando a cabo, pero fue cuando notó que Itachi no se movía ni veía la batalla, que se dio cuenta de que todo eso podía ser una trampa… ya eran demasiadas cosas las que no encajaban en aquella persecución, primero el hecho de que ellos hayan mantenido una cierta velocidad, que no hayan detectado su presencia cuando los perseguía – por muy sannin que fuera eso no quita que debió de usar cierto nivel de chakra, por lo cual debió de ser detectado casi de inmediato -, después está el hecho de que se detuvieran por más tiempo del recomendado – sin vigilancia – para cualquier ninja de élite, que Kisame no estuviese peleando con todas sus fuerzas y sólo se dedicase a repartir golpes, y por supuesto que Itachi se encontrase de cierta forma distraído… si definitivamente ese comportamiento ameritaba la existencia de una trampa, pero no lograba comprender la razón de ello, pues parecía ser que a ellos no les interesaba su presencia ni pelear con él en serio…

Itachi se encontraba sumamente concentrado, por todo aquel chakra que se encontraba a su alrededor necesitaba agudizar al máximo sus sentidos para poder detectar los movimientos que existían a su alrededor, él estaba seguro de que si el sannin había salido de la nada para interceptarlos era por el hecho de que estaba pronto a recibir ayuda… ayuda que provendría del equipo de Kakashi, y era por eso que necesitaba estar al pendiente, una vez que ellos apareciesen cerca de ese lugar, es cuando daría comienzo la verdadera batalla… una batalla en la que había dos opciones para terminarla, y ambas eran beneficiosas para Akatsuki… Fue entonces que lo encontró, era muy ligero pero pudo apreciar cómo es que cuatro chakras diferentes se acercaban a gran velocidad hacía ellos, definitivamente habían logrado completar la primera parte de su plan. Con eso en mente fue que sin darse cuenta mostro en su rostro una péquela sonrisa… sonrisa que fue vista por Jiraiya y que casi al instante comprendió a que se debía, deduciendo ya, hacia a quien se dirigía realmente aquella trampa…

Fue cuestión de segundos cuando de entre los árboles de aquel bosque aparecieron tres ninjas con la banda de la aldea de Konoha, interponiéndose en la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, haciendo que Kisame retrocediera hasta estar al lado izquierdo de Itachi.

- Vaya, vaya… pero si han llegado más estorbos… tu qué crees Itachi-san ¿deberíamos eliminarlos? – preguntó Kisame, su voz escuchándose de manera sarcástica y Samehada colocada en su hombro izquierdo.

- Sabes mi respuesta… - fue lo único que contestó a las palabras de su compañero - … ¿te has vuelto más fuerte que hace más de dos años? O es que ¿has estado malgastando tu vida con otros asuntos? – preguntó Itachi mirando directamente al joven pelinegro que tenía un gran parecido con él y que mantenía activado el Sharingan en sus ojos… su pequeño Otōto, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo… aniki - respondió el menor mostrando una sonrisa de burla en su rostro y un gran odio reflejándose en sus ojos ahora rojos.

- Tengan cuidado, esto es una trampa… no sé exactamente lo que traman, pero ellos no han peleado en serio conmigo ni un poco… estoy seguro de que esperaban a que ustedes llegarán… - dijo Jiraiya a los recién llegados.

- …pues parece que el anciano se ha dado cuenta que tenemos un plan Itachi-san… es una lástima que no puedan averiguar de qué se trata. – fueron las palabras de Kisame que sorprendieron a los ninjas de Konoha.

- un plan… ¿acaso es para matarnos?, ¿para quitarnos del camino? – preguntó calmadamente Kakashi que ahora mostraba su ojo izquierdo con su propio Sharingan activado.

- Les diré las mismas palabras que a Jiraiya-sama… ustedes no representan ningún problema para nosotros… el hecho de que ahora estén aquí es porque nosotros lo queríamos así, y desde aquí no sabrán cuales son nuestras intensiones… porque morirán. – fueron las palabras de Itachi.

- … no creo que llegues a cumplir con lo que has dicho, después de todo aun falta por ver si eres capaz de enfrentarte a nosotros… - dijo Sakura retándolo con la mirada y comenzando a concentrarse para acumular chakra en sus manos… - ¿qué significa esto…? – preguntó Sakura de manera consternada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Jiraiya a la joven.

- no puedo controlar mi chakra, es como si algo más estuviese interfiriendo… - contestó ella mirando sus manos y tratando nuevamente de acumular el chakra necesario.

- ¿qué dices? – esta vez fue Kakashi quien hablo al tiempo que realizaba los sellos necesarios para tratar de convocar a un clon de sombra, sin que el jutsu tuviese éxito. Consternado, Kakashi busco alguna razón de que no pudiesen utilizar su chakra, encontrando sólo la sonrisa burlona de Kisame dirigida hacía ellos - … ustedes saben el porqué de que no podamos controlar nuestro chakra ¿no es así?, ¿Qué es lo que hicieron?

- jajajaja… -

- nosotros no hemos hecho nada… - contestó Itachi.

- Tu compañero se ríe, algo debieron hacer para inutilizar el chakra… - dijo Sakura, mostrando su enfado.

- jajaja… Si están tan seguros de que nosotros somos los que provocamos esto, entonces deberían de estar huyendo… porque no nos tentaremos el corazón para matarles… - fueron las palabras que les dedicó Kisame.

Un tenso silencio se extendió entre ellos después de aquellas palabras, cada equipo manteniéndose a la expectativa de los movimientos realizados por sus contrincantes; cada uno sabiendo que la batalla que se avecinaba no era más que el interludio a la muerte de alguno de ellos…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Cerca del lugar donde Akatsuki y Konoha se enfrentaban, se encontraban cuatro siluetas ocultándose bajo las sombras de la naturaleza…

- ¿Crees que debamos de interferir?, después de todo necesitamos capturarlo con vida… - dijo una de ellas.

- No, por el momento lo mejor será observar la situación… si se presenta algo que ponga en peligro nuestra misión, entonces intercederemos… - fue la respuesta de otra de las siluetas.

- Bueno, pues esta batalla no será tan interesante… tomando en cuenta que no pueden utilizar su chakra. – dijo un tercero.

- Yo creo todo lo contrario, después de todo Itachi-san es poseedor del máximo nivel de Sharingan, Sakuke-san y Kakashi-san también han aprendido a llevar al máximo el uso del Sharingan que poseen… pero sobre todo Itachi-san fue capitán del grupo de asesinos AMBU a los 13 años, por lo que él sabe matar sin necesidad de utilizar ninjutsu o genjutsu… sólo necesita un arma, sus manos y una gran velocidad… - fue lo comentado por el último de ellos.

- Aún así, no será demasiado entretenido lo que veremos… de seguro muy pronto tendremos que intervenir, ya que no queremos que ninguno de los de Konoha muera o nosotros seremos quienes lo paguemos…

Fueron las últimas palabras que se atrevieron a pronunciar y escuchar, puesto que el enfrentamiento entre los equipos que estaban frente a sus ojos había dado comienzo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Sin mediar más palabras Sasuke se abalanzó hacia done su hermano se encontraba, notando como es que en el proceso los ojos de Itachi cambiaban de color para mostrar su Sharingan, haciendo que Sasuke se contuviera un poco en su velocidad y fuerza… después de todo en el tiempo transcurrido desde el último enfrentamiento con su hermano, también había aprendido a ser prudente con sus acciones.

El ataque repentino del menor de los Uchiha, hizo que Kisame se moviera instantáneamente para evitar que el golpe llegase a su compañero, pero se vio detenido repentinamente por un golpe de parte de Kakashi, logrando así enviarlo varios metros lejos de la batalla de los hermanos.

Mientras Sakura y Jiraiya solo se mantenían observando aquella batalla, pero sobre todo tratando de entender la razón de que no pudiesen utilizan una gran cantidad del chakra… era obvio que los dos hermanos y Kakashi podían utilizar el Sharingan de nivel 1, muy posiblemente porque no requería de demasiado chakra para su uso, pero ¿qué es lo que hacía que ningún otro ninjutsu pudiera ser utilizado?; una pregunta para la que no tenían respuesta en aquellos momentos.

- Creo que sería mejor que ayudara a algunos de ellos dos… - fue lo que Sakura escucho decir a Jiraiya.

- si piensa eso, entonces encárguese de ayudar a Kakashi-sensei, dudo mucho que Sasuke desee ser ayudado… después de todo su enfrentamiento lo ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo. – dijo Sakura mirando ambos enfrentamientos con detenimiento.

Ante esas palabras Jiraiya no dijo nada y se encamino en ayuda de Kakashi, después de todo sabía que la pelirosa tenía razón, puesto que la última vez que enfrento directamente a Itachi y su compañero, fue cuando apareció Sasuke alegando que sólo él sería quien llevase a la muerte de su aniki y por lo que estaba viendo, aquel muchachito no había cambiado de ideología en esos años.

Sakura al ver alejarse a Jiraiya, se distanció un poco más del terreno de batalla, cerrando los ojos y aumentando la sensibilidad de sus sentidos fue que comenzó con la búsqueda de aquello que les impedía pelear por completo; manteniéndose en aquella situación por bastantes segundos, logrando después de eso poder ver y sentir la enorme cantidad de chakra que los rodeaba… pudo apreciar cómo es que ese chakra se extendía no sólo por unos metros a su alrededor, sino que lo sentía abarcar un espacio mucho más grande, posiblemente kilómetros… pero también se percato de la presencia de cuatro chakras distintos a los de los que se encontraban peleando en ese momento, presencias que estaban inmóviles y muy cerca de ellos, aunque no pudiese decir exactamente donde ni a qué distancia de encontrasen. Abriendo sus ojos fue que volvió a concentrarse en las batallas que se estaban llevando a cabo, claro que sin dejar de estar atenta a esas cuatro presencias, por si alguna decidía intervenir en la batalla para ayudar a Akatsuki.

Sasuke e Itachi estaban enfrascados en un intercambio de golpes, ambos mantenían una velocidad y fuerza casi igual, el mayor estaba claramente impresionado por el gran avance que su pequeño hermano había obtenido en todo ese tiempo, haciéndolo pensar en la posibilidad de que lo haya superado en gran medida, después de todo siendo él un ex miembro del equipo AMBU, estaba utilizando solo la mitad de su habilidad, y sabía que su hermano de igual modo no estaba mostrando todo su potencial en aquella batalla… aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber cuánto había mejorado en cuanto al uso de su Sharingan o si había obtenido por fin el Mangekyo Sharingan, por lo menos eso era algo que se mantenía a su favor… aumentando un poco más su velocidad, logro golpear a Sasuke en el estomago mandándolo a estrellarse en un árbol, para acercarse lentamente a él después de verlo en el suelo; sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio como es que Sasuke se levantaba mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro y limpiándose el hilo de sangre que había escurrido de su boca.

- Bien… si quieres pelear en serio, entonces que así sea; es una lástima que no pueda usar al máximo mi chakra, te pude haber mostrado un jutsu sorprendente. – palabras que dirigió Sasuke a su hermano, ambos esta vez mostrando la determinación en sus ojos… ambos esta vez sabiendo que no habría compasión.

La pelea se reanudo, esta vez la velocidad de ambos había variado por completo, comprobando que eran merecedores de llevar el apellido Uchiha, aun si uno de ellos había sido el causante de la muerte de todo su clan y el otro buscaba vengarse matando a su hermano… Sasuke ataco primero dirigiendo un golpe con su brazo hacia la cabeza de su hermano, golpe que fue esquivado, pero que de inmediato fue sustituido por un salto y una patada directo a la nuca de Itachi, golpe que a pesar de haber dado en el blanco, no causo mayores estragos en su aniki, además de hacer que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos. Itachi en cambio se vio rápidamente recuperado y ataco con un golpe en el pecho de Sasuke y una patada doble al rostro… sin duda sus habilidades en el taijutsu eran mejor de las que cualquier otro, ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de Sasuke, para en un instante corregirse, no, existía un ninja que superaba a cualquiera en aquella forma de combate, el experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Rock Lee…y fue que recordando a su compañero que descubrió la mejor manera de enfrentarse a Itachi.

Mientras tanto la batalla que Kakashi y Jiraiya mantenían con Kisame, se había vuelto realmente pesada para ambos, notando con cierto desagrado que su rival poseía mucha más fuerza y velocidad de lo que llegaron a imaginar - superando en gran medida a Itachi en aquellos momentos - , sin duda Kisame no sólo dependía de su espada para poder pelear y eso lo estaba demostrando muy claramente. Ambos senseis habían estado lanzando golpes y patadas que, aunque daban directamente en Kisame, esté los recibía sin que hubiese ningún tipo de cambio en su forma de pelea, sin que llegase a causarle ni un poco de daño físico. Después de una serie de golpes y patadas que arrojaron a Kisame varios metros hacia atrás, Jiraiya y Kakashi se mostraban cansados y débiles, y mirando cómo es que su contrincante se levantaba fácilmente del suelo fue que se dieron cuenta de que aquella batalla parecía ya estar decidida… y el ganador no sería ni más ni menos que Kisame.

Levantándose nuevamente del suelo Sasuke, esta vez hizo acopio de todo el chakra que pudiese reunir en su brazo derecho, una vez obtenido eso corrió hacia su hermano con la máxima velocidad de la que era capaz, logrando sorprenderlo y asestar un golpe en el estomago con su brazo e inmediatamente lanzándolo al aire con ayuda de una patada, saltando hacia él y desde la espalda de Itachi conecto una serie de golpes y patadas en el cuerpo de su hermano que lo envió directo al suelo en medio de un gran estruendo y una nube de polvo, llamando con eso la atención de los otros tres que se enfrentaban varios metros más allá. Sasuke aterrizo en el suelo a un par de metros de donde su hermano había caído, mostrándose fatigado por el esfuerzo que debió de realizar en esa técnica.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo, todos pudieron observar a un Itachi sobre brazos y rodillas, tratando de levantarse con cierta dificultad, mostrando de igual forma cómo es que de su boca expulsaba una gran cantidad de sangre, haciendo notar con ello el daño interno que esos golpes le provocaron. Sasuke sonrió ante aquella imagen, parecía ser que terminaría con la vida de su hermano mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese planeado antes, sin duda la inutilización del ninjutsu y genjutsu le había dado cierta ventaja sobre Itachi. Se acerco lentamente a su hermano aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa y siendo visto atentamente por Sakura, Kisame y cuatro figuras más – Kakashi y Jiraiya estaban más al pendiente de los posibles movimientos de su contrincante –, dispuesto a llevar a la muerte a su hermano saco un kunai de su estuche (N/A:… o mochila? o bolsa?, como se le dice a lo que llevan en la cintura y donde colocan sus armas y pergaminos?...) y cuando estaba a punto de clavarla en su cuello un shuriken golpeando al arma y arrojándola lejos, le impidió poder lograrlo.

Todos miraron asombrados aquella situación buscando con la vista a quien había interferido en esa batalla, logrando encontrar sus respuestas al observar a tres figuras vestidas con una túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo y una capucha que les cubría los rostros.

- Su batalla ha sido verdaderamente interesante, pero ha llegado el momento de detenerla… - dijo uno de ellos, mientras se descubría el rostro mostrando a un joven de aproximadamente 15 años, cabello largo atado en una cola, de color negro con algunas mechas blancas; sus ojos de color miel y un rostro tan fino que podría pasar por mujer de no ser por su voz.

- Lamentamos las molestias, pero necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas a Itachi antes de que lo mates Sasuke-kun – dijo otro, de igual forma descubriéndose el rostro, esta vez mostrando a un hombre maduro de cabello cortos y color castaño oscuro, y ojos del mismo color, mostrando gran seriedad en su rostro.

- … ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, y ¿Por qué es que hasta ahora interfieren en la batalla? - preguntó una exaltada Sakura – si han estado observándonos casi desde que nos encontramos con ellos…

- Eres tan inteligente como Naruto-kun nos informó, Sakura-chan… - fue la respuesta de la tercera figura, mostrando ante todos el rostro de una mujer, cabello negro ondulado y corto, sus ojos negros mostraban la sobriedad e inteligencia de alguien que ha peleado y vivido mucho, su apariencia mostrando una juventud de la que carecía ya en esos momentos. Las palabras que había dicho sorprendieron sin duda a todos los presentes, no sólo por hecho de que hayan mencionado el nombre de su amigo rubio, sino por el hecho de que de ser cierto que ellos conocían a Naruto, no podían entender la razón de salvar a Itachi, si bien podían hacerle las mismas preguntas al otro Akatsuki… o por lo menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

- Naomi-niisan… - dijo el más joven de ellos, mientras su mano derecha estaba sobre un intercomunicador que llevaba, mostrando en su voz un poco de aprehensión… sentimiento que fue notado por todos, que esperaban saber a qué se debía - … debe de escuchar esto…

- … ¿Qué sucede? – susurró Naomi en su propio intercomunicador, tratando de saber qué es lo que le habían dicho a su joven compañero; escuchando segundos después las palabras que menos se imaginaba, haciendo que la preocupación la invadiera al completo y logrando que ese sentimiento se viese reflejado en su rostro. – malas noticias… debemos de darnos prisa en regresar con Naruto-kun… - fue lo que dijo ella a sus compañeros.

- ¿es algo grave? – preguntó el mayor.

- más que grave… es algo inesperado, Koshiro – respondió ella a su compañero.

Aquel intercambió de palabras y la preocupación que reflejaba Naomi, hicieron que los ninjas de Konoha fuesen invadidos por aquel mismo sentimiento.

- Así que… cof,cof… ¿Naruto-kun los envió a salvar a sus amigos? – preguntó Itachi, que ya se había puesto de pie y que sin embargo se mantenía sosteniendo su estomago en un gesto de dolor.

- Creo que no has entendido; ellos no necesitan que les salvemos de ustedes…prueba de ello es la condición en la que te encuentras en este momento… - comenzó a decir Naomi – no, nuestro verdadero objetivo al venir aquí es otro, como ya lo dijimos necesitamos hacerte una preguntas…

- … que te hace pensar… que responderé… - contestó Itachi respirando con dificultad.

- Te obligaremos a ello… - dijo el que se hacía llamar Koshiro.

- … Itachi es un sujeto duro de roer, no lograran sacarle nada en días ni mucho menos en minutos, además ustedes, por lo que escuche, no tienen el tiempo suficiente para intentarlo… - fueron las palabras burlonas de Kisame.

-… jejeje, eso ya lo veremos… - dijo el joven, haciendo que todos los mirasen extrañados por aquella actitud.

- … un momento, donde está el otro, yo sentí la presencia de cuatro y frente a nosotros solo hay tres… - exclamó Sakura al darse cuenta de la falta de una de las presencias.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que los de Konoha y Akatsuki se vieran rodeados por una extraña aura color lila y que les impedía moverse, pues la misma aura se encontraba sobre sus cuerpos haciendo que se mantuvieran en el lugar que ocupaban en esos instantes… enfocando su vista a los que se encontraban frente suyo, se dieron cuenta de que ellos no estaban siendo rodeados por aquella aura y que podían moverse libremente.

- Encárgate de Kisame, Koshiro… yo lo haré de Itachi. – dijo Naomi mientras comenzaba a caminar sobre el aura lila, sin que fuese afectada en absoluto.

- Esta bien – respondió Koshiro, para después encaminarse hacia donde se encontraban Kakashi y Jiraiya enfrentándose a Kisame. Ambos, al llegar a sus respectivos objetivos les dieron un golpe en la parte trasera de la nuca con dos de sus dedos, dejando a ambos inconscientes, y mientras el aura lila desaparecía lentamente los cuerpos de ambos Akatsukis caían al suelo.

- … puntos de presión – fue lo que dijo Naomi ante la atenta, sorprendida e interrogativa mirada que los ninjas de Konoha les enviaban a ella y su compañero de equipo, y al tiempo en que Koshiro se acercaba a ella.

- yo lo llevaré… tú encárgate de hacer que el otro no intente seguirnos después y rescatar a su amigo… - dijo él mientras se agachaba para poder levantar el cuerpo de Itachi.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿Por qué necesitan de Itachi y no del otro para interrogarlo? – preguntó Jiraiya a los ninjas desconocidos pero que eran compañeros de Naruto.

- … las preguntas que Naruto-san tiene, sólo pueden ser contestadas por Itachi-san – dijo la voz de un cuarto personaje que salía de entre las sombras de los arboles.

- … ¿te encuentras bien Shen-niichan? – preguntó el joven.

- estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi Hiroshi – contestó el recién llegado a su joven amigo, mostrando su cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y arracada en su oreja izquierda, sonriéndole tenuemente a su amigo - … sabrán todo lo que tengan que saber una vez que vean a Naruto-san… algo que por el momento no podrá ser posible. – terminó de decir dirigiéndose a los de Konoha.

- … en realidad, Shen, necesitamos que ellos nos acompañen a nuestro escondite… parece ser que el jutsu se complico demasiado y se necesita de más chakra. – dijo Naomi mientras se ponía de pie, pues había estado acuclillada aún lado de Kisame, llamando la atención de todos con esas palabras.

- ¿no es demasiado pronto? – preguntó Hiroshi frunciendo el seño.

- … aun si lo es, no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar el chakra de ellos… ustedes saben que son los más adecuados para ayudarnos en esta situación… - fueron las palabras de Naomi ante la pregunta.

- … Muy bien, pero yo no me enfrentaré a Naruto-kun cuando se recupere… eso te lo dejo a ti Naomi-niisan - dijo Hiroshi, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Decidido, ustedes nos acompañaran… por favor reúnanse en un punto y no se muevan. – dijo Shen.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura y Sasuke, aún con sus dudas hicieron lo que se les dijo, para ver cómo es que Naomi y Koshiro se unían a ellos, mientras que los otros dos adoptaban otras posiciones.

Shen se acuclillo a uno de los lados de ellos mirando hacia lo que debía de ser el Norte realizando sellos de manos, mientras que Hiroshi hacía lo mismo pero mirando hacia el Sur. Instantes después aparecía un circulo debajo de los ocho y una luz se desprendía de él… y mientras eran rodeados por dicha luz y sentían como su cuerpo era transportado a otro sitió, los cuatro ninjas de Konoha se preguntaron si estaban haciendo lo correcto en confiar en aquellos que decían conocer a Naruto y los cuatro se respondieron los mismo… no importaba lo que sucediese, aun si fuese una trampa ellos sabrían defenderse como pudiesen; mientras existiera una posibilidad de volver a ver a su revoltoso amigo, ellos correrían cualquier riesgo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 3….**

**Intrigados???... yo también jejejeje… bien, nuevamente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo - me costó mucho poder sacar a flote las situaciones mencionadas y en especial el enfrentamiento de Itachi contra Sasuke - . **

**Quieren saber ¿Quiénes son y cómo conocieron a los nuevos compañeros de Naomi?, ¿Cuáles son las preguntas que desean hacerle a Itachi?, ¿Qué es lo que le sucedió a Naruto?, pues si es así, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo – pienso que se titulará reencuentro-… jejejeje… soy terriblemente malvada eh?.... criticas, amenazas, felicitaciones y demás saben donde dejarlas… ¡¡Nos escribimos pronto!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamin Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	4. Capitulo 4: REENCUENTRO

.

**¡Muy bien! Aquí estoy de nuevo… con el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic donde por fin Naruto vuelve a aparecer..... Seré sincera con ustedes, este cap. ya lo tenía terminado y mi intención era subirlo el 24 de diciembre, peeeeero no me había gustado como había quedado la trama, por lo que me vi en la tarea de leerlo tanto como fuese necesario y lustrar varias de las escenas (con todo eso de la cena de noche buena y las visitas obligatorias a los familiares el día 25, el viernes me lo tome libre… y sólo me quedo el día de ayer y hoy para hacerlo ^-^)… y bueno ustedes leerán los resultados y lo juzgarán como crean conveniente n.n**

**.**

**Agradecimientos a: ****sakuris, soratan y psyco-kaye**** por dejar sus reviews…**

**.**

**De igual forma agradezco a aquellos que han agregado esta historia como una de sus favoritas y a mí como su autora favorita. Espero seguir recibiendo este tipo de apoyo y así poder continuar hasta terminar este fanfic.**

**¡¡¡Ahora sí, disfruten de este tercer capítulo!!!**

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS… LAMENTO LA TARDANZA**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Ok… he de decir que esta historia está basada en el Manga y da comienzo en los días anteriores a la partida de Sasuke de Konoha para irse con Orochimaru. En si la historia es un universo alterno donde quien se va de la aldea es Naruto y no Sasuke, y donde este último es liberado del sello maldito… También he de decir que aparecerán nuevos personajes y muy posiblemente cambie algunos recuerdos en la infancia de Naruto.**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4: REENCUENTRO**

.

Se dice que cuando estás de frente a la muerte, vez pasar cada momento de tu vida como una película frente a tus ojos y eso es justamente lo que le sucedía a él… aunque durante la mayor parte de su infancia estuvo marcado por dolor hubieron momento que le llegaron al corazón y le cambiaron la vida, momentos como él día en que la conoció a ella.

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

Desde niño su vida y camino estuvo marcado por el sufrimiento, la ignorancia, desprecio y odio de la gente de su aldea, viviendo en la soledad, sin nadie que le apoyara con alguna mirada o palabra de aliento y esperanza… cualquier otro en su lugar se habría rendido rápidamente, pero él era Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que nunca sabe cuando rendirse y que siempre cumple sus promesas… un chico que antes de los doce años no era así.

Cuando cumplió cinco años se vio envuelto en la soledad de un departamento vacio, sin nadie que le recibiera cuando regresaba del parque o pasear o simplemente después de estar en aquel columpio, que el tercer Hokage había hecho para él, una soledad que no podía soportar… pero además debía de soportar aquellas miradas tan frías de las personas que lo veían pasar e incluso de algunas palabras demasiado hirientes. Durante un año entero se encontró viviendo de esa manera, viendo de lejos como otros niños de su edad se divertían jugando los unos con los otros, siendo alejado de ellos por los padres; viendo como todos ellos tenían una familia con la que regresar… un año donde la envidia y el rencor contra los que lo despreciaban fue creciendo, llegando a un punto donde finalmente no lo resistió más. Un día simplemente después de sentir aquel cumulo de sentimientos, salió corriendo hacía un lugar que ni siquiera él sabía; corrió hasta que sus piernas se cansaron y sus lagrimas salían sin cesar, se dejo caer en el suelo sentado y recargando su espalda en lo que le pareció el tronco de un árbol, sostuvo sus piernas con sus brazos y oculto su cabeza entre sus rodillas, dejando que las lágrimas y sollozos fluyeran con más ahincó… No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición, para él sólo existía el pensamiento en su cabeza de que nadie lo necesitaba y que no valía la pena que estuviese con vida… de pronto sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y le hablaba preguntándole si se encontraba bien, él no creía que existiese alguna persona que realmente se preocupará por él, así que no hizo caso en principio, pero cuando volvió a escuchar a esa persona hablándole giro su vista hacía ella, sus ojos aún llorosos no le dejaban ver claramente el rostro de quien se encontraba enfrente suyo, sin embargo cuando se hubo calmado un poco y se limpiara las lagrimas que no le dejaban ver, pudo darse cuenta, al mirar a los ojos de ella, que la preocupación que sentía por él era sincera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – escuchó la pregunta, mientras sentía como algunas gotas de lagrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro eran retiradas por las manos de la mujer que se encontraba al frente suyo. Debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, estaba vestida con unos pantalones holgados negros, una blusa verde, guantes negros y una capa negra sobre toda su vestimenta… tenía el cabello de color negro, al igual que sus ojos, atado en una larga trenza, sobre su cuello se podía apreciar un collar de oro blanco con un dije con la forma del símbolo de la aldea de Konoha… volviendo su vista al rostro de ella pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa de confort que le mostraba en un intento por calmarlo. - ¿estás lastimado? – volvió a escucharla preguntándole.

- N-No – respondió el quedamente, aún intentando ordenar sus pensamientos… hasta hace unos minutos atrás él creía que nadie se preocupaba por él y ahora frente a sí, está ahí una mujer que lo veía con suma preocupación, aún a pesar de que ellos no se conocían.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento un momento a tú lado? – preguntó ella sin dejarle de sonreír.

- … - él solo pudo mover su cabeza de manera negativa, dándole la libertad de hacer lo que quisiese. Ella se sentó a su lado derecho sin decir nada más, flexionando un poco sus piernas, sus manos colocadas en su regazo, su espalda y cabeza recargadas en el tronco del mismo árbol. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, segundos que le hicieron sentir una comodidad que nunca hubiese imaginado conocer algún día, mirando de reojo a su compañera se preguntó ¿Quién era? y ¿Cuál sería la razón por la que ella estaba ahí?, y mirándola más atentamente intentó recordar su rostro, saber si la había visto en la aldea; pero no pudo hacerlo, aunque recordó que él no conocía a todas las personas que habitaban Konoha y posiblemente ella era una de esas. De pronto se dio cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraba… el bosque… ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí? ¿En qué momento había cruzado la muralla de la aldea? y sobre todo ¿Cómo regresaría a su departamento?, esas preguntas cruzaron por su mente sin darse cuenta de que aún miraba a su compañera.

- Oh, disculpa no me he presentado… mi nombre es Naomi ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – dijo ella después de notar el modo curioso en que era observada por él, y sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

- N-Naruto Uzumaki – dijo él, sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas.

- ¿puedo llamarte Naruto-kun? – preguntó amablemente ella.

- ¿Na-Naruto-kun? – preguntó suavemente él, mirándola impresionado, nunca nadie le había preguntado antes su nombre ni mucho menos recordaba haber sido llamado de esa forma tan cariñosa.

- ¿crees que es muy pronto para llamarte así?, lo siento si eso te ha molestado pero suelo encariñarme demasiado con los niños y… - comenzó a explicar ella.

- ¡Esta bien! – Naruto la interrumpió bruscamente elevando su voz, para disminuirla después de notar la mirada confundida que ella le daba – Esta bien, puedes llamarme así…

- … - ella siguió mirándolo de la misma manera por un instante, para después volver a sonreírle alegremente mientras acercaba su mano izquierda a la cabeza de él y le revolvía amistosamente el cabello… gesto que alegro a Naruto en lugar de enfadarle, lo que causo que él le mostrará una sonrisa sincera y que sus ojos brillaran de felicidad – tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa, deberías de sonreír más a menudo en lugar de llorar – dijo ella honestamente después de ver la sonrisa que Naruto le regalaba.

- gr-gracias – dijo él en cambio sin dejar de sonreír - ¿puedo llamarte Naomi-niisan? – preguntó Naruto unos segundos después.

- Si, puedes hacerlo… - respondió ella.

- Naomi-niisan... ¿no tienes apellido? – preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

- Claro que lo tengo, pero no me gusta utilizarlo… prefiero que la gente solo conozca mi nombre – le explicó ella – pero dime ¿qué hace un niño tan lindo como tú en este bosque y solo?

- no quiero hablar de eso… - dijo Naruto volviendo a adquirir una expresión triste.

- está bien si no quieres hablar, pero… pero si no liberas por completo los sentimientos que tienes dentro, te aseguro que después no habrá modo de que salgas de ese cumulo de sentimientos sin que haya consecuencias, y por el modo en que llorabas puedo ver que, cualquier cosa que sea lo que te suceda, no es para tomarse a la ligera. – le dijo seriamente ella.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron directamente al corazón, fueron las primeras palabras de consuelo que había recibido en toda su corta vida… y esas mismas palabras lo llevaron nuevamente a liberar el llanto, pero esta vez teniendo una persona a la cual aferrarse. Esa fue la primera vez que habló con alguien de lo que realmente sentía, fue la primera vez que se sentía completamente vivo y fue la primera vez que sonrío de una forma completamente sincera.

**.---- Fin del Flash Back ----.**

Desde ese día que había frecuentado aquel lugar, donde conoció a Naomi, diariamente por un poco más de tres meses, siempre viéndola al medio día y despidiéndose al atardecer, haciéndolo sentir cosas nuevas para él, platicando de las experiencias de cada uno, pero en especial escuchando las historias que ella tenía para contarle, cada una de las batallas que había librado a pesar de su corta edad… formando un lazo de amistad que podía llegar a ser inquebrantable. Durante ese tiempo, después de que descubriera que podría ser amado, se propuso convertirse en Hokage y demostrarles a los aldeanos que él los protegería a pesar de que ellos lo hubiesen despreciado… y cuando un día ella le pidió acompañarlo, él le dijo eso exactamente, por lo que el día en que se separarían había llegado.

Sin duda ese fue uno de los días más tristes que había tenido, pero también fue el día en que un verdadero cambio comenzó a realizarse dentro de él, desde ese día mantuvo una sonrisa siempre en su rostro a pesar de lo crueles que muchos de los adultos fueran con él, porque después de todo sabía que en ese mundo, aunque se encontrara lejos suyo, había alguien que realmente le quería y que esperaba volver a ver más adelante.

Los recuerdos inundaron su mente nuevamente, esta vez mostrándole los momentos vividos al lado de Iruka-sensei, el ero-sennin y el equipo siete… pero en especial, su mente se lleno completamente de la imagen de una persona en especial, con su cabello y ojos negros, su piel pálida y aquella pose de 'Soy Uchiha Sasuke el mejor de todo el mundo y no mereces siquiera verme'; a pesar de que habían pasado ya dos años y medio desde la última vez que lo había visto, no pudo ser capaz de olvidarlo, después de todo aunque hubiesen tenido apenas contacto, ambos se conocían y comprendían como ningún otro, porque ambos sabían lo que significaba la soledad. Con la imagen de él en su cabeza sintió como es que su vida se apagaba lentamente, si, se estaba entregando abiertamente a la muerte, sabía que era un cobarde por dejarse vencer de esa forma pero él nada podía hacer en ese momento para impedirlo, sólo podía dejar que todo siguiera su curso… de pronto sintió como una poderosa energía entraba en su cuerpo, un chakra que lo hizo sentir poderoso y cálido (N/A: lose una extraña combinación ¬¬U), sentía como ese chakra se impregnaba en su cuerpo y le devolvía la vida lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que él conocía ese chakra, no recordaba de donde pero sabía que era de alguien importante… sin encontrar una respuesta clara a ese sentimiento se dejo envolver por completo de aquel chakra, ahora aferrándose a la vida que se le estaba regresando en una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

La luz que les hubiese rodeado en el momento de ser transportados, fue tan brillante que les impidió poder usar su vista por varios segundos, sólo dejándoles la opción de agudizar sus otros sentidos... por lo que notaron claramente como el chakra que antes no habían podido utilizar por completo, en ese momento se movía libremente por su cuerpo dándoles la oportunidad de utilizarlo de ser necesario; de igual forma sus narices les hicieron darse cuenta de que el olor a jazmines inundaba el lugar a donde hubiesen llegado y que una aura de extraña calidez los rodeaba, haciéndoles sentirse seguros y relajados; olvidando así el temor de ser engañados por aquellos que los habían transportado a ese lugar. Una vez que sus ojos hubiesen dejado de ser afectados por la luz, los abrieron lentamente dejando que la tenue luz, proveniente de algunas antorchas colocadas en las pareces, que reinaba en aquel lugar les diese las suficiente visibilidad para poder apreciar lo que había a sus alrededores. La sorpresa se reflejo en sus miradas… el lugar donde se encontraban, a pesar del agradable olor, no era otro más que una caverna, el recinto donde estaban tenía la forma de un perfecto círculo con un diámetro de veinte metros aproximadamente, y una altura de nueve metros; en las paredes podían contarse la existencia de treinta antorchas, quince ubicadas a tres metros sobre el suelo y las otras quince a seis metros del suelo; en el techo del lugar, justo en el centro, podía verse una roca cristalina que, a pesar de estar unida de una base justo en el lugar donde se unía con la cueva, se dividía en varios picos (N/A: para los que han visto Smallville, imagínense esto como algo parecido a la fortaleza de Clark… jejeje) que brillaban cada cierto tiempo gracias a la luz de las antorchas; en el suelo podían verse la presencia de algunas flores silvestres – había más abundancia en las partes cercanas a las pareces – pero que nada tenían que ver con el olor reinante en el recinto.

Kakashi – con su ojo izquierdo ahora cubierto -, Jiraiya, Sakura e incluso Sasuke – con sus ojos negros -, estaban realmente impresionados de aquella magnifica visión que se presentaba ente sus ojos… todos sus sentidos concentrados en aquella belleza natural y extraña que apenas si se dieron cuenta de las palabras que intercambiaron las personas con las que se encontraron.

- ¿Qué haremos con Itachi-san? – preguntó Hiroshi, mirando atentamente al mencionado que aun descansaba – herido – en los brazos de Koshiro.

- Lo mejor será llevarlo a una de las habitaciones en el pasillo norte, coloquen una barrera y que nadie entre en contacto con él… aunque se encuentre débil, en este lugar sí que puede utilizar el Sharingan al máximo, y no quiero arriesgarme a que escape… - dijo en contestación Naomi.

-… ¿no es tomarse demasiadas precauciones?, después de todo no parece que se vaya a despertar pronto… es más ni siquiera sabemos si despertará. – dijo Koshiro de manera aburrida.

- Me encargaré de revisarlo más adelante, no podemos dejar que muera antes de que hable con Naruto-kun… por lo pronto háganlo como les digo – respondió ella mirando a sus tres compañeros de equipo mientras estos asentían a sus palabras.

- … Naomi-san… - escuchó el llamado de Shen y girando su vista a él vio la preocupación en sus ojos, al principio no supo a que se debía, sin embargo después de unos segundo pudo comprender a su compañero, así que mostrándole una sonrisa de comprensión y tranquilidad le dijo.

- … no te preocupes, tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar… además ellos necesitarán saber todo a partir de ahora. – con estas palabras los cuatro ninjas de Konoha parecieron despertar del asombro en el cual aún se encontraban.

- … - Shen solo asintió con la cabeza para después, junto con Hiroshi y Koshiro, abandonar aquel 'salón' a cumplir con las órdenes dadas, entrando por una de las puertas que existían en aquel espacio… puertas que los ninjas de Konoha no habían notado, dándose por enterados en ese momento, pudieron percatarse de que existían tres en total, una de ellas se encontraba a su derecha, otra enfrente suyo y la última – por donde habían salido los tres compañeros de Naomi – se encontraba a la izquierda de ellos… cada una de las puertas estaba hecha, aparentemente de madera, teniendo cerrojos y bisagras de acero, y de igual material parecían estar hechas las laminas que cruzaban dichas puertas formando una cruz.

- Los llevare donde se encuentra Naruto-kun, por favor síganme… - dijo Naomi cuando sus tres compañero hubieron desaparecido de la vista de todos detrás de aquella puerta.

Naomi se encaminó hacia la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha, y empujándola solo un poco logro hacer que está se abriera por completo mostrando ante los ninjas de Konoha – que la habían seguido hacía la puerta – un pasillo de tres metros de ancho alumbrando, por varias antorchas, lo largo del mismo. Naomi entro primero para darles paso a ellos cuatro, y una vez que todos estuvieron en aquel pasillo, ella cerró la puerta detrás suyo, instantes después comenzó a caminar al frente de ellos guiándolos por el lugar, que, a pesar de ser parte de una cueva, no lo encontraban tan tétrico como llegaron a esperarse que fuera… mientras avanzaban se fueron dando cuenta de varias cosas más, entre ellas se encontraba el hecho de que la caverna podía llegar a ser lo suficientemente grande como para perderse, puesto que apenas llevaban diez metros de caminar cuando cruzaron de largo una entrada a otro pasillo a su izquierda y más adelante dos entradas más, una a cada lado; también pudieron ver cómo es que varias de las puertas que pudieron encontrarse durante su camino, se encontraban completamente cerradas con una gran cantidad de pergaminos; mientras que había otras que se encontraban abiertas o con las puertas destrozadas y en las cuales se podían apreciar los restos de lo que alguna vez fueran habitaciones ocupadas por personas, pero que en ese momento ya no había más que destrozos… claro que esas visiones intrigaron mucho más a los cuatro ninjas de Konoha, que nuevamente comenzaron a desconfiar de Naomi y sus compañeros.

- Oi, ¿qué hay con esas habitaciones? – preguntó despreocupadamente Kakashi, mientras que en su mano sostenía el ultimo tomo de su libro favorito, Icha Icha Tactics.

- Cuando encontramos esta cueva ya se encontraban así, por lo que decidimos dejarlas de ese modo... bueno, a excepción de las que están selladas, esas son obra de nosotros… - contestó Naomi de manera tranquila sin girar a mirarlo.

- ¿desde cuándo están en este lugar? – preguntó esta vez Jiraiya.

- más de un año… - respondió ella sin cambiar de expresión, para segundos después detenerse delante de una puerta que en esos momentos se encontraba cerrada. – las explicaciones vendrán después con más calma… por el momento Naruto-kun necesita de su ayuda, él hizo algo que puso en peligro su vida, nosotros ya nos encargamos de proporcionarle una gran cantidad de chakra para poder ayudarle a reponer la suya, pero aun así no es suficiente… ustedes son amigos de él y las personas con las que tienen un mayor vínculo… una vez que entren a esta habitación deberán de obedecer las órdenes de Ryu, les dará indicación de lo que deben de hacer para poder entregarle chakra a Naruto-kun y así ayudarle a que salga con vida de esto… - Naomi observo las caras preocupadas y confundidas de todos y se adelanto a decir – una vez que hayan entregado el chakra suficiente yo resolveré todas las dudas que tengan, por el momento deben concentrarse en ayudar a Naruto-kun. - terminó de decir ella para seguidamente abrir la puerta frente a la que se encontraban e indicarles con su mano libre que pasasen.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la habitación, en ese mismo orden, quedándose estáticos al contemplar lo que había adentro, que apenas pudieron notar como la puerta era cerrada por Naomi, que se había quedado afuera, detrás de ellos, todos sus sentidos concentrados en la amplia habitación que tenía cuatro antorchas en cada una de sus cuatro paredes, pudiendo apenas iluminar lo bastante para ver lo que había dentro. En el centro de la habitación podía apreciarse la figura de un muchacho recostado en el suelo, su torso se encontraba al descubierto, dejando ver un abdomen bien formado, brazos y pecho musculoso, sin que llegase a resultar chocante; mientras que en la parte baja se encontraba cubierto por unos pantalones holgados de un color desconocido en aquella oscuridad, justo al inicio de su vientre podía ser apreciado la silueta de algo que no podían distinguir; de igual forma notaron como es que dos chakras visibles en aquel momento, se encontraban rodeando el cuerpo del muchacho y fue gracias a una de ellas que pudieron identificarlo, ya que el chakra de color azul lo reconocieron como el de Naruto, el otro chakra – que solo Jiraiya y Kakashi pudieron identificar claramente – de un color rojo, se trataba del zorro de nueve colas, un chakra terriblemente oscuro y amenazante, lo que logro que un tenue escalofrío cruzara las columnas de los cuatro ninjas de Konoha… ambos chakras se encontraban extrañamente inestables, pero sobre todo el chakra de su amigo que parecía tener menor fuerza y a cada segundo disminuía en esplendor, haciendo que un temor se instalará en los corazones de todos ellos.

Rodeando el cuerpo de Naruto había cuatro vasijas de las que salían humo blanco y el cual se mantenía flotando sobre el cuerpo del rubio en un perfecto circulo… a un lado, justo donde se encontraba la cabeza de Naruto – a la derecha de ellos -, pudieron observar la silueta de un hombre que en esos momentos mantenía los ojos cerrados, sentado en la posición de flor de loto, mientras sus manos se encontraban estiradas en dirección al cuerpo de su amigo con las palmas abiertas, y aunque no podían apreciar por completo las facciones de aquel hombre, podían asegurar de que podía tener alrededor de treinta años de edad y que se encontraba ya fatigado, pues se percataron del sudor que descendía por su rostro… en ese momento el hombre abrió sus ojos y giro su cabeza hacia ellos solo lo suficiente para verlos bien y hablarles.

- Ustedes son los amigos de Naruto ¿cierto? – su voz notándose ronca y cansada.

- Sí, ¿qué es lo que le sucede y cómo podríamos ayudarlo…? – preguntó ansiosamente Sakura.

- Por favor, concentren una tercera parte de su chakra en sus manos… después, uno por uno, transfieran a mi cuerpo ese chakra, yo me encargaré de moldearlo y transferirlo al cuerpo de Naruto… - respondió él.

Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha procedieron a realizar lo que se les había dicho… después de todo la vida de Naruto estaba en peligro y no era el momento para ponerse a discutir o pensar si obedecer o no ordenes de alguien que no conocían. Una vez que los cuatro hubiesen concentrado su chakra, cada uno en sus manos, comenzaron a pasarlo al cuerpo de Ryu colocando sus manos en los hombres de él, el primero en pasar fue Sasuke (N/A: quien si no…), que no permitió que nadie más se le adelantase, él deseaba ser el primero en ayudar a su rubio amigo y hubiese querido ser el único, de no ser porque eso haría que sus compañeros sospechasen algo, algo para lo que aun no estaba preparado a expresar. Sasuke sintió como es que el chakra concentrado en sus manos pasaba lentamente hacia el cuerpo que tocaba, como es que poco a poco el cansancio se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, para cuando el chakra destinado a Naruto hubiese sido pasado por completo a Ryu, Sasuke sólo pudo dejarse caer al piso tratando de recuperarse un poco y viendo como Sakura ocupaba su lugar, viendo el mismo proceso por el que paso, pero desde fuera. Sakura ya había traspasado la mitad del chakra a Ryu, cuando Sasuke fijo su vista en el cuerpo de Naruto que yacía a unos pasos frente a él y que aun no lograba distinguir con claridad; notó entonces como es que el chakra del rubio comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco, dispersándose alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo y al mismo tiempo, rodeando lentamente el chakra rojo influyendo en este casi de inmediato, puesto que pudo ver como el chakra del Kyuubi dejaba de moverse tan ferozmente como hasta instantes atrás estaba haciendo. Una vez que Sakura terminó con el procedimiento, le siguieron Jiraiya y por último Kakashi; los tres sentándose en el suelo recuperando poco a poco la energía perdida y observando todo lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos. No paso mucho tiempo después cuando escucharon como se abría la puerta por la que habían entrado, mostrando ante ellos la silueta de Naomi, que avanzó lentamente hacía donde se encontraba Ryu y una vez al lado de él le habló.

- ¿Crees que sea suficiente con el chakra de ellos? – preguntó ella.

- Sí, no hay duda… el vinculo que Naruto mantiene con ellos cuatro, harán que se recupere rápidamente… ya no hará falta más chakra, puedes sacarlos de aquí y explicarles la situación, yo aun tardaré un poco más en restablecer el chakra de Naruto. – contestó él sin voltear si vista a ella y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

- Muy bien, sólo no te sobre esfuerces… - dijo ella antes de alejarse de él nuevamente y acercarse a los cuatro ninjas de Konoha – vamos, los llevare a que descansen y coman algo para que repongan sus energías… y mientras lo hacen puedo responder a la mayoría de sus preguntas. – terminó de decir mientras los veía fijamente y momentos después se encaminaba hacia la salida.

Los cuatro la miraron mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, que aun se mantenía abierta, cuando notaron como ella se salía y se mantenía a un lado de la entrada, los cuatro procedieron a levantarse lentamente, y una vez de pie se dirigieron a la salida. Sasuke fue el último en decidirse a salir, pero antes de hacerlo por completo giró su vista lo suficiente como para poder ver claramente como el chakra de Naruto había envuelto en la mayor parte el chakra del Kyuubi y como ambos comenzaban a entrar nuevamente al cuerpo de su amigo. Cuando hubo salido por completo, giro su vista para poder mirar a sus compañeros, notándolos igual de cansados que él, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando abiertamente la preocupación por no saber en qué condiciones se encontraba Naruto en esos momentos o si había sido suficiente lo que habían hecho para salvarle de la muerte.

Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo que habían cruzado minutos atrás, siendo guiados nuevamente por Naomi, la que ahora había dejado se utilizar la capa con la que había aparecido ante ellos en la batalla contra Itachi, dejando a la vista su vestimenta; un pantalón holgado negro con dos franjas azules en los laterales, una blusa azul rey, que no estaba pegada a su cuerpo, pero que tampoco era demasiado holgada, que cubría al completo su abdomen y dejaba un poco al descubierto su clavícula por el cuello en 'V' que poseía, mientras que las mangas le cubrían hasta unos centímetros por debajo de los codos. En poco tiempo habían regresado al 'salón' en que aparecieron cuando llegaron, pudiendo observar cómo es que al centro del lugar se encontraba dispuesta una mesa de considerado tamaño con seis sillas alrededor, que tenía varios platillos con un muy agradable aspecto y aroma.

- Por favor tomen asiento y coman, supongo que deben de estar hambrientos. – dijo Naomi, para casi al instante escuchar el ruido peculiar que hace el estomago cuando clama por comida, pero proveniente de los cuatro estómagos de sus invitados, y viendo como todos ellos se sonrojaban avergonzados, ante esto Naomi sonrió tenuemente y les volvió a dar carta libre a que comieran. Los cuatro tomaron asiento y agradeciendo por la comida comenzaron a ingerirla, mientras que Naomi ocupaba de igual modo uno de los asientos libres que quedaban sólo que sin tomar nada para ella y esperando a que ellos se decidieran a preguntar lo que tanto les intrigaba. Cuando hubieron cubierto en mayor medida su necesidad de comer, fue Kakashi quien comenzó con las preguntas mirando fijamente – con su único ojo descubierto – a Naomi.

- Creo que antes que nada deberíamos de saber ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Cómo conociste a Naruto? –

- … esas son unas muy buenas preguntas; y un buen modo de empezar a explicarles todo… - comenzó a decir ella seriamente, para soltar un suspiro y continuar hablando - … como ya debieron escuchar mi nombre es Naomi, hace más de nueve años y medio abandone mi aldea y me mantuve viajando de una aldea a otra por más de un año cuando un día me vi pasando la aldea de Konoha, estaba cruzando el bosque tratando de encontrar algún lago y fue ahí que vi a un pequeño niño de seis años; él estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, abrazando sus piernas y llorando desesperado, lo cual sólo me dejaba ver el color de su cabello, siendo un rubio intenso… - hizo una pequeña pausa observando los rostros sorprendidos de sus invitados - me llamó mucho la atención encontrar a un niño en esas condiciones y estando solo en el bosque, así que me acerque a él intentando saber cuál era la causa de su llanto… al principio él se sorprendió y desconfió de mí sin siquiera voltear a verme, después cuando por primera vez fijo su mirada en la mía fue que le pregunté por su nombre, **'**_**Naruto Uzumaki**_**'** me dijo, yo le pregunté si le podía llamar Naruto-kun a lo que él me miró sorprendido al principio y después me dijo que si al tiempo que me sonreía alegremente… en ese momento él y yo nos hicimos amigos, él me platicó las razones por las que se encontraba desesperado, me dijo sobre las miradas que todos le mandaban, las palabras de despreció, el que fuese tratado como un monstruo… al escuchar eso sentí que lo comprendía por completo, porque fueron cosas como esa las que me llevaron a dejar todo lo que quería atrás, y yendo en contra de todo lo que hasta el momento había hecho decidí quedarme en Konoha sólo por hacer compañía a Naruto-kun, porqué el necesitaba en ese momento más que nunca a alguien a su lado… estuve por tres meses en la aldea y viendo diariamente a Naruto-kun, aunque en varias ocasiones no platicábamos, sólo con estar el uno al lado del otro era suficiente… pero en el tiempo que me encontraba lejos de Naruto-kun me puse a investigar el porqué del rechazó de la gente con él, y fue que descubrí el secreto del Kyuubi, sin embargo no me vi con el valor suficiente para decirle sobre eso a Naruto-kun, preferí dejarlo de eso modo y que él mismo descubriera todo por si sólo en el futuro… una vez que pasaron los tres meses supe que era tiempo de irme y le propuse a Naruto-kun acompañarme… - hizo una pausa viendo los rostros ahora confundidos de los cuatro ninjas frente a ella, y sonriendo tenuemente prosiguió con su relato - … claro que él me respondió como yo esperaba _**'amo a mi aldea, aun a pesar de que sus aldeanos me odien… yo los haré cambiar de opinión, me convertiré en el mejor ninja de Konoha, me convertiré en Hokage y los protegeré…'**_… unas palabras muy sabias en boca de un pequeño niño, después de escucharlas supe que él ya tenía un objetivo en la vida; así como él me dio un objetivo a mí. Antes de separarnos deje en sus manos un método con el que podría llamarme cuando estuviera en problemas, claro que lo hice esperanzada en que nunca llegase a utilizarla; después de esa despedida me mantuve de igual forma que antes de conocer a Naruto-kun sólo que en esta ocasión buscando a personas que igual que Naruto-kun y yo, se sintieran rechazados y deseasen encontrar un lugar donde fuesen aceptados por completo, fue así que en seis años de viaje encontré a Ryu y Shen; ambos inmediatamente se acoplaron a esta vida de moverse de un lugar a otro, y para cuando Naruto me llamo, hace dos años y medio, ellos ya sabían de su existencia y la amistad que mantenía con él.

- ¿Así que acudiste a su llamado y lo ayudaste sin ninguna explicación? – pregunto Jiraiya.

- … no necesitaba decirme nada más, sólo las palabras adecuadas _**'debo detener a unas personas que se encuentran cerca de la aldea para evitar que algo terrible suceda y la única forma es matándolos'**_ después de eso él me describió a los sujetos que quería que detuviéramos y cuando los encontramos cerca de la aldea de Konoha como Naruto-kun nos dijo, fue que no necesité más explicaciones… - contestó Naomi.

- Entonces si fueron ustedes los que mataron a esos cinco sirvientes de Orochimaru… ¿también mataron a Orochimaru? – confirmó y preguntó Sasuke.

- Bueno, eso podría considerarse más un golpe de suerte que otra cosa… cuando llegamos a la guarida de Orochimaru, él estaba a punto de cambiar de cuerpo, pero logramos interrumpir el proceso, por lo que se encontraba debilitado y en desventaja de número… entre Naruto-kun, Ryu y yo nos encargamos rápidamente de matar a Kabuto y sólo esperamos a que Shen matara a Orochimaru. – contestó ella tratando de no darle demasiada importancia a ese tema. - … si hubiésemos llegado minutos más tarde, muy seguramente quienes habrían resultado muertos hubiésemos sido nosotros.

- … ¿Naruto sabe que tú tienes conocimiento de Kyuubi? – preguntó Jiraiya después de un par de segundos en silencio.

- Si… - comenzó a explicar ella. (N/A: aquí voy a meter un flash back de la conversación que Naomi mantuvo con Naruto)

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

El bosque de Konoha, siendo lo bastante extenso, había sido el único testigo de las feroces batallas que se libraron en un misma día, en distintas partes del bosque… la más extensa de todas se dio justamente donde existía una cascada que parecía ser custodiada por dos hombres que se enfrentaban, el lugar conocido como el Valle del Fin; y era ese mismo sitió donde Naruto, junto con Naomi, Shen y Ryu, se encontraba descansando unos momentos alejado del grupo de tres, estaba sentado a la sombra de aquella gran muralla de piedra mientras terminaba de escribir, en un pergamino, las palabras que le dirigiría a sus compañeros y amigos; de pronto notó como es que Naomi llegaba hasta donde él se encontraba y se sentaba en frente suyo estando unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿qué sucede Naomi-niisan? – preguntó él mientras enrollaba el pergamino, lo sellaba y guardaba el pincel y la tinta que había utilizado.

- Creo que esa pregunta yo soy quién la debería de formular… - dijo Naomi mirando seriamente a Naruto - ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?, ¿acaso tiene que ver con Kyuubi? – se atrevió a preguntar ella.

- … - Naruto la miro impresionado, si bien ella sabía todo por lo que tuvo que pasar cuando él era niño, no creía que hubiese llegado a enterarse sobre aquel secreto que Konoha guardaba recelosamente - … si – contestó después de varios segundos, cuando se hubo repuesto de la sorpresa - ¿cómo y desde cuándo sabes sobre Kyuubi? – preguntó finalmente él.

- … lo supe un par de semanas después de que nos conociéramos hace seis años… - dijo Naomi una vez que se aseguró de no ser escuchada por sus compañeros - … cuando me contaste sobre la manera en que eras visto y tratado por los aldeanos, quise averiguar las razones, por lo que puse mucha atención a las conversaciones de los ninjas cuando hablaban de ti… así averigüe que había algo acerca de ti que no debían de mencionar, por lo que después de unos días me logre introducir a los archivos AMBU y leyendo uno de los pergaminos prohibidos me di por enterada de la situación por la que cruzabas… déjame decirte que me pareció sumamente extraño que el Hokage guardase un pergamino con semejante información, pero en cierta forma me fue muy útil… - terminó de explicarle ella, para momentos después continuar diciendo - … disculpa si no te lo dije antes, pero en ese entonces eras sólo un niño y me pareció que no estabas preparado para saber ese secreto, después de todo acababas de salir de una depresión.

- … Entiendo, y posiblemente tengas razón… muy seguramente hubiese cometido una locura en ese entonces. – dijo Naruto para después levantarse y caminar, con el pergamino que había escrito en la mano, hacia el cuerpo del quinto sirviente de Orochimaru; dejando el pergamino a un lado del cuerpo continuo diciendo, esta vez dirigiéndose a sus tres compañeros – Es mejor movernos, debemos de llegar a la guarida de Orochimaru lo más pronto posible…también debemos de matarle – terminó de decir, viendo como los tres asentían con la cabeza y se levantaban para comenzar el viaje a otra batalla.

**.---- Fin de Flash Back ----.**

- ¡Acceder a los archivos del cuerpo AMBU!, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que ha logrado algo como eso y no haya sido asesinado… una proeza como esa es algo que no se puede lograr sin que haya tenido que pasar por varias dificultades… - dijo Kakashi seriamente, una vez que hubo escuchado el relato de Naomi.

- El cuerpo AMBU no siempre ha sido tan efectivo como se conoce que es ahora… y en ese entonces la vigilancia que existía no era tan extrema, y no estoy diciendo con esto que no tuve dificultades, es sólo que los AMBU no parecían preocuparse demasiado por esas cuestiones dentro de sus territorios… - contestó Naomi, sorprendiendo por completo a los cuatro ninjas - … un error que cualquiera cometería, dado el hecho de que todos los que se han convertido en AMBU han prometido fidelidad a la aldea.

- Dices, que dentro de los territorios AMBU no hay tanta vigilancia, pero ¿qué hay del exterior?, nadie puede entrar sin que antes se haya identificado como uno de los miembros… ¿cómo lograste pasar? – preguntó Jiraiya suspicazmente.

- … eso, eso es algo que no puedo ni quiero revelar, solo confórmense con saber que actualmente ya no podría ingresar y que posiblemente me atraparían. – contestó ella evasivamente.

- ¿tú sabes de la condición de Naruto con respecto al Kyuubi? – preguntó suavemente Sakura.

- ¿sobre las premoniciones? – preguntó Naomi viendo el asentimiento rápido de la pelirosa – sí, Naruto-kun mismo nos explicó su situación tiempo atrás.

- ¿te ha dicho de que se tratan? – preguntó Sasuke esta vez.

- … él no me habla sobre sus premoniciones hasta que sabe que ha logrado cambiarlas. – contestó Naomi seriamente.

- ¿te ha hablado sobre la que tuvo hace dos años y medio, la que causo que se marchara de la aldea? – preguntó ansiosamente Sakura.

- … - ante esa pregunta Naomi recargo su espalda por completo en su silla y bajo un poco la mirada, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y después soltó un suspiro - … fue hace seis meses, para ese entonces ya se nos habían unido Hiroshi y Koshiro, y como ellos no tenían pleno conocimiento sobre Naruto-kun, me decidí a hacerle esa pregunta sin que ninguno de los otros se enterasen… quería saber si las muertes que causamos habían cambiado el futuro que él había visto… él me miro a los ojos y me dijo **'… con esas muertes logramos cambiar el rumbo de vida de varias personas; he podido comprobar que ellos ahora se volverán más poderosas y tendrán muchas más posibilidades de sobrevivir a lo que viene'**; le pregunté qué era lo que venía, pero él sólo me miro sonriendo tenuemente y me contesto **'el futuro'**… desde entonces cada vez que intentó retomar ese tema él me elude o simplemente no dice nada, lo que me hace pensar que sea lo que sea que vaya a suceder, debe de estar involucrado Naruto-kun… - terminó de decir Naomi

Ante esas palabras todos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno de los ninjas de Konoha procesando la información recibida en esos pocos minutos, e intentando despejar su mente para lo que seguiría a continuación.

- ¿En qué lugar nos encontramos? – preguntó Jiraiya finalmente, cambiando el tema de conversación.

- Básicamente estamos debajo del lugar donde mantuvieron su batalla con los Akatsuki… - contestó Naomi acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

- Pero aquí podemos utilizar nuestro chakra, ¿porqué no pudimos hacerlo en la superficie? – preguntó Sakura de manera perspectiva.

- Bueno, eso tiene que ver más con lo que sucedió hace muchos años atrás… en la época en que los nueve bijuus aún caminaban libres por la tierra, dos de ellos tuvieron un enfrentamiento de varios años en ese territorio, siendo que ambos eran poderosos en cada ataque dejaban una estela de chakra sobre la tierra… con el paso del tiempo, a pesar de que la batalla hubiese terminado y aún cuando los bijuus fuesen capturados, el chakra de esos dos seres se combino y se fue volviendo parte de la misma naturaleza de esta zona, con la consecuencia de que cualquier ninja que cruzará por aquí no fuese capaz de utilizar su propio chakra y con dificultad notaría la presencia de alguien más… claro está que el chakra de los bijuus no se ha impregnado lo suficientemente en la tierra como para afectar lo que hay debajo suyo, por lo que en este lugar si se puede utilizar el chakra libremente… - explicó Naomi tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible (N/A: y yo tratando de entenderla ).

- … Pero ustedes antes de traernos aquí, utilizaron el chakra para detener a Kisame e Itachi. – hizo observación Jiraiya.

- Hasta el momento, de todos nosotros, el único que puede utilizar su chakra en esas condiciones es Shen, aunque solo es a un nivel del 40 por ciento, en cierta forma él tiene más conocimiento en ese tipo de aspectos que cualquier otro… aunque sea joven, debo de admitir que Shen es el más poderoso de todos nosotros. – dijo Naomi mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Antes mencionaste la palabra 'Bijuus' ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Sakura.

- Bijuu es un terminó con el que se llamaba a las bestias míticas con colas… en total hay nueve, cada uno con ciertas características especiales y cada uno con un numero diferente de colas; los nombres que se les da a cada uno hace referencia al número de colas que poseen, por lo que cuando se habla de Kyuubi, se hace referencia a sus nueve colas. Todos los bijuus tienen una increíble cantidad de chakra… - comenzó a explicar Jiraiya con seriedad – por lo que nadie ha podido tener un completo control sobre sus poderes… exceden el conocimiento humano. (N/A: información sacada del cap. 256 del manga) De todos los bijuus el más poderoso siempre ha sido y será Kyuubi.

- Así es, desde hace cientos de años muchas veces los cinco países, han querido dominar su poder y fuerza, queriendo utilizarlos como armas para las guerras, han llegado al punto de usar el cuerpo de un humano para contener ese grandioso poder y así utilizarlo… y a ellos que tienen sellado dentro de sí uno de los bijuus, como es el caso de Naruto-kun, se les conoce como Jinchuuriki…(N/A: información sacada del cap. 161 del manga) - continuó explicando Naomi.

- ¿Jinkuuriki? – murmuro un impresionado Sasuke.

- … eso quiere decir ¿que además de Naruto hay otros que tienen un monstruo sellado dentro de su cuerpo? – preguntó Sakura un poco exaltada.

- Si… por lo menos hay siete más, entre ellos se encuentra el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la Arena… Gaara-kun si no me olvido de su nombre, él tiene sellado a Ichibi y por lo que sé, ha podido controlarlo en gran medida… - fue la contestación de Naomi.

- ¿Es del único del que tienen conocimiento? – preguntó Jiraiya.

- Sí, los otros se han mantenido resguardados por sus aldeas; y es un poco difícil conseguir información cuando nadie quiere hablar; aún así sabemos que se encuentran bien por el momento… - contesto la morena.

- ¿por el momento? – esta vez fue Sasuke quien hizo la pregunta.

- … sabemos que Akatsuki está no solo detrás de Naruto-kun sino que busca capturar a los nueve bijuus… pero no sabemos exactamente para que. – contesto Naomi seriamente.

- ¿Naruto sabe todo sobre los bijuus y los Jinchuuriki? – pregunto Sakura.

- Si, fueron de las primeras cosas que él aprendió bajo mi tutela… no puedes intentar siquiera querer controlar a un bijuu, sin saber antes a que se refiere esa palabra y como es que serás llamado. – contestó Naomi un poco tensa. Después de esa contestación hubo un momento de tenso silencio, mientras que las palabras dichas eran comprendidas.

- ¿Cómo saben que Akatsuki busca capturar a los nueve bijuus? – preguntó Kakashi.

- … eso… eso fue gracias a Naruto-kun… durante estos dos años y medio, Naruto-kun ha estado teniendo constantes visiones de lo que sucederá, entre esas visiones él pudo saber que las intensiones de Akatsuki eran capturar a los Jinchuuriki de los nueve bijuus, para llevar a cabo algo que él no fue capaz de ver. – explicó Naomi.

- ¿Cómo es que encontraron este lugar? – pregunto Kakashi rompiendo el silencio y cambiando el tema de conversación por uno menos 'delicado'.

- … después de que Naruto-kun nos llamase hace dos años y medio, estuvimos moviéndonos y ocultándonos para no ser detectados por Akatsuki, lo que nos quitaba mucho tiempo para poder dedicarlo al entrenamiento de Naruto-kun, así que en el momento en que cruzamos por estas tierras, buscamos un lugar que no fuese afectado por completo por el chakra que hay en varios kilómetros a la redonda… y lo encontramos bajo la misma superficie de ese territorio, encontramos una pequeña entrada al este, por donde nos hicimos paso hasta llegar a este 'salón'; recorrimos todos los pasillos y habitaciones en busca de algún rastro de vida, sin tener mucha suerte; cuando nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos utilizar nuestros chakra en este lugar y que nadie podía detectarnos, decidimos entonces tomar este sitio para llevar a cabo el entrenamiento de Naruto-kun… - su explicación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de pisadas que provenían del pasillo por donde ellos habían ido en auxilio de Naruto.

Todos giraron su vista concentrándola en la puerta que pertenecía al pasillo de la derecha, esperando ansiosamente a la o las personas que abrirían la pesada puerta… no tuvieron que esperar demasiado cuando escucharon y vieron como es que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente (N/A: suspenso del momento o.o)… y cuando la puerta se abrió por completo frente a ellos apareció la figura de un muchacho vestido con un pantalón holgado de color negro, una playera de igual color y sobre de está una chaqueta negra con dos franjas horizontales de color naranja – chaqueta que en esos momentos llevaba abierta –, el cabello, de un rubio intenso, lo tenía revuelto – como sólo él lo llevaría –, sus ojos de un azul celeste brillaban con sorpresa y emoción, su piel era tostada, tenía tres marcas paralelas en cada mejilla remarcando las facciones de su rostro que se veía más delineado y por decirlo de cierta forma delicado, y por último llevaba la banda de la aldea de Konoha sobre su frente.

Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha se encontraban realmente sorprendidos, siendo que no habían visto al rubio por más de dos años, el tenerlo de frente y notar los cambios que había adquirido – a pesar de que lo hubiesen previsto – les había dejado completamente sorprendidos… sin embargo su sorpresa se vio aumentada, cuando detrás de su amigo apareció un hombre vestido con unos pantalones iguales a los de Naruto y del mismo color, una playera de color vino y guantes negros que dejaban libres parte de sus dedos; con el mismo tono en el color de cabello y ojos, sólo que una cabeza más alto que Naruto, piel más pálida y sin aquellas marcas en el rostro… de no ser por qué sabían que su rubio amigo no tenía familia ni dentro ni fuera de la aldea de Konoha, habían dado por sentado de que ese hombre podía llegar a ser su hermano o hasta su padre – algo completamente imposible, contando el hecho de que esta muerto –.

- Naruto… - fue el nombre que dijeron los cuatro ninjas de Konoha cuando pudieron salir un poco de su asombro.

- Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, ero-sennin… - fue lo que dijo Naruto cuando hubo recuperado el habla - ¿qué están haciendo aquí? – terminó por preguntar mientras los veía ahora de modo curioso.

- Eso es culpa mía Naruto-kun… – dijo Naomi, que sonreía sinceramente mostrando lo feliz que estaba de entregarle un regalo de esa magnitud a su amigo – necesitábamos chakra para entregarte y ellos además de ser los más adecuados, se encontraban cerca de aquí.

- … Es bueno volver a verlos chicos – pronunció Naruto sonriendo sólo como el podría, cerrando sus ojos, mostrando sus dientes y colocando sus manos detrás de cabeza, cuando hubo aceptado la respuesta que su amiga le había dado.

- Has crecido bastante Naruto – fueron las palabras de Kakashi al tiempo en que él, Jiraiya y Sakura se acercaban al chico, Sasuke, que se había levantado se su asiento y alejado un poco de la mesa, se quedó estático – aunque no lo demostrase -.

- Es verdad, ahora eres más alto que yo – dijo Sakura cuando ya había llegado al lado de su amigo.

- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Naruto mientras con su mano trataba de calcular la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

- Y tú forma de vestir también ha cambiado, parece que por fin decidiste dejar de lado el naranja… aunque no por completo – dijo Jiraiya riendo sonoramente.

- Sí, bueno creo que nunca podré dejarlo, después de todo es mi color favorito… - dijo Naruto sonriendo aún, para después percatarse de la lejanía de su mejor amigo, así que relajando su cuerpo y disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa se acerco lentamente a él. – Sasuke… - dijo ya estando enfrente del moreno y sonriéndole burlonamente continuo – ¿no piensas saludarme Teme?

- … sigues siendo igual de dobe - dijo Sasuke después de unos segundos de silencio, mientras lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de superioridad.

- … ¡¡TEME!! – prácticamente grito Naruto - ¿Qué acaso nunca vas a dejar de ser tan molesto? – dijo mientras trataba de aparentar molestia.

- Sólo cuando tú dejes de ser un DOBE – recalcó la última palabra Sasuke, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba de reojo, su sonrisa aún en su rostro pero cada vez aumentando más.

- … - ambos se miraron con una fingida molestia por algunos segundos - … jajajajajaja – rio alegremente Naruto mientras, en un acto completamente inesperado y sorpresivo para todos, atrajo a Sasuke hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo – que por supuesto no fue correspondido, ¿qué habrían pensado los demás de Sasuke de haberlo hecho?, aunque tampoco le dio tiempo -, que casi inmediatamente fue roto por el mismo Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y giró su rostro para ocultar el tenue sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas, aunque su risa no disminuía - … bueno, creo que habrá mucho de qué hablar, quiero que me cuenten todo lo que ha sucedido en Konoha, he estado al pendiente de la aldea pero no tanto como hubiera querido, pero aun así quiero que me digan todo ¿Cómo esta Konohamaru, Tsunade-obaachan, Iruka-sensei?, ¿qué hay de los demás?, supongo que ninguno habrá cambiado en sus formas de ser y…

- ¡Naruto! – interrumpió el monologo Ryu, hablando por primera vez y que se había acercado a Naomi una vez que hubiese cerrado la puerta del pasillo por donde habían llegado – creo que deberías de dejar a tus amigos que descansen por más tiempo, de seguro que aun no reponen del todo su chakra.

- Oh, es cierto… deben de estar muy cansados, veo que ya comieron, les arreglaremos unas habitaciones ¿Dónde están Hiroshi, Shen y Koshiro?, no mejor déjalos creo que yo iré a buscar…

- En verdad Naruto, parece que no has cambiado… - dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo nuevamente a su amigo, mientras reía alegremente.

- ¿eh? – dijo él confundido

- No te preocupes Naruto, ninguno de nosotros está demasiado fatigado… por el momento creo que sería bueno hablar contigo un poco. – dijo Jiraiya, acercándose nuevamente al rubio y revolviéndole el cabello.

- Oi, ¡¡¡que no soy un chiquillo!!! – exclamo Naruto un poco enojado.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Naomi a Ryu, mientras ambos veían la situación en la que estaba Naruto.

- Muy bien, es increíble el nivel de influencia que ellos cuatro tienen en Naruto… a pesar de los años el vínculo que mantienen no se ha roto ni ha disminuido en nada, es por eso que Naruto se ha recuperado muy rápido… - contestó Ryu sin apartar la vista de los ninjas de Konoha.

- Si, los vínculos afectivos que Naruto-kun mantiene con ellos son muy fuertes… pero hay uno en especial. – dijo Naomi viendo como Naruto se sentaba en una de la sillas dispuestas en la mesa observando atentamente la comida que los ninjas de Konoha no habían terminado.

- Wow, todo se ve delicioso, tengo mucha hambre, creo que me lo comeré todo… Itadakimasu – dijo Naruto, para después comenzar a ingerir todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa a una velocidad sorprendente, ante la incrédula mirada de los cuatro ninjas de Konoha.

- Te vez muy bien para haber estado en peligro de muerte… - comentó inesperadamente Kakashi, cuando él y sus tres compañeros ya se hubiesen sentado nuevamente.

- ¿peligro de muerte? – preguntó Naruto suavemente, deteniéndose en comer y mirando de reojo a Naomi - … ¿creí que lo tenían bajo control?

- Lo teníamos, hasta que llegó el momento de concentrar el chakra de nuevo en tú cuerpo… fue ahí donde nos dimos cuenta de que no tenías ya el suficiente chakra para controlar el otro…. – comenzó a hablar Ryu.

- En ese momento nosotros te entregamos parte de nuestro propio chakra… pero nos dimos cuenta de que en la superficie se encontraban enfrentándose tus amigos contra Itachi y Kisame, así fuimos allá y esperamos al momento oportuno para capturar a Itachi; por lo que no pudimos entregarte lo suficiente y Ryu nos lo dijo mientras estábamos fuera por medio del intercomunicador, así que decidí que tus amigos eran los más adecuados para darte chakra… y por lo que veo fue más que suficiente, te has recuperado muy bien y rápido. – explicó Naomi.

- … - Naruto la miró seriamente después de esa explicación - … bueno, una vez que mi chakra se estableció fue el Kyuubi el que se encargo de mis heridas.

- ¿Esta bien que hayas hecho eso? – preguntó Naomi ante la respuesta de Naruto.

- Por el momento si, tanto Kyuubi como yo estábamos ansiosos de poder movernos y además… hay algo que necesito hacer de inmediato ¿cierto? – contestó él viendo como su amiga asentía con la cabeza unos segundos después, para después agregar – Naomi-niisan, podrías traer el pergamino… por favor.

- … si lo crees conveniente… lo haré – contestó Naomi a la petición de Naruto, al instante que se encaminaba a la puerta que se encontraba al centro de las otras dos – en seguida regreso, tardaré unos cuantos minutos. – agrego cuando entraba por la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí.

- ¿de qué pergamino hablan? – preguntó Kakashi.

- … lo sabrán cuando regrese Naomi-niisan – contestó su rubio amigo.

- Naruto… iré a ver a los otros, puede que necesiten un poco de ayuda… ¿seguro que tu estas bien? – dijo Ryu llamando la atención de todos.

- Sí, no te preocupes, no estoy tan débil como crees… puedes ir con ellos. – fue la respuesta que Naruto le dirigió a su compañero, para seguir comiendo. Ante estas palabras Ryu se dirigió a la puerta por la que habían salido antes Shen, Koshiro y Hiroshi, para cruzarla él también.

- Tienes muy buenos compañeros – comentó Kakashi.

- Se preocupan por mi… es más de lo que esperaba de ellos. – contestó Naruto terminando de comer.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Sakura.

- … No cualquiera está dispuesto a ayudar a alguien en lo que yo estoy haciendo, sin recibir ninguna clase de explicaciones… aunque yo no pueda mentirles, tampoco puedo decirles la verdad; por lo que aun me sorprendo de que, a pesar de todas las cosas que he tenido que ocultarles, ellos se preocupen por mi y me sigan ayudando. – respondió Naruto.

- Bueno, tú eres la clase de chico que no puede ser ignorado y abandonado… una vez que alguien llega a conocerte es difícil no hacerse amigo tuyo. – comentó Jiraiya sonriendo enormemente.

- … - Naruto solo rio nerviosamente ante las palabras de Jiraiya.

- Naruto… ¿qué sucedió para que tu estuvieras en peligro de muerte?, y ¿cómo fue que lo evitaron? – preguntó Sasuke mirándolo seriamente. Las sonrisas y risas terminaron después de esas preguntas.

- … - soltando un suspiro Naruto comenzó con su explicación – Verán, como… contenedor de Kyuubi, cada vez que utilizo el chakra de él, mi cuerpo se desgasta y mi chakra decrece un poco, y cuando recibo alguna herida es Kyuubi quien se encarga de curarla inmediatamente, sin embargo al hacer eso lo que ocasiona en realidad es acortar mi tiempo de vida… - hizo una pausa viendo las caras preocupadas de Sasuke, que no lo demostraba tan abiertamente, y Sakura – en el último entrenamiento fue tanto el esfuerzo que hice con el uso del chakra de Kyuubi, que mi cuerpo sufrió demasiadas heridas sin que pudiesen ser curadas por Kyuubi, por lo que fue necesario realizar el jutsu que ustedes ayudaron a completar… ese es un jutsu de restitución de energía, tanto vital como espiritual. El jutsu en sí, es una unión de dos distintos jutsus prohibidos… yo, en realidad no sé cómo funciona, eso es algo que solo Naomi-niisan y Ryu-san conocen… - terminó de decir Naruto mostrando una enorme sonrisa y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

- Hablas como si tú vida no hubieses estado en peligro – dijo Sakura molesta por el comportamiento despreocupado de su amigo.

- … no veo por qué debería de sufrir por algo que no llegó a afectarme – respondió Naruto y poniéndose más serio siguió diciendo - … por cierto ¿Por qué estaban por los alrededores?, ¿tenían alguna misión que cumplir?, no es que no me alegre que estén aquí, pero me parece extraño que ustedes estuvieran exactamente en esta área del País de la Tierra.

- Hokage-sama nos envió en una misión de clase S… el día de ayer en la mañana llego un mensaje de Jiraiya-sama informando sobre la dirección que habían tomado Itachi y Kisame, así que nos envió en su persecución esperando poder capturar a uno de ellos con vida… - comenzó a decir Kakashi.

- Eso lo supe, ya que desde que te marchaste de Konoha he estado detrás de los pasos de Akatsuki y hace unos días atrás, todos ellos volvieron a reunirse, para después separarse en parejas y tomar caminos distintos… yo vine persiguiendo a Itachi y Kisame, por lo que cuando logre alcanzarlos ellos estaban ya dentro del área donde no podemos utilizar nuestro chakra… - contestó Jiraiya.

- … ¿quieres decir que ellos los guiaron hasta este lugar? – preguntó Naruto un poco preocupado.

- Sí, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Kakashi al ver el rostro de su alumno.

- Es solo, que me parece muy extraño que Itachi los haya atraído hasta ese lugar, sabiendo que estaría en desventaja… - contestó Naruto, viendo cómo es que la confusión se apoderaba de los rostros de sus amigos.

- ¿desventaja?, ¿porque piensas eso de Itachi?, después de todo él es un ex capitán AMBU – expresó Jiraiya.

- … Es cierto que el fue líder del grupo de asesinos AMBU, y como cualquier miembro de ese grupo debe de estar preparado para enfrentarse a sus enemigos en cualquier situación… sin embargo, les puedo asegurar que si Itachi tiene un punto débil, ese es en el taijutsu; sus habilidades ninja en esa área se debilitan considerablemente si no puede hacer uso de su Sharingan… Itachi desde que dejo la aldea no ha tenido la necesidad de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra nadie, por lo que depende totalmente de su Sharingan para ver los movimientos de sus contrincantes… - explicó Naruto.

- Pero en la superficie podíamos utilizar el Sharingan de nivel uno… no debió de verse afectado en dado caso. – dijo Kakashi.

- en realidad, si se vio afectado… Itachi está acostumbrado a utilizar el nivel dos y… y el Mangekyou Sharingan… por lo que al verse sin la opción de utilizar cualquiera de los dos, él no tendría posibilidades de pelear correctamente en una batalla… por eso es que me parece muy extraño que él mismo los haya atraído a un lugar donde sería él el perjudicado. – terminó de decir Naruto, notando como es que el entendimiento de las palabras que acababa de decir envolvía a sus amigos.

- … un plan… ellos dijeron que tenían un plan… - dijo Sakura después de unos segundos.

- ¡¿Un plan?! – exclamó Naruto un poco confuso y sorprendido – ¿tienen idea de lo que se trataba ese plan? – continuo preguntando a sus amigos.

- Puedes preguntárselo a Itachi, después de todo, tus amigos lo capturaron… - dijo inesperadamente Sakura.

- ¿Por qué él, Naruto? ¿Por qué no mejor capturar al otro? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que preguntarle que sólo él pueda saber? – preguntó Sasuke mirando seriamente a Naruto y con un poco de frialdad.

- … se que tienes un asunto pendiente con él Sasuke, pero en los últimos meses me he enterado de muchas cosas… entre ellas, que detrás del asesinato del clan Uchiha se encuentra otra persona además de Itachi… – respondió Naruto con la misma seriedad y mirando directamente a los ojos de Sasuke.

- ¿y quieres que él te diga de quien se trata? – preguntó Jiraiya.

- No… yo sé de quién se trata, pero necesito que Itachi me lo diga directamente; quiero que él me diga su versión de aquel acontecimiento. – contestó Naruto sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke.

- ¿De quién se trata?, ¿quién es la persona que está detrás de esa masacre? – preguntó un exaltado y furioso Sasuke.

- Si te lo digo, no sería lo mismo que saberlo por la propia mano de la persona de quien te hablo… - dijo Naruto viendo cómo es que Naomi regresaba al salón, acercándose a él y entregándole un pergamino que inmediatamente todos reconocieron como uno de la aldea de Konoha; podían saberlo por el sello, con el símbolo de Konoha, que se encontraba alrededor del pergamino... una vez que Naruto tuvo el pergamino en sus manos retiro el sello y le entrego el rollo a Sasuke - … las respuestas que buscas con respecto a la muerte del clan, se encuentran en este pergamino, léelo y decide…. – terminó de decir Naruto mientras veía como Sasuke se alejaba unos metros de ellos y comenzaba a leer el pergamino en silencio.

- Naruto, ese pergamino ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – preguntó Jiraiya seriamente al rubio.

- De Konoha… - respondió irónicamente Naruto, sabiendo que ellos conocían ya que se trataba de un pergamino de la aldea.

- … me refiero a ¿Cómo, cuándo y de quien lo conseguiste? – pregunto Jiraiya un poco impaciente.

- Fue Naomi-niisan quien lo consiguió… - contesto Naruto mirando a la mencionada.

- Cuando, unos meses atrás, Naruto escucho el rumor de que detrás del asesinato del clan Uchiha se escondía una segunda persona… él quiso averiguar más sobre el asunto; así que yo me ofrecí a buscar la información que él necesitaba para comprobar ese rumor… el primer lugar al que acudí fue a Konoha, siendo que Itachi fue del cuerpo de AMBU, me supuse que entre los archivos se encontraría algún tipo de información sobre el comportamiento de él… mi sorpresa fue grande cuando no sólo encontré esa información, sino que había este pergamino, que habla demasiado sobre la muerte del clan Uchiha… - explicó Naomi.

- ¿lo encontraste dentro de los archivos AMBU? – preguntó Kakashi seriamente.

- No… ese pergamino se encontraba directamente custodiado por el jefe de división de entrenamiento del 'Ne' de AMBU… creo que conocen al líder, su nombre es Danzou… – continuó diciendo Naomi, sorprendiendo a los tres ninjas de Konoha.

- ¿Qué has dicho?... si ese pergamino estaba bajo su jurisdicción, entonces debe de ser muy importante para la aldea… - exclamó Kakashi.

- ¿Quién es Danzou? – preguntó Sakura

- Danzou… en el pasado fue un partidario de la fuerza militar que se opuso al tercero, por lo que creó una división independiente dentro del AMBU (N/A: información sacada del cap. 284 del manga)… organizó la división de entrenamiento del 'Ne' y se convirtió en su jefe, es un hombre al que no se puede eludir fácilmente… – respondió Kakashi – lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que él no ha dado la alarma con respecto al robo de ese pergamino… - concluyó mirando a Naruto y Naomi.

- … eso es porque, si Danzou comunicaba a la quinta la desaparición de ese pergamino, se le comenzaría a cuestionar sobre el contenido del mismo… algo que él no se permitiría revelar ante la Hokage o Sasuke. – respondió Naomi

- Pero muy seguramente ha enviado a varios de sus hombre en busca de algún rastro tuyo… ¡no pareces estar preocupada! – dijo Jiraiya suspicazmente.

- No tengo porque estarlo, después de todo me asegure de no dejar ningún tipo de huella… no por nada obtuve este pergamino hace tres meses; si sus ninjas estuvieran capacitados para encontrarme ya lo habrían hecho… - contestó Naomi ante las palabras del peliblanco.

- Naruto… es Danzou quien está detrás de la muerte del clan Uchiha, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kakashi comenzando a atar los cabos que se le presentaban, atrayendo las miradas de una sorprendida Sakura y un serio Jiraiya.

- … - pero la pregunta no llegó a ser respondida pues escucharon como una de las puertas era abierta rápidamente, giraron si vista para observar como por la puerta por la que había salido Shen aparecí la figura del joven Hiroshi, que se dirigió velozmente hacia Naruto.

- ¡Naruto-kun!… Itachi-san ya ha despertado… – dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

- Ha llegado el momento… - susurró Naruto respirando profundamente.

- Quiero estar ahí… quiero escuchar cada palabra que te diga Itachi – fueron las palabras frías de Sasuke, ante lo cual todos giraron a verlo, parecía ser que él había terminado de leer el pergamino.

- … - Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente miro a Hiroshi. – regresa con Shen y Koshiro e informales que él me acompañara en el interrogatorio… que estén preparados para cualquier cosa… – le dijo Naruto seriamente, para después ver como Hiroshi asentía a sus palabras y salía retrocediendo en sus pasos, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

- Yo también entraré contigo Naruto… - dijo Naomi inesperadamente, sin utilizar el honorifico después del nombre, lo que hizo que todos pusieran su atención en ella – sabes que puedo ayudarte para que Itachi no utilice su Mangekyou Sharingan en tu contra o de Sasuke-kun – continuo diciendo ante la mirada de preocupación que le enviaba Naruto

- …Muy bien… así se hará. – terminó por contestar Naruto y mirando a sus cuatro amigos de Konoha les pidió que lo siguieran.

Los seis caminaron hacia la puerta que aun seguía abierta, y entrando por ella comenzaron con su recorrido siendo guiados nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión por Naruto… cada uno de los ninjas de Konoha sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero Sasuke en especial, se encontraba inusualmente ansioso… lo que había leído en el pergamino, que aun permanecía en su mano derecha, le había sorprendido pero sobre todo, ahora que sabía eso se encontraba más confundido que nada, y sabía que la única persona, en ese momento, capaz de resolver sus dudas sobre el asunto de la muerte de su clan, era Itachi… y esa fue la razón por la que decidió estar al lado de Naruto cuando fuese interrogado, Itachi era el único que podría aclararle todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 4….**

**Wow…. He roto mi propio record… hasta hora el capítulo más largo que tiene este fanfic (un poco más de 11,000 palabras según el contador de Word), lo cual me hace sentir muy emocionada T.T… Sentimientos a parte, este capítulo es mi regalo de navidad atrasado…cof cof cof…. MUY ATRASADO ¬.¬U… y un regalo que les aseguro les entregaré en esta semana… SI, es lo que piensan el QUINTO CAPITULO y NO ES UNA BROMA (con eso de que hoy es 28 de dic ¬-¬)… ya lo he comenzado y espero terminarlo el martes y subirlo el miércoles. Aunque ya se deben de imaginar lo que está escrito en el pergamino que leyó Sasuke, aun así habrá Flash Back de cómo es que se escribió… y por supuesto un pequeño encuentro – a solas - entre Sasuke y Naruto… creo que eso es todo por el momento; criticas, amenazas, felicitaciones y demás saben donde dejarlas… ¡¡Nos escribimos pronto!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamin Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Itachi

**¡Muy bien! LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA…Aquí estoy con el quinto capítulo de este fanfic… de ante mano les pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren… así de igual manera les pido que si encuentran algo incongruente en este capitulo me lo hagan saber, pues es el primero que no releo (además de que son casi las dos de la mañana ¬.¬UU)**

**.**

**Agradecimientos a: ****sakuris**** por dejar tu review…**

**.**

**De igual forma agradezco a aquellos que han agregado esta historia como una de sus favoritas y a mí como su autora favorita. Espero seguir recibiendo este tipo de apoyo y así poder continuar hasta terminar este fanfic.**

**.**

**¡¡¡Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2009!!! LES DESEO QUE LES VAYA MUY BIEN A TODOS USTEDES EN ESTE NUEVO AÑO…**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Ok… he de decir que esta historia está basada en el Manga y da comienzo en los días anteriores a la partida de Sasuke de Konoha para irse con Orochimaru. En si la historia es un universo alterno donde quien se va de la aldea es Naruto y no Sasuke, y donde este último es liberado del sello maldito… También he de decir que aparecerán nuevos personajes y muy posiblemente cambie algunos recuerdos en la infancia de Naruto.**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: ITACHI**

**.**

**Nota: antes de comenzar, debo de advertirles a los que han leído el manga hasta el capítulo más reciente… los recuerdos que tendrá Itachi Uchiha con respecto su vida y al asesinato del clan serán manipulados para poder adaptarse a este fanfic y así él tenga una oportunidad de vivir... Una cosa más les advierto este capítulo contiene SPOILERS de varios de los capítulos del manga. Por el momento es todo, ahora sí ¡disfruten el capitulo!**

**.**

Sentía como su estomago le dolía, el cuerpo le pesaba y tenía un sabor a oxido en la boca, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, descubriendo una habitación de cuatro por cuatro metros, alumbrada por tres antorchas; se irguió lentamente del lugar donde estaba recostado dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una cama un poco mullida, una vez sentado inspecciono con su vista los objetos que se encontraban dentro de la habitación… la cama donde estaba sentado, se encontraba pegada a la pared al lado derecho de la puerta; justo al frente, de igual forma pegada a la pared, pudo distinguir una mesa donde se observaba una bandeja con comida y un vaso de agua, junto con una silla… no había nada más; después desviando su vista hacia él mismo se dio cuenta de que la capa y el anillo que lo identificaba como un miembro de Akatsuki no estaba sobre sí, dejando ver su vestuario conformado por un pantalón negro y una playera del mismo color, bajo la cual se encontraba aquella camisa de redecilla que usualmente la mayoría de los ninjas portaban, en el cuello llevaba un collar con varios aros; de igual forma se dio cuenta de que las armas que usualmente llevaba consigo no estaban en su lugar ni la bandana de Konoha con aquella ralladura estaba en su frente; levantándose de la cama caminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando su mano se acerco para tratar de abrirla fue repelido por una barrera, algo que le pareció un poco extraño en un principió, pero cuando su mente se hubo esclarecido un poco, recordó la batalla que había librado con su pequeño hermano, y que justo cando creía que llegaría su muerte, fue salvado por tres ninjas que vestían una capa negra y que después de hablar un poco fue inmovilizado viendo como la mujer de ese grupo se acercaba a él… Su pensamiento se detuvo en la imagen del rostro de ella; había algo en ella que se le hacía conocido, era una sensación extraña, como si la hubiese visto de antes y no pudiese recordarla claramente.

Saliendo se sus pensamientos se concentro en buscar algún punto débil de aquella barrera que le impedía el paso… estaba claro que no podría acercarse a la puerta hasta que la barrera hubiese desaparecido, por lo que cerró sus ojos unos instantes, concentrándose en detectar las presencias más cercanas que pudiese encontrar, dándose cuenta de que había tres de ellas detrás de la misa puerta que intentaba cruzar, pero ninguna de ellas parecía estar utilizando ningún tipo de jutsu para mantener la barrera de pie. Abriendo sus ojos, camino hacía el punto más lejano de la habitación y acercando su mano a la pared, está fue igualmente repelida por la barrera, con la misma intensidad que existía en el lado contrarió… analizando mejor la situación concluyó que muy posiblemente la barrera en la que estaba atrapado consistía en el Goffuukenkai (N/A: Barrera de cinco sellos… n.n), y siendo que él era el que estaba imposibilitado de salir, no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar, pero aun si tuviese una oportunidad de tener acceso a los cinco sellos, era imposible deshacer la barrera sin la ayuda de más personas, ya que si no quitaba los sellos al mismo tiempo la barrera no se disolvería.

Sin otra cosa que hacer de momento fijo su vista en la comida que había sobre la mesa, después de todo llevaba dos días de viaje sin tomar descanso para comer… se acerco sentándose en la silla y probó un poco de la comida dispuesta, no tenía mal sabor y parecía que no tenía ningún tipo de droga, así que se decidió a comer más y mientras lo hacía otra vez la imagen de esa mujer regreso a su cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba el color de cabello y ojos que ella poseía, se le hacía muy similar a los rasgos de su clan… pero era imposible que ella fuese una Uchiha, porque después de todo fue él mismo quien se encargo de matar a todo el clan… o por lo menos a la mayoría, pues no había sido capaz de matar a su propio hermano.

- Sin duda me hubiera matado… - dijo en voz baja, recordando la mirada de Sasuke en el momento en que estaba a punto de clavarle ese kunai… reflejaba decisión y odio, aquel sentimiento qué el mismo se había encargado se sembrar en el corazón se Sasuke después de que le mostrase con el Mangekyou Sharingan la forma en que había matado a cada uno de los miembros del clan…

A pesar de los años que había pasado desde ese día, no podía olvidar los rostros de cada una de las personas que había asesinado, el modo en que gritaban y como algunos sufrían antes de morir finalmente… a pesar de ser el mejor del cuerpo de asesinos AMBU había fallado con algunos de sus familiares, sin lograr matarlos de un golpe certero.

Las voces de gente en el exterior lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y puso atención, tratando de saber lo que decían; sin embargo las voces se dejaron de escuchar dando paso al ruido de la puerta siendo abierta, así como notó como es que la barrera que se encontraba a su alrededor se disolvía un poco justo en el lugar donde se abría lentamente la pesada puerta de madera y dejándole ver la tenue luz del exterior.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mientras caminaban por aquel pasillo que apenas era iluminado por algunas antorchas, se vio envuelto por pensamientos y cuestiones que lo confundían y al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir extraño… desde que había leído ese pergamino su vida pareció desestabilizarse, y eso que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que leyera ese rollo, después de todo llevaba más de seis años pensando que él único culpable del asesinato de su clan era Itachi, más de seis años en los que llevaba odiándolo como a nada ni nadie más en el mundo; y justo ahora, cuando había tenido la oportunidad de matarle, le detienen y descubre que había más sobre ese maldito día del que no sabía. Apretó el pergamino con fuerza, descubrir que Itachi sólo era una marioneta, que el matar a todo el clan no era más que una misión más para él; pero sobre todo descubrir que en todo eso los ancianos del consejo tenían pleno conocimiento lo hacían sentir inestable… estaba tan furioso que apenas podía controlar su chakra para que este no se reflejase en su mirada, para que no apareciese en Sharingan… y ahí estaba otra duda, se suponía que Naruto había leído de igual forma el pergamino que, ahora él tenía en sus manos, pero no parecía de ninguna forma afectado por las palabras escritas ahí, claro que Naruto no era miembro del clan, pero saber que los lideres de Konoha tuvieron que ver con un asesinato de tal magnitud, debía de ponerlo por lo menos receloso; y sin embargo ahí estaba caminando pacientemente sin mostrar ansiedad o enfado… y eso lo hacía sentirse estúpido, ahora veía claramente cómo es que Naruto había cambiado en esos dos años y medio, el que pudiese mantener la calma en un momento como ese, era una clara muestra de la madures que había adquirido, y ahora veía como el deseo de volver a ver a su rubio, hiperactivo e impaciente, posiblemente no se cumpliría por completo…

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que enfrente suyo ya podían distinguirse las figuras de cuatro hombres que ellos ya conocían, por lo menos de rostro y nombres… cuando hubiesen llegado hasta donde ellos se encontraban fue que se detuvieron por completo y puso total atención a las palabras que Naruto y Naomi intercambiaron con los otros.

- ¿Saben cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Naomi.

- Debe de estar muy bien, pues ha intentado traspasar la barrera que se ha colocado a su alrededor en dos ocasiones – contestó Koshiro seriamente.

- Claro que no ha podido hacer nada para disolverla, y dejo de moverse hace unos cuantos minutos… suponemos que debe de estar comiendo lo que se le dejo para cuando despertará y tuviese hambre. – prosiguió Shen.

- Ryu, ¿puedes sentir que tanto nivel de chakra posee Itachi en estos momentos? – preguntó Naruto a su compañero.

- … por el momento sólo puede utilizar el cincuenta por ciento de su chakra; si me lo preguntas aún con ese nivel es posible que pueda controlar el Mangekyou Sharingan, así que no creo que debas de entrar tú solo ahí… - respondió Ryu después de unos segundos en silencio.

- No te preocupes… yo entraré con él – dijo Naomi ante las palabras de Ryu.

- … entonces, creo que todo estará bien… - comentó Ryu soltando un suspiro – pero aún así deben de mantener a Naruto fuera del alcance del Sharingan de Itachi – terminó de decir, esta vez no sólo dirigiéndose a Naomi sino que también a Sasuke.

- Se preocupan demasiado por mí… - dijo Naruto, su voz sonando ronca y enfadada.

- … sabes que nos hemos arriesgado demasiado al dejar que tú interrogues a Itachi, no te vamos a dejar entrar tu sólo con él Naruto… - dijo un enfadado Koshiro, ante esas palabras Naruto se quedo callado, aunque se notaba el enfado que sentía de tener que ser protegido por los demás. Los ninjas de Konoha quedaron conmocionados al escuchar aquella pequeña discusión, no sabían exactamente a lo que se referían los compañeros de Naruto, pero si estaban tan preocupados porque no se viese afectado por el Sharingan, significaba que algo podría llegar a sucederle a su amigo.

- … ¿Dónde está Shen? – preguntó Naomi mientras veía como es que Naruto intentaba calmarse.

- Se encuentra del otro lado, para cuando ustedes estén listos. - contestó Ryu.

- Creo que estamos listos… ¿Naruto? – dijo la pelinegra suavemente dirigiéndose al joven rubio.

- No, aun no… - contesto para después girarse a Sasuke y mirarlo directamente a los ojos – antes, quiero que me entregues el pergamino y que calmes tus emociones – le dijo, mostrándose el mismo tan calmado como hasta antes de la discusión se encontraba y estirando la mano derecha con la palma abierta, pidiéndole que hiciese lo pedido.

- ¿Calmarme?, ¿me pides calmarme cuando acabo de enterarme de…? – contestó Sasuke enfadado, sin poder terminar la última pregunta.

- Se que lo que te pido puede ser imposible, pero es necesario… se dejamos ver a Itachi que sabemos la verdad, entonces él no nos dirá nada, ni siquiera intentará mentirnos. – contestó Naruto – Nosotros queremos que él nos hable sobre ese día, no importa si nos miente en un principio, podremos mostrarle el pergamino después e interrogarlo más a fondo… - terminó de decir seriamente, pero al ver que Sasuke no parecía hacer esfuerzos por calmarse, soltó un suspiro y continuo diciendo - … Sasuke, entiendo cómo te sientes, cuando yo me entere de todo eso; créeme que me sentía furioso y si ahora me vez calmado es porque he tenido tres meses para hacerlo… claro que no he aceptado por completo esas palabras y posiblemente nunca lo haré; pero por el momento debemos de tomar en cuenta que si queremos llegar al fondo de todo esto, la única manera es interrogar a Itachi ahora que sólo puede utilizar el cincuenta por ciento de su chakra… después puede ser que él escape.

- … - Sasuke que no dijo nada, sin embargo extendió el brazo donde tenía el pergamino y se lo entrego a Naruto, quién procedió a meterlo entre su chaqueta y por fin cerrar el cierre (N/A: o.O qué raro se escucho eso!…); ocultando de esa forma el pergamino ante cualquiera.

- Ahora sí creo que estamos listos… - dijo Naomi viendo cómo es que Sasuke volvía a mostrar el rostro imperturbable de siempre, con la única excepción de que en sus ojos podría apreciarse la ansiedad. – Abran la puerta y déjennos pasar por la barrera. – continuó diciendo viendo a Koshiro y Hiroshi, ellos asintieron – Ustedes pueden esperarnos aquí hasta que resolvamos esto o sí quieren descansar Ryu podría indicarles donde quedarse. – fueron las palabras que les dirigió a Jiraiya, Kakashi y Sakura, para después voltear a ver a sus amigos.

Hiroshi estaba frente a la puerta pero en el lado contrario del pasillo, de pie y realizando una posición de manos; mientras Koshiro se había acercado a la puerta y colocando su mano izquierda en el intercomunicador que aun llevaba lo escucharon decir – ¡Ahora Shen! – para un segundo después abrir la puerta y dejar el paso libre a Naruto, Sasuke y Naomi.

Los tres ninjas pasaron lentamente primero Naomi asegurándose de que Itachi no tratara de hacer algo, después le siguieron Sasuke y Naruto. Cuando los tres estuvieron dentro observaron al Uchiha mayor sentado en la silla que se encontraba frente a la mesa, sólo que girada ahora hacia la puerta, Itachi paseo su mirada atenta y serenamente por cada uno de los tres rostros que se presentaban ante él, para después fijar su mirada en Naomi mientras fruncía un poco el seño, sólo lo suficiente para demostrar la confusión que sentía en esos momentos, pues aunque Naruto ni Sasuke pudiesen verlo, Naomi le mostraba una sonrisa irónica. Sasuke y Naruto mientras tanto observaron como la comida que estaba dispuesta en la mesa de la habitación se encontraba a medio terminar, lo que les hacía pensar que muy posiblemente lo hubiese dejado de lado cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos entraban a la habitación. El silencio reino por unos segundos más mientras la puerta de la habitación era cerrada y nuevamente la barrera tomaba fuerza rodeando a los cuatro ninjas.

- Parece que hemos interrumpido tú comida… Itachi-kun – dijo Naomi sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa.

- … Sí… pero creo que no tengo más opción que atenderlos, después de todo yo soy el prisionero… - contestó Itachi seriamente, dirigiendo su mirada ahora al rubio – Naruto-kun, parece que tus nuevos compañeros son mucho más fuertes y agiles que los que tenías en Konoha – le dijo Itachi, lo que ocasiono que Sasuke se irritara y casi pierda el control nuevamente.

- No deberías de hablar de esa forma, pues por lo que me han dicho, Itachi, aquí el único que casi es asesinado eres tú y por uno de mis "antiguos" compañeros – contesto Naruto burlonamente, haciendo que con esas palabras Sasuke adquiriera más control sobre sí, pues el escuchar cómo es que su rubio reconocía que ahora era más fuerte que su hermano lo hizo sentir más seguro y confiado, así como querido. En cambio Itachi, aunque no varió mucho su expresión, si que pudieron notar cómo es que su cuerpo se tensaba un poco.

- Deberías de cuidar más tus palabras con Naruto-kun… él ya no es quien tú conociste hace dos años y medio atrás. – dijo Naomi mirando esta vez seriamente a Itachi – Tú hermano, tampoco es el mismo…

- Mi estúpido Otōto parecía igual de impulsivo cuando tuvimos nuestra pelea hace poco… aunque debo de admitir que su taijutsu es mejor de lo que esperaba. – dijo Itachi volviendo a parecer relajado.

- Dejemos ese tema en paz… Naomi-niisan te ha traído aquí porque hay algunas preguntas que queremos que nos respondas. – dijo Naruto mirando a Itachi con seriedad.

- Pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran, pero no les aseguro que les contestaré. – fueron las palabras de un serio Itachi.

- No te pediremos que nos digas la verdad Itachi-kun, sería demasiado para ti… pero es necesario que respondas. – dijo Naomi esta vez mientras recargaba sus caderas en la orilla de la mesa, sin dejar de mirar al Uchiha mayor.

- Aun si me das la opción de mentir, creo que tú descubrirías que miento ¿o me equivoco? – respondió Itachi ante las palabras de la morena.

- … - ella como única respuesta sólo le mostro una pequeña sonrisa sincera, que nada tenía que ver con la mostrada anteriormente.

- … Si sabes eso, entonces también sabes que no tendrás más opción que decirnos la verdad. – dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

- … ¿qué esperan para hacer la primer pregunta? – preguntó Itachi pareciendo serio y calmado al decir eso.

- Iremos directo al punto… ¿quiero que nos digas cuales fueron las verdaderas razones por las que mataste al clan Uchiha? – soltó de una sola vez Naomi sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Itachi.

- … - Itachi se quedo en silencio, sopesando lentamente las palabras… analizando si debía o no decir la verdad sobre aquel día, aunque posiblemente no tenía más opción que hablar claramente, después de todo era Naomi la que se encontraba frente suyo y la que habría de saber cuando mentía o decía la verdad. Porque sí, él conocía a Naomi, cuando la vio entrar a la habitación antes que a Naruto o Sasuke, los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza tan rápido que lo dejaron impresionado por un momento, porque recordó a una Naomi imperturbable, una de las mejores Shinobi que habría conocido en todos los años que llevaba de vida… y por lo tanto sabia que la pelinegra posiblemente debía de tener conocimiento de las razones que lo llevaron a cometer aquel acto hacía años. Pero otro pensamiento llego a su cabeza y no pudiendo resistirlo, lo hizo externo. - ¿Por qué me preguntan sobre ese evento?, ¿no deberían de estar haciéndome preguntas sobre Akatsuki?, después de todo no creo que tengan mucho tiempo antes de que ellos se den cuenta de mi ausencia y de la Kisame – dijo Itachi

- … Sabemos que Akatsuki no es de fiar y que debemos de estar a la expectativa, pero… pero no tenemos de que preocuparnos por el momento de ellos. – dijo Naruto seriamente, haciendo que los hermanos Uchiha se le quedasen viendo de manera confundida por esas palabras – Naomi-niisan ya se ha encargado de que no te busquen y de que Kisame se encargue de eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Itachi moviendo su mirada de Naruto a Naomi que seguía manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sucede que he hecho que tu compañero piense que has muerto por la propia mano de Sasuke y que él fuese derrotado por Jiraiya-san y Kakashi-san… así qué en este momento, si ya ha despertado, debe de estar moviéndose hacía tus demás compañeros a decirles lo que te sucedió – contestó Naomi.

- … eso funcionaría, pero como explicarían la ausencia de mi cuerpo o que no haya dejado rastro de mi presencia en el lugar de la batalla. – mencionó Itachi suspicazmente.

- Para eso utilizamos tú capa y la bandana de tu frente, así como las armas que portabas – dijo Naomi - … Kisame no necesitará nada más para creer que lo que hay en su cabeza es la verdad… por supuesto que el anillo lo tenemos bajo nuestra custodia para evitar que caiga en otras manos.

- En cuanto a porque queremos saber sobre la matanza del clan Uchiha, la razón es sencilla… - comenzó a decir Naruto, cerrando por un segundo sus ojos para después soltar un suspiro mientras los volvía a abrir, demostrando en su mirada la sinceridad de las palabras que estaba por pronunciar. – Sasuke es la persona con la que tengo un vinculo muy poderoso, él me entiende mejor que nadie y lo mismo al contrario… para mí no habría problema entregarte a Sasuke para que te mátese, pero creo necesario y justo que te defiendas antes de que eso suceda.

- ¿por qué piensas que me defenderé? – cuestionó Itachi.

- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que digas la verdadera razón que te llevo a matar a tu familia… Itachi, aún si tú no deseas ser perdonado o creas merecer la muerte por lo que has hecho, te estoy dando la oportunidad de enmendar un poco la culpa que existe en tú interior y así; aunque sea un poco, podrás desahogarte y sentirte en paz… - dijo Naruto sin dejar de ser sincero y si dejar que su prisionero descubriera que él mismo ya sabía la verdad.

- … - nuevamente Itachi se quedo en silencio, esta vez escuchando como las palabras de Naruto se repetían en su cabeza… después de todo parecía que existía alguien que estaba dispuesto a escuchar la verdadera versión del asesino del clan, aun cuando posiblemente no llegasen a creerle, Naruto tenía razón… tal vez si desahogaba, si decía la verdad, cuando fuese juzgado por su hermano podría estar más tranquilo. Mostrando una sonrisa y bajando un poco la mirada se dio cuenta de algo, que aquel chico… Naruto Uzumaki… parecía tener el poder de hacer que la gente cambiase aunque sea un poco cuando tenían un contacto directo con él o lo escuchasen hablar, porque el mismo sentía que eso había sucedido con él, porque se había decidido a decir la verdad… - Desde que tengo memoria, siempre fui considerado el más grande genio de la familia Uchiha… de igual forma, padre me había encomendado muchas responsabilidades a mi corta edad, desde el momento en que entre a la academia ninja…

**.---- Flash Back ----. Será narrado por el mismo Itachi.**

Siendo del clan Uchiha era considerado el alumno con las más altas oportunidades de graduarse en poco tiempo, y eso quedo demostrado cuando, un año después de haber ingresado a la academia ninja logre graduarme con altos honores. Padre al enterarse pareció sentirse completamente orgulloso de mí, y eso en cierto modo me hizo muy feliz… sin embargo conforme subía de rango ninja y me hacía más fuerte, padre exigía más y más de mí; fue así que un día me di cuenta de que a él no le importaba ni un poco… no yo y no Sasuke.

Era un día antes de que Sasuke ingresara oficialmente a la academia ninja, había llevado a mi hermano a entrenar con los shuriken saliendo él lastimado de su pie, lo que hizo que ambos regresáramos a la casa antes de lo esperado. Cuando por fin llegamos, en la entrada de la mansión se encontraba padre esperando por nosotros, pues necesitaba hablar conmigo de la misión que tendría al día siguiente y en donde tenía la posibilidad de convertirme en miembro del AMBU, sus palabras era claras él me acompañaría en esa misión para asegurarse de que fuese elegido como uno de los nuevos integrantes… escuchar esas palabras saliendo de padre, preocupándose sólo del asenso al que podría llegar, sin preocuparse de si yo salía herido, sin recordar que el día siguiente tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer como lo era el estar presente en la ceremonia de entrada a la academia de Sasuke; sin poder evitarlo pude sentir como es que la admiración que alguna vez llegue a sentir por padre desaparecía y en su lugar sólo dejaba un sentimiento de soledad y desilusión. Mis palabras fueron claras entonces le dije que abandonaría la misión porque deseaba estar en la ceremonia con mi hermano… él pareció entender la indirecta que le hice y decidió ir en mi lugar, con la condición de que no fallará en la misión que llevaría a cabo. Tal vez padre había terminado con la admiración y el cariño que le tenía, pero no dejaría que a Sasuke le sucediera lo mismo, pensé en la soledad de mi habitación, decidiendo entonces que haría lo que fuese posible para ayudar a mi pequeño Otōto a adquirir el cariño real de Fugaku Uchiha.

Cuando me convertí en miembro del cuerpo de asesinos AMBU, supe de los verdaderos propósitos del clan Uchiha… ellos pretendían que yo me convirtiese en AMBU sólo para mantener vigilados los movimientos de la aldea. Se me dijo que hacía tiempo, más exactamente desde que el Kyuubi había aparecido hace poco más de 8 años atrás, el clan Uchiha se vio bajo sospechas de ser los autores de ese ataque, por lo que habían adquirido la desconfianza de Konoha y posiblemente estuviesen planeando algo en contra del mismo clan… fue así que se Fugaku me encomendó una misión; convertirme en el espía del clan y mantenerlos al tanto de todo lo que sucediese dentro de la organización ninja de Konoha. Acepte la misión y comencé mis días como espía. Pasados unos meses me convertí en líder del escuadrón AMBU, por mis capacidades de mando y agilidades en asesinato… entonces supe de lo que el clan estaba tramando, en una de las reuniones que los altos mandos del clan hacía cada semana fue tratado el tema de una próxima rebelión en contra de Konoha; el clan planeaba realizar una guerra sólo para librarse del mandato bajo el que estaban. Casi al mismo los ancianos del consejo decidieron que yo era él más adecuado para espiar a mi propio clan, y así mantenerlos vigilados para que no hiciesen nada en contra de la aldea… fue ahí que me encontré entre la espada y la pared, porque le debía mi lealtad a mi clan o por lo menos un poco de respeto por formar parte de esa familia, pero al mismo tiempo amaba a la aldea y sabía lo que una guerra ocasionaría; yo había sido testigo de la tercera guerra ninja, sabía lo era ver a gente inocente sufrir por los deseos de poder que tenían los países, y no quería que volviera a suceder algo parecido en la aldea; así que tomando la decisión más difícil que hasta ese momento debía de tomar, comunique los planes del clan a Danzou, los ancianos del consejo y al tercer Hokage. El tercero decidió que lo más conveniente era hablar con Fugaku y llegar a un acuerdo que no involucrara a la aldea, sin embargo Danzou y los ancianos no pensaron lo mismo, yendo en contra de lo que Hokage-sama deseaba, ellos me ordenaron destruir toda posibilidad de que el clan pudiese hacer algo en contra de la aldea y la única forma de hacer algo así era matando a todos los miembros del clan Uchiha. Cuando recibí esa orden quise oponerme, pero Danzou me dijo algunas palabras que me hicieron dudar de desobedecer la orden que se me había dado… matar a mi propia familia no era algo que yo pudiese hacer, sin embargo el mismo día que se me ordeno hacerlo, descubrí otra verdad… Uchiha Madara estaba vivo, él se presentó ante mí diciendo que yo representaba lo que él había sido en algún momento de su vida, que él había sido tratado de la misma forma que yo era tratado en esos momentos, me hablo de su vida y me hizo una proposición…

- … Ahora comprendes el odio que siento por el clan, ese odio que me obliga a vengarme de ellos… tú has sido tratado de la misma forma, he estado viendo cómo es que tu propia familia desconfía de ti, vigilándote y al mismo tiempo utilizándote como un objeto más… tú me comprendes y por eso mismo me atrevo a estar frente a ti y proponerte que me ayudes en mi venganza, dime ¿estás dispuesto a ayudarme a matar al clan? – fueron las palabras que me dirigió Madara.

- ¿cómo quieres que te ayude? – fue mi respuesta, entregándome a las decisiones de ese hombre, porque tenía una misión que cumplir y porque sabía que si me oponía a realizarla no sólo sería llamado traidor por la aldea, también por mi clan y por supuesto que eso no habría podido evitar la guerra que se presentaría… pero si Madara era quien mataba al clan en su mayoría, yo no tendría que cargar con la mayoría de la responsabilidad ni la culpa.

Esa misma tarde mientras Sasuke estaba en la academia entrenando, Madara y yo realizamos lo que sería considerado la matanza del clan Uchiha, él se encargo de matar a los líderes del clan y sus familias mientras que yo hice lo mío con los demás… así fue Madara quien mató a Fugaku y a mi madre, dejándome a mí a cargo de deshacerme de Sasuke y desapareciendo de la aldea momentos después. Yo espere dentro de la casa a que mi Otōto llegará, frente a los cuerpo de mis padres, sabía que cuando llegase él me pediría explicarle las razones que me llevaron a eso y cuando el llego no tuve más opción que mostrarle, con ayuda de mi Mangekyou Sharingan, los asesinatos que había cometido y dándole una falsa imagen de mi terminando con la vida de nuestros padres… lo hice porque descubrí que no importaba la misión encomendada, yo no era capaz de matar a mi querido hermano menor y también lo hice porque había comprendido que Madara Uchiha de verdad buscaba algo más al querer terminar con cualquier sobreviviente de ese clan y estaba seguro de que yo sólo no podría llegar a descubrirlo; así que viendo que no podía matar a Sasuke le hice creer que yo era el único asesino y le dije el secreto para poder obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan… le di un objetivo en la vida, para que sobreviviera y se volviera mucho más fuerte que yo y así algún día, cuando él se enfrentase a Madara no hubiera forma de que lo vencieran.

- Me comporte como el hermano mayor que deseabas y me hice tú compañero para comprobar tu potencial, me encontraste desagradable y me odiaste quisiste superarme, por eso te dejare vivir… lo hago por mí. Tú puedes despertar el mismo Mangekyou Sharingan que yo aunque hay una condición… Debes de matar a tu mejor amigo – no pude decirme demasiado pues sabía que si lo hacía, que si no le engañaba el buscaría permanecer a mi lado y entonces él también sería odiado por la aldea. – Para ser como yo. (N/A: … 1)

- …um… hermano… hermano tú mataste a Shinsui-san? – me preguntó Sasuke intentando buscar una explicación de mi comportamiento, y de si yo era capaz de matar a alguien de nuestro clan… por supuesto que había matado a Shinsui, después de todo él había estado vigilándome y siendo él quien descubrió mi doble misión quiso entregarme directamente a los líderes del clan… mi mejor amigo me reto a batalla e intento matarme, y cuando estuvo a punto le lograrlo, a pesar de que yo no deseaba hacerle daño mi instinto de supervivencia y como AMBU me llevo a cometer ese crimen, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho entre en pánico y lo único que fui capaz de pensar fue en hacer que aquello pareciese un suicidio, escribiendo una nota con el mismo tipo de letra de Shinsui la deje en un lugar que fuese encontrada fácilmente y arroje el cuerpo al rio. Poco después había descubierto que había obtenido el poder del Mangekyou Sharingan. (N/A: … 1)

- Gracias a él conseguí este ojo. En el templo de Nanako, en el ala derecha bajo el 7º Tatami está el lugar de reunión secreto del clan… ahí encontraras el propósito del doujutsu que el clan Uchiha servía al principio. El secreto real está escrito allí… si abres tus ojos a la verdad junto conmigo, seremos tres las personas que pueden utilizar el Mangekyou Sharingan. En ese caso… jejeje, habrá valido la pena dejarte vivir… ahora mismo… sería una tontería matar a alguien como tú mi idiota Otōto si quieres matarme ¡Maldíceme! ¡Ódiame! Y vive una larga vida sin sentido… Huye, Huye y aférrate a tú penosa vida… y algún día cuando tengas mis ojos ven tras de mí – fueron las únicas palabras que podría decirle, sin que llegase a descubrir la verdad detrás de eso, después simplemente salí de ahí, siendo perseguido por él, que en su momento de furia había adquirido el Sharingan de dos aspas… y cuando se agotó sólo pude marcharme y entregar mi informe. (N/A: … 1)

**.---- ****Fin del Flash Back ----. ****(N/A: 1. Spoiler de los cap 224 y 225 del manga)**

Un extenso silencio se apodero de la habitación después de escuchar el relato que había hecho Itachi, quien a pesar de los sentimientos provocados por esos recuerdos, no llegó a mostrarlos en ningún momento, después de todo nunca olvidaría su entrenamiento Shinobi dentro del cuerpo AMBU, pero aún así se estaba muriendo lentamente por dentro, decir aquellas palabras fue un gran paso, pero decirlas frente a su hermano… no sabía cómo había tenido el valor para hacerlo, después de todo durante todos esos años había visto como es que el amor hacía la aldea crecía en Sasuke, a tal grado de quedarse en ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ir con Orochimaru; después de lo que acababa de escuchar posiblemente ese amor moriría y se convertiría en odio. Los otros tres ninjas también se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos… cada uno sopesando lentamente las palabras sinceras y crudas del Uchiha mayor, y cada uno de ellos entendiendo como se sentía de un modo distinto, sólo uno comprendiéndolo a la perfección.

- Debiste… debiste de sufrir mucho después de tomar esa decisión… - fueron las palabras suaves dichas por Naruto, sorprendiendo a Itachi y sacando de sus pensamientos a los otros dos. El rubio suspiro y acercándose al Uchiha mayor mirándole directamente a los ojos comenzó a hablar nuevamente – Yo… yo no tengo familia, no sé lo que se siente perder a un padre, una madre o un hermano… pero si sé lo que es tener que tomar una decisión sobre la vida de los demás… separarte de Sasuke fue la mejor solución que pudiste encontrar para protegerle, y aunque no justifico tú decisión de ser parte del asesinato de todo tú clan; sí sé que muchas veces, aunque uno no lo desee, hay que matar para evitar que algo más terrible suceda.

- … ¿cómo podrías saberlo? – preguntó Itachi mirando a Naruto con curiosidad.

- … porque… - comenzó a decir el rubio mostrando una triste sonrisa en el rostro – porque eso es exactamente lo que tuve que hacer hace dos años y medio. – continuó diciendo soltando un suspiro – tuve que elegir, entre quedarme en Konoha y dejar que está fuese destruida junto con todos sus habitantes en un futuro o alejarme de ella y evitar que todo eso y más pasara, con la consecuencia de que todos los de la aldea me odiarán, incluso las únicas personas con las que había formado verdaderos vínculos de amistad. – terminó diciendo Naruto mostrando en su mirada la melancolía y el dolor que sentía al recordar el momento al que se tuvo que enfrentar tiempo atrás.

- … - Naomi lo miró con una pequeña pero triste sonrisa en el rostro.

- … - Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa y admiración.

- … - Itachi en cambio lo miró con comprensión… sí, Naruto si conocía el dolor que él había tenido que cruzar, claro que no tan fuerte como el suyo, pero si conocía ese dolor de separarse de la persona más importante para él y el temor de ser odiado… lo había visto en su mirada cuando le hablaba, el rubio claramente estaba enamorado y tenía miedo de nunca poder ser correspondido por haber abandonado a esa persona. Bajando su rostro y cerrando sus manos en puños, no pudo evitar que los sentimientos se apoderaran de él y se expresaran claramente no sólo en su mirada, sino que tomando una forma física…

Naomi, Naruto e incluso Sasuke miraron con sorpresa a Itachi, que se había encogido en su lugar y que, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía porque ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta, se encontraba derramando lagrimas, externando de ese modo el dolor y la culpabilidad que aún sentía por haber llevado a muerte a gente de su misma sangre y por saberse odiado por su propio hermano… no había podido evitarlo, intuyendo que en poco tiempo caería muerto por la propia mano se Sasuke, y aunque eso era lo que buscaba en un principio, ahora sólo deseaba que fuera perdonado por su falta y aceptado nuevamente por su querido Otōto… las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, ahora con más ímpetu que antes, y una opresión crecía dentro de su pecho, haciendo que el respirar se le dificultara y por ende lo demostrase con sonoros sollozos y gemidos de dolor saliendo de su boca; llevándose ambas manos a su rostro intento contenerse, pero en ese momento parecía imposible detenerlo… ¿hace cuanto que no lloraba?, ¿hace cuanto que no demostraba sus sentimientos?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había dado el lujo de librar lagrimas de sus ojos?... ya lo recordaba… fue aquel día… fue el mismo día en que dejo su vida como ninja de Konoha, el mismo día en que no pudo matar a su hermano, esa fue la última vez que verdaderamente había llorado… por lo menos hasta ahora.

- … Itachi… tal vez no sea suficiente con decirte esto, pero… yo… no puedo juzgarte por haber tomado esa decisión de matar a tú clan, no ahora… tal vez si yo hubiese sabido de estos dos años y medio atrás, te habría dicho que en tu lugar no habría elegido ninguna de las dos y hubiese creado otro camino… pero hoy no se de lo que sería capaz de hacer, tal vez haría lo mismo. – dijo Naruto mientras se acuclillaba frente a Itachi, para estar a su altura, aunque el Uchiha no mostrase su rostro aún.

- … - Al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca del único que parecía comprenderlo, sintió como es que su alma se recuperaba un poco… no era la persona de la que tan fervientemente deseaba el perdón, pero era alguien que se lo estaba dando, de una forma indirecta, pero lo hacía… Naruto Uzumaki perdonaba su falta cometida contra el clan… entonces una pregunta le llegó a su mente, haciendo que los sollozos se calmasen un poco y limpiándose las lagrimas, alzó el rostro lo suficiente como para ver al rubio, que estaba al frente suyo, directo a la cara. - … ¿po-por qué… por qué crees en mis palabras? – lo dijo al principio titubeando, pero termino diciéndolo de manera segura… porque de verdad no entendía cómo es que alguien podría creerle una locura como esa… pero en especial dejar que indultaran a los altos mandos de Konoha y no haberse molestado en absoluto.

- … por que se que nos dices la verdad… la manera en que nos hablaste, la manera en que estas llorando en este momento y por supuesto, porque desde antes de capturarte… yo, ya lo sabía – dijo Naruto viéndolo a los ojos, demostrando fortaleza y por supuesto sinceridad.

- … Itachi… - esta vez fue Sasuke quien hablo, sorprendiendo a los otros, parecía en cierto modo calmado aunque su mirada estaba desviada hacía cualquier otro lugar que no fuese los rostros de los presentes, su voz aunque fue casi un susurro se escucho claramente cuando habló - … en este momento, yo no puedo perdonarte… necesito asimilar todo y entender el porqué de muchas cosas… pero tal vez… - terminó de decir Sasuke, sin haber necesidad de decir otra palabra todos comprendieron lo que quería decir.

- … - Itachi lo miró con sorpresa, escuchar esas palabras viniendo de su hermano, quien decía odiarlo, le hizo sentir esperanza de poder en algún momento ser perdonado por completo y le decía que sus temores de morir a manos de él no se cumplirían - … gracias – fue lo único capaz de decir después de escucharlo.

- ¡Bien! Creo que una vez aclarado este asunto… - comenzó a decir Naruto levantándose y girando su rostro a Naomi.

- ¡Espera! – interrumpió Itachi habiendo recuperado la calma, y notando que había llamado la atención de Naruto siguió diciendo - … antes me gustaría saber; tú mencionaste que ya sabías la verdad antes de preguntarme… ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? – terminó preguntando.

- Bueno, yo supe de lo que posiblemente habría sucedido en ese día hace más de tres meses atrás, lo que me intrigo e incitó a querer averiguar más sobre ese tema… y después de un par de semanas fue que llego a nuestras manos esto… - dijo Naruto para después sacar de entre sus ropas el pergamino que anteriormente hubiese escondido de la vista de cualquiera, mostrándoselo a Itachi en ese momento, él cuál pudo reconocer inmediatamente la procedencia de dicho documento.

- ¿Cómo obtuvieron eso? – preguntó ansiosamente levantándose por primera vez de su asiento, si existía un pergamino con una información tan valiosa, necesitaba saber en manos de quién había estado.

- Robándolo – contestó Naomi - … robándoselo a Danzou.

- ¿Danzou?, pero eso es imposible… ¡él no habría dejado un documento que lo incriminara en la muerte de clan! – exclamó Itachi, renuente a creer que fuese cierto lo que dijeron.

- Pues créelo que fue así de estúpido… esté documento fue escrito con sus propias manos, en él dice varias cosas sobre ese suceso y algunas sumamente repugnantes viniendo de uno de los jefes del cuerpo AMBU – dijo Naomi su voz sonando rencorosa.

- ¿Te gustaría leerlo? – preguntó Naruto extendiendo el pergamino al frente suyo.

Itachi lo tomo un poco indeciso, pero al final lo tomo firmemente y lo abrió comenzando a leer las palabras que ahí estaban escritas, y tuvo que reconocer que aquella letra tan elegante y 'perfecta' sólo podía pertenecer a Danzou.

.

"_Hoy es un día de luto para la gente de Konoha, pero para mí representa el día en que los problemas comienzan a resolverse y a abrirse paso mi camino hacía el control de la aldea. El día de ayer, en el atardecer el clan Uchiha fue asesinado casi al completo, y aunque haya dos sobrevivientes, yo mismo me encargaré de eliminarlos cuando llegué el momento. ¿Qué cómo es posible que todo un clan haya desaparecido?, ¿quién fue tan poderoso como para desaparecer a todo un clan? La respuesta, por muy increíble que sea, tiene un nombre… Itachi Uchiha… un joven muy talentoso sin duda, poseedor de una gran agilidad en el ninjutsu y genjutsu, además de ser poseedor de uno de los mejores Sharingan de su clan, sin embargo es muy manejable; siendo que vivió una de las más feroces guerras ninja y fue testigo de las numerosas muertes que este trajo, convirtió a este niño en un objeto que se pueda manejar fácilmente diciendo las palabras clave… fue así que logre convencerlo de llevar a cabo esa matanza cuando su clan dio indicios de llevar a cabo una rebelión en contra de la aldea 'Una guerra dentro de la aldea nos llevaría a tener que utilizar métodos que no estamos dispuestos… además de que si se lleva a cabo nos perjudicaría con los demás países, dándoles la ventaja de poder atacarnos y terminar con demasiadas vidas inocentes'… jajaja, el muy tonto creyó en esas palabras y lo llevaron a cometer el crimen por el que ahora se le busca, ser el responsable de asesinar a toda la familia Uchiha a excepción de su hermano Sasuke, un crimen del cual deberíamos de ser inculpados los ancianos del concejo y yo, como las mentes maestras de ese acto; pero eso es algo que no sucederá pues no existe nada que pueda llegar a identificarnos como cómplices, el viejo Sarutobi no hablará por miedo a ser odiado por la gente de la aldea e Itachi huyó de la aldea para salvar su vida y nadie sería capaz de creerle a un asesino; por supuesto que antes de marcharse de Konoha se presento ante mí a asegurarme la extinción del clan, anticipándome de igual forma que de hacer algo contra su pequeño hermano filtraría información del país del Fuego a nuestros países enemigos, algo que no debe de suceder por el momento… eso en una situación normal no debía de detener mis atentados contra Sasuke, sin embargo parece ser que Sarutobi se hará cargo del niño desde este mismo día hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para sostenerse económicamente, lo que hace que mis planes se retrasen… por lo menos hasta que él viejo muera, que muy seguramente no tardará en suceder, así que esperare pacientemente hasta que pueda deshacerme del chiquillo… estoy a poco tiempo de convertirme en el único capaz de poder llevar el nombre de Hokage y él más poderoso de la aldea… y cuando lo haga nadie podrá detenerme en mis planes."_

.

El pergamino terminaba tan abruptamente como empezaba, dejando a Itachi impresionado y enfadado por lo que había leído en ese pequeño pero explicito escrito… era más que obvio que había sido una juguete en las manos de Danzou, eso lo sabía desde el momento en que había abandonado Konoha; pero saber que Danzou había escrito algo como eso, regodeándose de su victoria como un hombre manipulador y uno de los que planearon esos sucesos, lo hicieron sentir asqueado. Enrollo el pergamino fuertemente, y sin decir nada se lo entrego a Naruto de nuevo, y aunque tuvo la necesidad de romperlo o quemarlo, optó por intentar calmarse antes de cometer una locura.

- Ese maldito bastardo… - fue lo único que se atrevió a decir con la voz llena de furia.

- Te aseguro Itachi que no eres el único que se sintió con furia una vez que terminaste de leerlo… - dijo Naruto mirándolo seriamente y hablando con tranquilidad, aunque sintiera la furia por dentro, mientras nuevamente guardaba el pergamino dentro de sus ropas - … pero debes de intentar calmarte para continuar con el interrogatorio, después de todo tú aun eres nuestro prisionero. – terminó de decir el rubio viendo cómo es que Itachi se sentaba nuevamente en la silla respirando profundamente y cerrando sus ojos intentando calmarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? – dijo unos segundos después, cuando hubo recuperado la compostura, su mirada mostrándose decidida.

- Ahora que se ha aclarado ese punto, necesitamos saber cuáles son los movimientos de Akatsuki… por lo que me dijo ero-sennin, los miembros de la organización se reunieron hace poco y se separaron en parejas para dirigirse a distintos lugares; el ero-sennin te siguió hasta aquí, pero ¿qué hay de los otros? ¿sabes a donde se dirigen? – preguntó Naruto.

- … nuestras ordenes fueron buscar y encontrar lo más pronto posible a todos los Jinchuuriki de los bijuus, y de ser posible capturarlos – fue la respuesta firme que dio Itachi.

- ¿Para qué quieren a los Jinchuuriki? – esta vez preguntó Naomi seriamente.

- Hasta donde sé, los altos mandos planean extraer a los bijuus de ellos y cuando los nueve estén en su posesión los utilizarán para conquistar a los cinco países y terminar con la guerras que existen en este mundo. – contestó Itachi.

- ¿Cómo piensan terminar con las guerras?, si piensan utilizar a los bijuus para conquistar a los países lo único que ocasionaran será comenzar una guerra mucho más grande y devastadora que ninguna que haya existido, pero sobre todo ¿cómo podrían manejar a los bijuus? – dijo Naomi ante las palabras del mayor de los Uchiha.

- … El plan de los altos mandos de Akatsuki, es precisamente ese… - comenzó a decir Naruto sorprendiendo a los otros - … ahora entiendo… una vez que ellos logren extraer a los bijuus de todos nosotros, empezaran con la creación de nuevos contenedores, de esa forma podrán utilizar todos los poderes de los bijuus y exterminar a todos aquellos que crean son una amenaza para la paz que ellos pretenden crear… ¿no es así Itachi? (N/A: recuerden que Naruto ha estado teniendo constantes visiones del futuro, por lo que sabe un poco sobre las acciones que llegarían a cometer los de Akatsuki) – terminó de decir Naruto seriamente, mirando fijamente a Itachi.

- ¿cómo puedes saber eso? – preguntó Itachi conmocionado por las palabras del rubio.

- digamos que tengo algunas fuentes de información, que aunque tardan en llegar, son confiables y acertadas en un 90 por ciento… - dijo Naruto eludiendo decir la verdad sobre la obtención de esa información. – Pero, por tu reacción veo que lo que dije es verdad.

- … Sí, es verdad – contestó finalmente Itachi después de un momento de silencio.

- ¿Cómo son extraídos los bijuus de sus contenedores? – preguntó esta vez Sasuke mirando directamente a su hermano.

- Se necesita un Fuuin Jutsu que pueda ser capaz de manifestar una fuerza bastante potente. Incluso si, por una fracción de segundo, se compensa el poder del bijuu se necesitaría mucho tiempo para ello… una vez que se consigue extraer, el Jinchuuriki muere(N/A: spoiler cap 261 del manga) – dijo seriamente Itachi. – Por el momento no hay ninguno de los Jinchuuriki atrapado, pero supongo que muy pronto lograran llevar a uno. – terminó de decir Itachi.

- … - de pronto a Naruto le llego una imagen del cuerpo de Gaara flotando en el aires y una extraña aura saliendo por su boca (N/A: … ya saben de lo que hablo, no? ), esa imagen que recientemente había tenido en sueños y que ahora se le presentaba como algún tipo de premonición a punto de suceder o que ya estuviese sucediendo. – Dejaremos el interrogatorio para después… Naomi debemos de movernos. – dijo Naruto mostrando ansiedad en sus palabras.

- ¿qué sucede? – preguntó ella al notar el tono de voz que utilizo su rubio amigo.

- Temó que Gaara pueda ser capturado… no es muy difícil encontrarlo, siendo que él se ha convertido en el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena y que todos conocen la existencia de Shukaku dentro de él. – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación, para después decir – Hiroshi, deshaz la barrera y abran la puerta de prisa.

- No puedes lanzarte a buscar algo de lo que no estás seguro… - dijo Naomi tratando de razonar con Naruto.

- Claro que estoy seguro… no es algo que se me haya ocurrido después de escuchar las palabras de Itachi, es algo que vengo pensando de antes y que él sólo reafirmo… - dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos a Naomi, al tiempo que todos se daban cuenta como la barrera se disolvía lentamente.

- Naruto-kun, no conoces a los miembros encargados de ir tras Gaara-kun, no sabes las habilidades que tienen… yo podría ayudarte a derrotarlos. – dijo Itachi seriamente ofreciéndose para acompañar a Naruto y ayudarlo.

- No, si tú vas ahora, Akatsuki se daría cuenta de que lo que vio Kisame es una trampa y comenzarían a buscar por los alrededores para encontrar nuestro escondite… por el momento yo creo que es más conveniente que descanses y te enfoques en otras cosas… - dijo Naruto notando como es que la puerta se abría mostrando a sus amigos sentados frente a la puerta del otro lado del pasillo.

- Deberías de aceptar su proposición, él es el más indicado para ayudarnos a vencer a los de Akatsuki… - dijo Naomi de manera alterada.

- Ya dije que no… Naomi-niisan, Itachi está herido y su chakra no parece recuperarse, involucrarlo en una batalla como la que se avecina no haría otra cosa más que arriesgar su vida, además esto es algo que debemos de hacer lo más pronto posible, no podemos esperar a que se recupere ni mucho menos a que nos diga todo lo referente a los de Akatsuki… debemos movernos inmediatamente. – dijo Naruto para después salir de la habitación seguido de Naomi y Sasuke. – Quiten por completo la barrera y curen todas las heridas de Itachi… debe descansar y sobre todo mantenerse dentro hasta que las cosas con Akatsuki se calmen un poco. – dijo Naruto esta vez dirigiéndose a Koshiro, Hiroshi y Ryu.

- ¿Pretendes ir tú solo? – preguntó Naomi al notar cómo es que daba órdenes a sus compañeros que se llevarían su tiempo en realizar.

- Yo le acompañare… - dijo Sasuke seriamente.

- Ya lo oíste, él me acompañara… - dijo Naruto viendo a Naomi sonriente.

- … ¿irán los dos solos? – preguntó inocentemente Hiroshi, para notar un segundo después del pequeño sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Naruto. (N/A: Parece ser que tanto Naru como Sasu se dieron cuenta de lo que significaba estar a solas… jijijijiji picarones ^-^)

- … cof, cof… creo que sería bueno que ustedes también nos acompañaran… - dijo Naruto hablándoles a Kakashi, Jiraiya y Sakura, con un poco de nerviosismo.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Sakura mirando intrigada la reacción de Naruto.

- Naruto-kun piensa ir a la aldea oculta de la arena, cree que Gaara-kun puede estar a punto de ser capturado por algunos miembros de Akatsuki… - dijo Naomi mirando a los amigos del rubio.

- Ya te lo dije, estoy seguro de que Gaara está en peligro en estos momentos y no pienso quedarme cruzado de brazos sabiendo que puede morir… - fueron las palabras serias dichas por Naruto.

- Naruto-kun tiene razón… - se escucho por primera vez la voz de Itachi, que había escuchado todo y se había acercado lentamente al marco le la puerta - … aún si en este momento no está en peligro, pronto lo estará… Akatsuki no desperdiciará ninguna oportunidad de atrapar algún Jinchuuriki no mientras tengan todo preparado para extraer al bijuu…

- Entonces con mayor razón no deberíamos dejar que Naruto fuese, el tiene a Kyuubi en su interior, y si lo atrapan… - comenzó a decir Naomi con suma preocupación.

- Kyuubi es el más poderoso de los nueve bijuus… aún si lograsen atrapar a Naruto-kun les llevaría mucho más tiempo poder acumular el chakra necesario para extraer al Kyuubi de él… - dijo Itachi saliendo de la habitación y colocándose al lado de Naomi - … lo cual nos daría más tiempo a nosotros para poder rescatarle.

- … - Naomi miró fijamente a Itachi por unos segundos y después de soltar un suspiro dijo – esta bien, pero… si llegan a tener un problema grave…

- Lo sé… te llamaré si algo más sucede. – dijo Naruto sonriendo a Naomi agradecidamente – y ¿nos acompañaran? – terminó preguntando a sus amigos.

- Por mi parte no… - contestó Jiraiya sorprendiendo a Kakashi y Sakura, y mirando fijamente a Itachi continúo – prefiero quedarme aquí y hacerle una preguntas a Itachi.

- Te acompañaremos, pero primero creo que deberíamos de enviar un mensaje a Hokage-sama para informarle cual es la situación… - dijo Kakashi mirando a su alumno rubio, para después dirigirla al Uchiha mayor – veo que has decidido no mantenerlo cautivo en esa habitación, ¿no crees que escape? – preguntó viendo a Naruto y después a Sasuke.

- … Confío en que él no nos traicionara… - contestó Naruto sonriendo.

- … y si lo hace sabe que yo lo matare – dijo Sasuke seriamente para un segundo después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa viendo de reojo a Itachi.

- ¡Bien! Creo que iré a preparar mis armas, ustedes pueden esperarme en el 'salón' donde comieron – dijo Naruto para comenzar a caminar de regreso por el pasillo por donde habían llegado y siendo seguido por Sasuke por unos segundos - ¿qué haces Teme? – preguntó el rubio girándose a él mostrando en su rostro un poco de molestia y con una ceja alzada.

- Debemos hablar… - fue lo único que recibió como contestación de un serio Sasuke.

Naruto solo sintió con la cabeza, algo que sabía de Sasuke era que cuando él realmente quería hablar era de algo completamente serio e importante… y sin más que decir Naruto siguió caminando dirigiendo al moreno por el pasillo para llevarle a su habitación.

Los demás sólo los vieron marcharse tranquilamente, pero aún así con la preocupación de saber que muy pronto Naruto estaría cara a cara con verdaderos y poderosos enemigos.

- Por cierto… - comenzó Itachi llamando la atención de todos – Naomi-san me gustaría hablar con usted antes de que algo más suceda… a solas. – terminó diciendo al notar las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes.

- Claro… - dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos – Ryu podrías encargarte de llevar a Kakashi-san, Jiraiya-sama y Sakura-chan al 'salón'… Hiroshi, Koshiro, ustedes pueden encargarse de preparar dos habitaciones para Itachi-kun y Jiraiya-sama… y cuando vean a Shen díganle que se prepare, el también acompañara a Naruto… a pesar de que lleve a su equipo no quiero arriesgarme a que lo capturen. – terminó de decir a sus compañeros para después hacer una seña a Itachi a modo de que la siguiese utilizando la misma dirección por la que momentos antes habían salido Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¿Ella siempre es así de impulsiva? – preguntó Sakura cuando Naomi e Itachi se hubiesen perdido de su vista.

- Sólo cuando Naruto-kun no está presente… – fue la contestación de Hiroshi.

- Extrañamente cuando esta Naruto, ella adquiere una gran madures… - continuó diciendo Koshiro.

- … lo mejor será llevar a cabo lo más pronto posible lo que se nos ha dicho. – dijo esta vez Ryu y viendo cómo es que Shen llegaba hasta ellos continuó diciendo, esta vez dirigiéndose a su compañero recién llegado - … Shen-san, Naruto saldrá a la aldea de la arena y Naomi quiere que le acompañes.

- ¿Solo yo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- De nosotros serás el único, pero también irá el equipo de Konoha. – respondió a la pregunta Hiroshi para segundos después avanzar junto con Koshiro a cumplir con lo que se les había ordenado.

- ¿A qué vamos a la aldea de la arena? – preguntó nuevamente Shen dirigiéndose a Ryu.

- Una misión de rescate… impedir que Gaara-kun caiga en manos de Akatsuki… es por eso que Naomi quiere que vayas. – dijo Ryu seriamente.

- Entiendo, supongo que Naruto-san fue a prepararse… - dijo Shen después de notar la ausencia del contenedor del Kyuubi.

- Si… bueno, creo que es hora de guiarlos de vuelta al salón, no quiero que Naruto llegue antes que nosotros… no sería nada bueno. – dijo Ryu dirigiéndose a los ninjas de konoja y murmurando las últimas palabras para que sólo él y Shen pudiesen escucharlas.

Los tres ninjas de Konoha se levantaros del lugar que ocupaban en el suelo y viendo caminar a los otros dos, comenzaron a seguirlos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Naruto**_

Habían llegado hacía poco a la habitación que ocupaba el rubio dentro de ese laberinto de pasillos… sorprendiendo a Sasuke, pues la habitación de Naruto se encontraba por el pasillo en el cual faltaban por entrar los ninjas de Konoha, pero sobre todo por ser él más alejado de las demás habitaciones de sus compañeros – según lo dicho por el propio Naruto -. Al entrar se encontró con una habitación casi idéntica a la que había estado ocupando Itachi, con la excepción que en la del rubio había un baúl al píe de la cama, un espejo colgado en una de las paredes y una puerta de madera que podría conducir a lo que sería un baño – aunque no estaba muy seguro - . Casi al momento en que habían entrado Naruto se había arrodillado y abierto el baúl en busca de algo, Sasuke no sabía el que hasta que, viendo por sobre el hombro del rubio, notó las armas que mantenía dentro del mueble en perfecto orden.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó Naruto a Sasuke mientras seguía buscando entre sus armas.

- De nosotros… - dijo directamente Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto diera un respingo al escucharlo.

- ¿No-Nosotros?, ¿a-a q-qué te refieres? – preguntó el rubio haciendo notar lo nervioso que estaba con la frase dicha por Sasuke. El pelinegro notó ese nerviosismo preguntándose a que se debía y pensando un segundo se dio cuenta de la forma en que debió de haber sonado la frase que había dicho recientemente, interpretándose de un modo íntimo, por decirlo de una forma… pero decidió comprobar si era esa la razón de que su rubio se hubiese puesto de aquella forma.

- Naruto ¿por qué has hecho todo esto por mí? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a Naruto arrodillándose detrás de él y colocando sus manos recargadas en el baúl, notando como es que Naruto dejaba de buscar lo que fuese que quisiera y temblaba un poco por el nerviosismo… una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Sasuke, posiblemente estuviese malinterpretando las reacciones de Naruto para su conveniencia, pues posiblemente Naruto estuviese actuando de ese modo por la molestia que se estuviese formando dentro de él al notar su propia cercanía, pero él prefería engañarse pensando que su rubio estaba nervioso por su cercanía porque sintiera algo más que amistad hacia él, y arriesgándose un poco más – aprovechándose de que Naruto no lo había golpeado aún – se acerco aun más al chico en frente suyo, logrando de ese modo hacer que sus cuerpos se rosasen y hablándole suavemente al oído derecho – Salvarme del sello maldito de Orochimaru, dándome la oportunidad de permanecer en la aldea y hacerme más fuerte… y ahora salvándome de cometer el mayor error de mi vida… dime Naruto ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a hacer todo eso por mí?

- Pu-Pu-Pues que más va a ser… - comenzó a decir Naruto, pero sus palabras se vieron atoradas en su garganta cuando en un impulso, que Sasuke no pudo evitar, el pelinegro lamió sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo y un jadeo saliese de su boca; satisfaciendo así a Sasuke y entusiasmándolo a hacer un poco más. Si Naruto no había mostrado hasta ese momento repudió por lo que estaba haciendo, es como si le estuviese dando carta libre para continuar con aquel juego y siendo él un Uchiha, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad de poder tener a Naruto entre sus brazos, aunque fuese un corto periodo de tiempo. Animado, Sasuke comenzó a deslizar su lengua desde el lóbulo hasta llegar al cuello del rubio, donde además comenzó a besar la piel que se le ofrecía… escuchando lo suspiros constantes, los estremecimientos y la aceptación de ese acto por parte de Naruto, lo llevo a rodearlo por la cintura con ambos brazos, haciendo que los cuerpos ahora estuviesen completamente pegados… una de sus manos entonces comenzó a buscar el final de la chaqueta y playera que Naruto usaba, al encontrarla no dudo en levantar ambas prendas y colocar su mano directamente en el abdomen labrado del rubio, acariciando la piel lentamente, haciendo con eso soltar más suspiros a Naruto… y dando un paso que sería definitivo, Sasuke llevo su otra mano al rostro de su compañero y separándose de él solo lo suficiente, lo obligo a girar su cara hacía la derecha, mirándolo a los ojos pudo notar el deseo y el… ¿amor?, no estaba seguro, pero eso es lo que quería creer; y sin aviso alguno llevo sus propios labios al encuentro de los otros al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Notó la sorpresa que eso provoco en Naruto, más no se separo sólo espero a que el rubio comenzase a alejarse y lo golpease por hacer semejante locura; sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande cuando no sólo no fue separado de aquellos labios sino que estos le respondían… emocionado, Sasuke comenzó a hacer el beso verdaderamente intenso, esta vez no conteniéndose la mano que acariciaba la piel se Naruto subió por su abdomen hasta que llego a los pezones del rubio y tomando uno entre sus dedos lo apretó con fuerza, logrando con su acto que el rubio jadeara en sorpresa, dejándole el camino libre a que su lengua entrase en contacto con la del chico que tenía en sus brazos, besándolo con mayor pasión, saboreando por primera vez aquella deliciosa boca y sintiendo como su cabeza era atraída por una de las manos de Naruto en su nuca… después de unos minutos en aquella demostración de sus sentimientos, tuvieron que separarse lentamente mientras respiraban profundamente y se veían fijamente a los ojos… y ambos lo supieron, no había necesidad de palabras, sólo bastaba con mirarse a los ojos para saber que eran correspondidos por el otro.

- Naruto… -

- Sasuke… -

Susurraron ambos cerrando sus ojos y acercándose nuevamente para unirse en otro beso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 5….**

**LO SÉ ME ODIAN POR DEJARLO ASÍ, pero que le vamos a hacer… me gustaría poder continuar con esa escena, pero creo que la estoy haciendo demasiada romántica y tomando en cuenta el carácter de ambos chicos, creo que la podría echar a perder por completo…. Aun así les advierto que por el momento y hasta capítulos más adelante no habrá otra escena como esta, ni siquiera en el cap que viene, el cual será un poco más largo porque pienso meterme de lleno con la batalla que se llevará a cabo entre los ninjas de Konoha y los Akatsuki, y dejar de lado por el momento a Itachi, Jiraiya y los nuevos compañeros de Naruto – claro a excepción de Shen, aunque puede que meta la escena de Itachi y Naomi hablando, pero eso lo vere despés- , y por esa misma razón es que posiblemente me tarde más en actualizar… creo que eso es todo por el momento; criticas, amenazas, felicitaciones y demás saben donde dejarlas… ¡¡Nos escribimos pronto!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamin Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	6. Capitulo 6: BATALLA EN SUNA

**.**

**Agradecimientos a: ****mar_erandie****, Dark-ekin, Kuroe Ryuuzaki, SySblood y sakuris por dejar sus reviwes… y por supuesto por seguir este Fanfic.**

**.**

**De igual forma agradezco a aquellos que han agregado esta historia como una de sus favoritas y a mí como su autora favorita. Espero seguir recibiendo este tipo de apoyo y así poder continuar hasta terminar este fanfic.**

**.**

**¡MUY BIEN!…Aquí estoy con el SEXTO capítulo de este fanfic… de ante mano les pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren…**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Ok… he de decir que esta historia está basada en el Manga y da comienzo en los días anteriores a la partida de Sasuke de Konoha para irse con Orochimaru. En si la historia es un universo alterno donde quien se va de la aldea es Naruto y no Sasuke, y donde este último es liberado del sello maldito… También he de decir que aparecerán nuevos personajes y muy posiblemente cambie algunos recuerdos en la infancia de Naruto.**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6: BATALLA EN SUNA**

**.**

_**Bosque del País de la Tierra**_

Todo parecía estar bajo una completa tranquilidad, los animales que habitaban el bosque paseaban de manera calmada por sus territorios, confiando en que no habría nadie lo suficientemente osado como para interrumpir su tranquilo día; sin embargo en una parte del bosque donde se había llevado a cabo una batalla algunas horas atrás, varios de los animales se rehusaban a acercarse, sabiendo que ahí encontrarían el cuerpo de un ser que, aunque no lo pareciera, se encontraba inconsciente y era poseedor de un gran poder, capaz de poder dañarlos sin siquiera pestañar o sentirse culpable.

Lentamente el cuerpo de aquel sujeto de color azul y una apariencia de pescado (o tiburón) comenzó a moverse, primero uno de sus brazos, para después comenzar a abrir sus ojos. Por un momento se sintió confundido, no sabía en qué lugar estaba ni mucho menos el cómo es que había llegado ahí… lentamente fue moviendo su cuerpo hasta que se hubo encontrado sentado en el duro suelo de aquel paraje donde se encontraba, y dirigiendo su vista hacía alrededor suyo comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar en un intento de recordar lo que hasta ese momento no lograba recordar… fue así que primero se encontró con varios árboles, lo que de confirmo que se encontraba en un bosque, después moviendo su mirada hacia su izquierda encontró aquella pesada espada que él siempre cargaba, Samehada, después de unos segundos volvió a cambiar la dirección de su mirada, ahora dirigiéndola a su derecha, donde sorprendentemente encontró una capa negra con nubes rojas igual a la que él mismo usaba, al principio no supo de quien será, pero después de varios segundos recordó cómo es que había sido guiado por Itachi hasta ese bosque, mientras que uno de los sannin los seguía, y cuando estaban seguros de que los había alcanzado el viejo salió frente a ellos a intentar detenerlos, y después de unos minutos llego el equipo que Itachi estaba seguro enviarían, el equipo donde se encontraban los amigos del chico Kyuubi. Después de esa llegada tenía imágenes borrosas de la pelea que se desarrollo, sabía que él mismo había estado peleando contra el anciano y el jounnin del equipo, y también recordaba que Itachi estaba peleando contra su hermano… sí, era cierto, hubo un momento donde su propia batalla se interrumpió al notar cómo es que Itachi había sido golpeado gravemente, dejándolo sin la posibilidad de levantarse y recordaba claramente el momento en que el pequeño Uchiha se acercaba a él con un kunai en la mano y lo dirigía a la garganta de Itachi… después sólo recordaba haber sentido un golpe en la nuca y la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Se puso de pie, intentando que el dolor que aún sentía en el cuerpo no lo hiciera caer, lo más probable es que hubiese sido atacado por sus dos contrincantes mientras observaba la batalla de Itachi, y lo hubiesen dejado inconsciente… se acerco hacía donde estaba la capa y al estar lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de la sangre que la cubría, sin duda sangre perteneciente a Itachi, la bandana que su compañero portaba la pudo ver a un lado, rota y de igual forma manchada de aquella sustancia roja; y aquel estuche donde portaba solo unas pocas armas, que casi nunca utilizaba estaba rasgada y su contenido desperdigado en el suelo. Se agacho hacía aquellos objetos y removió todo en busca de algo, en busca de aquel anillo que los miembros de Akatsuki utilizaban, sin embargo no lo encontró… lo que le dijo que posiblemente se encontrara aun en la mano de Itachi… nuevamente comenzó a buscar por sus alrededores, pero no pudo ver a nadie cerca, lo que le decía que los ninjas de Konoha se habían marchado muy seguramente llevándose el cuerpo del Uchiha con ellos, no sabía con que propósito, pero algo le decía no era nada bueno y que aquellos ninjas estaban tramando algo que podría hacer caer a Akatsuki.

Sin perder más tiempo recogió los objetos que habían pertenecido a Itachi y regreso a su lugar a al zar su espada y colocarla en su espalda, una vez listo comenzó a saltar por los arboles regresando por el camino que habían seguido durante más de un día… dirigiéndose al único lugar donde los miembros de su organización se reunían personalmente, necesitaba informarles sobre la muerte de Itachi y rápido….

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**En la guarida de Naruto**_

La suave iluminación procedente de las antorchas alumbraba el pasillo por el que cruzaban, ambos se encontraban sumidos en silencio. Hacía un par de minutos que habían dejado atrás a los otros ninjas, ahora estaban próximos a llegar a la salida de aquel pasillo, puesto que ya podían ver la puerta al frente de su camino que se los indicaba; cuando estuvieron próximos a llegar y sabiendo que se habían alejado lo suficientemente lejos como para que su conversación fuese escuchada por los demás, fue que Itachi rompió el silencio en el que se encontraban hasta ese momento.

- Te has ganado el apreció de todos tus compañeros… pero me pregunto si ¿ellos saben de dónde procedes?

- … Ellos saben lo que tienen que saber, no más y no menos… - fue la escueta contestación de Naomi sin detenerse en su camino, una vez habiendo llegado a la puerta la abrió y dejo que Itachi cruzará primero; sin detenerse aun en su camino cruzo el 'salón' y abrió la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones que ellos utilizaban – por el mismo pasillo donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke – y una vez que ambos atravesaron la puerta y avanzaron unos metros Naomi se detuvo, respiró profundo y ante cualquier otra expectativa de Itachi recargo su espalda por completo en la pared que se encontraba a la izquierda de ambos, haciendo que él mismo se detuviese y colocara su atención por completo en ella.

- Es completamente creíble… después de todo ni siquiera yo sé lo que sucedió. – comentó Itachi y notando como es que Naomi fijaba su vista en él, continuo – pero me gustaría saberlo ¿qué es lo que te llevo a dejar a tu familia?, ¿Qué sucedió para que te vieras obligada a abandonar a todos?

- … Creo que ese tema no debería de… - comenzó a decir Naomi, siendo interrumpida por su acompañante.

- A mi me parece que es el momento adecuado para que me digas la verdad… Naomi-sempai. – dijo él mostrando un poco la irritación en su tono de voz.

- … Si yo me hubiese quedado en la aldea, yo habría sido la causante de la muerte del clan Uchiha… - contestó ella después de un largo silencio, observando cómo es que en el rostro de Itachi se reflejaba claramente la sorpresa y la confusión - … pero me negué a hacerlo cuando se me dio la orden y se me acuso de traición a la aldea y al clan, quienes no quisieron escuchar mi versión de la historia y me in… se inventó una mentira con respecto a mí y me vi obligada a abandonar la aldea antes de que se atentará en mi contra.

- Nunca escuche que hablaran de esa supuesta traición – dijo Itachi recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial – pero aun así… ¿Por qué querrían desaparecer el clan?, en ese entonces aun no se planeaba ningún tipo de rebelión.

- ¿Aun no lo entiendes?... desde el momento en que Sarutobi-san fue nombrado Hokage, Danzou comenzó su odio hacia él, pero su odio creció mucho más cuando el tercero nombró a Minato-san como el cuarto Hokage, fue desde ese instante que Danzou comenzó con a formular un plan para hacer desaparecer a ambos Hokages sin que tuviesen la oportunidad de nombrar a nadie más… cuando murió el cuarto solo tuvo que concentrarse en el tercero, su plan consistía en hacerlo ver como el autor intelectual de la masacre del clan… cuando yo me opuse se me acuso injustamente de crímenes que nunca cometí…

- Hasta que llegue yo… hasta que llame su atención y padre me pidió entrar al AMBU… - dijo suavemente Itachi apenas siendo escuchado por Naomi.

- … fue ahí que se le presentó una nueva oportunidad de deshacerse del clan y del tercero en un solo golpe… - continuó diciendo ella mientras retomaba su camino dentro del pasillo - si te preguntas porque eligió el clan Uchiha como blanco, la respuesta es simple… los Uchiha representaban el más poderoso inconveniente para él, tenía la extraña creencia de que si Sarutobi-san moría sin nombrar al quinto Hokage, lo más lógico y lo mejor habría sido elegir a alguien poderoso… y de todos los ninjas de la aldea los únicos que reunían ese requisito estaban dentro del clan Uchiha.

- Pero a pesar de que el clan fuese asesinado, el tercero no fue culpado por eso… - comentó Itachi, recordando que el tercero murió hasta casi tres años atrás, mientras la seguía nuevamente por aquel largo pasillo.

- En eso su plan falló, Danzou había confiado en que tú matarás a todos los del clan, pero cuando se supo que tu hermano había sobrevivido y él confirmará que tú habrías matado al clan, Danzou se vio en la necesidad de retroceder en sus planes… ya que tú eras parte de su equipo del AMBU, si él intentaba insinuar algo en contra del tercero todo se iría en su contra por ese motivo, además de que Sarutobi-san se había hecho cargo de Sasuke, lo que ante los ojos de los demás las palabras que hubiese dicho Danzou habrían sido un patético intento de hacerse del poder y habrían sospechado de su participación en el asesinato del clan. – terminó de decir Naomi al tiempo en que se detenía frente a una puerta, para momentos después abrirla y mostrar ante Itachi una habitación con una cama, mesa con silla, un espejo, un baúl al pie de la cama, una puerta al fondo de la habitación y sobre la mesa en la pared, había una repisa en donde podían apreciarse varios frascos transparente con sustancias desconocidas y de distinto color, así mismo podían verse algunas bolsas de varios tamaños que posiblemente contenían píldoras. Itachi vio como es que Naomi se acerco a aquella repisa y tomaba una de las bolsas que había ahí, para después volver hacía él, que aun se encontraba fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Itachi.

- Son píldoras para Naruto… mientras él tome una de estas cuando sienta que su nivel de energía disminuye, no habrá nada que lo derrote. – contestó Naomi comenzando a caminar de nuevo, continuando adentrándose más por el pasillo.

- ¿Son píldoras del soldado? – preguntó Itachi siguiéndola.

- No, estas píldoras son distintas y especiales, Naruto es el único que puede y debe de tomarlas. – contestó Naomi.

- ¿Qué es lo que contienen? – preguntó Itachi.

- Sustancias que harán que el cuerpo, chakra y energía vital de Naruto se auto regeneren rápidamente, con la condición de que se tome una pastilla antes de que disminuya al cincuenta por ciento su nivel de energía vital. – contestó Naomi haciendo una seña a Itachi de que guardara silencio cuando notó como la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, que se encontraba a unos metros delante de ellos, se encontraba abierta… cuando ambos llegaron a la entrada de la habitación y observaron dentro no pudieron evitar que en sus rostros se notará la sorpresa y un sonrojo se hiciese presente en sus rostros.

Tan absorta estaba la pareja que no notaron frente a ellos que no notaron su presencia hasta bastantes segundos después, cuando Itachi y Naomi hubiesen carraspeado de manera muy audible… y no era para menos que tardaran tanto en reaccionar, frente a ellos dándoles una vista de primera fila y desde donde podían ver claramente la posición en la que se encontraban, Sasuke se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, ubicado más específicamente entre sus piernas, una de sus manos había levantado la playera del rubio y en ese momento se encontraba acariciando el pecho desnudo del chico, la otra mano sostenía posesivamente la cabeza de Naruto desde la nuca, haciendo con eso que el beso que compartían fuese más profundo e intimo, Naruto tenía una de sus manos atrayendo el rostro de Sasuke hacia él, mientras que la otra se encontraba acariciando la espalda del moreno, las piernas separadas y un poco flexionadas, dejaban notar la manera tan intima en la que se encontraban pegados al tiempo en que algunos suspiros se escapaban de las bocas de ambos, sin que estas se despegasen por completo.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke escucharon el carraspeo de los otros dos, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar dar un respingo y separar bruscamente sus rostros para dirigir sus miradas frustradas y molestas a la entrada de la habitación, para después de unos instantes cambiarlas a miradas llenas de vergüenza, sonrojarse y separarse lo más rápido que podían al tiempo que arreglaban sus ropas… Naomi, pero en especial Itachi se encontraban incrédulos; la primera por el hecho de ver cómo es que el chico al que consideraba su pequeño hermanito, había claramente pasado a primera y segunda base en tan sólo unos minutos, mientras que el segundo se encontraba de ese modo por el hecho de notar cómo es que su Otōto demostraba abiertamente lo avergonzado que estaba al ser descubierto en una situación como esa. Los recién llegados vieron como es que la pareja se separaba rápidamente, sentados en el suelo de manera india, dándose la espalda mutuamente y separados por más de un metro, el uno del otro; ninguno de ellos pudiendo sostener su mirada en cualquiera de los otros dos.

- … ejem, perdónennos por interrumpir, pero quisiera darte algo antes de que te marches Naruto-kun – dijo Naomi aun con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas pero a la vez una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- Ahora entiendo tú afán de ayudar a mi Otōto, Naruto-kun – dijo un muy divertido Itachi, quien sorprendió a los otros tres ninjas con ese comentario pero en especial por la sonrisa que llego a mostrarles; parecía ser que el antiguo Itachi comenzaba a resurgir.

- Eee… estee… pe… e-est-to no… - comenzó a balbucear un muy sonrojado Naruto mientras movía los brazos nerviosamente, intentando excusarse.

- Estuvimos el tiempo suficiente viendo lo que hacían como para que lo nieguen… y antes de que reclamen algo, fue culpa de ustedes por dejar la puerta abierta… - dijo Naomi observando el nerviosismo de Naruto y el modo en que ambos parecían querer reclamar algo, para después desistir de sus intentos de hablar. – Bueno… Naruto-kun, tú energía se encuentra aún en recuperación, por lo que deberías de tomarte una de estas píldoras en este momento para acelerarla… - dijo Naomi mientras se acercaba al rubio y le entregaba la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en su mano izquierda, bolsa que ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían notado (N/A: claro, estaban más preocupados en otra cosa más importante ^//^). – tu recuperación aun esta en un 80 por ciento, y aunque es bastante buena lo mejor sería que tuvieses el cien por ciento antes de que llegues a la aldea oculta de la arena…

- Naomi-niisan… - susurró Naruto al momento de recibir la bolsa, y recuperando su color natural.

- He dado la orden de que Shen te acompañe y no hay nada que objetar a eso… esta vez yo no estaré contigo, Naruto y Shen será una gran protección en caso de que seas amenazado, pero aun con eso existe la posibilidad de que tengas que recurrir al chakra de Kyuubi… en caso de que eso suceda, quiero que lleves contigo estas píldoras, debes de tomarte una antes de que tu energía vital baje del cincuenta por ciento o si no sabes lo que sucederá… - continuó diciendo Naomi muy seriamente.

- … no te preocupes, lo haré como me dices. – dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo y sonriendo a su amiga tomó con su mano una de las píldoras de la bolsa e inmediatamente después se la arrojo a la boca.

- Les deseo mucha suerte a ambos… sin importar que cuídense… y regresen lo más pronto posible. – dijo Naomi viendo primero a Naruto que le sonreía abiertamente y después pasándola a Sasuke que en esos momentos ya se encontraba sentado en la cama y mirándolos con serenidad (N/A: cuando se levanto del suelo o.O??).

- ¿no piensa despedirnos en el 'salón'? – preguntó Sasuke al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras dichas por Naomi, aunque sin cambiar su expresión.

- No, debó tratar un asunto en este momento… - contestó Naomi, para mirar a Naruto y sonreírle tenuemente – nos vemos en unos días Naruto-kun…

- Estaré aquí en una semana como máximo… - respondió Naruto a las palabras de su amiga, para después ver como ella daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación siendo seguida por Itachi.

- … Cuídense… - escucharon como esa única palabra salía de la boca de Itachi un instante antes de salir de la habitación por completo.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron callados por la impresión que aquella simple palabra había causado en ellos… después de todo Itachi llevaba poco tiempo de haber vuelto a abrirse a los demás, y aun así ya era capaz de hacer muestra de preocupación por ellos. Una vez que ellos salieron de la habitación, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, ninguno sabía que decir después de lo que habían estado haciendo, a pesar de que sabían que ambos tenían sentimientos muy fuertes el uno por el otro no se sentían lo suficientemente preparados para decirlo.

- S-Será mejor que nos demos prisa a encontrarnos con los demás… - dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio y volviendo a centrar su atención en buscar sus armas y el estuche para levarlas, dejando en la cama la bolsa que Naomi le hubiese dado momentos antes, Sasuke sólo lo observo en silencio, notaba el nerviosismo aun en su rubio pero al mismo tiempo podía ver que su mirada brillaba más que nunca y podía asegurar que era producto de la emoción que provoco aquellos besos que compartieron, claro que de no haber llegados su Aniki y Naomi, muy seguramente hubiesen compartido más que besos y pequeñas caricias… sonrío con lujuria al pensar en las distintas cosas que habría hecho con Naruto, cada parte de piel que habría recorrido con sus manos y por su puesto con sus labios; los suspiros y gemidos que habría hecho liberar a su rubio y…

- ¡SASUKE! – grito Naruto a su compañero, había terminado de prepararse hacía unos segundos atrás y se había girado hacia él para decirle algo, sin embargo cuando lo noto observándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que ponía su maestro pervertido cada vez que veía una mujer y con un hilillo de sangre escurriendo por su nariz, lo llamo tratando de que le escuchara, pero estaba tan absorto en lo que sea que estuviese pensando que tuvo que llamarlo otras tres veces más hasta que se decidió a gritarle, viendo cómo es que ese grito lo sobresalto un poco, pero lo hizo reaccionar. - … no se en lo que estabas pensando, pero espero que no lo hagas cuando estemos en plena batalla… - dijo Naruto mirando al moreno con un poco de reproche, para segundos después soltar un suspiro y proseguir - … ya estoy listo, será mejor irnos.

Naruto tomo la bolsa que había dejado en la cama y la guardo dentro de su estuche de armas, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación eludiendo la mirada de Sasuke; pero de pronto sintió como es que su brazo izquierdo era atrapado por el moreno y en un rápido movimiento de su compañero, se encontró pegado a la pared con sus dos manos inmovilizadas y siendo besado ansiosamente por su querido Sasuke, el cual debía de agacharse unos centímetros por la diferencia de estatura, no tardo demasiado al corresponder aquel beso, que nada tenía que envidiar a los anteriores, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la lengua de su compañero entrará en su boca a jugar con la suya. El beso duro apenas un minuto, para después separarse respirando agitadamente, Naruto con un sonrojo muy notorio en su rostro y Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera.

- Ahora si podemos irnos… - dijo Sasuke liberando las manos de Naruto y saliendo de la habitación.

- … - Naruto estuvo unos segundos estático, para después mostrar una enorme sonrisa y salir detrás de su compañero, aun con el sonrojo en su rostro.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Los tres ninjas de Konoha restantes, junto con Shen y Ryu se encontraban en el recinto al cual llegaron en aquel lugar, el mismo donde los de Konoha habían tenido la oportunidad de comer y hablar con Naruto, en el lugar aun se encontraba aquella mesa con los platos sucios de la comida que antes había estado sobre ellos. Los cinco ninjas esperaban a que aparecieran el rubio y moreno que llevaban ya unos minutos de retraso, minutos que claro fueron aprovechados por Kakashi para escribir el pergamino informativo que enviaría a Konoha con la supervisión de Shen y Ryu, para que no diese información de la ubicación en donde se encontraba su escondite. Una vez que hubo terminado, enrollo el pergamino y se preparaba a convocar a Pakun u otro de sus perros cuando fue detenido por Ryu.

- Lo mejor y más rápido, sería enviar el pergamino con otro animal más efectivo… - dijo, para en segundos realizar el jutsu de convocación y hacer aparecer ante la mirada de todos, un halcón de tamaño normal.

- Ryu, que es lo que sucede ahora – dijo el ave.

- Taka, necesito que me hagas un favor a mí y nuestros nuevos amigos… es urgente que este pergamino llegue a Konoha, directamente a las manos de la quinta Hokage y creo que tú eres el más indicado a realizarlo. – dijo seriamente Ryu después de quitarle el pergamino a Kakashi y así mostrárselo al ave.

- ¿Por qué habría de ayudar a unos completos extraños para mí?, ¿Qué te dice que son de fiar? – preguntó Taka seriamente.

- Tal vez, pero confió en ellos porque son amigos de Naruto… y como sabes él confía plenamente en ellos. – respondió Ryu igual de serio.

- … está bien, si son amigos de Naruto llevaré ese pergamino a Konoha. – dijo finalmente Taka mientras levantaba una de sus alas para que el pergamino fuese puesta bajo de ella. Ryu la coloco en ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo, para después volver a erguirse y dirigirle otras palabras.

- Ahora sólo debemos de esperar a que Naruto llegue, para poder salir de la cueva. –

Después de esas palabras solo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos, para después ver cómo es que la puerta del centro se abría dejando pasar a un rubio y un moreno, que a pesar de que aparentaban estar como normalmente estarían, no se dieron cuenta de la cercanía en la que se encontraban sus cuerpo de manera inconsciente. Cuando los dos hubieron llegado ante los otros ninja fue Naruto quien se decidió a hablar.

- Lamentamos el retraso, supongo que ya estamos todos listos. – dijo Naruto viendo a todos sus compañeros preparados y al halcón – Taka, ¿tu llevaras el pergamino a Konoha? – preguntó al ave.

- Si, Ryu logro convencerme. – contestó el ave.

- Shen-san, supongo que usaremos el mismo jutsu de siempre para salir… - dijo Naruto después de unos segundos, viendo fijamente a su joven sensei y viendo cómo es que él asentía con su cabeza se dirigió a sus amigos de Konoha. – Por favor, agrúpense como supongo debieron hacerlo antes de llegar aquí.

Los ninjas de Konoha asintieron al recordar cómo es que Shen y Hiroshi les habían pedido colocarse cuando los llevaron, y después de unos segundos Sasuke se único a ellos colocándose al lado de Kakashi, mientras que Jiraiya se apartaba del grupo al lado de Ryu; y de igual forma notaron como es que Naruto se acercaba a Taka y haciendo que se subiera a su brazo lo llevo al lado de los ninjas para que también fuese con ellos y después colocarse en la posición que debería de ocupar Hiroshi.

- ¿Qué te parece aparecer cerca de la frontera sur del País de la Tierra? – preguntó Naruto a Shen antes de comenzar a realizar los sellos necesarios.

- Perfecto, así nos ahorraremos unas horas de viaje. – contestó Shen y al instante comenzaron con la posición de manos.

Nuevamente los ninjas de Konoha se vieron rodeados por la brillante luz que los llevo a la cueva, y de igual forma se vieron deslumbrados por ella ocasionando que sus ojos se cerraran al instante y no pudiesen abrirlos durante varios segundos, pero cuando volvieron a abrirlos notaron como es que en ese momento ya se encontraban en la superficie en alguna parte del bosque del País de la Tierra y por lo que habían escuchado antes decir a Naruto, podían decir que estaban cerca de la frontera sur del País de la Tierra. Los tres enfocaron su mirada en los dos ninjas que los habían llevado a ese lugar, notando como es que Naruto se acercaba al halcón y le decía una palabras que ellos no fueron capaces de escuchar, para después ver cómo es que Taka salía volando de ahí en dirección a Konoha. Cuando Taka se hubo perdido de la vista de todos, comenzaron con su viaje en dirección a la aldea oculta de la Arena, en busca de Gaara.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Aldea Oculta de la Arena día y medio después.**_

El frio comenzaba a envolver el ambiente, el encontrarse en el desierto cuando estaba atardeciendo, les estaba haciendo un poco difícil apresurarse, desde que habían dejado el escondite que Naruto utilizaba, apenas habían descansado en dos ocasiones y por dos horas en cada una, el tiempo suficiente para recuperar un poco las horas de sueño que les hacían falta y probar un poco de comida. Siguieron su recorrido velozmente, sabían que les faltaba ya muy poco para llegar a la aldea… Naruto en aquel recorrido se sumergió en sus pensamientos, en los dos descansos que habían tenido el aprovecho para dormir un poco o por lo menos lo intento, pues en cada ocasión su mente se vio inundada por lo que ahora sabía eran visiones, imágenes no había podido sacar de su mente por mucho que intentará y en ese momento, en esos últimos par de kilómetros que faltaban fue que recordó lo que había soñado… Dos de los Akatsuki peleaban con Gaara y Kankuro, y aunque en un principio el pelirrojo llevaba la batalla ganada, tuvo que intervenir en la pelea del otro para salvar a su hermano, después las imágenes saltaban hacía la derrota del marionetista y la captura de Gaara, sin que nadie más pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, siendo sostenido por una especie de ave blanca sobre la cual se encontraba uno de los Akatsuki, y nuevamente volvían a cambiar las imágenes, esta vez mostrándole aquella que ya antiguamente había soñado, aquella donde Gaara se encontraba suspendido en el aire saliendo de su interior un extraña aura de color blanca… chakra que muy seguramente se trataba de Shukaku; pero la imagen que más persistía en presentarse era la de un Gaara en el suelo sin signos de vida…

Se obligo a salir de sus pensamientos después de aquella última imagen, notando con cierta sorpresa como es que la noche ya había caído y que frente a ellos ya se podía apreciar la aldea de la arena. Naruto aumento su velocidad obligando a sus compañeros a hacer lo mismo, sintiendo como la adrenalina comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, como la ansiedad de saber si Gaara se encontraba bien o no aumentaba; pero antes de poder llegar por completo a la muralla de la aldea un terrible estruendo fue escuchado y una gran cantidad de arena apareció sobre sus cabezas dirigiéndose a ellos, sin pensarlo demasiado todos retrocedieron lo suficientemente rápido para poder evitar ser aplastados por la arena que se desplomo fuertemente, ante lo cual todos quedaron sorprendidos; el hecho de que la arena del desierto hubiese sido utilizada sólo podía significar que Gaara se encontraba peleando y que en ese momento o había ganado o había sido vencido.

La respuesta a su confusión no tardo demasiado en llegar, puesto que al tener una buena vista del cielo, pudieron observar cómo es que una extraña ave blanca salía volando de la aldea, sobre ella un hombre con la capa que lo identificaba como miembro de Akatsuki… un hombre que Naruto pudo identificar como el causante de la derrota de Gaara, y sabía que eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido, sabía que de haber ganado el pelirrojo no habría dejado que aquel hombre saliera de la aldea con vida…

- ¡Hay que detenerlo! – exclamó Naruto en cuanto vio a aquel hombre – ¡Capturó a Gaara! – terminó de decir sorprendiendo a los otros, pero haciéndoles comprender con esas palabra que lo que decía era cierto.

En un rápido y certero movimiento Sasuke realizo un Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (N/A: Gran bola de fuego… eso creo ) dirigido hacía aquella ave que a pesar de la velocidad y agilidad que poseía, no pudo esquivarla por completo pues una de las alas fue tocada, lo que ocasiono que el hombre sobre el ave saltará llevando consigo el cuerpo inconsciente de quien parecía ser Gaara; para un par de segundos después ver como aquella ave explotaba fuertemente, explosión que no evitó que Kakashi y Naruto se lanzarán hacía aquel Akatsuki que aterrizo a unos cien metros alejados de ellos, sin embargo antes de poder alcanzarlo otra ave blanca aparecía de entre las manos de su enemigo yendo en su dirección y explotando frente a ellos dos, lanzándolos algunos metros hacia atrás. La nube de humo y polvo que provoco la explosión, sin embargo, ayudo a que Sasuke pudiese acercarse al Akatsuki sin que este se diese cuenta y poder llegar a golpearlo lanzándolo mucho más lejos y haciendo que soltara a Gaara por el golpe recibido; el moreno rápidamente tomo una posición de defensa después de eso, protegiendo el pelirrojo de los posibles ataques que llegarían por parte de su enemigo… pero el ataque no llego del hombre al que había derribado, sino de la dirección de la aldea, de donde Sasuke alcanzo a percibir como es que algo se dirigía hacia él, logrando apenas esquivarlo sin consecuencias, aquel ataque obligo a Sasuke a alejarse del pelirrojo sin tener la oportunidad de llevarlo consigo.

Cuando se hubo encontrado a salvo, Sasuke giro su vista en dirección de aquel ataque, encontrando la figura encorvada de un hombre, que parecía tener una especie de cola de escorpión en la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Justo en ese momento volvieron a aparecer Kakashi y Naruto, pudiendo así completar un círculo alrededor del Kazekage… El del aguijón en dirección a la aldea, el de las aves explosivas a la derecha de esté, Sasuke el frente de él y a la izquierda Kakashi y Naruto; mientras que Sasuke y Shen se encontraban alejados del campo de batalla y a la expectativa de lo que sucediera.

- ¿No crees que sería mejor ir a ayudarles? Nosotros somos más después de todo. – dijo Sakura a su compañero, esperando que este la apoyara.

- No, debemos de observar la situación con calma, si nos precipitamos como ha hecho Naruto-san, es posible que no logremos hacer nada para ayudar a Kazekage-sama… – contestó él – además, hay algo que me intriga de esos dos, puede que seamos más pero eso no nos dice que realmente podamos llegar a ganarles con sólo el uso de la fuerza – terminó de decir Shen mirando hacía donde se encontraban los demás, la seriedad mostrándose en su rostro.

Sakura no supo que decir ante eso, y mirando en rostro de Shen con preocupación dirigió su vista de nuevo hacía el campo de batalla. El Akatsuki que había derribado Sasuke ya estaba de pie, y aunque la visibilidad que les permitía la luna llena de esa noche era poca, fue suficiente para ayudarle a ver el rostro de ese hombre, lo primero que resaltaba sobre todo era el cabello de un rubio muy parecido al de Naruto atado en una cola alta, su rostro siendo tapado la mitad por un flequillo y mostraba una sonrisa muy extraña… dirigió si vista hacia el otro, no había mucho que pudiese ver en él a excepción de aquella cola que se mantenía ondeándose sobre su cuerpo, ya que su rostro estaba cubierto por una pañoleta, lo que impedía el poder ver algo más a excepción de los ojos.

- Deidara, dejándote sorprender por un golpe... eres más débil de lo que creía. – dijo el del aguijón a su compañero.

- Tsk, pues tú no has hecho un buen trabajo al atacarlo Sasori-san… - respondió Deidara con irritación.

- Déjense de palabras… - dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los dos – no dejaré que se lleven a Gaara.

- Eres un tonto si piensas que podrán derrotarnos… mira lo que le hemos hecho a tu amigo, que era tan poderoso - dijo Sasori.

- … es que no saben que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser este chico… - dijo Kakashi antes de dejar hablar a Naruto.

- Pero seguro que lo descubrirán… - dijo Naruto para sonreír burlonamente.

Los otros se quedaron en silencio a la expectativa de lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado cuando inesperadamente detrás de los dos Akatsuki aparecieron dos clones de Naruto dispuestos a atacarlos, un ataque que fue repelido por ambos y aprovechado por Naruto, que se acerco rápidamente a Gaara y cargándolo en un salto se encontró al lado de Shen y Sakura.

- Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, encárguense de ellos un poco. – les dijo Naruto mientras llegaba donde sus otros dos compañeros – Sakura… se que eres un ninja medico, ¿puedes revisarlo y ver si se encuentra bien? – dijo a su compañera una vez que dejo el cuerpo del pelirrojo a su lado, viendo el asentimiento de ella que inmediatamente comenzó a revisarlo con su chakra.

- Naruto-kun, eso fue demasiado arriesgado… - comentó Shen viendo al rubio fijamente.

- Arriesgado o no, debía evitar que Gaara volviese a estar en manos de ellos. – dijo seriamente Naruto – Pero algo me dice que con esto no será suficiente para detenerlos.

- … Gaara-kun se encuentra bien, sólo esta fatigado, debió de haber utilizado todo su chakra en el enfrentamiento con los Akatsuki y se ha que dado inconsciente. – dijo Sakura interrumpiendo el intercambio de palabras de los otros dos chicos.

- … eso está bien, por lo menos no está herido ni muerto – dijo Naruto y girándose hacía donde se estaba llevando nuevamente la batalla prosiguió - … será mejor que me una a ellos y terminemos con los Akatsuki.

- … Naruto-kun, no debes de esforzarte, si lo haces podrías sufrir un colapso… - dijo Shen deteniendo al rubio en su intento de regresar a pelear.

- … no te preocupes… Naomi-niisan me lo advirtió antes de salir hacia acá, y también me dio esto… - le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa a la preocupación de su compañero, mostrándole la bolsa con píldoras que sacaba de su estuche. – ya he tomado una antes de salir, ahora sólo hay que esperar que no necesite utilizar otra de estas.

- En caso de que así suceda, yo estaré ahí de inmediato para apoyarte Naruto-san – dijo Shen viendo a los ojos a Naruto.

Todos guardaron silencio y después de unos segundos Naruto volvió a guardar la bolsa entre sus cosas incorporándose a la batalla; pues ya que mientras Naruto hablaba con Shen y Sakura revisaba a Gaara, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban intentando que los Akatsuki no se acercaran a donde ellos estaban, ambos habían activado su Sharingan pudiendo pelear más parejos siendo que podían anticiparse a los movimientos de los otros, pero aun así manteniendo dificultades por esquivar los ataques recibidos y no entregar ningún ataque certero, y cuando los Akatsuki vieron como es que Naruto se volvía a integrar a la batalla fue que tomaron nuevamente las distancias.

- Son buenos, han logrado esquivar muy bien los ataques de Sasori-san… - dijo Deidara.

- Sin duda los ninjas de Konoha son tan buenos como nos dijo Itachi-san, aunque no creíamos que llegarán aquí mientras nosotros nos llevábamos al Jinchuuriki de Ichibi – dijo Sasori.

- ¡Malditos! No se atrevan a llamarlo de esa forma… - dijo fuertemente Naruto mostrando claramente en su voz y rostro la enorme molestia que aquella últimas palabras le ocasionaban.

- ¿Por qué no?, eso es lo que es, después de todo no es más que una herramienta que cualquiera puede llegar a manejar utilizando el cebo adecuado. – respondió Deidara burlonamente, comenzando a deducir algo con las palabras del rubio frente a él - ¿por qué te importa un monstruo como él?, no veo la razón de eso.

- grrr… ustedes no saben nada… - dijo Naruto del mismo modo de antes, comenzaba a notar la ira fluyendo por sus venas, algo que por más que intentaba no podía evitar.

- Deidara… - susurró Sasori, viendo a su compañero con una mirada de advertencia.

- Yo sólo sé, que un monstruo siempre seguirá siendo un monstruo. – contestó Deidara a Naruto.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, si algo en aquellos años de separación se había mantenido en Naruto y aumentaba, era el temperamento, desde el momento en que supo la forma en que eran llamados las personas como él, que les daban un nombre para separarlos de las personas 'normales', siempre perdía el control cuando escuchaba esa palabra, pero el oír a aquel otro rubio llamar monstruo a Gaara, y que afirmara que siempre lo sería lo hizo llegar al límite de ese control que aun mantenía. Sus ojos adquirieron aquel tono rojizo y sus pupilas se convirtieron en líneas negras apenas visibles, garras crecieron en lugar de uñas, las tres marcas en sus mejillas se remarcaron aun más, los colmillos de su boca crecieron hasta al grado de mostrarse entre sus labio y su cabello se erizó y alargo varios centímetros… su apariencia sin duda impresiono a todos a tal grado de paralizarlos por segundos, pues además de eso un chakra muy intensó y sumamente amenazante se hizo presente en el cuerpo de Naruto, y en tan sólo una milésima de segundo ya había golpeado a Deidara en el rostro haciendo que se fuese a estrellar contra algunas rocas que se encontraban cerca, y en otro tanto de tiempo logro romper aquel aguijón del otro del cual, pudo apreciar Naruto, salía una sustancia de color oscuro que evito que le tocara al dar el golpe.

- Encárguense de este, yo iré por el rubio. – dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a sus amigos con la voz ronca, para después ir en dirección de donde había caído Deidara.

- Nunca creí que el Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi viniera directamente a nosotros… pero creo que eso fue una suerte. – dijo Sasori viendo cómo es que Naruto se alejaba de ellos y después viendo a Sasuke y Kakashi les dijo – Así podremos capturar a dos de los Jinchuuriki

- No pienses que te lo dejaremos fácil. – dijo Sasuke seriamente mirando a su contrincante aun con el Sharingan activado.

- … Te pareces mucho a Itachi, tú debes de ser su hermano ¿no es así? – preguntó Sasori.

- No… él era mi hermano, ahora que está muerto no lo es. – contestó Sasuke recordando las palabras que Naomi le dijo a Itachi poco antes de comenzar con el interrogatorio… tal vez estos Akatsuki aun no lo supieran, pero no hacía daño a nadie el que él dijera esas palabras antes de tiempo. Kakashi al escuchar esas palabra se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo demostró; después de todo sabía que lo dicho por su alumno era mentira, pero no estaba seguro del porque decía aquello.

- ¿Itachi, muerto?... debes de estar mintiendo, él es muy poderoso, no creo que haya muerto en manos de gente inferior como lo son ustedes. – comentó Sasori resistiéndose a creer en las palabras de Sasuke.

- No me interesa si me crees o no… si logras salir de aquí con vida, tus compañeros de seguro lo confirmaran; aunque dudo mucho que lo llegues a saber. – dijo Sasuke… de pronto una explosión lejos de ellos se dejo escuchar, y como si eso fuese una señal la pelea entre ellos dio comienzo.

Sasuke corrió hacía Sasori, que ahora que no poseía su aguijón no podía llegar a defenderse como lo había hecho antes; llego rápidamente y con su mano derecha asestó un golpe que, ante la sorpresa de Sasuke y de Kakashi, no daño en nada a Sasori el cual, al tener cerca a Sasuke realizo un rápido movimiento, acercando su mano izquierda de la que salieron varios picos impregnados de la misma sustancia oscura que se encontraba en el aguijón, rompiendo de ese modo la manga que cubría ese brazo, mostrando un brazo completamente hecho de madera con una cubierta de metal alrededor del antebrazo dejando los dedos apenas al descubierto. Sasuke al darse cuenta de aquel repentino ataque se vio en la necesidad de dar un salto hacia atrás logrando alejarse lo suficiente antes de ser tocado por aquel brazo. Para Kakashi y para Sasuke ya no hubo duda alguna de lo que aquella sustancia era… veneno… y el hecho de que el brazo de aquel sujeto estuviese hecho de madera, solo les daba una cosa en la que pensar… una marioneta… sin embargo, si a quien se enfrentaban era una marioneta, eso quería decir que el marionetista debía de estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder manejar la marioneta, pero ninguno de los dos lo veía por ningún lado…

- Debó de admitir que eres veloz… mucho más veloz que aquel marionetista de la aldea de la arena… - comentó Sasori llamando la atención de los cuatro ninjas. (N/A: recuerden que Sakura y Shen aun se encontraban cerca de ellos cuidando de Gaara y estando al pendiente de cualquier cosa…)

- ¿A quién te refieres? – preguntó Sakura en un grito.

- … no se su nombre, sólo que llamaba Otōto al Jinchuuriki… - fue la contestación de Sasori, mientras con su 'mano' derecha comenzaba a desprenderse de la ropa que lo cubría – no fue ningún problema para mí derrotarle, en especial cuando mi veneno hubo entrado en su sistema. – terminó de decir dejando a la vista aquel cuerpo completamente hecho de madera, la espalda mostrando lo que podría considerarse un rostro de la boca del cual nacía lo que fuese su aguijón, sus brazos y piernas sosteniendo al completo el cuerpo. – Pero aunque seas muy veloz, no podrás destruir esta coraza… no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, pero en dado caso de que pudiesen encontrar la manera de romperla nunca podrían matarme. – continuó diciendo ahora dirigiéndose a Sasuke y quitándose la tela que le cubría el rostro, para en un veloz movimiento abrir la boca de la marioneta y lanzarles decenas de agujas que claramente debían de estar envenenadas. Los dos ninjas poseedores del Sharingan brincaron rápidamente eludiendo las agujas y ambos, como si lo hubiesen planeado, se acercaron a Sasori dispuestos a dar su mejor golpe y destruir aquella marioneta, sin embargo a mitad del camino la mano izquierda de su enemigo, que se había desprendido del cuerpo, apareció en el medio de ambos y en un segundo lanzó las agujas que mantenía en aquella parte, lanzándoselas a los dos ninjas…

_Momentos antes – combate entre Naruto y Deidara_

Naruto llego hacía Deidara en poco tiempo, pero antes de que pudiese golpearle aun encontrándose en el suelo, el otro dejo a relucir una ave de su mano izquierda y con algunas palabras esta tomaba un gran tamaño, que se acerco a él rápidamente. Naruto pudo elidirlo gracias a la velocidad obtenida por el chakra del zorro, sin embargo aquella ave volvía a interponerse en su camino a casi la misma velocidad, fue así que después de varios intentos lo único que pudo encontrar para acercarse a Deidara fue golpear al ave… una mala decisión, puesto que casi al instante aquella masa blanca estallaba fuertemente; sin hacerle mucho daño, pero si enviándolo a estrellarse a otras rocas. En el tiempo en que Naruto trataba de eludir al ave de arcilla, Deidara se hubo levantado tocándose con una de sus manos el rostro en una clara muestra de dolor, el golpe que Naruto le había dado le hubiese arrancado la cabeza de no ser porque siendo de Akatsuki tenía una gran resistencia a ese tipo de ataques… no por nada Akatsuki reclutaba a muy pocos para pertenecer a ellos.

- De verdad que eres un monstruo… casi me arrancas la cabeza. – dijo Deidara, dejando de tocarse el rostro, ahora sabía que aquel chico sin duda era el Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi.

- Y tú eres un idiota. – contestó Naruto, que ya se encontraba de pie, esta vez con la voz tan propia de él mismo, sus ojos eran de nuevo azules, las garras en sus manos habían desaparecido, los colmillos ya no se veían, las marcas en su cara volvieron a ser finas líneas y su cabello había vuelto a ser tan corto como lo tenía antes de perder el control, aquella explosión le devolvió a la realidad y le ofreció la calma que había perdido, sabiendo que si seguía peleando tan impulsivamente entonces lo único que ocasionaría sería que lo capturaran a él y a Gaara. – Bien, creo que esta batalla será mucho más emocionante de lo que creí.

- Digo lo mismo… ahora que se que tú chakra es tan poderoso, no me contendré en la batalla. – dijo Deidara juntando ambas manos durante unos segundos y después abriéndolas.

Detrás de Deidara apareció un enorme dragón blanco hecho de arcilla, al cual subió en un instante y sin que Naruto pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo empezaron a volar alejándose aun más de los otros ninjas… y aunque Naruto sabía que eso podía ser una trampa, también sabía que no podía dejar que se fuera. Estuvo detrás del otro rubio por unos minutos, antes de que Deidara se detuviera y aun sobrevolando el cielo realizo unos sellos de manos y en un segundo de la boca de aquel dragón salía otro drago más pequeño, pero esta vez dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, explotando unos metros antes de llegar a él, envolviendo con su explosión a Naruto, dejándolo tirado en el suelo e hiriéndolo en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Le tomo unos segundos el volver a levantarse, esta vez con la perspectiva bastante clara de que no podría ganar a Deidara mientras este se mantuviese a distancia, pues por los ataques que hasta ahora había recibido tenía bastante claro que el rubio solo sabía defenderse por medio de sus explosiones y por lo tanto no se arriesgaría a estar a una corta distancia si eso significaba para él perder. Naruto pensó fríamente sobre eso, sabía que las explosiones provenían de aquellos seres que su rival hacía, de un material del cual no podía estar seguro, pero también había notado que entre más grandes eran aquellos animales mucho más chakra contenían, además de ser más fuertes y destructivas las explosiones… y si una de esas explosiones le daba directamente a su cuerpo, lo más probable es que sus heridas fuesen mucho más profundas y por lo tanto más difíciles de curar para Kyuubi sin las consecuencias de morir. Nuevamente vio como es que Deidara realizaba sellos de manos, y esta vez apareciendo de la boca de aquel dragón, salían cientos de dragones de un tamaño no mayor a diez centímetros, pero que se dirigían hacia él… estuvo esquivándolos tan rápido como le fue posible, notando como es que sólo cuando se encontraba cerca de alguno, este explotaba y los que lograba dejar lejos no lo hacían hasta que de nuevo él se acercará o ellos lograran acercarse sin que se diese cuenta; ese hecho le dio otra pista, ahora sabía con más confianza que Deidara podía elegir el momento en el que sus creaciones pudieran explotar.

Mientras esquivaba las últimas creaciones comenzó a pensar en un plan que pudiese ayudarle a acercarse a Deidara o poder derribarlo de su dragón… los clones de sombras estaban fuera de su plan, convocarlos sólo lo haría disminuir más su nivel de chakra, además de que no serviría de nada mientras su enemigo se encontrara fuera de su alcanza, la utilización del Rasengan era igual, aunque podía hacerlo más poderoso que antes aun seguía existiendo el inconveniente de tener que lanzarlo directamente al oponente… fue que supo que necesariamente debía de utilizar un jutsu que pudiese ser utilizado y manejado por él, y que al mismo tiempo fuese de largo alcance... y él sólo tenía conocimiento de un jutsu que tuviese esa característica, sin embargo también sabía que la utilización del mismo requería además de mucho chakra suyo, del chakra de Kyuubi y la consecuencia de una reducción grande de su energía vital… sin darse cuenta recibió otro ataque de Deidara esta vez de un dragón un poco más grande que los demás, el daño que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo en cada ataque no era muy grande, sin embargo a cada herida que Kyuubi curaba su chakra disminuía y su cuerpo se sentía más cansado… pensó nuevamente, al tiempo en que dirigía su mano derecha a su estuche, sacando de él una de las píldoras que Naomi le había entregado, si se tomaba aquella píldora el efecto de recuperación sería de inmediato y duraría alrededor de quince minutos, lo que le podía dar el tiempo que necesitaba para utilizar aquel jutsu y vencer a Deidara de paso, pero si no lograba hacerlo las consecuencias serían terribles… sólo tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo y debía de tomar una decisión rápida…

_Combate contra Sasori_

Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke y Sasori se encontraban realmente sorprendidos, en el momento en que aquellas agujas se dirigían a ellos, no pudieron reaccionar por lo que creyeron que serían heridos por ellas y envenenados; sin embargo justo a un segundo de que los tocasen, las agujas se vieron detenidas por una barrera de arena lo suficientemente fuerte para que las agujas rebotaran hacia el suelo. Los tres peleadores giraron sus vistas hacía donde Naruto había dejado al pelirrojo, encontrándolo a esté despierto, sentado y con las manos sobre la arena, claramente se veía que aun no se recuperaba al completo, puesto que la respiración que mostraba era errática y agitada, su mirada a pesar de encontrarse completamente despierto, mostraba de igual forma el cansancio que le había causado el proteger a los dos ninjas de aquellas agujas.

Sasori estaba tan distraído porque su técnica se hubiese visto detenida por Gaara, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que era atacado hasta que fue demasiado tarde… Sakura después de entregarle el chakra necesario a Gaara para que este despertara, y cuando vio como es que sus amigos eran atacados por aquellas agujas supo que Sasori había puesta su completa atención a ellos, lo que le dio la oportunidad de escabullirse rápidamente hasta poder estar detrás de la marioneta y aunque se preocupo mucho al ver cómo es que nuevamente sus compañeros se encontraban en peligro de ser heridos por aquellas agujas envenenadas, pero cuando vio aliviada como es que la arena se alzaba ante ellos protegiéndolos, volvió a concentrarse en lo que haría, después de todo Sasori había dicho que para romper esa coraza se necesitaba de mucha fuerza, y la segunda persona más fuerte de la aldea de Konoha era ella misma… concentrando su chakra en su mano derecha en unos segundos hubo asestado un certero golpe a la marioneta logrando destruirlo por completo y llamando así nuevamente la atención de los otros ninjas, dejando a más de uno impresionados por aquel suceso.

Sakura se alejo rápidamente, viendo cómo es que de entre el cuerpo de la marioneta salía un bulto oscuro y se alejaba de ellos, dejando en el sitio sólo las partes desechas de lo que alguna vez fue el cuerpo de una marioneta… la pelirrosa se acerco hacía sus compañeros, evitando tocar aquellas agujas con veneno y sin dejar de poner su atención al bulto que ahora se erguía ante ellos, mostrándoles que posiblemente aquel fuese el verdadero contrincante.

- Esta batalla ha sido en verdad muy interesante, no había existido nadie desde hace ya muchos años que me hubiese obligado a salir de esa marioneta… - dijo de pronto Sasori llevando una de sus manos a la altura de su rostro en una clara muestra de quitarse la tela que en esos momentos le cubría su cara por completo - … pero creo que ha llegado el momento de dejarse de jueguitos tontos y pelear en serio. – terminó de decir descubriendo ante los ninjas las jóvenes facciones de un hombre pelirrojo y con la serenidad pintada en el rostro… de pronto levanto su mano derecha mostrándoles un pergamino… pergamino que ninguno de ellos había notado. – Os tengo justo como quiero, cuando es hora de matar, nunca me decido, y no se cual escoger pero… esta es mi favorita. – terminó de decir para un segundo después aparecer ante él y entre una nube de humo una marioneta con una apariencia completamente humana.

Cubierto con una túnica de color negro, el cabello de igual color, los ojos rasgados y dorados, el tono de la madera de la marioneta era de un color gris oscuro… la vista de esta nueva marioneta los sorprendió, pero a uno más que a ninguno. Gaara veía fijamente a Sasori y a la convocación que había realizado, recordaba perfectamente ese rostro y también la historia que había detrás de él… y aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que lo que pensaba fuese completamente cierto, algo más le obligo a decir aquellas palabras.

- Ese es el tercer Kazekage… - todos escucharon las palabras del pelirrojo, aún a pesar de que las había pronunciado suavemente.

- mmm – fue lo único que escucharon salir de la boca de Sasori.

- Hace más de diez años, el tercer Kazekage desapareció de la villa sin dejar rastro… ahora comprendo que debiste ser tu el causante de eso. – fueron las siguientes palabras de Gaara que aun se mantenía en el suelo siendo ayudado por Shen, que le entregaba de su propio chakra para que se recuperara más rápidamente.

- Para ser el Kasekage más joven que ha tenido la aldea de la arena, sabes mucho sobre esa desaparición… - dijo Sasori viendo fijamente a Gaara.

- La historia de la desaparición del tercero es sabida por todas… no cualquiera puede vencer al más poderoso de todos los Kazekage y no dejar rastro de él. – comentó en toda respuesta Gaara, esta vez levantándose lentamente del suelo, haciendo con eso que Shen dejase de proporcionarle chakra.

- Bah; es mejor terminar con esto rápido. – escucharon decir a Sasori viendo cómo es que él enviaba rápidamente la marioneta del Kazekage contra ellos, que ante la velocidad utilizada no se vieron en la posibilidad de eludirla como debían, recibiendo así Kakashi un corte en uno de sus brazos, producto de las cuchillas que la marioneta exteriorizo en su mano derecha al momento del ataque.

Ante eso el peliplateado se alejo lo suficiente mientras que se tomaba el brazo lastimado con la mano libre, notando como es que lentamente el veneno hacía efecto en él, haciendo que su vista se volviera borrosa y el dolor se expandiera desde el punto de la herida hasta abarcar todo su cuerpo, logrando así que en segundos cayera al suelo respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – gritó Sakura al observar cómo es que su sensei caía al suelo y comenzando a correr hacia él en un intento por ayudarlo; sin embargo antes de que pudiese avanzar tres metros, fue interceptada por el ataque de la marioneta que había dejado salir lo que parecían ser múltiples brazos que se colocaron en forma de muralla alrededor de Kakashi.

- Si quieres alcanzarlo, primero deberán de matarme… - dijo Sasori llamando la atención de los otros ninjas – si no se dan prisa el veneno terminará con su vida.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por Sasori, los dos alumnos del peliplateado no pudieron evitar sentir temor por lo que le sucedería a su sensei, y al mismo tiempo sintiendo ira hacia aquel que había causado ese daño. Mientras tanto Gaara intentaba recuperar el cuerpo del peliplateado controlando la arena que había debajo del cuerpo, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que ello sería mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba, porque en primer lugar el chakra que tenía en ese momento no era el suficiente como para controlar la cantidad de arena que debía para mover el cuerpo, y en segundo lugar podía sentir como es que aquellas extremidades no solo se incrustaban bajo la arena, sino que aprovechando que nadie podía verlos se unían formando así una cárcel de la cual solo se podía escapar rompiendo los muros.

- Kazekage-sama no haga esfuerzos, aun no recupera del todo sus energías lo que podría ocasionarle un terrible desenlace. – susurró Shen que ahora se encontraba de pie a su lado mostrándose serio pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo.

- Hey tú, ¿no se supone que nos acompañaste para ayudarnos? – dijo Sasuke claramente dirigiéndose a Shen aunque sin girar ni un instante a mirarlo. - ¿Por qué no haces algún jutsu para inmovilizarlo?

- ¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda? – preguntó Shen - … para inmovilizarlo necesito de tiempo, pero si quieres que lo derrote necesitare que impidan que llegue hasta a mí en los próximos cinco minutos. – contestó Shen.

- Pides demasiado… pero te daremos ese tiempo – dijo Sasuke sonriendo con arrogancia – Creo que ha llegado el momento de mostrar mi mejor técnica.

- No serás el único Sasuke-kun… yo también he aprendido algunas cosas - dijo Sakura al tiempo que se tronaba los dedos de sus manos y mostraba el mismo tipo de sonrisa que su compañero.

- … muy bien, que así sea. – dijo Shen sentándose en la arena nuevamente y comenzando a realizar sellos de manos.

Sasori vio todo eso con un cierto temor naciendo dentro de él, algo le decía que de existir un modo de detenerlo y destruirlo ese joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, lograría hacerlo… fue que entonces lazó un ataque dirigido a Shen… de entre los múltiples brazos de pronto salió expedido una nube de humo oscura que estaba a punto de envolverlos, una nube que los tres ninjas en pie pudieron identificar como veneno; sin embargo antes de que el veneno pudiese alcanzar a alguno de ellos, la arena del desierto que se encontraba bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse girando alrededor de los cuatro, tan velozmente que logró producir una tenue brisa que impidió acercarse más el veneno y por lo mismo haciendo que se dispersara y desapareciese. Los dos ninjas de Konoha giraron a ver a Gaara al momento en que eso sucedía, notando con cierta preocupación cómo es que el cansancio nuevamente volvía a aparecer en el Kazekage y cuando el veneno se hubo dispersado y la arena dejo de moverse alrededor de ellos vieron como es que su compañero pelirrojo respiraba agitadamente y caía arrodillado al suelo… una clara muestra del esfuerzo que hubo realizado por haber controlado de esa forma la poca arena que los ayudo contra el veneno, y dándoles con eso la certeza de que si Gaara volvía a hacer uso de su poder sobre la arena caería inconsciente nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 6….**

**LO SIENTO por dejar este capítulo de esta manera, pero creo que es mejor dejar el desenlace de la batalla hasta el próximo capítulo… que se preguntan ¿cuál es la nueva técnica de Sasuke?, ¿Qué jutsu es el que utilizara Naruto para derribar a Deidara?, ¿Cuál es el jutsu que terminará con Sasori?, pues eso un mucho más descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo… y por supuesto que también habrá encuentro de Naruto y Gaara… MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTE FANFIC… antes de despedirme les diré un secreto: la batalla, aunque no fue mucho… me costó demasiado poder sacarla adelante, en especial por el hecho de que en esta ocasión no estaría la anciana Chiyo para ayudar y Naruto no estaría apoyado por Kakashi… bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento; criticas, amenazas, felicitaciones y demás saben donde dejarlas… ¡¡Nos escribimos pronto!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamin Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	7. Capitulo 7: UN TRATO

**.**

**Agradecimientos a: ****Dark-ekin, sakuris, pytufa1622 y mar_erandie por dejar sus reviews… y por supuesto por seguir este Fanfic.**

**.**

**De igual forma agradezco a aquellos que han agregado esta historia como una de sus favoritas y a mí como su autora favorita. Espero seguir recibiendo este tipo de apoyo y así poder continuar hasta terminar este fanfic.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Ok… he de decir que esta historia está basada en el Manga y da comienzo en los días anteriores a la partida de Sasuke de Konoha para irse con Orochimaru. En si la historia es un universo alterno donde quien se va de la aldea es Naruto y no Sasuke, y donde este último es liberado del sello maldito… También he de decir que aparecerán nuevos personajes y muy posiblemente cambie algunos recuerdos en la infancia de Naruto.**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7: UN TRATO**

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren.**

_Desierto de la arena_

Cuatro sombras corrían velozmente dirigiéndose hacia la aldea oculta de la arena, habían estado manteniendo esa velocidad desde el momento en que recibieron en sus manos la misión que se les había sido encomendada. Los descansos que habían tomado en todo ese tiempo sólo habían sido para lo más indispensable (descanso, comida y baño), los cuatro sabían cuán importante era cumplir con aquella misión lo más pronto posible y de igual forma lo que significaba para ellos el llevarla a cabo con éxito… cada uno de ellos tenía una razón distinta para cumplir con su misión pero todos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, ni importa lo que les costará harían que Naruto Uzumaki regresará a la aldea de Konoha con ellos…

_Combate entre Naruto y Deidara_

Otra explosión se dio cerca de Naruto… explosión que le dio la respuesta que buscaba, en uno de sus más agiles movimientos se alejo lo suficiente de las creaciones de Deidara logrando obtener unos segundos para tomar la píldora que ya sostenía en su mano derecha; y como lo esperaba el efecto fue casi inmediato… sintió como es que su propio chakra comenzaba afluir rápidamente por su cuerpo, aumentando de tal manera que en poco tiempo sintió como es que podía llegar a sobrepasar su límite; de igual manera pudo darse cuenta de la manera en que su energía vital se regeneraba y curaba sus heridas, el cansancio desaparecía de su cuerpo dejando en su lugar solo la fuerza de voluntad que había nacido en el rubio desde hace años, la misma fuerza que le hizo tomar la decisión de abandonar a su aldea y amigos, ahora le llevaba a tomar otra decisión… esta vez arriesgar su vida para derrotar a Deidara.

En instantes las creaciones de Deidara se vieron lanzadas y destruidas lejos de Naruto, por el mismo chakra rojo que pertenecía a Kyuubi… chakra que en ese momento rodeaba el cuerpo de Naruto evitando que nada se le acerque. Deidara observo aquello con creciente preocupación, la recuperación que había tenido Naruto, ante sus ojos, sólo podía ser obra de las píldoras del soldado… sin embargo la tremenda cantidad de chakra del zorro que dejaba a relucir por su cuerpo, eso no podía ser obra de una simple píldora del soldado ni de ninguna píldora que él conociera, ya que la cantidad de chakra que utilizaban los Jinchuuriki tenían un límite antes de hacer aparecer alguna de sus colas y sabía que Naruto ya había sobrepasado ese límite… de pronto observo como es que aquel endemoniado chakra se concentraba en la parte derecha de Naruto, más específicamente en su mano haciendo que se hiciera visible ante sus ojos… una esfera roja comenzó a formarse tan luminosa y ardiente que hasta él mismo llegaba a sentirlo en aquella distancia que los separaba; mientras que en la otra mano del contenedor del Kyuubi se concentraba la misma cantidad de chakra pero en esa ocasión perteneciente a Naruto, formando así una esfera del mismo tamaño que la que tenía en su mano derecha pero de un color azul.

De un momento a otro Deidara se paralizo por completo, aquel poder fluyendo por el cuerpo de su contrincante, era más de lo que él mismo podría soportar… y cuando miro el rostro de Naruto el terror lo invadió… ese sentimiento solo lo había conocido una vez, cuando Itachi llegó ante él para reclutarlo en el Akatsuki; porque al ver a naruto, observo una sonrisa completamente demoníaca y una mirada de un color rojo sangre, "La misma mirada de un monstruo" fue lo que pensó deidara sobre su enorme dragón y viendo como es que Naruto juntaba ambas manos mezclando así las dos esferas.

Fueron fue cuestión de unos cuantos de segundos en los que sucedió todo… las esferas se combinaron rápidamente haciendo que el flujo que se mantenía constante en ellas, lo que las mantenía en aquella forma; se rompiera haciendo que el chakra de ambos se dispersará de manera vertical, llegando a alcanzar una altura de treinta metros, rojo y azul juntos formando un tornado de chakra que ante un pequeño impulso de las manos de Naruto salió en dirección de Deidara; él cual estaba tan paralizado que no pudo ni intentó hacer nada para evitarlo, pero aunque lo hubiese querido no había sido capaz de evitar el impacto… aquel tornado llegó a él en menos de un segundo, arrastrándolo a su interior, y consumiéndolo en milésimas de segundo. Aquella técnica había sido creado por Naruto con ayuda de Naomi, consistía en crear dos tipos de Rasengan… uno que contuviera el Chakra tipo viento de Naruto y el otro que contuviera el chakra tipo fuego de Kyuubi; así una vez formados se debían combinar, y ya que ambos tipos de chakras eran compatibles ninguno gobernaría sobre el otro, sino que más bien se agruparían de tal manera en que se formará un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso y mortífero para cualquiera que lo recibiera… el fuego haría quemarse todo lo que tocará, mientras que el viento a la velocidad que utilizará sería capaz de inmovilizar a todo lo que se moviese, evitando así que intentará escapar o hacer algo para impedir el ataque. Segundos después de que aquel tornado golpeará a Deidara desaparecía en el aire, dejando en el lugar donde se encontraba flotando el Akatsuki, un enorme círculo de arena negra y lo que parecían ser cenizas cayendo del cielo.

Naruto cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad y llevándose una mano al pecho, sus ojos volviendo a ser de aquel hermoso azul; y en su rostro mostrándose el cansancio que comenzaba a invadirlo… parecía ser que no tenía ni siquiera dos minutos antes de que volviese a encontrarse en la misma situación en la que lo habían encontrado sus amigos de Konoha. Lentamente llevo su otra mano libre de nuevo a su estuche y buscando en él tomo otra de las píldoras que había llevado consigo, y en un último esfuerzo trago la píldora… esta vez no sintió el mismo efecto de antes, esta vez la recuperación fue mucho más lenta, su chakra y el de Kyuubi creciendo poco a poco, mientras que su energía vital se quedaba detenida en un punto mucho más bajo del que habría esperado, la píldora ayudándolo a que no llegará al cincuenta por ciento.

- "_**¡Creo que te has pasado esta vez chico!"**_ – escuchó cómo es que la voz de Kyuubi en su cabeza le hablaba

- No tenía más opción… - contesto Naruto con dificultad.

- "_**Descansa niño, ha llegado el momento de que lo hagas si no quieres que la muerte sea nuestro destino…"**_ - dijo el zorro notando como es que el rubio intentaba ponerse de pie.

- N-No… debo ir donde Gaara… - dijo Naruto, enfadándose consigo mismo al sentir como es que su cuerpo se negaba a levantarse.

- "_**¿Acaso no confías en que tus amigos lo protejan?, ellos no son los mismos que dejaste hace más de dos años, además recuerda que Shen-san esta con ellos…"**_ - dijo Kyuubi, y ante esas palabras Naruto se dejo caer sobre la arena, por que sabía que el zorro tenía razón… sus amigos, así como él, ya no eran los mismos chiquillos de doce años que no sabían lo que hacían y que se dejaban llevar por el enojo; además de que Kyuubi confiaba en que Shen los protegería, y por esa misma razón el mismo debía de confiar igual… pues sabía que a muy pocas personas el zorro mostraba un gran respeto, el mismo que sentía por su castaño amigo. Pronto Naruto se dejo vencer por el cansancio y el sueño lo envolvió… ahí sobre la arena del desierto en aquella fría noche, Naruto espero dormido a que sus amigos lo encontrasen.

_Combate contra Sasori_

Inmóviles, así es como se encontraban en ese momento… Sasuke y Sakura sabían lo que debían de hacer para ganar tiempo a su compañero castaño, sin embargo mientras esperaban pacientemente el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo sus movimientos, la enorme masa de fuego que apareció de la dirección donde debían de estar peleando el otro Akatsuki con Naruto, los dejo impresionados; sin duda alguna reconocieron los dos poderosos chakras que se combinaron en aquel ataque que parecía un tornado; un ataque que en segundos hubo desaparecido así como la presencia de cualquier chakra, lo que hizo que la preocupación que sentían aumentará… el que no sintieran el chakra de aquel Akatsuki rubio, les daba la seguridad de que había sido derrotado por Naruto, sin embargo el tampoco sentir la presencia de su amigo les hacía pensar en demasiadas cosas muy malas, cosas que esperaban no hayan sucedido.

- hmj, parece que Deidara ha sido derrotado… - comentó de pronto Sasori llamando la atención de los dos ninjas de Konoha. – y por lo visto yo no tengo tiempo que perder… los quitare de mi camino en pocos momentos… – terminó de decir, para instantes después hacer que la marioneta del tercero se colocase al frente suyo. De la boca de la marioneta los tres ninjas pudieron observar cómo es que una oscura masa aparecía, permaneciendo alrededor de la marioneta… aquella masa se fue haciendo más espesa comenzando a formar dos enormes figuras de color negro que flotaban frente a ellos, una de ellas parecía ser una pirámide mientras que la otra un cubo.

- No importa la cantidad de armas o explosivos que usen, no podrán destruir estas armas… - dijo arrogantemente Sasori.

- Tengan… cuidado… lo que está utilizando es arena férrea, capaz de convertirse en cualquier arma que la situación requiera… - comenzó a explicarles Gaara en un tono en que sólo los dos ninjas de Konoha lo escucharan.

- Es decir que esa marioneta hace lo mismo que tú, pero con arena negra… - comentó Sasuke, comenzando a entender un poco de esa situación.

- No es sólo eso… - dijo Gaara seriamente, pero sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

- Déjense de charla, acabemos con esto… - dijo Sasori para al instante enviar aquellas dos enormes masas de arena a intentar golpearlos, mientras que tanto Sakura como Sasuke corrían al encuentro de ellas.

Ambos sabían que debía de evitar en lo mayormente posible que Gaara volviese a utilizar su chakra para controlar la arena en su defensa, por eso es que habían avanzado al encuentro del ataque de Sasori… cuando estaban por ser golpeados, rápidamente esquivaron las figuras haciendo que estas se estrellaran en la arena con un gran estruendo y levantando mucho polvo, la velocidad y la dureza que demostraron tener fue más que suficiente para que Sakura ideará un plan lo suficientemente bueno para poder golpear al Akatsuki; eso y además de el hecho de que mientras intentaban atacarlo, la pelirrosa no despego su mirada de los movimientos que realizará Sasori, por mínimos que sean… algo que había aprendido de su maestra, es que los marionetistas por mucho que lo quisieran no podían evitar mover una parte de su cuerpo para controlar sus marionetas; y ella había aprendido a leer sus movimientos en esos pocos segundos. Enviándole una mirada a Sasuke, retrocedió hasta volver a la posición en la que se encontraban al inicio, cuando lo hizo notó como es que Sasuke hacía lo mismo que ella y en unos segundos ya lo tenía a su lado.

- Sasuke-kun… prepara tu mejor ataque… yo me encargare de despejarte el camino de esas figuras. – fue lo único que dijo Sakura comenzando a concentrar chakra en su mano derecha.

Sasuke vio como es que su compañera se lanzaba al ataque de esas figuras de arena negra, las cuales se movieron simultáneamente para enfrentarse a la pelirrosa, fue entonces que concentro la mayor cantidad de chakra de igual forma en su mano derecha, pero con la sola diferencia de que este se hacía visible formando lo que ante los ojos de los demás serían pequeños rayos azules y emitiendo un sonido como de pájaros chillando… ese era el Chidori que su sensei le había enseñado y que estuvo mejorando por esos dos años; un mejoramiento que en aquellos momentos demostraría. Concentrando, esta vez, un chakra tipo fuego comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que había tomado Sakura, notando como es que al estar a un instante de ser golpeada lograba eludir ambas figuras, haciendo que estas se estrellasen nuevamente en la arena, sin embargo en esa ocasión ella, rápidamente volvió a estar al lado de aquellas dos masas y de un solo golpe enviarlas varias decenas de metros detrás de Sasori, el cual en un intento por no ser golpeado se había alejado hacía su lado izquierdo observando cómo es que sus, hasta ese momento, mejores armas habían sido derrotadas de un solo golpe… fue que se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, rápidamente el Akatsuki se movió del lugar en el que se encontraba al percibir el chakra y el ruido que provenía de la mano se Sasuke, pero a pesar de todo no fue lo suficientemente rápido en esa ocasión ya que fue alcanzado por una parte de aquel ataque que pareció moverse en el mismo instante en que él lo hizo… dando como resultado que parte de uno de sus brazos comenzará a incendiarse. Sin darle tiempo a nada más, Sasori se alejo de Sasuke dejando en su lugar, ante la sorprendida mirada de los otros ninjas, el brazo que ardía en llamas… ambos giraron su vista hacía el marionetista, pudiendo observar cómo es que él, a pesar de haber perdido un brazo, mantenía su rostro apacible, sin ninguna muestra de dolor o sufrimiento por lo causado.

Sasori entonces, con la mano que le quedaba, comenzó a controlar nuevamente la marioneta del Kazekage colocándola nuevamente frente a él como defensa, después de todo aquel ataque que Sasuke le había dirigido era muy distinto del que tenían conocimiento… además de que pudo notar cómo es que la combinación de chakra que contenía el ataque era sumamente rara, pues a simple vista solo parecía ser un chakra tipo rayo, pero al momento en que lo toco el tipo de chakra que lo daño fue de fuego… algo tremendamente difícil de lograr. El tiempo se agotaba y debía de terminar con eso, en una sola orden la marioneta convoco nuevamente aquellas masas de arena negra que había sido alejadas por Sakura, comenzando a flotar levemente sobre la arena… ante eso Sasuke se puso al lado de su compañera, esperando por los siguientes movimientos que realizaría su contrincante; pero aquellos movimientos no fueron capaces de predecirlos o esquivarlos. En un instante observaron cómo es que la arena negra volvía a cambiar de forma, esta vez presentándose ante ellos un sin número de afiladas estacas, que un segundo después de haberse formado se dirigían hacia ellos dos y los otros dos ninjas que se encontraban detrás suyo.

La velocidad a la que iban, lo filosas que demostraban ser y por supuesto el veneno que muy seguramente poseerían aquellas estacas, habrían sin duda terminado con los ninjas que eran los blancos a recibir aquel ataque; sin embargo aquello no pudo llegar a ser, pues en el momento en que serían impactados por el ataque, este de detuvo a medio metro sobre sus cabezas. Los tres ninjas que se enfrentaban quedaron completamente sorprendidos; Sasori mucho más que ninguno… el ataque que había enviado era completamente ineludible y por la misma razón imparable, pero ahí estaba frente a él aquella imagen diciéndole todo lo contrario… fue entonces que se percato de algo completamente extraño, en aquella oscuridad casi nadie podría haberse percatado de ello, pero él si… sobre las cabezas de los ninjas de Konoha y evitando que su ataque hiciese contacto con ellos, se encontraba una extraña barrera, que bien sabía no había sido creada por sus contrincantes; así que dirigió su vista más allá de ellos, encontrándose como la figura erguida de Shen, que en aquellos momentos mantenía los brazos extendidos a sus lados, una fina capa de chakra de color lila fluyendo a través de ellas que desaparecía a algunos metros después de separarse de las manos; mantenía los ojos cerrados… al ver aquello Sasori intento mover sus dedos para que su marioneta llevase a cabo la siguiente orden, pero se sintió sorprendido e intrigado cuando no pudo hacerlo.

Todos notaron entonces como es que aquellas armas que debían de estar bajo el poder del marionetista, lentamente comenzaban a moverse cambiando la dirección de su ataque, dirigiendo las puntas hacía donde se encontraba el mismo Sasori, quien ese momento se daba cuenta de que los hilos de chakra que mantenía manejando a su marioneta, habían sido cortados y sentía como es que otros hilos de chakra distintos a los suyos, lo tenían sujeto y le impedían cualquier otro tipo de movimiento… supo entonces que ese era el momento que había temido cuando escucho las palabras del joven castaño. En un instante aquellas afiladas estacas cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Sasori, atravesándolo completamente, dando varias de ellas justamente en el pecho y casi al instante se quedaba inmóvil, mientras lo que parecía ser sangre comenzaba a escurrir por su boca; de igual forma pudieron observar cómo es que aquella prisión que rodeaba el cuerpo de Kakashi se abría, dejando a la vista al sensei que respiraba con dificultad y sudaba demasiado.

Sakura rápidamente acudió en auxilio del peliplateado mientras que Sasuke se colocaba al lado de Gaara, que se encontraba sentado sobre la arena, su respiración había dejado de ser errática y se notaba como es que poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su chakra. Shen había descendida sus brazos y caminó hacía donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Sasori, observándolo fijamente, examinando que en aquella ocasión hubiesen podido detenerlo, fue entonces que el ruido de lo que parecían gritos de júbilo llegaban a sus oído, girando la cabeza hacia la muralla de la aldea de la arena, todos se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había ahí observándolos, y algunos de los ninjas de la aldea acudían rápidamente en atención de su Kazekage y de Kakashi. Shen se sorprendió un poco con aquella situación, pero su atención de pronto se vio enfocada en otra cosa, sin decir nada comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección del lugar de batalla de Naruto, lo hacía de esa forma porque a pesar de todo podía sentir como es que el chakra del rubio se encontraba sobre el nivel de riesgo y que poco a poco iba aumentando; de pronto una figura se coloco a su lado haciendo que girara su vista hacía la persona que lo acompañaba, encontrándose con la erguida pose de Sasuke Uchiha. Sin decirse ni una sola palabra caminaron uno al lado del otro por un par de minutos más, hasta que por fin pudieron observar el cuerpo de Naruto sobre la arena del desierto y al verlo de esa forma fue Sasuke quien se acerco rápidamente hacía él de manera preocupada, notando apenas como es que el pecho del rubio indicaba la manera un poco difícil en que aun respiraba.

- No hay de qué preocuparse… - dijo Shen después de que hubo llegado a la misma altura que la pareja y hubiera revisado al rubio. – Sólo necesita un que le dé un poco más de chakra y en unas cuantas horas estará despierto – terminó de decir al tiempo en que colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Naruto y comenzaba a entregarle parte de su chakra.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que gastará su chakra d esta forma? – preguntó suavemente Sasuke, intentando no sonar demasiado preocupado.

- … durante estos años, descubrimos que podía utilizar el chakra de Kyuubi-sama para realizar el Rasengan… después de un tiempo fue capaz de realizar dos tipos de Rasengan, siendo que Naruto-san tiene un chakra tipo viento y que Kyuubi-sama tiene un chakra tipo fuego, al momento de unir ambos ataques forma el tornado que se pudo apreciar desde nuestro lugar de batalla; pero para controlarlo se requiera de la misma cantidad de chakra que se utilizo para crear ambos Rasengan, por lo que eso implica demasiado riesgo para Naruto-san… - explicó brevemente Shen – tuvo suerte de haber destruido a su enemigo de un solo ataque, de no haber sido así, posiblemente hubiese sido capturado.

- … a pesar de los años sigue siendo un dobe… - susurró por lo bajo Sasuke apenas siendo escuchado por Shen que lo único que hizo fue sonreír ante ese comentario.

- Hay que llevarlo con los demás – dijo Shen después de retirar sus manos del cuerpo de Naruto, para después ver cómo es que Sasuke se encargaba de cargar al rubio de manera nupcial.

Sin decir nada más los dos regresaron hacía donde se encontraban los demás, esta vez llevando con ellos el cuerpo de Naruto… cuando llegaron pudieron darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de Kakashi y el de Gaara habían sido retirados y llevados a la aldea para ser revisados por los médicos, mientras que Sakura se encontraba aun en ese lugar esperando por ellos y algunos de los ninjas de la arena observaban con detenimiento el cuerpo del Akatsuki.

- ¿Cómo está Naruto? – preguntó la pelirrosa en cuanto los vio llegar.

- Estará bien, sólo necesita descansar… - dijo Sasuke mirando seriamente todo lo que ocurría.

- Sakura-san, ¿cómo se encuentra Kakashi-san? – preguntó Shen mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa.

- Por el momento lo están revisando los ninjas médicos de la arena, pero ya tengo conocimiento del tipo de veneno que se ha introducido en su sistema – dijo Sakura mostrando seriedad en su rostro al momento en que decía esas palabras.

- ¿no deberías de ser tú quien lo atienda? – preguntó Sasuke después de escuchar la explicación de su compañera.

- Por el momento me enfocaré en crear el antídoto, pues parece ser que Kakuro-san también resulto afectado. – contestó Sakura para después comenzar a caminar hacia la aldea de la arena.

Momentos después ambos chicos siguieron los pasos de la pelirrosa, adentrándose en la aldea pudieron observar cómo es que los aldeanos, desde los más pequeños hasta los más ancianos, se encontraban celebrando el hecho de que su Kazekage no hubiese caído en manos de Akatsuki, de igual forma hubieron algunos de ellos que se acercaron para agradecerles por haber vencido a los dos enemigos. Cuando llegaron hacía la el hospital de la aldea, lo primero que hicieron fue dejar en una de las habitaciones al rubio que aun se encontraba inconsciente, después de lo cual se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el peliplateado siendo atendido por los ninjas médicos de la aldea… en cuanto entraron pudieron observar que además del sensei, también se encontraba el hermano mayor de Gaara que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Kakashi y que en esos momentos estaba siendo revisado por Sakura.

- Es sin duda el mismo tipo de veneno… - dijo la alumna de Tsunade a los otros ninjas médicos cuando terminó de revisar a Kankuro, hablando con ellos de las posibles plantas medicinales que podrían servirle para realizar el antídoto necesario para ambos ninjas, lo que le llevo las horas restantes que quedaban de la noche, obteniendo el resultado exacto para poder contrarrestar el veneno dentro de los sistemas de Kakashi y Kankuro.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

El sol resplandeciente de aquel nuevo día fue, para muchos, el incidió de que desde ese momento en adelante su Kazekage se encontraría a salvo, para otros solo significaba el inicio de un arduo trabajo y por supuesto un largo camino…

Un joven rubio de casi 15 años despertaba gracias a ese mismo sol, sintiendo como es que su cuerpo se sentía recuperado y mucho más ligero de cómo lo había estado sintiendo los últimos días, saliendo de entre las sabanas de la cama en la que se encontraba y levantándose de la misma, salió de la habitación en la que estaba buscando alguien conocido o por lo menos alguna persona que le indicase donde encontrar a sus amigos… camino por los pasillos de ese lugar por algunos minutos cuando claramente a sus oídos llegaron las voces conocidas para él, rápidamente se dirigió en dirección de aquellas voces y cuando llego se encontró realmente sorprendido… Las voces que había escuchado sin duda alguna habían sido de su compañera pelirrosa y de su 'amigo' Sasuke, pero lo que a sus oídos había sido una discusión entre ellos, al momento de entrar en la habitación en la que se encontraban supo que la discusión era con los otros cuatro personajes que estaban con ellos; porque ahí frente a él se encontraban los, ahora, sorprendidos integrantes del equipo de Gai-sensei. (N/A: la verdad es que no se me da muy bien describir la ropa, así que imagínense a Lee, Ten Ten, Neji y Gai-sensei, vestidos como en el manga o la serie…)

- ¿Naruto? – preguntó un muy sorprendido Lee.

- ¡Hola chicos!, ¿qué hacen por aquí? – saludo y preguntó el rubio después de escuchar al chico con grandes cejas, inmediatamente Naruto se dio cuenta cómo es que el ambiente se volvía tenso e incomodo… lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo ahí muy seguramente tenía que ver con él.

- Hokage-sama nos envió en una misión de suma importancia… - comenzó a explicar Neji – Se nos ordeno llevar de vuelta la aldea de Konoha a Naruto Uzumaki aún si eso implica usar la fuerza. – terminó de decir el Hyouga sin cortarse ni un poco al hablar.

El silencio invadió la habitación, Naruto no creyendo por completo las palabras dichas por el ojiblanco giró su vista hacia los que lo acompañaban, los cuales lo miraban reflejando la decisión en sus miradas, mientras que sus propios compañeros de equipo eludían su mirada azulina… cerro por un momento los ojos analizando la situación; por el modo en que se comportaban Sakura y Sasuke podían intuir que se sentían un poco culpables por aquella situación lo que le indicaba que muy posiblemente se debiese a que en el mensaje que se envió a Konoha días atrás debieron mencionarlo; en cuanto al comportamiento del otro equipo no tenía mucho que analizar, era claro que estaban cumpliendo una misión y por lo tanto la debían de llevar a cabo al pie de la letra, ahora lo que no sabía era como explicarles la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos… soltó un suspiro un momento antes de volver a abrir los ojos.

- He de suponer que supieron de mi presencia en la aldea por el mensaje que envió Kakashi-sensei a Tsunade, ¿no es así? – dijo Naruto con gran tranquilidad.

- Así es… - respondió Gai seriamente.

- Si su misión es llevarme a la aldea… en otra situación no me negaría, sin embargo hay algunas cosas que me impiden regresar… – dijo Naruto seriamente y metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. - … pero como no me agradaría tener que pelear con ustedes, tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo? – preguntó Lee.

- mmm… si regreso a la aldea tendré que ser acompañado por mis cuatro personas indispensables para mí… - dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirarlos.

- Esta bien, no veo cual es el problema… - dijo Ten Ten.

- … - Naruto sonrió tenuemente ante las palabras de la chica, para después decir - … el problema es que dos de ellos son considerados criminales de clase S dentro del libro bingo… - dijo Naruto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, observando cómo es que no sólo el equipo de Gai se sorprendía, sino que también el propio Sasuke y Sakura. – Y como pueden entender eso es muy difícil de lograr… a menos que les den la oportunidad de hablar con Tsunade…

- Si son criminales de clase S, en el momento en que crucen la puerta de la aldea serán detenidos… y si se encuentran aquí nosotros y los ninjas de la aldea de la arena tienen la obligación de arrestarlos - dijo Gai severamente.

- ¿Cómo es que te has aliado con criminales? – pregunto Lee de manera curiosa.

- Sus crímenes están muy lejos de importarme o de afectarme… uno de ellos ha sido inculpado por esos delitos sin haber tenido nada que ver… y el otro los cometió por ordenes de altos mandos… - terminó de decir Naruto seriamente.

- Naruto… ¿no estarás hablando de…? – comenzó a preguntar Sasuke, intuyendo con las palabras dichas por su rubio que la persona que menciono al final se trataba de su hermano, viendo la afirmación en los ojos azules no terminó la pregunta.

- Si no son responsables de esos crímenes que muestren las pruebas necesarias y se les juzgara; pero mientras tanto no se puede hacer nada para ayudarles. – dijo Gai.

- … - Naruto quedó callado después de esas palabras, sabía que tenían razón… el hecho que fuesen inocentes no significaba que pudieran ser recibidos por la aldea sin pruebas; sin embargo debía de hacer algo para poder convencer a Tsunade de que no eran un peligro… de pronto una idea llego a su mente… - ¿Dónde está Shen-san? – preguntó inesperadamente dirigiéndose a Sasuke y Sakura.

- …él está esperando a que Kakashi-sensei despierte… - dijo Sakura, extrañada por el cambio repentino de la conversación.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei?, ¿qué le sucedió? – preguntó preocupado el rubio.

- Durante nuestra pelea fue envenenado por Sasori; pero ya está fuera de peligro… antes del amanecer le suministre el antídoto y ahora sólo esperamos a que despierte – respondió Sakura tranquilizando a Naruto.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

- Yo te llevo – dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación siendo seguido no solo por Naruto sino por todos los demás. - ¿qué pretendes hacer? – preguntó el Uchiha al rubio en un susurró, evitando así que cualquier otro lo escuchase.

- Un trato... – fue lo único que recibió como respuesta el moreno. Sólo tuvieron que caminar un par de minutos hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban Shen, Kakashi y Kankuro; los dos cuales solo el peliplateado ya se encontraba despierto, mientras que el primero estaba de pie frente a ellos, quien al ver el rostro serio del rubio se adelanto a hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto-san? – pregunto el castaño, sorprendiendo un poco a los cuatro ninjas recién llegados… después de todo Shen apenas aparentaba ser unos pocos años mayor que Naruto y aún así ambos se llamaban con respeto.

- Quiero hablar contigo un momento a solas… - dijo Naruto sin dejar la seriedad, ante eso Shen sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y ante la mirada de todos los ninjas salieron de la habitación para hablar en privado.

- ¿Por qué Naruto está tan serio? – preguntó Kakashi después de que los otros hubieran salido.

- Sucede que el equipo de Gai-sensei ha sido enviado para llevar a Naruto a la aldea aún si tienen que utilizar la fuerza, y pues Naruto dice que sólo regresará si es acompañado por cuatro de sus compañeros. – comenzó a explicar Sakura – El problema es que dos de ellos son criminales de clase S.

- Entiendo… ¿dos criminales? – preguntó Kakashi unos segundos después.

- Sí – respondió Sasuke simplemente.

- Vaya… y ¿saben por qué necesita que justamente sean ellos los que lo acompañen? – preguntó de nuevo el peliplateado.

- No, no nos dijo nada de eso… - respondió Lee.

- … Por cierto Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo se encuentra? – preguntó de pronto Sakura, acercándose a su sensei - … ¿siente algún dolor en el cuerpo?, los temblores parecen haberse ido – siguió diciendo mientras checaba el pulso de su sensei y las pupilas de sus ojos.

- Pues aun me cuesta levantarme, cada vez que muevo alguna parte de mi cuerpo, siento como mis músculos duelen un poco… - respondió Kakashi.

- Es normal, tomando en cuenta el tipo de veneno que era… pero esos dolores deberán de irse para mañana pues el veneno no estuvo en su sistema mucho tiempo. – dijo Sakura terminando de revisar a su sensei.

- Entonces para mañana regresaremos a Konoha… por lo pronto hoy pueden descansar chicos - dijo Gai dirigiendo sus últimas palabras a sus alumnos.

- Si mañana partimos a Konoha, entonces estamos a buen tiempo… - dijo de pronto la voz de Naruto, sonando más alegre, cuando todos giraron a verlo continuo hablando - … iré a la aldea y hablare con Tsunade… creo que le interesará mucho lo que tengo que decirle.

- ¿Dónde está tú compañero? – preguntó Lee.

- Enviando un mensaje a mis demás compañeros… recibiré la respuesta en una cuantas horas, pero estoy seguro de la respuesta… - contestó Naruto sonriendo aún.

- … Naruto… - llamó Kakashi - … respetas mucho a ese chico castaño, ¿por qué?... tú no eres de las personas que muestran respeto por muchas personas… - terminó de comentar el peliplateado.

- ¿por qué no habría de respetarlo?... Shen-san, a pesar de su corta edad, es increíblemente poderoso... en estos tres años que ha estado entrenándome nunca le he visto pelar completamente en serio, les puedo asegurar que de él apenas conozco una tercera parte de su poder… - dijo Naruto volviendo a adquirir seriedad.

- Sasuke-kun y yo vimos lo poderoso que era cuando mató a Sasori… - comentó Sakura llamando la atención de Naruto.

- ¿Qué técnica utilizó? – preguntó el rubio después de escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

- mmm, no sabría cómo se llama, pero cuando Sasori estaba a punto de matarnos logro detener el ataque de alguna forma y tomar el control de la marioneta que nos atacó e impidió que Sasori se moviera. - dijo Sakura de manera pensativa.

- … ustedes lo único que lograron fue ver el mismo poder hasta donde yo conozco… - dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos - … verán, Shen-san tiene un nivel de chakra increíblemente alto, incluso es mucho más poderoso que el mismo Kyuubi…

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Kakashi - … Kyuubi es de los demonios más poderosos de todos los tiempos, incluso se ha llegado a decir que nunca se ha comprobado el verdadero alcance de su poder… - continuo diciendo muy sorprendido.

- Es verdad lo que te digo Kakashi-sensei – dijo Naruto de manera convencida.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – preguntó Neji.

- … - Naruto solo pudo mirar a su sensei y sus compañeros de equipo, era más que obvio, después de escuchar esas palabras, que su secreto lo habían mantenido resguardado durante esos dos años y medio… soltando un suspiro se dispuso a decir algo, sin embargo la repentina aparición de Shen impidió que dijera nada.

- Ya he enviado el mensaje… - comentó Shen entrando a la habitación y aunque había notado todas las miradas que se posaban en él continuó hablando sin parecer afectado - … ¿Cuándo partiríamos para Konoha?

- Mañana mismo – contestó Naruto.

- Bien, tengo tiempo de conocer un poco más de Suna… ¿qué me dices Naruto-san, vienes conmigo o prefieres visitar a Kazekage-sama? – preguntó Shen viendo fijamente al rubio.

- … - de pronto Naruto recordó las razones que lo habían llevado a viajar a Suna – ¡es verdad!, ¿cómo pude olvidarme? – exclamó y preguntó al momento en que sus manos agarraban su cabeza y sus ojos se abrían como platos, por respuesta a su olvido - ¿Cómo está Gaara?, ¿Dónde está? – preguntó a Sakura.

- … debe de estar dos habitaciones más adelante… - contestó la pelirrosa señalando hacia el lado izquierdo de donde estaba la puerta de la habitación y un segundo después no había rastro de Naruto en la habitación… dejando a cinco ninjas sorprendidos, uno aparentemente tranquilo, un castaño sonriendo tenuemente y a un moreno con una clara molestia reflejada en el rostro.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

En cuanto escuchó donde se encontraba había salido corriendo, se insultaba a sí mismo por haber olvidado algo tan importante como lo era el estado de su amigo pelirrojo… llegó en menos de 15 segundos a la habitación, encontrándose con el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, sentado en la cama viendo fijamente a la rubia que venía siendo su hermana. Dos pares de ojos se le quedaron viendo en cuanto entro a la habitación haciendo demasiado ruido; pero antes de que pudiesen decir algo en reclamo, él ya se encontraba al lado de Gaara y viendo lo fijamente con el rostro a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿no estás lastimado? – preguntó el rubio con un poco de preocupación escuchándose en su voz.

- Pero, ¿qué te estás creyendo al entrar de ese modo?, y ¿Cómo se te ocurre a hablarle tan informal?, recuerda que él es el Kazekage de la aldea… - dijo de pronto Temari, sonando un poco molesta – Gaara se encuentra muy bien, sólo está cansado por que tuvo que utilizar todo su chakra en la batalla de anoche.

- … - Naruto solo la volteo a ver un par de segundos, para después regresar su vista al pelirrojo, sin alejar ni un centímetro su rostro y sonriendo tenuemente le dedicó unas palabras a su amigo – Estoy realmente feliz de que no te haya pasado nada malo… - terminó de decir para al segundo sentir como es que era arrastrado hacia atrás por un mano que lo jalaba de su chaqueta. - ¿pero que dem…? – comenzó a preguntar y guardando silencio cuando, al girar su rostro, descubrió a su muy querido 'amigo' Sasuke.

- Naruto; gastaste demasiado tu chakra anoche, deberías de estar descansando… - dijo la voz el moreno mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo a la salida de la habitación - … ya comprobaste que Gaara está bien, ahora debes regresar a tu habitación… - terminó de decir mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasa?… ¡Me encuentro bien!… ¡Me estas escuchando!… ¡Suéltame! – Naruto decía mientras intentaba que el moreno lo soltase, sin obtener el resultado que esperaba y siendo observados por varias personas, algunos lanzándoles miradas de extrañeza mientras que otros miradas divertidas.

En poco minutos Sasuke llegó a la habitación que utilizará el rubio, arrastrando a este aún… cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos y observando que no había nadie en la habitación por fin soltó al rubio, quien al sentir la libertad de movimiento se irguió rápidamente enfrentando la mirada oscura de su compañero y dispuesto a reclamarle su osadía por sacarlo de esa manera de la habitación del pelirrojo… pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo sus labios se vieron completamente sellados por otros; sí, nuevamente Sasuke lo estaba besando, pero en esta ocasión el beso comenzó completamente exigente, dejando de lado la delicadeza de los que había recibido dos días atrás… de manera un poco ruda el moreno logro introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio, explorándola y jugando sensualmente con la otra; empujando a Naruto hasta que topase de espalda a la pared. Naruto entonces se decidió a dejarse llevar por aquel beso, enredando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, lo obligo a acercarse aún más haciendo que sus cuerpos comenzaran a rosarse completamente mientras sus dedos acariciaban la nuca y los cabellos del Uchiha.

Ante esas suaves pero incitantes caricias, Sasuke llevo sus manos al pecho del rubio donde deslizó el cierre de la chaqueta que llevaba hasta abrirla, cuando lo logró rompió el besos que aun mantenía con Naruto y dirigió sus labios hasta el cuello trigueño y comenzó a deslizar su lengua a lo largo de él, sintiendo como es que su pareja se estremecía del placer que aquella acción le provocaba, incitado por esa reacción el moreno comenzó no solo a lamer, sino que además besar morder y succionar la piel del cuello al tiempo en que obligaba a Naruto a apartar las manos de su cuerpo y le quitaba así la chaqueta negra… y sin dejar de poner atención al cuello de su compañero y escuchando los suspiros que ya lanzaba, lo fue guiando lentamente hacía una de las camas más cercanas, arrojándolo a ella cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca y ante la mirada azulada llena de deseo y confusión, se quito su propia chaqueta y la playera que usaban, dejando al descubierto su blanco y bien trabajado torso, haciendo con eso que Naruto se sonrojara notablemente… Sasuke no dejo que el rubio dijese nada y subió a la cama colocándose a cuatro sobre el cuerpo de más moreno debajo de él, comenzando a besarlo nuevamente y ahora mucho más sensualmente que la vez anterior, provocando con eso que el rubio se dejase llevar nuevamente por el deseo aunque no por completo. El Uchiha tomo las manos de Naruto por las muñecas y llevándolas hasta su pecho desnudo las coloco directamente sobre la piel desnuda, haciendo que el sonrojo en su rostro aumentara aun más…

La excitación en ambos chicos comenzó a aumentar haciéndose notar en los miembros de ambos… Sasuke se coloco entonces entre las piernas de Naruto, haciendo que este las abriera y descendiendo su vientre logro tocar el del rubio; ambos soltando un gemido profundo y apagado por los labios del otro cuando ese roce se llevo a cabo… fue un roce tan incitante para ambos que inconscientemente comenzaron a hacerlo mucho más, haciendo que la excitación llegase a límites insospechados por ambos, soltando gemidos en cada contacto, sin resistirse ya demasiado Naruto dejo que Sasuke le quitase la camiseta negra que usaba, sintiendo como al instante de quedar su pecho desnudo era atacado por los labios y la lengua del Uchiha… aumentando aún más sus propios gemidos y que el nombre de Sasuke saliese de sus labios a cada roce que había entre sus vientres. El calor seguía aumentando en sus cuerpos, sus miembros comenzaban a dolerles por la enorme excitación y, las caricias, besos y roces ya eran insuficientes para ambos… sin pensarlo demasiado habían comenzado a llevar sus manos hacía los pantalones del otro dispuestos a llegar hasta el final, pero desafortunadamente para los dos fueron sorprendidos por un grito. (N/A: n///n… LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO… pero aun no es momento de eso; además de que aun no estoy lo suficientemente preparada para escribir lo que sucederá… pero les prometo que lo haré en un futuro)

- Ahhhhhh – ambos giraron sus rostros hacía la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban observándolos, cuatro rostros muy familiares, todos mostrando reacciones muy diversas… los dos que vestían de verde mostrando sus ojos como platos y con la quijada abierta hasta que esta tocaba el suelo, claramente hechos piedras por lo que habían vistos; un ojiblanco con supuesta tranquilidad, pero reflejándose en su rostro un sonrojo y por supuesto con los ojos cerrados; una chica que más que conmocionada parecía emocionada por lo que acababa de ver, sus ojos pareciendo estrellas y un pequeño hijo de sangre escurriendo de su nariz… en cuanto al grito que habían escuchado descubrieron que había sido dado por su amiga y compañera pelirrosa, que en ese mismo instante se encontraba en el suelo desmayada. Toda esa situación, a los ojos de Sasuke comenzó a molestarlo demasiado… una vena se formo rápidamente en su frente, mientras que in tic en su ceja aparecía al notar la forma en que habían sido encontrados, pero sobre todo al darse cuenta de que todos habían visto a Naruto como se supone solo él tenía el derecho de verlo.

- ¡FUERA TODOS! ¡LARGENSE! – gritó finalmente sin poder resistirse más y activando su Sharingan por lo molesto que se encontraba.

Sin esperar que Sasuke volviese a decírselos, rápidamente los cuatro ninjas salieron de la habitación jalando a una muy inconsciente Sakura y cerrando la puerta fuertemente en su huida. En cuanto todos hubiesen salido de la habitación Sasuke soltando un suspiro y desactivando su Sharingan, giró su rostro hacía Naruto mostrándole una muy perversa sonrisa… descendiendo su cabeza para poder besarlo nuevamente, pero una mano se interpuso empujándolo hacía atrás con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer de la cama.

- ¿pero, qué te pasa? – preguntó Sasuke mirando al rubio de manera molesta por la acción cometida, viendo como este se levantaba de la cama e iba en busca de su camiseta.

- … ¿sabes lo que deben de estar pensando de nosotros en este momento? – preguntó el rubio aun con el sonrojo en su rostro y comenzando a ponerse su camiseta

- Qué somos pareja… - fue una afirmación de Sasuke.

- … - Naruto giro su rostro hasta el moreno mirándolo de manera interrogante - ¿lo somos? – preguntó suavemente después de unos segundos; a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho hasta entonces nunca se habían dicho nada con respecto a sus sentimientos ni mucho menos hablaron del título que se darían a partir de que compartirán su primer beso real.

- … - Sasuke lo miro seriamente, era bastante claro para él después de escuchar la pregunta de Naruto, que este se encontraba inseguro por la relación que mantenían o que intentaban mantener… desde que hubiesen compartidos esos besos en la habitación del rubio en su guarida, había sentido como es que habían dejado inconcluso el tema… soltando un suspiro y olvidándose de la erección que aun tenía, se levanto del suelo y tomando a Naruto por los hombros lo vio fijamente a los ojos - … Naruto… no soy bueno con las palabras, eso es algo que se te da mejor a ti… - comenzó a decir sintiéndose nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer - … sabes que cada que una chica se me acerca siempre la rechazo… también que tú fuiste el primero y has sido al único que he besado de verdad… nos conocemos desde niños… sabemos todo el uno del otro… y, bueno, a pesar de tu infantilismo, de tu hiperactividad e incluso de que en la mayoría del tiempo seas un Dobe… - continuó diciendo, viendo cómo es que un tierno puchero se formaba en el rostro de su rubio y sintiéndose más seguro terminó de decir lo que quería - … a pesar de todo eso, tú eres el único al que amo… y estoy seguro de que siempre te amare…

- … - estaba temblando, inevitablemente aquellas palabras dichas por Sasuke le habían afectado demasiado, sin quererlo ni poderlo evitar lagrimas descendieron por su rostro… lagrimas de completa felicidad y un segundo después abrazo fuertemente al moreno, escondiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja - … y-yo… t-t-también t-te AMO… - dijo difícilmente, los sollozos casi le impiden decirle esas palabras… y segundos después sentía como era rodeado por los brazos de Sasuke.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

- ¿dicen que se estaban besando? – preguntó un sorprendido peliplateado al equipo de ninjas de Gai.

Habían llegado a la habitación minutos después de que hubiesen ido en busca de Sasuke y Naruto, pues parecía que ambos se dirigían a la habitación del rubio y ante el pronóstico de todos terminarían peleando y posiblemente destruyendo gran parte del hospital de Suna, Kakashi mientras tanto se había tenido que quedar en la cama, pues su cuerpo no se encontraba todavía en condiciones… después de un minuto de que los ninjas de Konoha se fueran llegaron los dos hermanos Sabaku que faltaban preguntando por la condición de Kankuro, él les explicó la situación un poco y mientras lo hacía fue que el mayor de los hermanos despertó. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que escucharon el grito de una chica, seguido del grito de un chico que Kakashi identifico como las voces de dos de sus alumnos… no tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber lo que sucedía, en unos cuantos minutos los cinco ninjas de Konoha que habían ido en busca del moreno y el rubio estaban en la misma habitación dejando sobre una cama a una desmayada pelirrosa… pacientemente entonces les preguntaron las razones de los gritos y fue cuando les dijeron del beso que estaban compartiendo los dos chicos.

- … pero no solo se estaban besando… - continuó explicando Ten Ten.

- … no creo que necesiten más explicaciones… - dijo Lee con la cara un poco descompuesta.

- ¿qué más hacían? – preguntó una ansiosa Temari mientras jalaba a Ten Ten fuera de la habitación, parecía ser que a ambas chicas les llamaba mucho la atención el Yaoi, ante esas palabras todos los demás, incluyendo a Gaara y Neji, se les formo una gota en la cabeza.

- … me siento mal por Sakura, pero era necesario que lo supiera… - dijo Kakashi de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos los ninjas.

- ¿a qué te refieres Kakashi? – preguntó Gai mirando seriamente al ninja copia.

- Pues al amor que Sasuke y Naruto sienten el uno por el otro… - dijo mientas su ojo libre reflejaba que estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Usted lo sabía? – preguntó Lee curioso.

- Pues era más que obvio… ¿no es así Neji? – dijo el ninjas copia.

- … - el ojiblanco solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Tú también lo sabías Neji?, ¿cómo es que se dieron cuenta? – preguntó Lee

- … Era muy obvio, ellos siempre estaban juntos y se preocupaban el uno por el otro… - escucharon a Gaara explicar, así que todos giraron su vista hacía él - … yo me di cuenta cuando pelee contra Naruto después del examen chuunin… su fuerza de voluntad, sus deseos de proteger a Sasuke ante todo y el modo en que lo veía.

- Ese es amor del puro… aunque se negaban a aceptarlo y lo disfrazaban de rivalidad - dijo Kakashi pensativamente – afortunadamente ya lo han aclarado.

- … Bueno, si Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun son felices de esa forma… creo que no hay nada de malo… - dijo Lee soltando un suspiro, para después mostrar una enorme sonrisa y con la pose Gai comenzar a decir - … mientras la flor de la juventud viva en ellos no habrá nada que los detenga en su felicidad…

Nuevamente las gotas volvieron a aparecer, esta vez sólo en la de Gai no había aparecido pues sonreía ante la aceptación de su alumno de la relación de Sasuke y Naruto…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

El día pasó rápidamente sin ningún otro inconveniente que no fuesen las preguntas incomodas de Kakashi hacía sus dos alumnos más destacados. Sakura después de despertar, se había preguntado si lo que había visto había sido un sueño, pero en el momento en que se topo con la pareja y estos estuviesen tomados de la mano, supo que no lo había sido… Sobra decir que se sintió muy molesta y que de no ser por la intervención de todos los demás ninjas de Konoha ella habría sido condenada por el asesinato de dos de los más grandes ninjas; les tomo el resto del día estar escapando de la pelirrosa para que esta se calmará un poco… Mientras que los ninjas de la arena habían logrado sacar el cuerpo de Sasori de las estacas que lo habían matado, les había tomado demasiado tiempo, en parte por el hecho de que las estacas estaban envenenadas y por el hecho de que el único que podía devolver su verdadera forma a la arena negra era Gaara, que sólo pudo lograrlo hasta el atardecer, cuando sus energías estuvieron recuperadas por completo. De igual forma el mensaje que Naruto había enviado a sus demás compañeros había sido respondido y el rubio lo hubo leído.

Cuando la noche llegó todos fueron invitados a quedarse en la casa del pelirrojo lo cual agradecieron mucho los ninjas de Konoha, sin embargo las habitaciones por muchas que hubiesen en el lugar debieron de ser compartidas… en una colocaron a las dos chicas, en otra pusieron a los tres hombres del equipo de Gai y en otra a la pareja de enamorados, en cuanto a Shen él había dicho que ya tenía un lugar en donde dormir y no acepto la invitación, lo cual les pareció extraño a todos pero decidieron no preguntar nada.

Cualquiera hubiese pensado que siendo una pareja que ya se había declarado y que llevaban un avance increíble en la cuestión corporal, Sasuke y Naruto habrían hecho el amor durante toda la noche, pero no fue así… algo que tenían claro los dos, cuando no estaban bajo los efectos de las locas hormonas, es que a pesar de lo mucho que se deseaban aun era demasiado pronto para avanzar hasta ese punto, claro sin tomar en cuenta que al día siguiente debían de comenzar un largo viaje y no debían de estar agotados (N/A: si claro… ¬_¬…)… así que haciendo oídos sordos a sus hormonas, ambos durmieron en la misma cama abrazados al otro cuerpo. (N/A: Además Sasuke tiene otros planes para cuándo llegarán a la aldea… n_n).

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, con Kakashi recuperado, Gaara a salvo y con seguridad redoblada, Shen esperándolos a que se prepararan y con grandes energías todos alistaron sus cosas y recargaron sus provisiones, en poco tiempo ya estaba frente a la puerta este de Suna despidiéndose del Kazekage y sus hermanos y al poco comenzaban con su viaje.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Entrada a la aldea de Konoha tres días después**_

Los vigilantes de la puerta estaban sin duda muy aburridos, hacía más de dos días que apenas si trabajaban, si a trabajar se le llama estar todo el día sentado en el mismo lugar por doce horas anotando el número de moscas e insectos entraban por la puerta, porque de personas llegando a la aldea apenas habían entrado muy pocas y contadas… y ese día no parecía ser la excepción, ya era casi medio día y aun no había cruzado ni una sólo alma por la puerta; pero entonces fue que sintieron la presencia del chakra de varios ninjas que ellos conocían a excepción de dos que no lograban ubicar y fue así que en cuestión de segundos ante ellos aparecieron el equipo de cuatro de Gai y el equipo de tres de Kakashi, para después reparar en la presencia de un rubio y un castaño… todos ellos cruzando la puerta saludando a los guardias y adentrándose en la aldea en cuestión de segundo.

Los guardias una vez que hubiesen reaccionado, rápidamente procedieron a mandar un mensaje a la quinta Hokage reportándole la presencia de ambos equipos y de los otros dos ninjas, de los cuales al rubio lograron reconocerlo como al contenedor del Kyuubi.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_**Oficina de la Hokage unos cuantos minutos después**_

Tsunade estaba tranquilamente 'trabajando' teniendo una enorme pila de papeles al frente suyo, cubriendo por completo su rostro mientras el cerdito se encontraba a un lado del escritorio recostado en el suelo… cuando de pronto por la puerta entro una muy alterada Shizune.

- Tsunade-sama… me acaban de informar que el equipo Kakashi y Gai acaban de cruzar las puertas de Konoha, y vienen acompañados de Naruto-kun… - ante las últimas palabras la quinta no hizo otra cosa más que levantarse con tal fuerza que hizo que todos los papeles quedarán desperdigados en el suelo y por supuesto sacara una botella de sake.

- ¡Eso amerita una celebración! – dijo para al instante tomarse todo el sake de un solo trago.

Shizune al ver eso intento por todos los medios quitarle la botella a su jefa, rindiéndose después de unos minutos sin haber logrado su objetivo y soltando un suspiro comenzó a levantar los papeles para ordenar un poco la oficina… cuando llevaba la mitad de los papeles levantados claramente escuchó golpes en la puerta de la oficina para después de un instante entrar en ella a los ninjas que habían sido reportados como recién llegados, pudiendo notar cómo es que un extraño castaño llegaba con ellos.

- Veo que sigues prefiriendo el sake al trabajo Tsunade-obachan… - dijo un muy divertido Naruto al ver cómo es que la quinta seguía tomando de la botella de sake.

- ¿Naruto-kun, cómo has estado? – pregunto Shizune aun mientras recogía los papeles.

- Muy bien Shizune-niisan… - respondió el rubio sonriéndole.

- Y yo veo como es que sigues siendo un mal educado… - dijo de pronto Tsunade al tiempo en que golpeaba la mesa – dime Naruto, ¿acaso tus senseis no te mostraron modales?

- Yo sé de modales, pero es difícil respetar a alguien que se la pasa todo el día bebiendo sake – dijo Naruto sonriéndole burlonamente, sin notar cómo es que los rostros de los demás ninjas de Konoha se volvían más pálidos por aquellas palabras.

- Mocoso insolente… - comenzó a decir Tsunade mientras una vena comenzaba a formarse en su frente y convertía las manos en puños.

- Disculpe, pero creo que ahora es más importante abordar otro tema… - comenzó a decir Shen llamando la atención de Tsunade que parecía no haber notado su presencia.

- ¿Tú quien eres? – preguntó Tsunade después de un instante.

- Oh, el es Shen, Takeshi Shen… Shen-san ella es Tsunade-obachan la quinta Hokage… - terminó de presentar Naruto.

- Es un placer conocerla Hokage-sama; Naruto-san no deberías de ser tan irrespetuoso con ella… - dijo Shen inclinándose un poco al momento de saludar a Tsunade y volviéndose a erguir al hablarle al rubio.

- Le daré mi respeto cuando se lo gane. – dijo de manera determinante Naruto, nuevamente volviendo a poner pálidos a los otros ninjas.

- Le pido disculpas en nombre de Naruto-san… nunca lo había visto tan irrespetuoso. – dijo Shen dirigiéndose a Tsunade, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera por las palabras que le había dicho el castaño, tanto por el hecho de que estaba afirmando que Naruto se comportaba de forma respetuosa como por el hecho de que el mismo le hablaba con respeto al rubio.

- … al contrario que tu yo conozco su lado irrespetuoso… bueno, supongo que eres uno de los sensei de Naruto, ¿cierto? – comenzó a cuestionar Tsunade a Shen.

- Así es, lo he entrenado en el arte de la invocación… - respondió Shen.

- ¿y donde están sus otros senseis?, sabemos que por lo menos eran tres los que te estaban entrenando Naruto… - dijo Tsunade viendo fijamente al rubio.

- De eso es justamente de lo que quiero hablarte Tsunade-obachan… - comenzó a decir Naruto - … si es posible en privado… - terminó diciendo al notar las miradas de todos.

- … - Tsunade vio el rostro serio del rubio y presintió que lo que debía de decirle realmente era muy importante – está bien, por favor salgan todos… - ordenó la rubia y en un instante en la oficina solo quedaron los dos rubios.

- Tsunade-obachan, si he venido hasta la aldea ha sido por qué necesito hacer un trato contigo… - comenzó a decir Naruto - … la razón es que para regresar a la aldea deben de acompañarme mis otros dos entrenadores, eso no sería ningún problema de no ser porque uno de ellos está dentro del libro bingo catalogado como criminal clase S…

- Naruto, si lo que dices es verdad entonces no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte… - dijo Tsunade previendo lo que el rubio quería pedirle.

- Dije que quería proponerte un trato… ella es un ninja increíble y aunque no tengo pruebas de su inocencia, ella está dispuesta a entregarte algo a cambio de su libertad en la aldea. – dijo Naruto seriamente.

- Dices que es criminal clase S… si quiere hacer un trato debe de entregar algo realmente bueno – preguntó Tsunade seriamente.

- Y lo tiene… ella además de entregarte una docena de pergaminos con jutsus prohibidos, también te entregará los cuerpos de 6 de los criminales de clase S más buscados, para que Konoha se apodere de sus secretos… - dijo Naruto acercándose al escritorio y buscando entre sus ropas saco un papel – esta es la lista de esos criminales.

- … - Tsunade leyó el papel lentamente y cuando terminó miro a Naruto de manera sorprendida - ¿en realidad tienen a todos ellos?

- Sí, y están completamente conservados… - dijo Naruto mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Si nos da todo eso a cambio de su libertad, entonces será muy fácil que los ancianos del consejo acepten… - comentó la rubia.

- Hay una cosa más… existe alguien más que quiero que reciban en la aldea y también está clasificado como criminal clase S… a comparación de mi sensei, él es un poco responsable por lo que se le inculpa, pero tiene pruebas de que hay alguien mucho más culpable… - dijo el rubio para después nuevamente revisar entre sus ropas, esta vez sacando un pergamino muy conocido por él y Sasuke; y se lo entrego a Tsunade.

Ella comenzó a leer el pergamino lentamente, Naruto la miraba seriamente y ansioso por lo que fuese a decir la rubia después de leer ese pergamino, sabía que después de leerlo no tendría necesidad de decir el nombre de la persona de quien quería que regresará… ella tardo tan sólo un par de minutos, pudiendo reflejarse en su mirada la ira que en ese momento lo invadía al leer todas aquellas palabras… le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad el no ir de inmediato hacía el autor del pergamino y romperle la cara con un puñetazo; después de unos segundos volvió a mirar a Naruto.

- ¿Y qué me dices? – preguntó el rubio.

- … Es un trato… – contesto ella, en su mirada ahora se podía reflejar la decisión, lo que lo hizo pensar a Naruto que algo tramaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 7…**

**Ya sé que les había dicho que no habría otro encuentro entre Sasu y Naru hasta mucho más adelante, pero no pude evitar colocar esa escena… después de todo ¿qué sería de la historia sin un Sasuke posesivo e intentando demostrarlo de la manera más 'inusual' posible?; espero que les haya gustado y que disfrutasen mucho de este capitulo… en el próximo nuestro Kitsune regresa a Konoha, además de que Danzou y los ancianos del consejo recibirán algunas palabras de parte de Tsunade… bueno es todo por el momento, por favor dejen sus opiniones… nos escribimos pronto!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	8. Capitulo 8: EL PASADO Y REGRESO DE NAOMI

**Agradecimientos a: ****sakuris, Dark-ekin, mar_erandie y pytufa1622 por dejar sus reviwes… y por supuesto por seguir este Fanfic.**

**.**

**De igual forma agradezco a aquellos que han agregado esta historia como una de sus favoritas y a mí como su autora favorita. Espero seguir recibiendo este tipo de apoyo y así poder continuar hasta terminar este fanfic.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedicaré a los recuerdos que tendrá Naomi de su pasado, quién es su familia, qué relación mantiene con Itachi, y para los que recuerden en el segundo capítulo ella utilizo un Kekeygenkai pues aquí se dirá de que lado de su familia lo obtuvo… por lo mismo sólo habrá un poco de SasuNaru al final del capítulo.**

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren.**

**¡¡¡Muy bien ahora si disfruten del capítulo!!!**

**.**

**Capitulo 8: EL PASADO Y REGRESO DE NAOMI**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

A sus once años de edad ella había vivido el momento más angustiante de toda su vida, unos años atrás había descubierto el sentimiento de temor cuando la tercera guerra ninja logro alcanzar a Konoha, pero el sentimiento que invadió su cuerpo a esa edad un poco más madura fue mucho peor… Su madre y sus amigos habían querido evitar que ella saliese de la casa en busca de su padre; ya que después de escuchar como es que el demonio zorro de nueve colas se dirigía a atacar a su aldea esté había salido en auxilio de los ninjas que peleaban para detenerlo, así que ella había salido detrás de él… corrió cruzando por toda la aldea, viendo como es que varias personas en su desesperación por esconderse dejaban sus cosas a la vista y al alcance de cualquiera, se concentro en seguir corriendo hacía la dirección en que los chillidos del zorro se escuchaban, donde sabía que encontraría a su padre.

Cuando estuvo cerca del lugar, vio como es que un enorme sapo aparecía frente al zorro, en la cabeza del anfibio encontrándose de pie la silueta de aquel hombre que todos respetaban… el cuarto Hokage… quiso acercarse completamente hasta el área de batalla; sin embargo fue detenida por varios de los Shinobis que se encontraban ahí. Detenida y sin esperanzas de poder ayudar en algo se quedo como simple espectadora junto a esos Shinobis… fue testigo de la feroz batalla que se llevo a cabo, viendo como es que al final el cuerpo del zorro caía sin vida sobre los árboles del bosque… y fue en esa momento que todos los ninjas que estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedería en la batalla corrieron hacía el lugar, dejándola libre y dándole la oportunidad de ir hacia el mismo lugar.

Al principio no supo que hacer, pues al momento en que llegaba pudo notar como es que decenas de cuerpos, que habían peleado con el zorro, yacían sobre el suelo… muertos. Intento tener esperanzas de poder encontrar a su padre con vida, intento por todos los medios creer en que no había siquiera llegado a ese lugar y que seguramente se encontraba por los alrededores; sin embargo sus esperanzas se despedazaron cuando ella misma vio el cuerpo de su padre entre aquellos cadáveres.

Desde ese día se volvió introvertida, hablaba sólo cuando fuese necesario incluso a su madre había dejado de hablarle, sus amigos dejaron al cambiar su comportamiento y su mirada se había vuelto vacía… después de ese día, en ella había nacido el pensamiento de que ser ninja implicaba sacrificarse por la protección de la aldea sin que importase nada más, que los ninjas solo eran armas de las cuales disponer… para ella el vivir había dejado de tener una razón de ser.

Cuando cumplió los trece ya se había convertido en jounnin, poseía el Sharingan de tres aspas y se le consideraba la mejor ninja de la aldea y por supuesto del clan Uchiha… a los quince hubo adquirido el titulo de capitán AMBU, con el cual se gano el respeto de todos; y fue justamente a esa edad que su vida cambio nuevamente de curso. En uno de aquellos días en que lo tenía libre peleo fuertemente con su madre, el tema de discusión… su padre… ya habían pasado seis años de su muerte pero aun no podía superarlo por completo, en cambio su madre le había dicho que después de todos esos años se sentía sola y que había conocido a un hombre meses atrás; citándose con él, conversando y bromeando terminó por enamorarse del él… ella no quiso saber nada sobre aquel hombre y gritándole a su madre que nunca aceptaría a nadie más como su padre fue que salio de su casa dando un portazo.

Camino por el barrio Uchiha hasta que sin darse cuenta se hubo adentrado al bosque que era propiedad del clan, por donde camino por varios minutos más hasta que casualmente lo conoció… frente a ella apareció aquel niño de diez años, cabello negro un poco largo y atado en una coleta baja, ojos del mismo color, el porte y la insignia que llevaba a su espalda le indicaba claramente el clan al que pertenecía y cual era su rango dentro de ella… lo había visto varias veces, algunas dentro del mismo barrio y otras dentro de la academia, y por lo que sabía acababa de convertirse en gennin.

- ¿dirás algo o solo observaras? – fueron las palabras que le dirigió aquel niño que aun no volteaba a verla, palabras que a oídos de ella sonaron duras y molestas… algo muy inusual viniendo de un niño.

- Si te molesta mi presencia puedo retirarme… - fueron las palabras que ella le dedico al niño sonando demasiado comprensiva, algo que había dejado de ser hace mucho tiempo.

- … - el niño giró rápidamente su cabeza en dirección donde ella se encontraba, demostrando con eso lo sorprendido que se encontraba de verla en ese lugar, posiblemente en realidad no había notado su presencia o simplemente es que creía que se trataba de otra persona – … lo siento, creí que era otra persona… - se disculpo suavemente el pequeño.

- Debes de estar muy molesto con esa persona… - comentó ella, viendo su reacción de fruncir el ceño en una clara muestra de confusión - … debes de alzar un poco más el codo si quieres que todos los shuriken se claven en el árbol… - dijo después de unos segundos a modo de consejo, pues había visto como es que el niño entrenaba en esa area y de todos los shuriken que lanzaba había uno que nunca se clavaba en el tronco del árbol.

- … - él sólo la observo por unos instantes y sin decir nada, fue que volvió a lanzar las armas, está vez haciendo caso a lo que ella le había dicho, viendo un poco sorprendido como es que todos los shuriken, en esa ocasión, se clavaban en el tronco del árbol.

- Eres muy bueno, seguramente pronto te convertirás en chounnin… - comentó ella girando y dándole la espalda en señal de que estaba a punto de marcharse… la actitud que mostraba con él le molestaba, no quería volver a ser aquella niña de años atrás que aun creía en la libertad de elección.

- ¡Espera!, yo soy Itachi Uchiha... ¿cuál es tú nombre? – preguntó el niño en clara muestra de curiosidad.

- … Naomi, Naomi Uchiha – fue la contestación de ella para seguidamente irse de ahí.

**.---- Fin de Flash Back ----.**

No supo porque es que esos recuerdos inundaban su mente en ese momento… ni siquiera cuando había vuelto a verlo días atrás… suspiro… necesitaba prepararse para un largo viaje. Cuatro días atrás había recibido un mensaje de Naruto hablándole sobre el trato que pretendía hacer con la quinta Hokage, pidiéndole algo con lo que poder cerrar el trato de que ella pudiese regresar a la aldea de Konoha libremente… al principio dudo de poseer algo que fuese suficiente para hacer que se le retirasen los cargos así de fácil, pero después recordó aquella puertas que se mantenían selladas dentro de los pasillos de la caverna… hacía tiempo habían peleado con aquellos seis criminales clase S, una pelea pesada pero que sin duda al final ellos fueron los vencedores… así que decidió dar esos cuerpos junto con una docena de pergaminos con jutsus prohibidos que había adquirido a lo largo de aquellos nueve años, y así se lo hizo saber a Naruto, a quien además envió el pergamino donde Danzou escribió sus pensamientos sobre el asesinato del clan Uchiha; lo que ayudaría claramente a reducir la sentencia que pudiera recibir Itachi cuando regresara a su aldea natal… y el día de ayer en el anochecer había recibido otro mensaje del rubio afirmándole que habían aceptado que tanto ella como Itachi entrasen a la aldea de Konoha y que no tendrían repercusiones… afortunadamente la semana que había convivido con el hermano mayor de Sasuke había ayudado para que aceptase regresar a la aldea sin objeciones.

Suspiró colocándose la blusa azul marino que acostumbraba llevar en sus 'misiones'; sabía que aun no era la hora de marcharse de la guarida, por lo que no le apresuraba terminar rápido… lentamente se acerco a la mochila donde ya había colocado varias cosas como sus armas, mantas, las píldoras y medicamentos que ella había hecho; y buscando más a fondo dentro de la mochila extrajo una pequeña cajita de madera con hermosos grabados en su alrededor… dejando la mochila en el suelo se sentó en la cama aun con la caja en sus manos, lo observo durante varios segundos antes de abrirla y dejar a su vista un hermoso collar con el dije en forma del símbolo de la aldea de Konoha. Con una mano sostuvo la caja y la otra la llevó hasta el dije, tocando lentamente con la yema de sus dedos el símbolo de la aldea que la vio nacer, crecer y que en el momento en que la necesitaba le dio la espalda, nuevamente se sumergió en sus recuerdos…

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

Itachi estaba pronto a cumplir once años y ya se había convertido en chounnin… además de que en unas cuantas semanas tomaría el examen para ser jounnin; y ella estaba segura de que lograría pasarlo. Esta vez ella se encontraba practicando sola en el mismo lugar donde se presento ante Itachi, después de ese día lo había comenzado a ver más seguido llegando a cierto punto, un par de meses después de ese encuentro, en que no pudo ignorar su presencia por mucho que él no tratará de entablar algún tipo de conversación con ella, su instinto le decía que es lo que él esperaba; así sin más un día se vio a sí misma hablándole y haciéndole una promesa… días después se reunían en aquel lugar con el objetivo de llevar un entrenamiento. Desde entonces ya habían pasado casi diez meses… diez meses donde se había acercado más de lo normal a alguien, y sintiendo como es que la coraza que había alzado alrededor de su corazón se adelgazaba con el paso del tiempo e Itachi comenzaba a colarse en el.

Terminó de entrenar al darse cuenta de que pronto sería la hora de marcharse, la mayoría de las veces, cuando estaba entrenando con Itachi, regresaban a sus casas poco después de que hubiese anochecido, pero ese día no… aquel día le había dicho a su alumno que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el entrenamiento y él en cambio le había dicho que posiblemente llegaría tarde… suspiro… comenzó a recoger sus armas dispuesta a marcharse, cuando la voz del pequeño Uchiha se escucho llamándola, espero porque él apareciese y lo tuvo frente a ella en pocos segundos, respirando un poco agitado.

- Llegaste a tiempo… para verme ir… - fue lo que le dijo un segundo después con su rostro serio, no le gustaba demostrar sus emociones frente a él… le hacía sentir demasiado vulnerable.

- Lo… lo siento… pero tenía que ir a por esto… - dijo el niño mostrándole una pequeña cajita de madera con grabados sobre ella, y mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa le hizo una seña para que tomase el objeto.

- … ¿qué es esto? – preguntó ella con clara muestra de confusión, esperaba a que él le explicase el porqué de eso.

- Quiero que veas lo que hay dentro Naomi-sempai – fue lo que recibió a cambio.

Aún confundida, dirigió una de sus manos para tomar el objeto y acercarlo a ella, mientras que con la otra abría la cajita… cabe mencionar que se sorprendió mucho al ver que dentro de ella y sobre una 'esponja' (N/A: no sé cómo se llaman….) negra estaba colocado un hermoso collar de oro blanco con un dije en forma del símbolo de la aldea de la hoja hecho de igual material…

- E-Es para ti, en unos días se cumplirá un año desde el día en que hablamos por primera vez en este lugar… y quería regalarte algo por eso - dijo al principio un poco nervioso Itachi, para después hablar decidido y mostrarlo en la mirada que le dedicaba a Naomi.

- … es un precioso regalo, pero creo que es demasiado… además no es necesario que me dieras uno… - dijo Naomi cerrando la cajita y siendo sincera en sus palabras… y era cierto, aquel regalo además de ser muy valioso era demasiado significativo para los dos, sabía que si lo aceptaba el vinculo que comenzaba a compartir con él se volvería más fuerte y no estaba segura de querer algo así.

- No aceptare un no por respuesta… es un regalo que quise hacerte por cuenta propia, ahorre mi dinero de las misiones para poder dártelo… si no lo quieres como una muestra de amistad, entonces tómalo como pago por las clases que me has dado en estos meses… - fue lo que Itachi le dijo seriamente… y aquello la convenció de verdad, dejo el intento de devolverle el regalo y volviendo a abrir la cajita saco de ella el collar colocándosela en segundos.

Agradeció el regalo y se marcho del lugar… debía de apresurarse a llegar, no le había dicho nada a su alumno, pero era muy posible que aquella misma tarde abandonará la aldea en una misión de lato riesgo, su intuición le decía que esa era la razón de haber sido citada por Danzou… él era el jefe de los equipos AMBU más importantes de Konoha, y a él se le daban las misiones de mayor riesgo.

Cuando hubo llegado ante la presencia de ese hombre, le mostro el respeto que se merecía… inclinándose hacia él y esperando las palabras que le diría; sin embargo no esperaba ninguna de aquellas palabras, le sorprendió escucharlas y por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal…

- ¿Perdón?, ¿podría repetirme la misión? – preguntó lo más respetuosamente que podía.

- Tu misión es eliminar a todo el clan Uchiha… - y escucharlas de nuevo sólo le decía que algo iba muy mal con eso - … el clan representa un enorme peligro para la aldea, hace cinco años que sucedió el ataque de Kyuubi, un ataque que se ha investigado hasta el día de hoy… se ha descubierto que varios de los integrantes del clan tuvieron mucho que ver con ese acontecimiento… - explicó aun más Danzou sin mostrar ni una pisca de confusión, titubeo o consternación – y se teme que en poco tiempo puedan planear una rebelión en contra de la aldea. Tú eres la mejor ninja de toda la aldea y tienes acceso libre al barrio Uchiha… eres la más adecuada para hacerlo, no solo por tu apellido sino también por tu sangre.

- … - fue en ese momento que giro a verlo por completo mientras que una de sus manos tomaba el dije que le había sido entregado minutos atrás… ese hombre había hecho mención de tantas cosas con respecto al clan, con tanta seguridad que ella misma había estado comenzando a creerle; sin embargo cuando él hablo de su sangre sintió como es que recuperaba el control sobre sus sentidos en cierta forma… él, él sabía de su pasado, un pasado del que ella misma había adquirido conocimiento tres meses atrás de boca de su propia madre…

- Te daré hasta el día de mañana, a esta misma hora, para que me des una respuesta… - fueron las palabras que escuchó de él antes de que desapareciese de su vista y ella se marchara.

Cuando salió de aquel edificio camino lentamente por las calles de Konoha… aun sin soltar el dije y sintiendo como es que su corazón latía inestablemente, las palabras de él seguían rondando su cabeza… no, no podía hacerlo, no importaba cuanta de razón tuviese ese hombre; simplemente no podía matar a las personas que consideraba su familia... y se lo dejaría claro al día siguiente o por lo menos lo intentaría…

Llegó a su casa e inmediatamente fue recibida por su madre, que en aquel día se encontraba muy feliz… ella le platico sobre su día y por supuesto de lo maravilloso que había sido encontrar un gran ramo de flores en la almohada de su cama, y ante eso solo podía sonreír, disculpándose con su madre se encerró en su habitación y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Aquel año al lado del pequeño Uchiha de algún modo le había cambiado la vida… conocerlo, platicar con él y ayudarlo en los entrenamientos le hizo ablandarse mucho… Lo sabía por la forma en que había aceptado rápidamente a la pareja de su madre, ellos eran realmente muy felices lo veía cada día en la hora del desayuno e incluso cuando, a pesar del cansancio de ambos, en la cena se sonreían y bromeaban mutuamente… y ella misma apreciaba mucho a aquel hombre, por haber aceptado a una hermosa mujer como su madre, pero en especial por haberla aceptado a ella… sabía que la mayoría de los hombre Uchiha nunca pensarían siquiera en mantener una relación con una mujer que ya hubiese estado casada ni mucho menos con alguna que tuviese un hijo.

Acomodándose en su cama observo la fotografía que se encontraba en su buró… en esa fotografía salían ella, su madre y el hombre que por muchos años creyó su padre. Tres meses atrás cuando su nuevo padrastro llego a vivir con ellas, su madre le hablo seria y sinceramente por primera vez… le había confesado que en ella nunca se caso con su primer esposo por amor, que fue más bien un compromiso realizado por los padres de ambos… pero que ella había estado realmente enamorada de una hombre, un ninja de la aldea oculta de la roca que había estado en Konoha por varios meses y se veían en secreto… le dijo que fue tanto su amor por él que se entrego por completo en más de una ocasión y que resultado de ello había sido el embarazo, pues su esposo nunca había podido embarazarle el tiempo que llevaban juntos haciéndole saber lo infértil que era y que sólo le había confesado la verdad al verdadero padre el mismo día en que él se marchaba de la aldea.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos volvió a acomodarse en su cama esta vez sentándose en ella… un pensamiento nuevo había acudido a su mente en esos últimos segundos, sí su madre nunca le había hecho mención a nadie de su verdadera paternidad ¿cómo es que Danzou se había enterado?, sabía que no había sido su madre y de igual modo no podría sospechar de su verdadero padre pues por lo que había investigado, gracias a la información que le había dado su madre, aquel hombre había muerto en una emboscada un día después de su partida de la aldea junto con todos sus compañeros… estaba segura de que había algo más detrás de todo eso, pero por mucho que se esforzará en ese momento no podía hallar el qué. Llevó sus manos a su rostro en claro signo de frustración, e ignorando el llamado de su madre a cenar se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos…

Al día siguiente se encontró con Itachi muy temprano, pues él había ido a buscarla para darle la noticia que saldría en una misión y que está posiblemente le llevará un par de semanas, por lo que su entrenamiento debía de aplazarse… ella sólo le sonrió tenuemente mientras lo veía alejarse, viéndolo supo que no debía de esperar hasta la tarde para confirmar su respuesta… sin invitación y tomando por sorpresa a Danzou se presentó ante él rechazando completamente la misión y sin darle un momento para reclamarle salió del lugar hacía s propia casa… llegando a está en pocos minutos y entrando a su habitación pidiéndole a su madre que no fuese molestada por nadie; sin embargo en pocos minutos más pudo escuchar cómo es que un gran revuelo se formaba en la casa, escuchando los reclamos que lanzaba su madre y segundos después viendo cómo es que uno de los AMBU que viera bajo el cargo de Danzou entrara a su habitación.

- Naomi Uchiha se le acusa de traición a la aldea de Konoha y al clan Uchiha por conspiración y traspaso de información a otros países… - sin duda fueron las palabras más horribles que pudo haber escuchado nunca, no le tomo mucho tiempo unir las piezas…

Era obvio que, Danzou al ver rechazada la misión por ella, había hecho uso de sus influencias y la hubo acusado de traición rápidamente en dado caso de que intentase decir algo al líder del clan… afortunadamente para ella, en su habitación existían muchos escondites en los que había colocado armas, bombas de humo, píldoras y pergaminos… siendo del AMBU había aprendido que no importa si se encuentra en un lugar que considere seguro, siempre había la posibilidad de ser atacado aún bajo techo… en un movimiento rápido de debajo de su almohada saco unas bombas de humo hacía aquel AMBU y en un movimiento mucho más rápido lo empujo sacándolo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta dándolo un poco de tiempo para tomar su mochila que siempre tenía preparada y los pergaminos que en ese momento más le importaban; y salió por la ventana de su habitación mezclándose con la plantas de su jardín colocando un par de trampas en direcciones separadas y saliendo velozmente entre las calles del barrio… sabía lo que tenía que hacer, seguramente si le decía al padre de Itachi lo que realmente sucedía esté la protegería.

Cuando llegó a aquella mansión estuvo a punto de cruzar por las puertas de ella, pero en el momento en que lo hacía las voces de otros ninjas AMBU legaron claramente a sus oídos, junto con las palabras del líder del clan.

- Le aseguro que nadie esperaba esto; pero las pruebas están claras y no podemos ignorarlas Uchiha-san – dijo uno de los enmascarados.

- Y por lo que nos acaban de informar por el intercomunicador, ella ha huido lo que nos muestra que es culpable de lo que se le acusa. – fueron las palabras del otro AMBU.

- Le pedimos que si la ve, por favor nos lo haga saber de inmediato – escucho la voz del primero.

- En cuanto sepa algo de ella se los haré saber… no puedo permitir que un traidor de la aldea pertenezca a mi clan… si lo necesitan puedo ordenar a algunos de los ninjas de mi clan - fueron las duras palabras que escuchó de Fugaku Uchiha y fue entonces que supo, que no importaba los intentos que hiciese por hacer que la escuchase él la entregaría en cuanto la viese.

Ocultando su chakra por completo salió corriendo de ahí, haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninjas logró escabullirse de los intentos por atraparla de los AMBU y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba corriendo fuera de la aldea… fuera del alcance de los AMBU y fuera del alcance de sus propios compañeros ninja. No supo cuanto tiempo huyó, pero debió de ser mucho tiempo pues cuando se dio cuenta había cruzado las fronteras del País de la Tierra

**.---- Fin del Flash Back ----.**

- No creí que aun conservaras eso… - aquellas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad y dándose cuenta de que quien las había dicho no era otro que Itachi, el cual se encontraba dentro de su habitación viendo fijamente la cajita que mantenía en sus manos.

- No te escuche entrar… - dijo solamente en respuesta cerrando la cajita y colocándola en su regazo.

- … ha pasado mucho tiempo ya… - comenzó a decir Itachi al momento en que se sentaba en la cama al lado de Naomi – la última vez que te vi llevabas puesto del collar y yo salía de misión. – continuó diciendo él mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cajita.

- Así es… es una lástima que haya ocurrido de ese modo… - dijo Naomi con un poco de melancolía - … supongo que has venido porque ya es hora de irnos, ¿no es así? – siguió hablando un poco más animada.

- … Sí… sólo faltas tú para marcharnos – respondió Itachi devolviéndole la cajita y segundos después vio como es que ella se levantaba para recogerla mochila que había dejado a un lado y guardaba en ella la cajita, después la vio tomar la capa que se encontraba sobre la silla que había dentro de la habitación y se la ponía sobre ella, ocultando así en unos segundos toda su vestimenta.

- Vamos, no debemos retrasarnos demasiado… - dijo ella tomando la mochila y saliendo de la habitación… segundos después sintió como es que Itachi la seguía en silencio.

Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba el enorme 'salón' llegando hasta la parte donde se encontraba la habitación que ocupaba Naruto, lugar donde en ese momento los esperaban Jiraiya y Ryu… cuando los dos Uchiha llegaron a su lado, sin decir ni una sola palabra todos comenzaron a moverse por el pasillo hacia la única salida que tenía esa caverna, hacía el lado este y el lugar que más los acercaba a la frontera del País del Fuego. Fue media hora la que tardaron en llegar a la salida, siendo que la mitad del camino ella tuvo que hacer uso de una antorcha para ir alumbrando cada paso que daban. Cuando estuvieron afuera apagaron la antorcha y la ocultaron adecuadamente, siguiendo su camino en segundos, y durante el camino a la aldea volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos…

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

Había huido de su aldea, de su casa, de su familia y de su vida… la decisión que había tomado la había llevado a esa situación, pero sabía que aun si hubiese elegido lo contrario su destino habría sido el mismo, el hecho de que Danzou la hubiese acusado de traición en tan poco tiempo le decía aquello. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que había escapado, y aun se mantenía en movimiento por las constantes amenazas de persecución, había cambiado sus ropas, que seguían siendo del cuerpo de AMBU cuando escapo, por un pantalón negro holgado, un par de blusas oscuras y una capa de color negro; la bandana de la aldea de la hoja desapareció de su frente al momento de cruzar la frontera, arrojada a un rio y perdida en alguna parte de este o del mar… el dinero que necesitaba para sobrevivir, rápidamente había aprendido, debía obtenerlo de la manera más honrada que podía y eso solamente podía implicar el trabajo de mercenario, por ser un ninja desterrado; trabajo que no le fue difícil de conseguir y fácilmente adquirir popularidad entre algunos mafiosos… bajo el seudónimo de "Ángel Sangriento", el _Ángel_ lo había adquirido por su físico y el _Sangriento_ tanto por su Sharingan como por su gran agilidad al matar. Los trabajos le llegaron rápidamente logrando adquirir el dinero necesario para poder mantenerse por varios meses, y aunque no le agradaba en nada su forma de sostenerse no había nada más que ella pudiese hacer y que le diese la oportunidad de moverse de un lugar a otro y escapar así de sus posibles perseguidores.

En su tiempo libre adquirió la costumbre de entrenarse en el arte que había heredado de su padre… Sí, cuando su madre le confesó cual era su verdadero origen también le hizo entrega de aquellos dos pergaminos que su padre biológico le hubo heredado, pergaminos donde se explicaba el funcionamiento del Kekeygenkai heredado de generación en generación por la línea de sangre sucesoria en su familia… la primera vez que leyó esos pergaminos quedo bastante sorprendida, ya que era muy explicito en el funcionamiento, lo sellos de manos que debían de hacerse, las palabras que debían decirse pero sobre todo la cantidad de sangre que se necesitaba para realizar ese jutsu… y fue tanta su impresión que por varios días dudo en volver a leer los pergaminos e incluso estuvo negada a realizar un jutsu como ese; pero pudo más su curiosidad y su afán de saber cómo es que se sentía la realización del jutsu, que al final no solo leyó nuevamente los pergaminos sino que logro aprender por completo el modo de hacerlo.

Y fueron en los meses que le siguieron que sólo una vez llevo a cabo la realización de ese jutsu… estaba en uno de los trabajos que le habían encargado, cuando lo tomo había creído que aquel sujeto al que debía de eliminar no era más que un debilucho; sin embargo cuando peleo con él supo lo equivocada que había estado… rápidamente se vio derrumbada, golpeada y mal herida; cuando estuvo alejada de él lo suficiente no dudó ni un instante en hacer todo lo necesario para realizar el jutsu secreto de su familia. Cabe destacar que para ella leer y ver lo que sucedería no era realmente lo mismo; observarlo le causo un indiscutible sentimiento de temor y angustia… en su vida había asesinado a demasiados ninjas pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones había escuchado un grito semejante pidiendo clemencia y desesperación. Tardo demasiado tiempo en volver a aceptar un trabajo, alegando que tenía un trabajo mucho más importante se alejó de los lugares donde estaban los mafiosos y sólo se dedicaba a viajar de aldea en aldea… fue así que en uno de esos viajes no pudo evitar volver a las cercanías de la aldea de Konoha, encontrándose por primera vez con Naruto y encariñándose de inmediato de él.

Conocerlo significo un gran cambio en su vida, pues era el primer niño del cual se encariñaba después de Itachi; pero siendo el rubio quien logro destruir por completo aquella coraza que aun permanecía en pie y haciéndole recordar las pequeñas cosas de la vida que hacían felices a los demás… por qué así era Naruto, de estar completamente depresivo con tan sólo una palabras de aliento y cariño pasaba a ser un irrefrenable remolino de alegría, felicidad y deseos de vivir… algo completamente extraño para ella, después de que él le platicase lo que sucedía en su vida siendo tan pequeño, después de escuchar las palabras y las miradas que recibía siendo aun un niño; la hicieron preguntarse la razón pues Naruto no aparentaba ser un niño que causara demasiados problemas y por su manera de ser debería de hacerse de amigos de inmediato.

No se quedo con la intriga ni mucho menos con la necesidad de saber lo que sucedía alrededor de rubio, y esa fue la primera vez que se arriesgo de verdad… cambio sus ropas y usando un henge se adentro a la aldea de Konoha, mezclándose con lar personas en el momento en que veían a Naruto pudo escuchar varias conversaciones susurradas "Mira, ahí va el monstruo", "No sé como Hokage-sama permite que viva en la aldea", "No merece siquiera vivir", "Que no te oigan recuerda que Hokage-sama prohibió hablar de eso"… sólo fueron algunas de las palabras hirientes que escuchó, haciéndole sentir molesta, nunca hubiese creído que la gente de Konoha hablara así de un niño, pero esas palabras aumentaban aún más su curiosidad por saber la verdad, en especial por haber oído la mención del Tercero, lo que le llevo a pensar que lo que estuviesen ocultando se encontraría en los archivos secretos del AMBU y donde se guardaban varios pergaminos prohibidos, pero para acceder a esos archivos debía primero de librarse los guardias AMBU… lo que no le fue difícil teniendo en Sharingan, logro controlar a uno de los AMBU para que la dejase pasar y una vez adentro volvió a cambiar su apariencia cubriéndose con las ropas adecuadas y la máscara que usualmente utilizaba el cuerpo de asesinos, poco después se encontraba dentro de la habitación de los archivos leyendo varios de ellos, hasta que por fin encontró uno donde se hablaba de el día en que el Kyuubi ataco la aldea, hablando sobre la muerte de este y del cuarto Hokage cuando encerró el espíritu del zorro dentro de un bebe recién nacido…

El nombre del niño no estaba escrito en el pergamino, pero no tuvo que leerlo para unir cabos y concluir que se trataba de Naruto, la edad del rubio coincidía con la captura de Kyuubi y por supuesto las palabras escuchadas en las calles de parte de los aldeanos le daban a entender que ellos sabían todo acerca de eso… se preguntó por ese comportamiento, para ella que había convivido con Naruto pocos días era más que obvio que el pequeño no tenía ni idea del demonio que se encontraba en su interior y que su comportamiento distaba de ser agresivo o peligroso para alguien. Saliendo del edificio de los AMBU, a penas a tiempo de no ser descubierta, salió nuevamente de la aldea con la apariencia que había adoptado y se interno en el bosque, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba siempre con Naruto. Él ya se encontraba ahí, esperándola impaciente y se alegro cuando la vio llegar… y se pregunto nuevamente por que la gente lo despreciaba tanto, pues para ella, a pesar de saber la verdad, seguía viendo al rubio como lo que era un pequeño que necesitaba cariño y compañía… fue esa la primera vez que se puso a pensar seriamente en la situación que estaba cruzando Naruto, creyendo que lo mejor para él sería abandonar la aldea de Konoha e ir a un lugar donde no supiesen de su secreto y por supuesto lo aceptasen por lo que era en realidad.

Paso el tiempo, y sin darse cuenta habían sido ya tres meses los que había permanecido al lado de Naruto, conociéndolo y queriéndolo cada día aun más; pero sabía que debía de marcharse y así se lo hizo saber al rubio… ella no debía de estar más tiempo cerca o la descubrirían, y fue ahí donde le propuso acompañarle, asegurándole que ella se encargaría de cuidarlo y enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber, así como prometiéndole estar con él si aceptaba… y aunque la propuesta pareció pensarla al final le dijo aquellas palabras que la hicieron comprender que en ese momento Naruto ya había encontrado una razón para seguir adelante con su vida y que lo alcanzaría a pesar de cualquier cosa, fue la primera vez que vio al rubio tan decidido y que entendía por completo. Se despidió de él con tristeza pero prometiéndole que en algún momento de sus vidas volverían a verse y entregándole aquel zorrito de cristal en donde había colocado un poco de su chakra en caso de que él necesitase de su ayuda.

**.---- Fin de Flash Back ----.**

Ya era de noche por lo que se decidieron a descansar por algunas horas mientras que alguno de ellos vigilaba, ella se ofreció para vigilar, no estaba demasiado cansada y no sentía la necesidad de dormir… la frontera del País del Fuego se encontraba a unas cuantas horas más de camino, una extraña añoranza nació en ella, después de dos años y medio volvería a pisar la tierra de su país pero en esta ocasión podría caminar mucho más libremente y sin necesidad de utilizar ningún tipo de henge.

Vio como es que los demás ninjas acomodaban sus compañeros acomodaban sus cosas instalándose en minutos y cayendo todos dormidos en poco tiempo o eso creía ella… dirigió su vista a el cielo oscuro y con unas pocas estrellas que se mostraba un poco por entre las ramas de los arboles, quedándose en esa posición por varios minutos hasta que sintió una presencia sentándose a su lado… no tuvo necesidad de girar para saber de quién se trataba, conocía la perfección el chakra, la calidez y el aroma de él.

- Estás melancólica, ¿no deberías de estar feliz por volver a tu aldea? – escuchó claramente a pesar de que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas en un murmullo.

- Es sólo que… creo que por mucho que desee regresar a Konoha no puedo evitar pensar que todos ellos seguirán pensando que soy culpable de lo que se me acusa… - fue lo que dijo ella bajando su mirada para dirigirla a su acompañante - … antes no me habría llamado la atención volver a Konoha, después de todo a pesar de mi clasificación como criminal he encontrado la felicidad a tu lado Ryu.

- Me alegra saber que yo puedo hacerte feliz… - dijo el rubio abrazando cálida y protectoramente a Naomi - … entonces ¿por qué regresas a Konoha?

- … porqué… Naruto nos necesita, y él merece mi ayuda… - dijo Naomi recargándose en el pecho de Ryu - … él me cambio cuando apenas era un niño, me mostro que a pesar de lo mal que le pueda estar pasando una persona, es posible llegar a ser feliz con las pequeñas cosa que la vida pone enfrente – continuó diciendo mientras cerraba sus ojos. - ¿y tú porque vas con nosotros? – terminó preguntando suavemente.

- Por que Naruto me dio la oportunidad de volver a enamorarme y a donde vayas tú siempre te acompañare… - fue la respuesta que escuchó de Ryu antes de sumergirse en un profundo sueño lleno de recuerdos…

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

Fueron seis años los que pasaron después de esa última vez que converso con Naruto, seis años donde tuvo a oportunidad de conocer a mucha gente y donde encontró a Shen… un niño con grandiosos poderes y que por tenerlos sin que nadie los comprendiera, era tratado como un fenómeno… conocerlo le recordó mucho a Naruto en un principio, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo distintos que eran, pues Shen a pesar de lo calmado y tranquilo que aparentaba ser en su interior guardaba rencor hacía las personas que lo habían catalogado de fenómeno y hasta monstruo… en cuanto lo conoció un poco más y antes de marcharse de esa aldea fue que le propuso, al igual que hizo con Naruto, que le acompañase en su viaje por los cinco países, propuesta que fue aceptada de inmediato.

Meses después conoció a Ryu en una pequeña aldea donde había ocurrió recientes ataques… el rubio perdió a su esposa en esos ataques, una esposa embarazada… lo encontraron derrumbado receloso de la vida y por supuesto que sin ganas de vivir… tardaron semanas en esa aldea ayudándoles a reconstruir sus casas, sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a buscarla en aquel lugar… pasaron varios meses en donde además comenzaron a encariñarse con la gente de esa aldea que parecía aceptarlos por completo, una lástima que ellos no supiesen nada sobre sus vidas; en ese tiempo también pudieron ver cómo es que Ryu se recuperaba más de la pérdida sufrida y comenzaba a aceptarla. Fue entonces su tiempo de abandonar la aldea, sabían que ya habían estado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar y que por mucho que desearan quedarse no podrían hacerlo si alguien llegaba a descubrir el secreto que guardaba cada uno de ellos… ya que en esos meses Naomi había confiado lo suficiente en Shen para decirle que ella estaba clasificada como criminal clase S dentro del libro bingo, algo que el castaño acepto diciendo que no creía que fuese peligrosa por la forma en que lo había tratado a él y decidió seguir a su lado…

Cuando estaban por abandonar la aldea Ryu se les acerco pidiéndoles acompañarlos, entregándoles algunas razones lo bastante extrañas para hacerlos sospechar en un principio de él, pero que decidieron ignorar en ese momento y aceptarlo, después de todo Ryu era un ninja medico muy bueno y estaría muy bien tenerlo cerca cuando fuesen heridos de gravedad.

Cuando llevaban seis meses los tres juntos el rubio se dispuso a contarles las verdaderas razones que lo habían llevado a querer acompañarlos… la muerte de su esposa y futuro hijo influyeron mucho en esa decisión… y después de eso comenzaron a confiar más los unos en los otros; después de eso sólo una vez se volvió a atrever a regresar a las cercanías de Konoha, mostrándoles a sus compañeros el lugar donde conoció a Naruto y hablándoles de él todo lo que podía; mientras que Ryu empezó a enseñarle a ella sobre el manejo del chakra curativo, las plantas medicinales que ayudarían a una herida y todo lo relacionado con la medicina ninja… pasaron tanto tiempo juntos durante esos años que ella inevitablemente termino enamorándose de él... hablaba mucho con él y muchas veces coincidían en varios aspectos de sus vidas. Entonces recibió el llamado de Naruto, sintió como es que el chakra que se resguardaba en aquel pequeño cristal se liberaba rápidamente, sabía que el rubio debía tener una buena razón para llamarla, se dispuso acudir de inmediato dándoles a sus compañeros la libertad de acompañarla o esperarla.

Se sintió agradecida cuando eligieron acompañarla y darle la posibilidad de llegar en poco tiempo en presencia de Naruto… Shen había perfeccionado sus habilidades en esos seis años, y con ellas perfecciono un jutsu de transportación que él mismo creó y que en ese tiempo les ayudo a acudir en auxilio de Naruto.

**.---- Fin de Flash Back ----.**

Despertó unas horas después aun siendo abrazada por Ryu, sin duda sintiéndose completamente feliz en ese momento. Ambos se desperezaron, se estiraron y levantaron del lugar donde se encontraban; en poco tiempo estaban acomodando sus cosas y sus otros dos compañeros habían despertado comenzando a hacer lo mismo que ellos; pocos minutos después se encontraban de nuevo en camino hacia Konoha.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Aldea de Konoha día y medio después**_

El sol ya llevaba un par de horas de haber salido iluminando un nuevo día en la aldea y un rubio de ojos azules ya se encontraba, junto con el resto de integrantes del equipo siete, esperando la llegada de los ninjas que habían sido aceptados en la aldea nuevamente. Habían pasado más de dos días desde que le fue enviado el mensaje a Naomi de su aceptación junto con la de Itachi, y sólo habían conseguido como respuesta la total afirmación de que estarían ahí al amanecer de ese día…

- ¡Podrías calmarte un poco Naruto! – fueron las 'dulces' palabras que le dedico su compañera pelirrosa al rubio, que se encontraba de pie cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados mientras que su pierna derecha se encontraba 'saltando' suavemente sobre un mismo lugar.

- Es que me preocupan… ¿Qué tal si alguien los embosco en el camino hacía acá?, o imaginen que se hayan encontrado con Akatsuki o… - comenzó diciendo el rubio con un notorio nerviosismo y ansiedad en su mirada.

- Naruto-kun ¿en verdad crees que podrían vencernos tan fácilmente? – preguntó una voz femenina que nada tenía que ver con la de la pelirrosa.

Todos giraron entonces su vista poniendo atención hacía el frente del camino donde, para sorpresa del equipo, se encontraban de pie cuatro personas que ellos muy bien conocían… por qué si, Naomi, Ryu, Itachi y Jiraiya habían llegado a la aldea en esos segundos donde Naruto hablaba. Todos parecían estar a la perfección, sin tomar en cuenta la fatiga que podrían tener por el largo viaje que hicieron, sin golpes, heridas o contusiones; se encontraban perfectamente bien.

- ¡Naomi-niisan! – exclamó feliz el rubio, lanzándose de inmediato hacía la morena para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

- Nunca cambias Naruto-kun – dijo ella en respuesta, para después hacer que el rubio se separase de ella. – Supongo que los envió Hokage-sama a recibirnos…

- Si, quiere que los llevemos ante ella en cuanto lleguen… - respondió Sasuke seriamente.

- Pues vayamos… - dijo Jiraiya con la misma seriedad.

Los demás no dijeron nada, quedándose en silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la torre del Hokage. Por los caminos que pasaban se hacía una hilera de personas a ambos lados de ellos, dejándoles el paso libre mientras esas personas se dedicaban a murmurar cosas al tiempo que los señalaban.

Era lo mismo que había sufrido Naruto cuando llegase a la aldea días atrás, una vez que hubo salido de la oficina de Tsunade, y saliera a las calles el rumor de su regreso ya se extendía por toda la aldea, por supuesto que la mayoría de las personas, que ya conocían al rubio y lo admiraban después de haber salvado la aldea de Gaara, estaban felices de su regreso, sin embargo seguían existiendo la clase de personas que lo señalaban de monstruo y que no querían que regresara… esas mismas palabras llenas de despreció podían escucharse ser dirigidas al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, así como había miradas de desconfianza dirigidos hacía Ryu y Naomi. Fueron eternos minutos por los que tuvieron que soportar todo eso, hasta que por fin llegaron a la torre, adentrándose en ella.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade, fue Naruto quien, de manera respetuosa, toco la puerta pidiendo el permiso para poder pasar; permiso que se le concedió casi de inmediato… abriendo la puerta y pasando uno por uno, los ocho ninjas pudieron observar que dentro de la oficina solo se encontraban la Hokage y Shizune, ambas miraban con seriedad a los dos morenos recién llegados y que se encontraban al frente de ella.

- ¿Deseaba vernos Hokage-sama? – preguntó amablemente Itachi sin dejar de ver a la rubia.

- Si… quiero explicarles personalmente cuales son las condiciones que deben de cumplir para poder permanecer en la aldea – comenzó a explicar Tsunade - … En primer lugar les esta estrictamente prohibido, salir de la aldea sin la vigilancia de algún ninja de mi confianza. En segundo lugar, ambos al ser criminales de rango S, serán interrogados a pesar de todo y deberán de decir la verdad aunque no tengan pruebas de ello… En tercer lugar estarán en una constante prueba por los siguientes seis meses, donde serán vigilados por un ninja cada uno…. – Tsunade hizo una pausa para ver si es que ellos estaban entendiendo.

- ¿sólo un ninja? – preguntó Itachi al tiempo que levantaba una de sus cejas en muestra de incredulidad… todos los presentes sabían del gran poder que poseía él y que posiblemente se necesitaría más de un ninja para vigilarlo y detenerlo en caso de que intentase traicionar a Konoha.

- No son ninjas cualquiera, y ese es el siguiente punto… Itachi y Naomi, serán ubicados en una casa donde ustedes deberán de vivir juntos, en compañía de sus dos vigilantes, que en este caso serán los ninjas Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke… Naruto vigilara a Naomi y Sasuke te vigilará a ti Itachi. – continuó diciendo Tsunade, viendo la sorpresa que alcanzaba a reflejarse en los rostros de ambos. – Por último, me gustaría decirles que ninguno de ustedes tendrá problemas con los ancianos del consejo o con Danzou…Naruto y yo nos encargamos de hablar con ellos, y por supuesto de hacerles saber lo que se nos ha dado a cambio de su estadía en la aldea; de igual modo los cargos que hay en contra de ustedes serán retirados. – terminó de decir la rubia mostrándoles así una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tsunade-sama… - comenzó a hablar Naomi llamando la atención de todos, mientras se acercaba al escritorio buscando algo entre sus ropas – un trato, siempre debe de cumplirse… aquí está lo que se prometió entregarle a Konoha – terminó de decir seriamente entregándole un pergamino completamente sellado.

- Esto es… - comenzó a decir Tsunade siendo interrumpida por la morena.

- Ahí se encuentras los cuerpos… - dijo resolviendo la duda de la rubia, antes de salir de la guarida Naomi decidió que la mejor forma de entregar los cuerpos en un buen estado era sellarlos en pergaminos y eso es lo que había hecho… girando un poco volvió a hablar - … Ryu… - lo llamo viendo como es que el rubio mayor se acercaba a ella al tiempo en que se descolgaba la mochila que llevaba consigo y la colocaba cobre el escritorio buscando algo - … y estos son los doce pergaminos que entregaré… - terminó de decir cuando Ryu comenzaba asacar uno por uno los pergaminos que el resguardaba y alineándolas en el escritorio ante la mirada de todos.

- … - Tsunade tomo uno de los pergaminos abriéndolo y leyendo el contenido por unos minutos, para después sellarlo nuevamente – son mucho mejores de lo que imagine… esto sin duda te ayudará frente a los ninjas de la aldea – terminó por decir Tsunade.

- Supongo… - dijo Naomi únicamente sin mostrar ninguna emoción en especial.

- No pareces muy emocionada de regresar. – comentó Shizune al notar la forma tan seca de contestar.

- … no estoy aquí por que ansiará regresar a la aldea… - contestó ella sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los ninjas dentro de la oficina - … si he aceptado regresar ha sido por petición de Naruto-kun, para ayudarlo necesito estar cerca de él… - terminó de decir seriamente ante la rubia.

- Supongo que eso es todo Tsunade-obachan – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro evitando de esa forma que cualquiera preguntará sobre la preocupación que sentía Naomi por el rubio.

- Si, por el momento será mejor que los lleven a la casa que será su hogar… después les avisare del interrogatorio… - dijo la Hokage indicándoles con una mano que podían retirarse. Fue así que todos a excepción de Jiraiya salieron de la oficina.

- ¿Tú que piensas de todo esto? – preguntó seriamente Tsunade levantándose de su silla y caminando hacía la ventana, una vez que los demás ninjas hubiesen salido por completo.

- Interrogué a Itachi en el tiempo que estuve con ellos… fue muy sincero en todas las respuestas, pero una cosa es segura… a pesar del tiempo que llevaba dentro de Akatsuki sabe muy poco acerca de su líder o incluso del lugar donde se encuentra… es posible que Itachi no fuese de la entera confianza de el líder… - dijo Jiraiya colocándose al lado de la rubia.

- … ¿y que hay de Naomi? – preguntó de nuevo Tsunade.

- Con ella no pude hablar… pero por lo que pude observar, la preocupación por lo que pueda sucederle a Naruto es completamente sincera… - comentó el peliblanco.

- Cuéntame todo lo que viste y escuchaste Jiraiya… - pidió la rubia.

Jiraiya la miro fijamente unos segundos y después cerrando los ojos comenzó con su relato a Tsunade de todo lo que sucedió desde el momento en que perseguía a los Akatsuki.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Shen? – preguntó Naomi cuando caminaban por los pasillos de la torre rumbo a la salida, notando entonces la falta de presencia del castaño.

- mmm, debe de estar conociendo la aldea… desde que llegamos sólo lo he visto en las noches – respondió tranquilamente Naruto al frente del grupo con Sasuke a su lado.

- ¿Él también vive con ustedes? – preguntó Ryu con curiosidad.

- Si – contestó Sasuke con cierta irritación en su voz.

- Bueno, yo tengo que regresar al hospital, ¡nos vemos después! – dijo Sakura para alejarse de ellos en seguida.

- Y yo debo de ver a Iruka… hasta luego – fueron las palabras de Kakashi que desapareció en una nube de humo al instante.

- … ¿Les molesta no vivir solos? – preguntó Naomi después de unos segundos con un poco de picardía en su voz.

- N-Naomi-niisan… p-po-por qué… - comenzó a decir el rubio tartamudeando.

- Claro que me molesta… - interrumpió seriamente Sasuke - … y ahora van a ser más. – terminó por decir girando su rostro hacía ellos y viéndolos con enfado.

- No es decisión nuestra Otōto… pero si quieres podemos comprarnos tapones para los oídos y usarlos en las noches… - dijo Itachi con diversión descubriendo el porqué de que estuviera tan molesto Sasuke.

- N-No e-es n-nada de l-lo… - dijo Naruto deteniéndose y girando hacia ellos, agitando los brazos nerviosamente y con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro.

- … Tendrían que ser muy buenos tapones… - dijo Sasuke sonriendo de forma pervertida… esas palabras hicieron que el sonrojo de Naruto aumentara mucho más y se quedase de piedra por varios segundos.

- ¡TEMEEE! – grito el rubio y un instante después Sasuke detenía el puño de su pareja que se dirigía directo a su rostro, y un movimiento mucho más rápido y ágil el moreno rodeo con sus brazos a Naruto pegándolo a su cuerpo y proporcionándole un rudo pero apasionado beso.

De los tres ninjas que observaban ese beso sólo uno estaba completamente sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos y un sonrojo en el rostro, mientras que Naomi e Itachi sonreían con diversión y a la vez felicidad, ambos sabían que el estar juntos significaba mucho para esos dos chicos que vivieron y sintieron lo que era la soledad; y que sólo estando juntos es que lograron alejarla. El beso se alargo por más tiempo cuando Naruto dejo de forcejear y lo correspondió en igual intensidad.

- ejem… recuerden que tienen compañía… - comentó Naomi alzando un poco la voz para que la escuchasen, sus palabras hicieron que ambos chicos se separasen, Sasuke mirando pícaramente a Naruto y esté eludiendo avergonzado la mirada de los demás.

- ¿Nos mostrarán donde viviremos o prefieren seguir donde se quedaron? – preguntó Itachi de manera divertida… notando como el sonrojo en el rubio aumentaba.

- … Oh, Itachi deja de estar diciendo esas cosas, mira como estas poniendo a Naruto… además recuerda que ellos no deben de dejarnos solos por nada del mundo, lo que implica que si quieren hacer 'algo' nosotros debemos de estar ahí… - comento Naomi uniéndose a Itachi en sus burlas.

- ¡Naomi-niisan! – exclamó Naruto viéndola sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga y sensei, su cara para ese momento debía de tener la mayor parte de su sangre circulando en ella por lo roja que ya estaba.

- … Ahhh, vamos Naruto, no les hagas caso… - dijo Ryu poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del rubio menor, haciendo ver su cara de completa resignación, para en el momento más inesperado mostrar una sonrisa perversa - … pero será my interesante la estadía en esa casa.

Todos miraron a Ryu por aquel comentario, Naruto y Sasuke avergonzados, uno más que el otro... Itachi y Naomi sonrientes, sabiendo que lo que había dicho era más que cierto y encontrando en el rubio mayor un cómplice más en sus burlas hacía la pareja.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Aldea de la Lluvia**_

Estaba lloviendo… en ese lugar siempre llovía, pero desde unos días atrás la lluvia no paraba más que un par de minutos y volvía a comenzar manteniendo la misma intensidad que las que habían estado antes. En la torre central de la aldea, aquella donde se encontraba el líder; podían observarse a cuatro personas con capas negras con nubes rojas… los cuatro discutían por el siguiente movimiento que deberían de realizar…

- Antes de que pensemos en capturar a Kyuubi debemos de concentrarnos en hacerlo con Ichibi… Deidara y Sasori fallaron en eso… - dijo uno de ellos de cabello naranja y con extraños artefactos en el rostro (N/A: ya saben de quien estoy hablando no?).

- Las muertes de esos dos ocurrieron por la inesperada llegada del Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi junto con los ninjas de Konoha… - dijo otro que llevaba una máscara en forma de espiral que cubría la totalidad de su rostro a excepción de su ojo derecho.

- Entonces debemos de averiguar cómo es que pudo llegar tan rápido a la aldea de la arena, si no sabían nada de nuestros planes… - dijo la única mujer que se encontraba con ellos.

- o averiguar cómo es que pudieron saberlo, su llegada no fue casualidad… lo más probable es que fuesen en la ayuda del Kazekage. – dijo el peli naranja.

- La única explicación para que tuviesen esa información es Itachi... – dijo el de la máscara.

- Pero eso es imposible, yo vi como es que lo mataron… - dijo el último de los cuatro, de piel azulina y rostro de pescado.

- ¿estás seguro de haberlo visto, Kisame? – preguntó el de la máscara.

- Bueno… en realidad todas esas imágenes son muy confusas… - terminó por decir el cara de pez.

- ¿es posible que lo que Kisame viera fuera producto de un genjutsu, Madara? – preguntó el peli naranja, intuyendo lo que pudieron haberle hecho a Kisame.

- … sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo… - dijo Madara acercándose a Kisame hasta estar a una distancia de medio metro que los separaba - … mírame, y no parpadees.

Kisame obedeció la orden recibida, sabía que lo que trataba de hacer Madara resolvería el misterio de lo que verdaderamente paso en la batalla que tuvieron con los ninjas de Konoha. Inmediatamente que enfoco su mirada en aquel único ojo visible sintió los efectos de esa mirada… Las imágenes aparecieron mostrando en un principio aquellas que había tomado como ciertas, para segundos después comenzar a distorsionarse y desaparecer lentamente dejando en su lugar las que eran verdaderas… pudo ver entonces lo que realmente había sucedido en la pelea de Itachi y Sasuke, el kunai que impidió la muerte del mayor la conversación que sostuvieron, el sentirse inmovilizado y después caer inconsciente ante la mano de aquella mujer. Regresaron en poco tiempo a la realidad ambos ya conociendo los verdaderos hechos y sospechando de lo que pudo suceder después de eso.

- Itachi está vivo y lo más probable es que él les haya dicho todo a los ninjas de Konoha… - dijo Madara a los otros dos – hay que encontrarle y matarle antes de que tenga la oportunidad de perjudicarnos.

- Aun si nos proponemos lo así, ahora sería difícil encontrarlo… en aquella zona del país de la tierra no hay forma de sentir el chakra de otros ninjas y puede que incluso ya se hayan marchado de allí… - dijo Kisame ante lo propuesto por Madara.

- No, si Itachi fue capturado lo más probable es que lo llevasen a la aldea de Konoha, sus ninjas no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de entregarlo a los altos mandos… les aseguro que él está en esa aldea. - dijo Madara con bastante seguridad en sus palabras.

- Entonces, hay que matarle… Kakuzu y Hidan están cerca de el País del Fuego cazando al Jinchuuriki de dos colas… ellos pueden encargarse de encontrar a Itachi. – dijo el peli naranja.

- Envíalos y que se aseguren esta vez de que la muerte de Itachi sea cierta… - dijo determinante Madara. En unos segundos el peli naranja y la mujer hubieron salido de la habitación, dejando solos a Kisame y Madara que se quedaron en silencio por más de un minuto.

- Kisame, quiero que me guíes, necesito recorrer la zona donde fue su batalla - dijo Madara saliendo de la habitación por la ventana y siendo seguido por el otro, con rumbo al país de la Tierra en una misión que solo el de máscara conocía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 8…**

**Bien, necesitaba aclarar la verdadera identidad de Naomi, que aunque no es una Uchiha por completo esa sangre corre por sus venas… bien, pero ahora que ya lo saben déjenme decirles que para los siguientes capítulos habrá algunos reencuentros junto con una nueva batalla contra otros dos integrantes de Akatsuki (ya saben cuáles)… ¿Qué estará planeando Madara?, ¿Qué es lo que hace Shen cuando no está con sus amigos?, un secreto será revelado y puede ser que de inicio la batalla que terminará de un modo inesperado para todos… ****bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento; criticas, amenazas, felicitaciones y demás saben donde dejarlas… ¡¡Nos escribimos pronto!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamin Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	9. Capitulo 9: TRANQUILIDAD

**Agradecimientos a: ****sakuris, Dark-ekin, mar_erandie, AGUILA FANEL y marun15 por dejar sus reviwes… y por supuesto por seguir este Fanfic.**

**.**

**De igual forma agradezco a aquellos que han agregado esta historia como una de sus favoritas y a mí como su autora favorita. Espero seguir recibiendo este tipo de apoyo y así poder continuar hasta terminar este fanfic.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**Bueno, no hay mucho que agregar, sólo que este capítulo es corto a comparación de los demás y por supuesto que posiblemente algunas cosas no estén lo suficientemente claras de momento, lo que se resolverá en capítulos siguientes… No sé si el titulo le queda al capítulo pero no se me ocurrió otro… si tiene alguna idea de cómo ponerle pueden decírmelo y lo cambiare.**

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren.**

**¡¡¡Muy bien ahora si disfruten del capítulo!!!**

**.**

**Capitulo 9: TRANQUILIDAD**

_**Aldea de Konoha**_

Habían pasado unos minutos de que llegasen a la casa que se les había entregado para que todos ellos la habitaran… pero aquello más bien parecía una mansión, pues fácilmente podían contarse una docena de habitaciones, cada una con su respectivo cuarto de baño, con una enorme sala, un comedor con espacio para 14 personas, la cocina completamente equipada, absolutamente toda la casa estaba increíblemente limpia. Teniendo tantas habitaciones, Shen, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban ocupando una cada uno de ellos, claro que uno de ellos – de cabello y ojos color ónix, y con un carácter muy arrogante – se encontraba en desacuerdo con eso… por lo cual a los nuevos inquilinos se les acomodo de un mejor modo.

- Creo que la habitación que esta frente a la de Sasuke la debería de ocupar Itachi… - comenzó a decir Naruto mientras los giraba por las habitaciones que había a lo largo del pasillo que cruzaban, señalando una de las habitaciones que se encontraba a su izquierda - … Shen ocupa una de las habitaciones que están frente a las escaleras, y yo estoy al fondo del pasillo, así que supongo que ustedes dos pueden utilizar una de las que están al lado de mi habitación. – terminó de decir Naruto dirigiendo sus últimas palabras a Naomi y Ryu.

- … ¿Por qué les das una habitación a ellos dos? – preguntó Sasuke un poco intrigado después de escuchar la forma en que se encontrarían repartidos.

- Porque ellos son pareja. – dijo Naruto sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke.

- Eso quiere decir… - comenzó a decir Sasuke - … Naruto, ¿te vendrás a dormir a mi habitación? – terminó preguntando viendo sugestivamente al rubio.

- … ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? – preguntó muy alterado Naruto.

- Pues porque acabas de decir que ellos dormirán en la misma habitación por ser pareja… - dijo Sasuke.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. – dijo Naruto comenzando a sonrojarse.

- Claro que sí, recuerda que tú y yo somos pareja… me parece justo que compartamos la misma habitación. – le contestó Sasuke seriamente.

-Sasuke… ¡ellos llevan teniendo una relación por más de un año! – le dijo Naruto.

- Nosotros tenemos una relación desde hace más de dos años y medio. – declaró el otro comenzando a alterarse.

- No es lo mismo, nosotros éramos amigos hace más de dos años y medio… y hace apenas una semana que nos volvimos a ver y comenzamos una relación más seria – le dijo Naruto, el sonrojo en su rostro comenzando a aumentar.

- Pero nosotros ya nos temíamos mucha confianza desde el inicio, además recuerda lo que casi sucedió en la aldea de la arena – continuo diciendo Sasuke.

- E-Eso…Bastardo, eso fue por el momento… además no tenías porque mencionarlo. – dijo Naruto el rojo en su rostro ya no podía ocultarse, y parecía aumentar cada vez más.

- ¡Vamos Naruto! Sólo te pido que durmamos en la misma habitación… - declaró Sasuke.

- Dormir, Claaro… ¡cómo si de verdad fuera a creerte eso! – exclamó Naruto incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué no me crees? – preguntó Sasuke un poco dolido.

- Te conozco Uchiha, además no ha habido un solo día que no intentases algo más conmigo durante las noches. – hablo el rubio recordando las últimas dos noches que habían estado en la aldea.

- Te recuerdo que la noche que pasamos juntos en la aldea de la arena no intente hacerte nada… - dijo Sasuke recordándole esa situación, aún después de que ese mismo día había perdido su oportunidad. – Naruto, di que sí… te prometo que no te obligaré a nada. – y en esa ocasión el rubio si que se sorprendió, porque la voz de su pareja había sonado realmente a suplica.

- … - Naruto lo observo por varios segundos a los ojos negros, tratando de descubrir algún rastro de mentira en ellos, pero lo único que fue capaz de encontrar fue el profundo amor que Sasuke demostraba al mirarlo a él… y ese amor fue lo que lo hizo tomar una decisión de la cual se arrepentiría en un fututo (N/A: … si claro, para mi que más que arrepentido estarás satisfecho v.v) - … Está bien, me mudaré a tu habitación – dijo con un poco de resignación.

Naruto después de hacer esa declaración sólo pudo sentir los fuertes brazos de Sasuke envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo, acto que le demostró lo feliz que estaba el moreno por que hubiese aceptado… al principio se sorprendió pero en segundos devolvía el abrazo, sintiéndose feliz por haber tomado esa decisión, talvez en realidad Sasuke sería capaz de esperarlo hasta que estuviese completamente seguro de hacerlo… Lo que Naruto no fue capaz de ver, es que mientras se encontraban en ese abrazo, el moreno aprovechando que no podía verlo al rostro, esbozaba una sonrisa libidinosa, comenzando a planear cada uno de las cosas que haría para que al final Naruto aceptara entregarse a él.

Cuando se separaron, se giraron hacía donde debían de estar los otros tres ninjas; encontrando en sus lugares sólo en vació… lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente, viendo que la discusión entre Naruto y Sasuke estaba tomando caminos demasiado íntimos para ambos, los tres en mudo y mutuo acuerdo decidieron dejar sola a la pareja, Itachi entrando a la habitación que se le había asignado, y lo mismo hicieron Naomi y Ryu entrando en la de ellos…. comenzando así a desempacar las pocas cosas que llevaban.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Horas más tarde**_

Naomi, Ryu e Itachi, ya se habían instalado por completo dentro de sus habitaciones, mientras que Naruto había hecho lo propio pasando algunas de sus cosas a la que ocuparía junto con Sasuke, quien alegremente lo había ayudado. Cuando todos se vieron desocupados estuvieron de acuerdo en comer algo, pues ya eran más de las tres de la tarde, lo que les demostraba lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando se tienen cosas que hacer… claro que no fue sorpresa para ninguno de los ninjas cuando Naruto, de forma entusiasmada los llevaba hasta el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen; sabiendo lo terriblemente aficionado al Ramen que era; por lo que los cuatro ninjas que lo acompañaban tuvieron que resignarse a pedir sus propios tazones de ramen.

- Entonces ¿no quisieron venir? – preguntó Naruto, el tema de conversación era la falta de presencia de Hiroshi y Koshiro con ellos.

- Parece que prefieren seguir viajando, sus palabras exactas fueron "Es mejor si alguien vigila los movimientos de Akatsuki, ustedes no podrán hacerlo desde Konoha" – respondió Ryu.

- mmm, vaya y ¿cómo pensaran contactarse con nosotros? – preguntó esta vez Sasuke.

- Bueno, Koshiro tienen un don muy peculiar, suponemos que será por medio de eso que nos dirán cualquier movimiento de Akatsuki extraño que vean – respondió Naomi.

- ¿un don? – preguntó Itachi.

- Es complicado de explicar… - comentó Ryu.

- Aquí tienen, disfruten de la comida – dijo Teuchi que ponía frente a los cinco ninjas, con ayuda de Ayame, los platos con comida.

- Gracias… se ve realmente delicioso… ¡Itadakimasu! – dijo Naruto, sin desperdiciar un segundo más en comer. Los otros al verlo no dudaron en seguirlo en comer, se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo ese tiempo.

- Así que era cierto… - se escucho una vez decir al tiempo en que se oían por el lugar el sonido de las campanillas que anunciaba un nuevo cliente. Naruto y compañía giraron su vista a ver al recién llegado, encontrando no sólo a uno sino a cuatro personas paradas detrás de ellos… para ser más exactos un chico con marcas rojas en sus mejillas y de cabello negro, uno regordete y con su cabello castaño largo, otro con una coleta alta y con rostro de aburrimiento y por último un chico que iba cubierto al completo por una gabardina y con lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos. - … Es increíble que al primer lugar al que vayas sea aquí y no a buscar a los amigos. – era el chico con las marcas el que hablaba.

- … - Naruto trago los fideos que aun tenía en la boca reconociendo casi de inmediato a los cuatro - … Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino… ¡qué gusto verlos chicos! – dijo alegremente Naruto, sin pararse de su lugar. - … Si no los vi cuando llegue es porque ustedes estaban en misión… - terminó defendiéndose ante el comentario final.

- ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste? – preguntó Shikamaru, ellos habían llegado apenas esa tarde y fue mientras caminaban por las calles de la aldea que se enteraron de la llegada de Naruto por medio de su compañero Lee.

- Hace tres días. – contestó el rubio volviendo a comer lo último de su tazón de ramen. – Estuvo delicioso como siempre Teuchi-san – siguió, después se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a los otros.

- Naruto, supongo que te abras vuelto muy fuerte… - dijo Shino con su voz seria.

- Bueno, no sabría decirles… - dijo Naruto modestamente llevando una de sus manos detrás de su nuca… algo que había aprendido durante ese tiempo bajo la tutela de Naomi, Shen y Ryu era a no hablar de las habilidades que poseía ni mucho menos a demostrarlas hasta que fuese justamente necesario.

- Te has vuelto muy modesto… antes eras más hablador y presumido… - fue lo que dijo Chouji para seguidamente soltar una carcajada al ver el rostro desencajado de Naruto.

- … no es gracioso… pero si quieres puedo demostrarte lo mucho que he mejorado en estos años, ¿Por qué no tenemos una batalla? – bien, parece ser que no lo aprendió muy bien. Con esas palabras los cuatro jóvenes ninjas frente al rubio comprobaron lo poco que había cambiado en su comportamiento Naruto, emitiendo así sonrisas divertidas.

- La batalla tendrá que esperar, Naruto… - dijo la voz de Kakashi que se asomaba por la entrada del local, llamando así la atención de todos los ninjas dentro - … Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo, tus dos sensei e Itachi. – terminó de decir haciendo con eso que el joven rubio se pusiese serio.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – preguntó Naruto.

- Si, es una orden… - contestó Kakashi.

- Bueno, creo que sería mejor irnos ya… - dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Naomi, Ryu, Itachi y Sasuke; los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y después de pagar por su comida, salían del puesto en dirección de la torre Hokage.

- ¿Itachi? – preguntó Shikamaru al peliplateado, teniendo una sospecha - … se trata del mismo Itachi, ¿el hermano de Sasuke?

- Si – respondió simplemente él sentándose en uno de los bancos invitando a los jóvenes ninja a hacer lo mismo, pidiendo un tazon de ramen para él.

- ¿No se supone que él era un criminal clase S? – preguntó Shino, cuando los cuatro se hubieron sentado y también haber pedido su comida.

- Así era, pero Itachi presento una prueba innegable del grado de culpabilidad en el asesinato del clan… - explicó Kakashi con seriedad - … no sé de qué se trata esa prueba, pero debe de ser muy convincente siendo que Sasuke lo ha perdonado prácticamente, y el consejo de ancianos acepto tenerlo de vuelta en la aldea sin más repercusiones que una constante vigilancia por parte de Sasuke…

- ¿Cómo es que lo convencieron de regresar a la aldea? – preguntó Chouji.

- Eso fue obra de Naomi-san – dijo Kakashi.

- ¿Ella es la mujer que salió junto con Naruto? – preguntó Kiba.

- Si, y el otro rubio se llama Ryu… ellos fueron los sensei de Naruto durante estos años, junto con otro joven castaño llamado Shen – contestó Kakashi.

- ¿Para que quiera Hokage-sama hablar con ellos? – preguntó Chouji.

Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros diciendo de esa forma que nada sabía de eso… las preguntas terminaron y los platos de todos llegaron.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Torre Hokage**_

Tsunade se encontraba mirando la aldea por la ventana de su oficina, hacía unas horas atrás que habían llegado por fin los compañeros y sensei de Naruto acompañados del hermano de Sasuke, les había recibido y por supuesto les había dicho que fueran a descansar, pero después de que Jiraiya le hubiese contado todo a cerca del estado en que habían encontrado a Naruto y de las posibles consecuencias que producían la utilización del chakra del Kyuubi, la había preocupado en gran medida, razón por la cual había pedido a Kakashi que fuese en busca de ellos, necesitaba que le dijesen lo que sucedía por completo y de paso que Itachi le dijese cuales serían los posibles movimientos de Akatsuki ahora que él ya no estaba con ellos….

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando escucho como es que tocaban a la puerta de su oficina, en un segundo supo que se trataban de Naruto y compañía… haciéndolos pasar se puso a pensar que después de todo el joven rubio si había cambiado un poco, lo suficiente como para no atravesar la puerta de su oficina como lo haría antaño el niño rubio de hiperactivo comportamiento y completamente irrespetuoso… viendo cómo es que ellos entraban se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio.

- ¿Quería vernos Hokage-sama? – preguntó Naomi.

- Si, necesito hacerles unas preguntas… por favor siéntanse… - respondió la rubia viendo cómo es que además de Itachi, Naruto, Naomi y Ryu, también había entrado Sasuke junto con ellos, y aunque hubiese intentado echarlo ella sabía que lo que estaba a punto de tratar también le concernía. – Jiraiya me ha dicho algunas cosas que me han preocupado con respecto a Naruto… - comenzó cuando todos estuvieron sentados - … me dijo que cuando lo encontraron estaba en peligro de muerte, ¿es eso cierto? – terminó preguntando con seriedad.

- Si, es cierto… - contestó Naomi, antes de que el mismo Naruto pudiese decir algunas palabras que contradijeran las de la rubia, sorprendiéndolo con eso.

- ¿Qué lo levo a eso? – preguntó de nuevo la Hokage.

- Naruto en estos años no ha podido controlar a la perfección el chakra de Kyuubi, pero la razón no es el nivel de chakra que posee… es lo que ocasiona el chakra de Kyuubi en su cuerpo… - comenzó a explicar Ryu viendo seriamente a Naruto, diciéndole con la mirada que no debían de esconder nada como eso a sus amigos - … las primeras veces que supervise a Naruto en ese entrenamiento, todo parecía ser muy normal… pero conforme iba avanzando en el control del chakra nos fuimos dando cuenta de los efectos que provocaba en su cuerpo…

- Ustedes no lo han visto utilizar la mitad del poder de Kyuubi… y espero que no lo hagan… cuando Naruto-kun hace uso del chakra del zorro, este envuelve el cuerpo de Naruto-kun al completo, lo que a simple vista pareciera una protección para él en realidad es todo lo contrario, el chakra se impregna en el cuerpo de Naruto causándole heridas que aunque no puedan verse afectan en gran medida los puntos de chakra de Naruto-kun… - prosiguió explicando Naomi adquiriendo la misma seriedad que Ryu - … es cierto que el chakra de Kyuubi ayuda a que las heridas que reciba Naruto-kun sean curadas de inmediato y así pueda moverse mejor, sin embargo esa regeneración inmediata también le causa un gran daño… creo que usted sabrá de lo que hablo.

- Si, lo sé… todo ser humano solo tiene un número limitado de células; regenerarlas más rápido de lo que se debe acorta el tiempo de vida de la persona… - comentó Tsunade ante las palabras de la morena. - … pero, encontraron una forma de evitar eso ¿no es así? – cuestiono después de un par de segundos en silencio.

- …Cuando nos percatamos de lo que sucedía al cuerpo de Naruto, dejamos el entrenamiento del control del chakra de Kyuubi y nos enfocamos en lo demás… en los pocos tiempos libres que Naomi y yo teníamos, comenzamos a investigar las posibilidades que existían para poder evitar esa situación.. – dijo Ryu

- … pero fue hace unos meses que descubrimos una forma para que el chakra no afectara demasiado a Naruto-kun – siguió Naomi, sorprendiendo con esas palabras a la rubia - ... utilizando los ingredientes para realizar píldoras del soldado y agregando a la mezcla una enzima que sólo con el chakra de Kyuubi se activa; creamos una nueva píldora…

- así cuando Naruto ingiere esa píldora mientras está peleando, el chakra del zorro activa la enzima y está actúa como un escudo protector de las células de Naruto al mismo tiempo que aumenta su fuerza vital y corporal… - dijo Ryu - … y a comparación de las píldoras del soldado, está evita que la propia energía vital de Naruto decaiga a menos de la mitad y se recupere poco a poco.

- Me gustaría examinar esas píldoras… ¿pueden darme algunas? – preguntó Tsunade después de escuchar las palabras que le decían los sensei de Naruto, desconfiando un poco de ellas.

- Por supuesto… - respondió Naomi, buscando por unos segundos en las ropas que llevaba y sacando de ella una pequeña bolsa de donde sustrajo tres píldoras, dándoselas a Tsunade -. … puede hacer lo que quiera con ellas, he hecho suficientes para Naruto. Supongo que eso era todo lo que quería hablar con nosotros…

- Bueno, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarles antes de que se vayan… con la ayuda de Itachi, por supuesto… - contestó Tsunade sin olvidar la seriedad.

- ¿Qué quiera de mi? – preguntó Itachi con pose seria.

- Sabemos por Jiraiya, que has pertenecido a Akatsuki desde hace mucho tiempo y por la misma información que tenemos, podemos suponer que no te has ganado la suficiente confianza del líder de la organización, pero creo que has estado el tiempo suficiente como para saber los siguientes movimientos que realizaran, ¿podrías decírmelo?… - habló y preguntó la rubia.

- … Akatsuki se mueve conforme la situación lo requiera… - dijo Itachi cerrando un momento sus ojos, para un segundo después volverlos a abrir, mostrando completa seriedad en ellos - … pero sabiendo las cosas que han ocurrido en la última semana puedo decir con seguridad que vendrán por Naruto-kun…

- ¿por qué piensas eso? – preguntó Sasuke, hablando por primera vez.

- … Es por qué Naruto-kun hizo su aparición en Suna para salvar a Gaara-kun… - contestó Itachi sin cambiar de expresión.

- ¿Cómo sabrían ellos eso? – preguntó de nuevo Sasuke.

- Dentro de la organización hay un que se llama Zetsu, su apariencia es parecida a la de una planta carnívora, la mitad de su rostro es de color negro y la otra de color blanco… - comenzó a decir Itachi contestando a la pregunta de su hermano. - … tiene la habilidad de integrarse con la naturaleza sin que pueda ser detectado, por lo que es él siempre en encargado de vigilar que nadie haga algo sospechoso… es fácil imaginar que él estuvo observando la batalla que mantuvieron con Deidara y Sasori. – terminó de decir recordando las muertes de sus dos compañeros, noticias que supo gracias por el pergamino que le fue enviado a Naomi de parte de Naruto siete días atrás.

- ¿él podría saber que tú no estás muerto? – preguntó Naomi de pronto recordando cómo es que se habían deshecho de Kisame.

- Zetsu no estaba cerca de nosotros ese día, pero es posible que sepan eso sin necesidad de espiarnos… - contestó Itachi.

- ¿Cómo podrían saberlo? – preguntó esta vez Tsunade.

- … Por que Naomi-san utilizó un genjutsu para hacerle creer a Kisame que yo había muerto… eso posiblemente lo convenció a él, pero si llego con los altos mandos no serviría… - dijo Itachi con convencimiento.

- ¿Cómo podría ser posible eso? – preguntó Ryu, sabiendo de la verdadera herencia de Naomi más que nadie - … el genjutsu que utilizo no puede ser disuelto más que por…

- Y eso es exactamente por lo que digo que pueden saberlo… - interrumpió Itachi.

- … no se supone que deberías de haberte alejado de él – dijo Naomi comenzando a sospechar a quien se estaba refiriendo Itachi.

- ¿Podrían explicarse por favor? – preguntó Tsunade confundida por el intercambio de palabras de los otros.

- … supongo que tiene derecho a saberlo… usted ya sabe que a parte de mi y de Sasuke hay otro Uchiha con vida, y que esa es Naomi – habló Itachi sorprendiendo un a Sasuke con la declaración, era claro que muy pocas personas a parte de la Hokage, el consejo de ancianos y Danzou sabían de la verdadera relación que había entre Konoha y Naomi. Itachi viendo el asentimiento por parte de la rubia continuo - … pero en realidad hay otro miembro de la familia, que aunque sea muy difícil de creer, se trata de Madara Uchiha… - terminó diciendo y sorprendiendo en esa ocasión a Tsunade.

- ¿Cómo que vivo?, eso no es posible… - dijo Tsunade de forma alterada.

- Es cierto… él fue quien mato gran parte de los miembros del clan Uchiha ese día… después de que me marchara de la aldea y de que se difundiera que fui yo el asesino de todo el clan, fue que Akatsuki contacto conmigo, en un principio intente decir que no pero después cuando se presentaron algunos miembros más fue que acepte… - comenzó con su explicación Itachi - … entre ellos reconocí de inmediato la presencia de Madara, quien no se atrevía a mostrar el rostro ocultándolo ante los demás… actualmente se oculta bajo la identidad de Tobi y de una máscara en forma de espiral que deja se vea sólo su ojo derecho. – terminó de decir.

- … entonces si es posible que sepan que tu vives – dijo de pronto Naruto, llamando así a atención de los demás - … al ser Naomi-niisan una Uchiha el tipo de genjutsu que utilizo fue gracias a su Sharingan… y la única forma de deshacer ese genjutsu es con otro Sharingan.

- ¿Qué habilidades posee Madara? – preguntó Tsunade aun un poco desconcertada.

- Además de poseer el Magekyou Sharingan ha logrado desplazar sus células a increíbles velocidades, lo que le hace más fácil escapar de cualquier trampa que se le ponga… - contestó Itachi.

- ¿Sólo eso? – preguntó Tsunade.

- Es difícil que él revele sus verdaderos jutsus frente mí o alguien más que no sepa sobre su verdadero proceder… - contestó Itachi.

- … entonces debemos de cambiar de sospecha… - comentó de pronto Naomi - … si Akatsuki ahora sabe que Itachi está con vida, lo más probable es que quieran impedir que él hable demasiado…

- Es verdad… - confirmo Itachi - … Akatsuki nunca dejaría que uno de sus miembros dijese nada sobre ellos, aun si tiene que matarlo…

- Entonces hay que prepararnos para un posible ataque – dijo Tsunade levantándose de su silla - … ordenare que se ponga más vigilancia a los alrededores de la aldea. – haciendo una pequeña pausa observando a Naruto – Naruto, me gustaría poder revisarte, quiero asegurarme del estado en el que se encuentra tu cuerpo.

- … - Naruto no dijo nada, pero con rostro resignado acepto ser revisado por la rubia.

- Si me permite decirle algo Tsunade-sama… puede ser que la vigilancia ayude, pero no servirá de mucho contra cualquiera de los miembros de Akatsuki… - comentó Itachi. – mucho menos sin saber quiénes son los que vendrán.

- Tiene razón – lo apoyo Sasuke.

- Es cierto… pero la vigilancia puede funcionar, lo mejor sería que dejara el mismo número de hombre que ahora, en las fronteras pero que colocará a algunos por dentro que estuviesen al pendiente de cualquier movimiento sospechoso contra los otros… - dijo Naomi serenamente – es lo que nosotros hacíamos cuando nos sentíamos asechados.

- Siempre ha funcionado, así es como vencimos a los seis que te trajo Naomi-niisan – dijo Naruto confirmando la trampa que proponía la morena.

- Si confían en que funcionará lo haremos… Naomi, me gustaría que fuera tú quien esté a cargo de esa vigilancia… pondré bajo tus ordenes a los mejores AMBU de la aldea – dijo Tsunade con seriedad.

- Creí que me mantendría vigilada y que no dejaría que hiciera ningún tipo de misión… - comentó Naomi al escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

- Seguirás siendo vigilada, pero en esta ocasión y para no poner en riesgo a Naruto, será Kakashi quien lo haga… - respondió Tsunade viendo cómo es que en un segundo Naruto intentaba reclamar - … no está a discusión eso, Naruto… además tú estarás en revisión por los siguientes días.

- hmj – fue el único sonido que emitió en protesta el rubio al tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos.

- En cuanto a ti Itachi… creo que va siendo hora de que me cuentes con todo detalle lo que sucedió esa noche… - dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento – Sasuke, acompaña a Naruto al hospital y diríjanse a Shizune, díganle que los envío para que revisen la salud de Naruto… Naomi, Ryu pueden acompañarlos, mañana temprano podrán dar las instrucciones para proteger la aldea. – terminó dirigiéndose a los sensei de Naruto.

- Está bien… - contestó Naomi levantándose y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza para segundos después salir de la oficina, siendo seguida por Ryu que también se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Nos vemos – dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Itachi para después salir por la puerta siguiendo a los otros dos ninjas, arrastrando consigo – literalmente – a Naruto.

- Supongo que ya le has contado lo que sucedió a Sasuke, ¿cierto? – dijo Tsunade una vez que estuvieron solos ella e Itachi, desde el momento en que recibió el pergamino que acreditaba en gran medida la inocencia de Itachi de ser el autor intelectual del asesinato; pero en ese momento lo que le intrigaba era lo que sucedió en realidad esa noche, en especial porque había mencionado a Madara Uchiha…

- Sí, cuando los amigos de Naruto-kun me capturaron, estovo presente en el interrogatorio que me hicieron… creía que no me creería pero, veo como es que me va aceptando nuevamente - contestó Itachi serenamente.

- Cuéntamelo a mí ahora, si me convences puedo retirar todos las condiciones que interpuse para que te quedes… y serás libre de ir por la aldea – dijo Tsunade, viendo cómo es que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del moreno y después comenzaba a hablar.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Hospital de Konoha**

Sasuke era, desde el momento en que su clan había asesinado, una persona que se enorgullecía de su apellido y por su puesto del autocontrol que tenía sobre sus emociones y no expresarlas de ninguna forma, sin embargo desde el momento en que Naruto había entrado a su vida sus emociones parecían desbordarse a cada palabra o acción que el rubio hacía… eso era dos años y medio atrás, pero desde la última semana, cuando volvió a encontrarlo, sus sentimientos se descontrolaron aun más… claro que imaginaba que en el momento en que volviera a verlo posiblemente su cuerpo reaccionaría a la apariencia, voz y acciones de él… pero en realidad había sentido como es que su cuerpo; su corazón sólo había necesitado de la sola presencia del rubio para reaccionar. Y cuando ese mismo día sintió por primera vez, o por lo menos siendo la primera vez con el consentimiento de ambos, los labios del otro sobre sus propios labios, cuando sintió la calidez del cuerpo de su compañero traspasando a su propio cuerpo; fue que se dio cuenta de que aquellos sentimientos que había resguardado en su corazón en el momento en que Naruto había desaparecido de su vista en lugar de haber disminuido en realidad aumentaron mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Sin duda el amor es lo que hacía que él pudiese soportar el carácter hiperactivo y despistado de Naruto, y sin duda era el amor lo que le hacía soportar en esos momentos las constantes reclamaciones y quejas que hacía el rubio a las dos alumnas de Tsunade.

Desde el momento en que habían entrado al hospital minutos atrás, había comenzado la letanía de palabras por parte de Naruto de no querer que lo revisaran ni mucho menos que le hicieran pruebas; sabía que el rubio odiaba los hospitales – aunque no tenía una idea clara del porque - , pero sabía que eso era necesario… había escuchado la explicación por parte de Naruto el día en que lo volvieron a ver, pero no le había tomado la debida atención por la manera tan tranquila en que lo había dicho y por supuesto por el aparente buen estado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos… sin embargo escuchar esas palabras salir de manera seria de Naomi y de Ryu le hizo tomar conciencia del verdadero peligro que corría la vida de su pareja… y era por eso que también estaba ahí, soportando las palabras que decía el rubio e impidiendo que pudiese marcharse del lugar.

- Auch, eso duele… - se quejó el rubio.

- Por favor Naruto sólo fue un pequeño piquete… - dijo Sakura de manera irritante.

- Si, pero fue muy fuerte el modo en que me la clavaste – se quejó aun más el rubio haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se mostrase en el rostro del Uchiha.

- Sigue quejándote como una niñita y me demostraras que no has cambiado nada en estos años – dijo Sakura alzando la voz.

- Eres muy mala conmigo Sakura-chan – dijo en suavemente Naruto.

- … Es la primera vez desde que nos volvimos a ver que me llamas Sakura-chan – dijo Sakura un podo sorprendida.

- Parece que el Naruto de hace más de dos años está comenzando a manifestarse de nuevo… - comentó Shizune con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pero aún así no será el mismo de ese entonces, ¿no crees Sasuke-kun? – dijo Sakura mostrando diversión en su voz, viendo de reojo la reacción del moreno y notando un enorme sonrojo de parte de Naruto después de unos segundos, luego de que entendiera las palabras dichas.

- … Así que ya no estás enfadada… - fue una afirmación por parte de Sasuke, que evitaba la mirada de la pelirrosa.

- Bueno, tuve una semana para poder pensar bien las cosas… y creo que por fin admití que prefiero ver que ambos sean felices a que sea todo lo contrarío si intento hacer algo – fueron las palabra que les dijo Sakura impresionando de cierta forma a ambos chicos y haciendo que Shizune los viese con intriga, parecía ser que la relación que Sasuke y Naruto mantenían se mantenía en secreto para muchos si no es que toda la aldea - … pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar impune que no me hayan dicho nada y que haya tenido que descubrirlo de esa forma… ¿entendieron? – terminó de decir haciendo ver en sus palabras y su rostro que decía la verdad.

La examinación continuó por las siguientes horas, hasta el momento en que la noche cayo cubriendo de oscuridad toda la aldea… fue entonces el momento en que Naruto, Sasuke, Naomi y Ryu regresaron a la casa que compartían. En el momento en que entraron a la casa pudieron percibir un delicioso olor reinando el lugar, todos siguieron el olor hasta que llegaron a la cocina, donde encontraron al mayor de los Uchiha y al castaño de ojos verdes conversando pacíficamente, con un par de platos y tazas de té al frente de ellos, así como había un recipiente en la estufa de donde se desprendía en mayor medida el delicioso olor captado.

- Shen-san… es extraño verte por aquí antes de media noche – comentó de pronto Naruto recordando cómo es que las noches pasadas su compañero no había estado en la casa hasta que el comienzo de un nuevo día… las palabras dichas sorprendieron un poco a sus dos sensei.

- Bueno, decidí que por un día podía descansar por una noche completa… - dijo con tranquilidad el castaño dando un sorbo a su taza de té para después continuar - … ¿Cómo te fue en las revisiones?

- ¿Cómo sabes…? – comenzó a preguntar Naomi, siendo interrumpida por Itachi.

- Yo se lo comenté mientras conversábamos –

- … Digamos que lograron soportar a todo el procedimiento – contestó Sasuke a la pregunta del castaño.

- ¿Quieren cenar con nosotros? – preguntó Shen.

Todos afirmaron y en un par de minutos se encontraban cenando animadamente, conversando de vez en cuando. Al terminar de cenar Naomi y Ryu fueron los encargados de lavar todos los trastes sucios, mientras que los demás se dirigían a las habitaciones que les correspondían, cada uno con la esperanza de poder descansar por completo en esa noche… Naomi y Ryu hicieron lo mismo en el momento en que terminaron con la limpieza, entrando a su habitación se cambiaron por una ropa adecuada y abrazándose el uno al otro en minutos se quedaron dormidos.

_Habitación de Sasuke y Naruto – casi media noche_

Toda la casa estaba en sumo silencio, los habitantes de la misma parecían haber sucumbido al cansancio que sentían todos parecía haber hecho mella en ellos, después de todo tres de los nuevos ocupantes de la casa habían llegado a penas ese día de un largo viaje… sin embargo había uno en especial que no había podido conciliar el sueño, más específicamente un moreno de ojos oscuros y que desde ese mismo día compartía habitación con el único capaz de hacerle sentir lujuria, deseo, comprensión y amor… su mayor debilidad y fuerza, Naruto Uzumaki. Habían pasado solo un par de horas desde que llegaron a la habitación, él por supuesto con claras intensiones de llegar a más que simples besos y caricias esa noche, pero sus planes habían fallado cuando comenzó a seducir a su rubio, el cual puso como excusa el cansancio que le provocaron las pruebas que le habían realizado ese día… claro que además había amenazado con marcharse y encerrarse en su otra habitación por el resto de la noche, lo cual le hizo recapacitar en su plan por esa noche… le había costado – no demasiado, pero aun así tenía que admitir que fue un poco difícil – convencer a Naruto de compartir habitación – y cama incluida - , por lo que sabía que no debía de echarlo a perder el primer día en que compartían oficialmente la hora de dormir.

Se acomodo en la cama sobre su lado izquierdo, viendo fija y dulcemente a su pareja, que descansaba a su lado boca abajo y con su rostro girado hacía él, dormido se veía sumamente más atractivo de lo que era despierto, pues las facciones del rubio se veía serenas y por supuesto completamente relajadas, su cabello rebelde sin nada que lo atajase de caer libremente por la frente lo hacía ver increíblemente sexi… lo único que no le agradaba de aquella visión era el hecho de que los ojos azules que amaba estaban ocultos, pero aún así no podía dejar de ver a Naruto de ese modo.

Soltó un suspiro para después con lentitud y sin hacer movimientos bruscos se acerco a Naruto lo suficiente para poder pasar uno de sus brazos por debajo del cuello de él y el otro cruzando por su costado, logrando así envolverlo en un abrazo y acercarlo más a sí mismo… y en un instante sintió como es que Naruto, aun sumido en sus sueños, se acomodaba a la nueva posición y murmuraba suavemente su nombre.

Entonces, así con Naruto cálidamente acomodado entre sus brazos y con la seguridad que a partir de ese día despertaría de igual forma, fue dejándose envolver por el sueño… quedándose completamente dormido en cuestión de minutos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Dos días después**_

Naruto se encontraba nuevamente en el hospital de la aldea, cuando había acudido a el días atrás había pensado que sería la única ocasión en que necesitarían hacerle las pruebas a las que lo sometieron, sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa que al día siguiente, casi a unos cuantos minutos de haberse despertado por completo entre los brazos de su muy amado Sasuke, llegó Sakura directamente a buscarlo, diciéndole que las pruebas que debían de seguir realizando llevaban su tiempo y que muy posiblemente lo ocuparían por todo el día… esas palabras obviamente no le agradaron en nada, pero tampoco podía hacer gran cosa para zafarse de la situación, cosa que se lo hizo saber Sakura en el momento en el que intentaba escapar y su amiga lo amenazo con dejarlo con los huesos hechos puré si no la seguía, y pues accedió – claro que después de ver cómo es que pobre e inocente pared quedaba hecha cenizas con un solo golpe de su amiga - . Por esa situación es que el día anterior y lo que llevaba de ese no había podido estar ni con sus sensei ni con Sasuke; aunque debía de admitir que el hecho de estar de tiempo completo en el hospital habían llevado a que sus amigos lo pudiesen localizar con mayor facilidad.

Porque sí, al paso de esos días había recibido la visita de Ino – que también trabajaba en el hospital por algunas horas - , Hinata – que cuando fue a verlo sus tartamudeos y sonrojos impidieron que pudieran comunicarse adecuadamente – y por supuesto de los demás chicos que habían buscado un pequeño momento para molestarlo por las quejas que daba. Pero ese día, después de que terminaran con una de las pruebas fue que comenzó nuevamente a escuchar la voz de Kyuubi… lo que le pareció muy extraño, tomando en cuenta que la última vez que la había escuchado había sido después de la batalla que había mantenido con Deidara.

- _**"Algo sucederá pronto mocoso"**_ – le dijo con su voz profunda, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío cruzara el cuerpo de Naruto al escucharlo.

- "¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Naruto en su mente.

- **_"No estoy muy seguro… pero lo que si sé es que el olor a muerte ronda por los alrededores de la aldea… puede ser que Akatsuki este por aquí en poco tiempo"_** – contestó el zorro.

- "Eso es imposible, si fuera así debería de haber tenido un aviso, y no he tenido ninguna premonición en los últimos días…" – comentó Naruto sorprendido y un poco preocupado.

- **_"Es verdad que no has tenido premoniciones, pero no debes de fiarte completamente de ellas… has comprobado antes que hay cosas que no puedes cambiar y por lo mismo no puedes ver"_** – contestó el zorro sabiamente.

No pudieron seguir con su plática porque en esos momentos entraban nuevamente a la habitación Shizune y Sakura, llevando consigo nuevos aparatos con los que continuar examinando a Naruto… pero él ya no estuvo consiente de nada de lo que hicieran ellas a partir de ese momento, las palabras de Kyuubi habían hecho que comenzase a dudar de si mismo, comenzaba a creer que posiblemente algo terrible estuviese por llegar… y la sola idea de que alguien muriese le ponía extremadamente nervioso.

Sin darse cuenta y sin quererlo realmente, puso en alerta a las dos ninja medico… el que no pelease o reclamase al hacerle las siguientes pruebas, habían hecho que las dos ninjas se preocuparan, si algo habían aprendido de Naruto – a pesar de que llevaban más de dos años de no verlo – es que en el momento en que él cambiaba su actitud era porque algo sumamente grave estaba pasando, lo que les hizo preguntarse que estaba molestándolo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Ese mismo día con Naomi**_

Más de medio día ya había pasado, ella se encontraba en la entrada oeste de la aldea, acompañada de Kakashi había logrado convencer a los ninja AMBU de seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra el día anterior… el hecho de que ellos no supieran exactamente quien era ella, les hacía dudar mucho de su fidelidad con la aldea… llevaban día y medio vigilando las fronteras y todo parecía estar en una enorme tranquilidad, lo que sin embargo le hacía dudar mucho que en realidad existiese ese nivel de paz… los años que había vivido recorriendo aldea por aldea, le habían enseñado que por muy tranquilo que pareciese el ambiente siembre había un movimiento que alertaba de cualquier problema, los años que había vivido huyendo de los AMBU de Danzou le habían enseñado a detectar hasta el más imperceptible de los ruidos, por eso es que esa tranquilidad le parecía completamente extraña… tenía el presentimiento de que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

Y ante ese terrible presentimiento giro sobre su eje, en el lugar que habían elegido para ocultarse y vigilar todo era una edificio que muy pocas veces se usaba por esa área, y ahí en la habitación que estaba, justo en el marco de la puerta se encontraba recargado Ryu, su muy amada pareja… y en el lado derecho del cuarto, sentado cerca de una ventana estaba Kakashi, atento a todo lo que ocurriese fuera del edificio y en las cercanías de la aldea. Se dirigió a paso hasta estar a menos de un metro del rubio, sabiendo que era vigilada por el peliplateado a pesar de todo, no se molesto por llevar a Ryu a otra habitación… se abrazo a él, sorprendiéndolo un poco por ese acto, pero sintiendo los brazos de él rodearle en un segundo; siéndole transmitido todo el amor que sentía por ella. Y así abrazados, ella llevo sus labios hasta estar a la altura de su oído derecho, donde pronunció unas palabras que aunque fueron captadas con claridad por el rubio, fue después de varios segundos que realmente pudo apreciar el significado de ellas.

En un movimiento completamente inesperado tanto por Kakashi como por Naomi, Ryu besó pasionalmente a la morena por casi un minuto, lo que obligo a Kakashi a girar su vista por completo y concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en la pareja, escuchando una sola palabra salir de la boca de Ryu cuando ambos se separaron.

- Gracias… gracias…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Frontera oeste de Konoha**_

Un par de hombres avanzaban con gran cautela y de manera lenta por el bosque, habían sido advertidos por sus altos mandos de no tardar en la misión que se les había encomendado y por supuesto de no hacer nada fuera de lo que se les había ordenado… sólo un par de días atrás habían sido contactados por su compañero Zetsu, el cual había sido – como siempre – el encargado de darles las nuevas noticias… Al parecer Deidara y Sasori habían sido completamente derrotados por varios ninja de Konoha, pero lo que era más sorprendente aún fue el hecho de saber Itachi había sido capturado por un grupo de ninjas desconocidos en participación con las ninjas de Konoha, y los altos mandos sospechaban que los de Konoha habían llevado apresado con ellos al Uchiha y le habían sustraído información valiosa; en un principio ambos estuvieron incrédulos de las noticias recibidas, sin embargo cuando hubiesen escuchado lo que tenían que hacer, fue que creyeron todo lo dicho…

Sus ordenes, claro estaba, consistía en llevar consigo a Itachi ya fuese con vida o muerto… sabían que los latos mandos no dejarían que hubiese un Akatsuki renegado caminando libremente por los países ninja, ya habían tenido suficiente con Orochimaru, y aun él no fue capaz de salvarse de la muerte en su momento.

Después de recibir las ordenes aseguraron que las cumplirían en el momento en que capturaran al dos colas, lo que les resulto mucho más difícil de lo que habían pensado en un principio, haciéndolos caer en una trampa que les llevo un día completo poder liberarse, fue así que apenas en esa mañana había llegado por completo a las cercanías de la aldea de Konoha, haciéndolo cautelosamente, no eran tontos, sabían que debía de existir una rigurosa vigilancia alrededor de la aldea, no creían que pudiesen tenerla desprotegida, en especial con la constante amenaza de que Akatsuki pudiese atacar.

Pero su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando, al llegar cerca de la puerta oeste de la aldea, no sólo no encontraron la vigilancia esperada sino que además pudieron observar cómo es que los ninjas postrados en la muralla eran muy seguramente apenas de nivel chounnin… al principio se mantuvieron alertas por si es que hubiese algún tipo de trampa en el lugar, pero al observar que nada parecía salirse de contexto se decidieron a atacar.

Rápidamente de deshicieron de los dos ninjas de la puerta, y en un par de segundos más atacaban a los que se encontraban en la muralla, los cuales resultaron ser un poco más difíciles de vencer de lo que en un principio llegaron a pensar… pero aún así no les llevo muchos minutos poder terminar con ellos.

Estaban a punto de seguir por su camino dentro de la aldea cuando fueron interceptados por un grupo de cinco AMBU y tres ninjas más… y fue ahí donde descubrieron la trampa, sin duda fue una muy buena estrategia la realizada por los ninjas de Konoha, pero sabían que no podía ser completamente factible. Ambos observaron a los ninjas que les interceptaban, poniendo especial atención en aquellos que llevaban el rostro al descubierto… un rubio, un peliplateado que apenas mostraban sus ojos y una mujer morena.

- ¡Alto ahí!, identifíquense y ríndanse – dijo uno de los AMBU, seguramente el líder del escuadrón.

- Será mejor que se aparten de nuestro camino… si no quieren morir – exclamo uno de los dos, el que era rubio.

- Si dan un paso más, serán ustedes los que mueran… - dijo esta vez el peliplateado.

- Si insisten en interponerse, será un placer para mi hacerlos parte de mi ritual – contestó el rubio – Kakuzu, puedes adelantarte… yo me encargo de ellos.

- Bien, haz lo que quieras con ellos Hidan… no bajes la guardia o acabaras muerto – respondió el compañero.

- Mira que ya te lo he dicho antes… yo no puedo morir. – respondió el rubio que comenzó a mover el haz con tres cuchillas que llevaba consigo y su cuerpo.

Kakuzu al verlo realizar aquellos movimientos, se alejo de él e intento marcharse hacía la aldea, sin embargo fue detenido por los cinco AMBU que anteriormente estaban frente a su otro compañero, debía de deshacerse de ellos, pero sabía que le llevaría algo de tiempo, viendo de reojo al lugar donde estaba su compañero pudo observar cómo es que él aun seguía con sus movimientos y al frente, de manera expectantes se encontraban los otros tres ninjas. Parecía que estaban completamente rodeados y posiblemente muy pronto se encontraran en peor situación si no se apresuraban a deshacerse de todos esos ninjas… sabían que antes de aparecer frente a ellos debían de haber pedido refuerzo y muy posiblemente se encontraran en camino para ayudarles.

Naomi observaba los movimientos que realizaba el rubio que tenía al frente, le había intrigado mucho las palabras que había mencionado acerca del ritual del que según él formarían parte; algo dentro de ella le decía que debían de eliminarlo antes de que pudiese comenzar con su ritual… y el escalofrío que había tenido en el momento en que lo observo le hacía tomar esa misma decisión.

- Muy bien… es hora de comenzar con la pelea… - dijo Hidan dejando de moverse y viendo con una sonrisa macabra a los tres ninjas que estaban al frente suyo, saboreando el momento en el que podría matarlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 9…**

**Si, si lo sé… el capitulo es más corto que los demás, pero que le voy a hacer… la inspiración no llego por mucho tiempo y es lo que fui capaz de escribir… lamento si lo deje en lo más emocionante, pero estoy comenzando a planear la batalla que se desatara en el siguiente capítulo… aunque ya tengo el final de la batalla, pero aun así necesito escribirla correctamente y pulirla… para quienes se lo preguntan Naruto y Sasuke tendrán un poco de participación en ella así como Shikamaru, pero al final no será ninguno de ellos quienes derrotaran a la pareja de Akatsukis… bueno creo que he dicho mucho ya… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por supuesto que me agradaría que dejasen sus comentarios acerca de este… ya saben también se aceptan criticas, sugerencias y amenazas… nos escribimos pronto!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	10. Capitulo 10: KOKOHA:CAMPO DE BATALLA

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: Dark-ekin, sakuris, mar_erandie, marun 15 y AGUILA FANEL**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este decimo capítulo…**

**Les agradezco a todos su paciencia y que sigan leyendo este Fanfic… y lamento mucho que haya tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero aquí regreso por fin con este capítulo, que tendrá algunas sorpresas… y como ya está en el sumary, este capítulo contiene advertencia de la muerte de personajes, uno en especial del equipo de los buenos…tambien contiene una escena muy violenta y demasiado descriptiva, y posiblemente sangrienta....  
**

**Ah, y una cosa más he creado mi pagina, donde podrán encontrar actualizacines de mis Fanfics, y por supuesto algunas otras cosas... de hecho ese será el primer lugar donde actualizare mis fics, aqui les dejo la dirección por si se quieren dar una vuelta (http : / / leilaniz . jimdo . com /) ya saben todo junto....  
**

**¡¡¡Disfruten del capítulo!!!**

**Por favor, si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algún tipo de incoherencia háganmelo saber, se los agradeceré mucho y lo arreglare lo más rápido posible.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10: KONOHA: CAMPO DE BATALLA**

_**Con Sasuke**_

Suspiró lleno de cansancio… caminaba por las calles de la aldea, después de que hubo despertado unas horas atrás se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su rubio, lo que le daba a saber que muy probablemente este se hubiese ido a las revisiones a las que estaba siendo sometido desde unos días atrás. Había esperado que el día anterior se terminasen, pero parecía ser que ni Sakura ni Shizune habían estado conformes con los resultados obtenidos con aquellas revisiones, los dos días anteriores había soportado no estar al lado de Naruto con la clara idea que al anochecer el sería privilegiado con la presencia de su pareja en la misma cama en que el mismo dormiría – claro que esperaba poder hacer otra cosa además de dormir- ; sin embargo Naruto había llegado – en ambos días – con tal cansancio que tan sólo tocar el colchón se hubo quedado dormido.

Sin duda esos días habían sido de los más frustrantes, y por supuesto para terminar ese mismo día después de que tomase su desayuno había sido prácticamente abandonado en aquella enorme casa, pues Naomi y Ryu habían ido a las fronteras a supervisar que nada estuviese fuera de lo ordinario, mientras que Itachi había ido a la torre Hokage para hablar con Tsunade… si, su hermano había logrado librarse de sus supervisión y en esos momentos lo habían exiliado de la culpa por haber asesinado al clan Uchiha reincorporándolo inmediatamente en las fuerza AMBU como capitán de un equipo… él mismo no sabía por que es que había sucedido eso, pero tenía una clara idea de que debía deberse en gran parte a la conversación que su Aniki hubiese mantenido con la Hokage unos días atrás.

Bueno, el problema ahí es que ya era medio días y no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, por lo que en esos momentos se dirigía al hospital de la aldea para poder secuestrar a su rubio y pasar el resto del día con él… si ya hasta había planeado el lugar donde lo llevaría y que fuese difícil encontrarlos, y si las suerte lo acompañaba podría incluso en esa ocasión llegar hasta el final con Naruto.

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando claramente escucho lo que menos imaginaba y deseaba en esos momentos… un ninja de los encargados a vigilar las fronteras de la aldea había cruzado por su campo de visión, pareciéndole que se encontraba muy preocupado, y viendo que se dirigía hacía la torre Hokage… sin pensarlo demasiado lo siguió hasta que ambos llegaron a la oficina de la rubia donde escucho lo que sucedía.

- Hokage-sama… dos hombres de Akatsuki acaban de llegar a la puerta del lado oeste… - dijo de manera muy agitada el ninja - … Naomi-sempai, Ryu-sempai y Kakashi-sempai, junto con los AMBU puestos en ese lugar han logrado detenerlos por unos momentos… pero Naomi-sempai solicita refuerzos…

- ¿Has visto la apariencia de los Akatsuki? – preguntó Itachi que se encontraba en la oficina frente a la Hokage.

- Es un hombre de cabello blanco que porta una hoz muy extraña… acompañado de otro que lleva cubierto el rostro y cabeza, dejando a la vista sus ojos… - respondió el ninja.

- Kakuzu y Hidan… debo ir en seguida… ellos son realmente peligrosos – dijo Itachi cuando hubo escuchado las descripciones.

- Esta bien… - aceptó la rubia y después dirigiéndose nuevamente al ninja mensajero le dijo - … busca al equipo de Asuma, diles que vayan lo más pronto posible a la puerta oeste…

- Hai – contestó el ninja y desapareció de la vista de la Hokage.

- Sasuke, busca a Sakura y Naruto, y vayan los tres lo más rápido posible con Naomi… - dijo la Hokage al Uchiha menor cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia… ante esas palabras Sasuke no asintió pero salio de la vista de la rubia rápidamente, mientras que Itachi hacía lo mismo pero saliendo por la ventana dirigiéndose velozmente hacía el lugar de batalla. - es una lástima que haya enviado a Gai y su equipo a una misión esta mañana, serían de ayuda. – terminó diciendo para sí misma la Quinta, esperando que la situación no se saliera de sus manos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Hospital de Konoha**_

- Muy bien, Naruto; está será la última prueba que te hagamos hasta dentro de un tiempo… - dijo la chica de cabello rosa.

- ¡Que bien!, ya me estaba hartando de todo esto… - se quejó el aludido.

- Deberías de estar agradecido, después de todo Tsunade-sensei pidió esto por qué le interesa tu bienestar. – le respondió Sakura seriamente.

- No debería por que preocuparse tanto, después de todo Naomi-sensei y Ryu-san se han ocupado de que nada malo llegue a sucederme – dijo Naruto con igual seriedad.

- Confías mucho en esa tal Naomi… ¿Quién es ella?, y ¿por qué confías en ella? – preguntó Sakura muy intrigada… recordaba las palabras de la morena cuando les narro el modo en que había conocido a Naruto, pero ella nunca habló de sí misma ni menciono la ladea a la cual pertenecía… y aunque había hecho preguntas a su sensei peliplateado, esté no le había dado ningún tipo de respuestas que pudiese responder a sus dudas pues ni él mismo parecía saber algo al respecto, también había recurrido a investigar dentro del libro bingo para saberlo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado al no poder acceder por completo a la información personal de la morena.

- Bueno, ella… - comenzó a hablar el rubio con cierto titubeo, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la rápida aparición de Sasuke en la habitación, lo cual en un momento agradeció mentalmente el rubio, pues no sabía si era necesario revelar la verdadera identidad de su amiga y sensei en aquel momento, después de todo la verdad sobre Naomi sólo era conocida por los más adultos ninja que la habían conocido.

- Sakura, Naruto... es Akatsuki, ha atacado la puerta oeste de la aldea, Tsunade nos ordena ir a ayudar. – dijo Sasuke seriamente haciendo que sus dos compañeros se pusieran de igual modo, y de igual forma haciendo que la preocupación en el rubio aumentase, pues él sabía quienes eran los encargados de cuidar esa frontera de la aldea, lo que le incitaba a pensar que algo terrible sucedería a esas personas.

- Muy bien, vayamos de inmediato. – contestó Naruto al tiempo en que se levantaba y se colocaba bien su playera y chaqueta, que se había quitado para que las dos ninjas médicos pudiesen revisar sus signos cardiacos.

En cuestión de segundos los tres ninjas salían de la habitación por la ventana dirigiéndose en ayuda de Naomi y compañía… dejando a Shizune sola en la habitación, sumamente preocupada por lo que podría estar a punto de suceder.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Casa de Shikamaru**_

Shikamaru se encontraba sentado al frente de un tablero de Shogi, del lado contrario, sentado de igual forma, estaba su adversario, Asuma. Esa tarde al tenerla libre, como los últimos tres días, habían decidido reunirse a jugar un poco y relajarse, pues estaban seguros de que muy pronto se les enviaría a alguna misión… y aunque en la mayoría de las veces, para no decir que todas, era Shikamaru quien ganaba esas partidas, a ninguno de los dos les importaba, pues a cambio adquirían cierta experiencia y nuevas estrategias. Estaban en la parte más interesante del juego cuando de pronto ante ellos apareció un AMBU, que parecía llevarles noticias realmente importantes.

- Debe de ser algo urgente para que Hokage-sama haya enviado a un AMBU… - comentó Azuma sin quitarse el cigarro de los labios ni moverse de su lugar.

- Dos miembros de Akatsuki han atacado la puerta oeste de la aldea, Hokage-sama ordena que el equipo de Asuma acuda de inmediato – soltó sin dilación el AMBU, observando cómo es que la seriedad invadía rápidamente los rostros de los dos hombres frente a él.

- Busca a Chouji e Ino, y diles lo mismo que a nosotros… no debemos de retrasarnos demasiado; nosotros iremos a ayudar en seguida… - dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie, siendo seguido por su sensei.

- Hai – dijo el AMBU desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

- Hay que apresurarnos – dijo Asuma saltando al tejado de la casa de Shikamaru, siendo seguido por el Nara en seguida.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Frontera Oeste de Konoha**_

- Muy bien… es hora de comenzar con la pelea… - dijo Hidan dejando de moverse y viendo con una sonrisa macabra a los tres ninjas que estaban al frente suyo, saboreando el momento en el que podría matarlos.

Las palabras escuchadas por los ninjas de Konoha, no fueron que más una simple y llana advertencia de lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento… advertencia, que ninguno de ellos hizo por entender en aquel momento… en cuestión de segundos el rubio había terminado de realizar aquellos extraños movimientos, que a la vista de los tres ninjas no fueron significativos.

- … La matanza es el precepto más importante de la Fe de Jashin (N/A: Corazón malvado o Dios demonio…). El dogma no me permite dejar a alguien medio muerto… y como yo soy muy creyente, deben de estar seguros de que ninguno de ustedes saldrá con vida de esta situación… - declaró el rubio.

- Eso es lo que tú dices, pero creo que será más bien lo contrario… ¿qué es lo que buscan aquí? – declaró y preguntó Kakashi con seriedad haciendo así un poco más de tiempo.

- Por la forma en que protegen a Konoha, parece que ustedes saben a lo que venimos… pero creo que antes de morir merecen saber nuestras intenciones, hemos venido aquí con el único objetivo de encontrar a Itachi y matarlo… - respondió Hidan mostrando una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

Seguidamente de esas palabras, Kakashi, Naomi y Ryu se vieron atacados por el haz que portaba, que sin darse cuenta tenía una larga extensión, por lo que estuvo a punto de golpearlos a pesar de encontrarse a varios metros de distancia del Akatsuki. Tan rápido como se hubiesen alejado fue que nuevamente fueron atacados por el arma de aquel Akatsuki, razón por la que decidieron separarse y así tener una mejor forma de atacar… es decir que el rubio se enfocaría en solo uno de ellos, mientras que los otros dos se encontrarían en libertad de atacar cuando quisieses.

Pero a diferencia de lo que habrían pensado, Hidan, al momento de verlos separarse, detuvo por completo los ataques que realizaba en contra de ellos. Viendo a cada uno, sin dejar de estar al pendiente de los otros, analizando la situación en la que se hallaba… cerró los ojos por un momento e inmediatamente los volvió a abrir dejando impresionados a los tres ninjas, puesto que los ojos del Akatsuki habían cambiado por completo mostrándolos ahora con un color oscuro y la pupila, de color blanco en esos momentos, completamente dilatada(N/A: Si, ya sé que en el manga n aparece nada parecido a eso, pero este es mi fanfic y quiero que Hidan tenga una mirada así… v.v)

Ese cambio hizo estremecer por unos segundos a Naomi, pues el sentimiento de temor la invadió al ver aquellos ojos… y segundos después ver como es que el rubio atacaba a Kakashi y Ryu, haciendo que retrocedieran más, lo que después de unos segundos los dos ninjas descubrieron que había sido un error, pues inmediatamente que se alejaban el ataque que había estado dirigido a ellos, cambio repentinamente de dirección, para ir directamente a Naomi.

La morena había visto aquel cambio de ataque, y sabía que debía de moverse, alejarse aun más de aquel hombre, sin embargo su cuerpo parecía nulo a responderle siquiera un poco y sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella hoz que estaba a punto de golpearla… afortunadamente en el último segundo, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que logro acumular pudo moverse lo suficiente como para que aquella arma pasase sin siquiera rozarla, apenas fue un movimiento repentino y leve, pero pudo hacerlo. Un segundo después la movilidad de su cuerpo volvía a estar al cien por ciento, con lo que aprovecho para alejarse varios metros más antes de que se viese envuelta en otro ataque.

Respirando agitadamente, viendo como es que el arma utilizada por Hidan regresaba a las manos de su dueño, pensó seriamente en lo que había sucedido. La inmovilidad de su cuerpo, sin duda tenía que ver con la aparición repentina de aquella nueva mirada, pues fue justamente después de eso y de que la hubiese visto directamente que se vio imposibilitada de poder moverse… debía de haber algo en aquello que no había previsto…

- Lograste esquivarlo, mes has impresionado… hasta ahora el único que había sido capaz de ser inmune a mi ataque había sido Itachi y eso fue más bien gracias a su Sharingan… - comentó de pronto Hidan, sacando así de sus pensamientos a Naomi.

- ¿Así que el Sharingan es más fuerte que aquella mirada tuya? – preguntó Ryu, que también había escuchado las palabras dichas por el Akatsuki.

Hidan sólo sonrío ante esas palabras, parecía ser que no tenía ninguna intensión de decir nada más, retrocediendo unos pasos hasta estar nuevamente en el mismo lugar donde lo habían detenido, percatándose por primera vez del símbolo dibujado en el suelo con una extraña sustancia negra.

_Pelea de Kakuzu_

Rápidamente los cinco AMBU se vieron atacados por la fuerza descomunal de Kakuzu, quien en un solo movimiento logro destruir gran parte de las estructuras que se encontraban cerca de donde estaban los ninjas… afortunadamente para todos, esos sólo eran edificios, que habían ordenado evacuar el día anterior, hasta que hubiese noticias de que la aldea se encontrara completamente fuera de peligro.

Los AMBU apenas lograron evadir el ataque notando no solo la fuerza que ese Akatsuki poseyera sino que además también tenía una rapidez que no podría ser comparada con la de ningún otro.

Cierto que ellos cinco eran miembros del cuerpo de asesinos, y que además eran considerados los mejores de todos; razón por la cual los habían colocado bajo las ordenes directas de Naomi, a quien habían conocido en su momento. Uno de ellos comenzó con la realización de sellos, dispuesto a matar a su contrincante, mientras que los otros intentaban acercarse lo más que pudieran y distraerlo con eso.

El jutsu realizado no fue más que una técnica de tipo fuego, haciendo su aparición una enorme esfera de fuego que pareció dar directamente en el cuerpo del Akatsuki justo un segundo después de que los otros AMBU se alejarán de él. Las llamas rojas y naranjas envolvían el lugar donde Kakuzu se encontraba, alzándose amenazantes… y en segundos el fuego desapareció, dejando completamente sorprendidos a los cinco ninjas; ahí, donde se supone debía de encontrarse el cuerpo calcinado del Akatsuki no había absolutamente nada, solo un circulo de tierra oscura y cenizas, pero sin rastros de Kakuzu.

De pronto, el AMBU que había realizado el jutsu se vio arrastrado bajo tierra, sin que pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo o que sus compañeros lograsen ayudarlo… Nadie pudo ver lo que le sucedió, y posiblemente era mejor así, pues el podre hombre no había sobrevivido demasiado después de que la tierra alrededor suyo hiciera presión alrededor de su cuerpo, rompiéndole sus huesos y destruyendo sus órganos vitales en el acto… fue una muerte rápida a pesar de todo.

Los demás AMBU, después de ver cómo es que su compañero era arrastrado, no tuvieron más opción de brincar a un tejado cercano, intentando ponerse fuera del alcance de su enemigo, mientras que uno de ellos realizaba sellos de manos… instantes después la tierra donde se encontraban peleando se comenzó a agrietar y arremolinarse a los lados formando un circulo, dejando a la vista de todos a su enemigo… dos podían jugar ese juego. ¡Qué ilusos fueron!... Kakuzu, en cuanto se vio libre y observado por los otros, rápidamente salto hacía ellos al tiempo que realizaba sellos de manos lo bastante veloces como para que alguien más se diese cuenta. Del cuerpo del Akatsuki salieron cuatro terribles y enormes rayos, al tiempo que se escuchaba el grito "**Raiton Gian**" (N/A: Elemento rayo – Falsa oscuridad… ne, que lo usa en el cap 334 del Manga), apenas dos de los AMBU lograron moverse a tiempo, dejando a sus otros dos compañeros ser rodeados por el ataque, muriendo al instante.

- Este tipo es demasiado poderoso – dijo uno de los AMBU a su compañero.

- Creí que era del tipo tierra, pero ahora utiliza jutsus tipo rayo… ¿quién demonios es? – comentó el otro muy impresionado.

- Yo soy elemento fuego y tú viento, tan vez podamos hacer algo para destruirlo de un solo golpe… - dijo el primero con seriedad.

- … No lo lograremos, es muy rápido y de una forma u otra terminaremos muertos en el momento en que intentemos acercarnos… - dijo el otro notándose la frustración en su voz.

- … Pues tenemos que encontrar algo que hacer en su contra, porque no pretendo rendirme… - dijo el primero.

El otro simplemente asintió a esas palabras, diciendo con eso que él también estaba de acuerdo con su forma de pensar… y fijando su vista al frente pudieron darse cuenta del modo divertido que eran observados por Kakuzu.

- ¿Acaso piensan en rendirse? – preguntó el Akatsuki, su voz sonando totalmente burlona - … creo que es demasiado tarde para que piensen en eso. Ahora sólo les queda morir en mis manos.

Entonces, sin explicación alguna, los dos AMBU vieron como una masa de agua se dirigía hacia ellos sin darles opción para poder esquivarlo… Más el ataque no logro alcanzarlos, tan rápido como lo vieron ir hacia ellos, se encontró siendo desviado por una enorme pared de tierra que se levanto delante de ellos. Sorprendidos, los tres ninja que se enfrentaban buscaron el origen de ese jutsu, encontrándolo rápidamente a la derecha de los de Konoha.

Itachi se encontraba con una rodilla y las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, la bandana de Konoha reluciendo en su frente con brillantes, su cabello atado en una coleta baja, dejndo al frente un par de mechones que cubrían parcialmente su rostro y vestido con el usual uniforme AMBU, su mirada oscura mostraba increíble seriedad y las líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos se remarcaban más en ese momento.

- Vaya, vaya… nunca creí llegar a ver el día en que protegerías a esta gente… en verdad Itachi, me has decepcionado… - dijo Kakuzu dejando de lado a los otros dos AMBU con los que peleaba, los cuales dejaban de ser protegidos por la muralla de piedra que regresó a ser parte del suelo.

- No me interesa si te decepciono… supongo que vienes por mí, ¿no es así? – preguntó el Uchiha irguiéndose en toda su altura sin dejar la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

- … Sabes cuales son las reglas; si las rompes o intentas hacerlo debes pagarlo con tú vida… es molesto estar aquí ¿sabes?, ahora podría estar ganando buen dinero con algún cuerpo… - dijo Kakuzu, hablando como si de viejos amigos se tratarán, algo que era seguro que no eran.

- Me lo imagino, pero ya que estas aquí para matarme, ¿no crees que sería mejor que empezáramos con la pelea? – dijo Itachi en cambio.

- … supongo… será divertido y emocionante enfrentarme a ti… - dijo Kakuzu soltando una fuerte risa al final, quitándose después la capa que lo cubría dejando a la vista su torso lleno de ligaduras, como un muñeco de trapo que ha sido remendado (N/A: cocido, unido, arreglado… ustedes escojan n.n) muchas veces.

- Ustedes dos, aléjense y no interfieran… - dijo el Uchiha dirigiéndose claramente a los dos AMBU que antes de enfrentaban al Akatsuki; los cuales – a pesar de que no pudiese mostrarse en su rostro – se encontraban completamente sorprendidos por la visión del torso de Kakuzu.

- Intentas salvarlos… pero sabes que no podrás hacerlo; enfrentarte a mí, a pesar del Sharingan que posees, es una sentencia de muerte para ti y tus… compañeros… - dijo el Akatsuki con desprecio, inmediatamente después de esas palabras su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse y de su cuerpo, en las partes donde se encontraban unidos la piel y que comenzaban a separarse, se vislumbraban extrañas masas de color negro removiéndose y saliendo de su cuerpo… formando en segundos cuatro figuras oscuras, con un rostro cada una, detrás de él.

- Veo que piensas pelear con todo… está bien, yo hare lo mismo… - dijo Itachi cerrando un momento sus ojos, para después al abrirlos mostrar el Sharingan de tres aspas reluciendo ferozmente en él.

No dijeron nada más, solo se vieron atentamente por varios segundos antes de comenzar a atacarse mutuamente…

_Pelea contra Hidan_

Habían pasado ya diez minutos desde que comenzaran a pelear… o más específicamente a esquivar los ataques de Hidan, que a pesar de los ataques hechos y recibidos no se había movido demasiado del lugar donde se encontraba aquel símbolo que dibujo en el suelo… habían descubierto en ese tiempo que a él le gustaba más que nada atacar en largas distancias, intentando golpear a su enemigo – aunque claro, sus movimientos eran un poco lentos y nada certeros… pero en el mismo lapso de tiempo pudieron averiguar cómo es que, sin importar el tipo de jutsu que utilizaran, Hidan no parecía ni un poco dañado o conmocionado por ello, y aunque las heridas sangraban al principio, casi de inmediato dejaban de hacerlo, como si se auto regenerara.

La concentración que pusieron en su batalla les impidió poder percatarse por completo de la presencia de Itachi en esos instantes, que se preparaba para enfrentarse a Kakuzu… sólo hasta que escucharon los sonidos de la batalla que ellos mantenían.

- Parece ser que nuestro objetivo decidió venir hacia nosotros… por lo que creo que es hora de terminar con ustedes – dijo Hidan, sonriendo sádicamente al tiempo que sostenía frente a su rostro la hoz que usaba como arma.

- Es increíble que siendo compañero de Itachi no conozcas ni un poco las habilidades que posee – se mofo Naomi, haciendo con eso que el peli blanco frunciera el ceño en señal de molestia.

- Escucha bien, no me interesa que tipos de jutsu posea; lo único que sé es que de todos los Akatsuki, es el único capaz de morir con facilidad – dijo irritado.

- Pues hasta ahora, es el que ha sobrevivido más tiempo que sus otros dos compañeros… Sasori y Deidara… - continúo burlándose la morena.

- … Esos dos subestimaron demasiado a sus contrincantes, pero nosotros no somos así… además a mi me protege mi Fe Jashin y a Kakuzu, bueno él se protege a si mismo… - dijo Hidan calmándose, y sin dejarse llevar por las palabras de Naomi - ... dejemos la charla aún lado y enfoquémonos en lo que nos interesa. – terminó de decir sosteniendo más firmemente su hoz. En un solo movimiento volvió a lanzar su hoz, esta vez con un poco más de velocidad y certeza, logrando causar una leve cortada en el brazo de Ryu. - … jejejeje, ya te tengo… - dijo con voz macabra Hidan, atrayendo hacía él la hoz… y ante la mirada de los tres ninjas, la tomo firmemente por el mango y llevo a sus labios el filo de la hoja con la cual había herido al rubio, probando la sangre que ahí había.

La sorpresa y el silencio rodeo el ambiente entre los tres ninjas de Konoha, que, después de haber reunido en un solo punto, observaban estupefactos el cambio de aspecto que rodeaba al Akatsuki, su piel había adquirido un color oscuro, dejando líneas claras formando lo que sería la forma de un esqueleto sobre su piel (N/A: no soy buena para describirlo, pero ustedes han de saber a lo que me refiero…).

- Pronto comprenderás el dolor por el que pasan otras personas… - dijo el Akatsuki llevando una de sus manos a su cabello, peinándolo con ella hacia atrás - … ya has caído en las redes e mi maldición, y ahora comienza el ritual… - terminó de decir soltando una risotada al final.

- … ¿Qué está diciendo?, ¿Por qué de pronto cree que ha ganado? – preguntó Kakashi en voz baja a sus dos acompañantes.

- Quien sabe… posiblemente ha perdido la razón… - dijo Ryu limpiándose la sangre que aun salía de la herida causada; sin llegar a ser profunda.

- No… si se ha puesto así es porque ha hecho algo sin que nos demos cuenta… - comentó Naomi con preocupación, sintiendo como es que el pecho se le oprimía mucho más, sabiendo con eso que el mal presentimiento que tenía se hacía más fuerte.

- ¿Qué podría ser?, todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora ha sido esquivar nuestro a taques o recibirlos de lleno… el parece ser inmortal, pero sin ningún jutsu de utilidad… - dijo Ryu recordando los actos realizados por el Akatsuki.

- Tampoco vimos que realizara sellos de manos que pudiesen decirnos algo… - dijo Kakashi con seriedad.

- … Pero debe de haber algo, su nueva apariencia debió de ser producida por alguna clase de jutsu… piensen, ¿qué fue lo que ha hecho y que hemos pasado por alto? – dijo Naomi, sintiendo como es que un poco de desesperación comenzaba a invadirla.

- ¿Acaso ya no piensan seguir atacándome?... justo cuando la diversión comenzaba, es una lástima… - dijo Hidan cuando noto como es que los de Konoha conversaban entre ellos y no les veía intensiones de seguir con la batalla… - … si ustedes no atacan, lo hare yo… - terminó diciendo al momento en que sacaba de entre sus ropas una especie de estaca de un metro de largo aproximadamente y que en uno de sus extremos terminaba en punta.

- ¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer ahora? – se preguntó Naomi al observar el movimiento de su enemigo.

- … JAJAJAJAJA, ¡YA ESTA TODO LISTO!, ¡PREPARENCE QUE AHORA VAN A SUFRIR! – dijo con estridente voz Hidan, sosteniendo en la mano izquierda su hoz y en la otra la estaca, alzando esta última de modo que la punta quedara en dirección de su brazo izquierdo; y sin decir una palabra más la clavo en el hombro con tal fuerza que atravesó el miembro por completo.

Los tres ninjas vieron eso completamente asombrados, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía… pero su sorpresa aumento cuando Naomi y Kakashi, escucharon un quejido de dolor proveniente de su compañero rubio, girando rápidamente su vista a él quedaron estupefactos al notar cómo es que del hombro izquierdo del rubio brotaba una cantidad considerable de sangre, de una herida que no podían explicar procedencia…

- Duele, ¿verdad? – se escuchó la voz del Akatsuki, sonando completamente burlona, llamando así la atención de los tres ninjas que lo observaron con interrogación – JAJAJAJA, pero no tanto como si hubiese apuntado a uno de tus puntos vitales… JEJEJE…de esta forma podrás conocer el verdadero sufrimiento – de pronto su voz había adquirido una profundidad y un todo grave que antes no tenía.

- ¿Q-Qué dem-demonios? – preguntó con dificultad Ryu, sintiendo el dolor invadir su cuerpo, extendiéndose desde la herida que tenía.

- …. – Naomi ni supo responder, mirando con preocupación a Ryu y después dirigiendo su mirada seria en dirección de Hidan, que no paraba de reírse sádicamente.

- La herida… esta en el mismo lugar en que se ha herido el Akatsuki… - comentó calmadamente Kakashi, después de analizar un poco la situación – es posible, que en algún momento haya conectado su cuerpo con el tuyo, y ahora toda herida que le hagamos a él, te afectará a ti también… - terminó de decir observando la herida en el hombro del rubio, que seguía sangrando.

- … Pero, aunque tuviésemos la oportunidad de atacarlo nada nos garantiza que podamos vencerle, nuestros ataques anteriores no le afectaron ni un poco… - dijo de pronto Naomi, después de escuchar las palabras del peliplateado.

- E-Eso sig-significa que es inmortal… - declaró Ryu sosteniendo la herida de su hombro, enfocando su vista en el Akatsuki - … y a un inmortal no se le puede dañar con los ataques tan simples que conocemos…

- Ryu… - dijo Naomi impresionada por esas palabras.

- … Yo no puedo hacer ya ningún jutsu – dijo el rubio sonriendo tenuemente, casi con tristeza.

- Aun si pudieras hacerlo, necesitarías tener un jutsu que pudiese desintegrar por completo a ese tipo, para poder eliminarlo… - declaró Kakashi.

- …. Y lo tengo, pero como he dicho no puedo hacerlo… -

- Dejen de parlotear… parece ser que necesitas conocer más sufrimiento para que dejes de moverte… - dijo Hidan perdiendo la paciencia, y dirigiendo esta vez la misma estaca, que había sacado de su hombro mientras los otros tres ninjas hablaban entre sí, a la pierna izquierda y clavándola de la misma forma como lo hizo en el hombro. Nuevamente surtió el mismo efecto en Ryu, quien un segundo después se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, sin poder ya pararse con estabilidad.

- ¡Ryu! – exclamó preocupada Naomi, acercándose por completo al rubio y colocando sus manos en la pierna del rubio intento curarlo… sin tener resultado alguno.

- JAJAJAJA, no te esfuerces, por mucho que intentes curarlo no podrás hacerlo… mientras las heridas sigan abiertas en mi él se desangrará poco a poco. – declaró Hidan cuando vio como es que Naomi se apresuraba a querer curar al rubio… observando el rostro de ella llenarse de consternación después de que le hubiese dicho esas palabras - … sabes, puedo hacer que su sufrimiento termine pronto, con sólo clavar esto en mi corazón… ¿quieres eso?, ¿quieres pare su sufrimiento? – preguntó a Naomi, haciendo alusión a sus palabras al llevar la estaca a la altura de su pecho, apuntando a donde se encontraría el corazón y tomando impulso se dispuso a cumplir con sus palabras.

- ¡DETENTE! – gritó Naomi con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Pelea con Kakuzu_

Los dos AMBU se mantenían al margen de la pelea, observando cada ataque realizado por los dos ninja que se enfrentaban… por mucho que intentaran ayudar ahora, sabían que no podrían hacer mucho. Teniendo pocos conocimientos de las habilidades de los dos Akatsuki que los atacaban y en especial por la velocidad que poseían, siendo más lenta que la de su contrincante; no podían pensar siquiera en enfrentarlo.

- Eres muy bueno no lo dudo, has logrado destruir uno de mis corazones… pero no podrás ocuparte de otro, después de todo yo tengo mucha más experiencia que tú en batalla… - dijo Kakuzu con superioridad.

- … La experiencia no importa si tienes una debilidad… - dijo Itachi sonriendo con arrogancia.

- Mira quien lo dice… después de todo, ¿no eres tú quien debe de cuidar el uso de su Sharingan? – se burlo notablemente Kakuzu.

- … - Itachi no respondió, pero con un movimiento de sus ojos hizo notar a su contrincante la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo… - dijo Naruto colocándose a un lado de Itachi de un salto.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Sasuke colocándose del otro lado de su hermano.

- Es posible… Kakuzu es difícil de vencer, pero creo que quien necesita más de su ayuda es Naomi-san… - dijo Itachi regresando su vista a Kakuzu.

- ¿Es muy peligroso contra quien están peleando? – preguntó Naruto con seriedad.

- Si, deben de evitar que los hiera y pruebe su sangre… pero en dado caso que lo haga deben de hacer que salga del circulo que este dibujado bajo sus pies… ¡Vayan, yo me encargo de Kakuzu! – dijo determinante el Uchiha mayor.

- … - Sasuke solo le lanzo una mirada que le dijo a Itachi "si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarnos" e Itachi le contesto con una mirada que decía "Me la puedo arreglar solo… no te preocupes por mi" (N/A: que listos son los Uchiha, que hasta con una simple mirada se pueden comunicar… ). Un segundo después Itachi se encontraba nuevamente solo, enfrente del Akatsuki.

- Debiste dejar que te ayudaran… seguro que entre los tres podrían durar más tiempo… - dijo Kakuzu cuando Sasuke y Naruto se hubiesen ido – Sakura se había adelantado a llegar a la batalla de Naomi -.

- Hmj – fue la respuesta de Itachi haciendo de inmediato Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu… el resultado fue impresionante…

El jutsu de fuego que antes hubiese realizado uno de los AMBU se había quedado corto a comparación de la impresionante esfera de fuego que creo Itachi… el ataque de fuego alcanzo y consumió dos casas por completo que se encontraban cerca de Kakuzu, rodeándolo a él y las tres figuras alrededor suyo de la misma forma. El fuego se extinguió tan pronto como el jutsu dejo de tener fuerza el chakra que fluía del cuerpo del Uchiha.

Dejando visible ante él una de las masas oscuras que se encontraban detrás de Kazuku, cubriendo por completo, lo que él mismo sospechaba, sería al Akatsuki y las otras dos figuras que controlaba… Sólo bastaron un par de segundos para que aquella masa oscura comenzara a tomar nuevamente, quedando cerca de Kakuzu que sonreía con superioridad.

- No pues matarme Itachi, así de sencillo es todo esto… creo que terminare de jugar contigo y te matare…. – terminó diciendo el Akatsuki, esta vez haciendo que las tres figuras comenzasen a unirse a su cuerpo, sobresaliendo detrás de él, siendo la espalda el lugar de unión.

- Veamos si logras tu objetivo – dijo Itachi tomando posición de defensa, escuchando a lo lejos un grito que le advirtió que la pelea con Kakuzu estaba a punto de llegar a término.

_Pelea contra Hidan_

Habían llegado en ese instante, al estar separadas las peleas de Hidan y Kakuzu; Sasuke y Naruto habían tardado un poco más en llegar donde Naomi, teniendo que esquivar un poco el jutsu de fuego de Itachi… en cuanto estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para ver la batalla, escucharon el fuerte y doloroso grito de Naomi, acelerando con eso la velocidad a la que se dirigían, no tardaron mucho tiempo cuando llegaron al lado de Sakura, quien estaba acuclillada frente a al cuerpo sin vida de Ryu, intentando reanimarlo… mientras que Naomi, a un lado de la pelirosa parecía encontrarse en shock.

- Pierden su tiempo, él ya ha sido juzgado por Jashin-sama… - escucharon que Hidan decía, haciendo que por primera vez el equipo siete girara a verlo… sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo siendo atravesado por una estaca a la altura del corazón, pero sin parecer realmente afectado por ello.

- grrr – fue la contestación de Naruto al ver al causante de la muerte de uno de sus sensei, sintiendo como es que la sangre comenzaba a fluir más rápidamente dentro de su cuerpo, como es que el mismo Kyuubi pedía que lo dejase libre para poder terminar con aquel sujeto…

Naruto recordó entonces todas las veces que había entrenado al lado de Ryu, como es que después de cada entrenamiento él se encargaba de revisar su cuerpo para evitar posibles consecuencias, como es que varias veces fue él quien aconsejo a su sensei como actuar con Naomi, a quien había llegado a amar… Naomi, una mujer que había vivido en soledad por mucho tiempo, que en algún momento no se creyó merecedora de enamorarse o ser amada; la misma Naomi que había sido su guía en tiempos oscuros y que al final logro encontrar el amor en aquel compañero que ahora estaba muerto a sus pies… giró su vista a Sakura, queriendo preguntarle cual era la situación; pero no pudo decir nada pues la pelirosa había dejado de lado los intentos de curarle y lo miraba con tristeza, al mismo tiempo que le negaba con la cabeza… Ryu estaba muerto y no podían hacer nada ya… apretó con fuerza los puños, queriendo, deseando que todo eso no fuese más que un sueño, pero siendo consciente de que era real. Giró entonces su atención a Naomi, viéndola sentada en el suelo, las manos sosteniéndola a sus lados, con la cabeza agachada haciendo que su cabello cubriera por completo sus ojos, parecía haber salido del shock emocional en el que se había visto envuelta por unos segundos…

Todos fijaron su atención en Naomi, cuando notaron el leve temblor que invadió sus brazos, cerrando sus manos en puños un segundo después tomando de paso un pedazo de tierra en cada una, de su boca se escucho un lo que parecía ser un gruñido de furia y levantándose rápidamente dejo a la vista las lagrimas que caían libremente por su rostro para que algunas se perdieran en una larga caída en el aire hasta llegar al piso, mientras que otras corrían por su cuello perdiéndose entre las ropas que portaba; sin dejar ver su mirada, sus manos aun manteniéndose en puño y temblando por la tensión que tenía acumulados en sus brazos.

- Naruto… - llamó la morena suavemente, con la voz tan calmada que sería imposible creer que en verdad pudiese estar sufriendo por la muerte de su pareja - … quiero que trigas al otro Akatsuki hasta aquí…

- N-Naomi-oniisan, ¿qué…? – intentó preguntar Naruto al notar tan clamada a su sensei.

- No dejare impune esta muerte… - dijo levantando por fin la cabeza y dejando a la vista el destello rojo del Mangekyou Sharingan en sus ojos, sorprendiendo a tres de los ninjas del equipo siete… y a pesar de esa mirada, las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos - … y asegúrate que se mantengan quietos el tiempo suficiente. – terminó de decir seriamente, sin ver a Naruto, pero dejándole claro que es lo que pretendía hacer.

- … está bien… - dijo Naruto en respuesta, con ira contenida realizando el Kage Bunshin no jutsu y haciendo que aparecieran tres clones - …necesitare de tu ayuda Sasuke, recuerda lo que dijo Itachi.

- Hai – dijo Sasuke en cambio adelantándose junto con Naruto unos pasos, notando a penas como es que uno de los clones creados por el rubio desaparecía en dirección a la batalla de Itachi.

- Llegaron refuerzos, pero que tan buenos pueden ser siendo unos niños… - se burló Hidan, sacando por fin la estaca de su pecho mientras que su piel regresaba a la tonalidad natural que le correspondía y sosteniendo firmemente su hoz.

- Hay que hacerlo salir del circulo dibujado a sus pies, pero sin destruir el suelo… - comentó Naruto intentando pensar en algo que pudiese ayudarlos.

- … si lo distraes con tus clones, podemos acercarnos a él lo suficiente para quitarle la hoz y la estaca que lleva en las manos y posiblemente también logremos sacarlo del símbolo… - dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

- … - Naruto solo pudo asentir ante esas palabras y de inmediato los dos clones que había invocado corrieron en dirección el Akatsuki intentando atacarlo; mientras que realizaba más sellos de manos e invocaba a otro grupo de tres clones y Sasuke hacía lo mismo.

Los dos clones de Naruto, llegaron rápidamente donde Hidan, siendo que uno de ellos se vio atacado con la hoz del Akatsuki desapareciendo de inmediato en una nube de humo… el otro clon aprovecho para aumentar su velocidad y acercarse más al peli blanco, pero antes de que pudiera llegar lo suficientemente cerca fue destruido por la estaca que su enemigo tenía en mano, al lanzársela.

Pero la batalla no se quedo ahí… inmediatamente Hidan se vio nuevamente atacado por más clones de Naruto, junto con los clones de Sasuke, logrando destruir a algunos de ellos, pero no pudiendo evitar que tres de las copias se acercaran lo suficiente para golpearlo firmemente en el estomago y obligarlo a soltar las dos armas que llevaba consigo, siendo sostenido de inmediato por los clones y derrumbado al suelo sacándolo del símbolo sobre el que estaba.

- Creen que con eso pueden vencerme… JAJAJAJA, ¡¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN, NI CUANTAS VECES ME ATAQUEN!!, ¡¡NUNCA PODRÁN MATARME PORQUE JASHIN-SAMA ME PROTEJE Y USTEDES SERAN JUZGADOS AL FINAL!! – declaró Hidan completamente fuera de control, sin poder quitarse a los clones de encima suyo – dos de Sasuke y uno de Naruto – a pesar de la brusquedad de sus movimientos.

- Si sigue así, pronto hará desaparecer los clones… debemos de mantenerlo quieto… - dijo Sasuke, observando la situación en la que podían envolverse.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan? – se escuchó que preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Sasuke y Naruto ante eso giraron un poco su rostro observando cómo es que detrás de Naomi y al lado de Sakura se encontraban Shikamaru y Asuma.

- Es bueno verte Shikamaru… - dijo Naruto a modo de saludo, pero sin abandonar la seriedad en la que se había envuelto desde que llego al campo de batalla, para después regresar su vista al Akatsuki que seguía revolviéndose en el suelo intentando liberarse - … por lo menos otros tres minutos, es el tiempo que se necesita para terminar con él.

- Muy bien, veo que tienes algo en mente Naruto… - dijo Asuma notando la seguridad con la que hablaba el rubio. Habían llegado justo en el momento en que Hidan gritaba aquellas palabras de 'muerte' a los dos ninjas que habían logrado derribarlo, percatándose de inmediato del cuerpo sin vida de uno de los sensei de Naruto que habían llegado con él días atrás.

- … Esta vez no seré yo quien destruya a este Akatsuki… - respondió Naruto observando de reojo a Naomi, que permanecía en su lugar. Shikamaru entonces comenzó con la realización del Kagemane no Jutsu - … Itachi viene en camino… - termino de decir cuando la información del clon que había enviado con el Uchiha mayor llegó a él.

- … - sin decir nada todos observaron cómo es que Naomi se adelantaba unos pasos hasta quedar frente al rubio y el moreno, comenzando a realizar un ritual desconocido.

Sacando un kunai y un frasco con un liquido verde en su interior, de su porta shuriken, Naomi se sentó en el suelo, abrió el frasco y lo roseo al frente suyo, formando así un pequeño charco de aquel líquido y seguidamente tomo el kunai en su mano derecha con firmeza clavándolo con dudar en la muñeca de su mano izquierda, de la cual comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de sangre que fue dirigida por Naomi a que cayera sobre el liquido y se mezclara inmediatamente con él… dejando su brazo sobre el lugar por unos segundos y después retirándola. Dejando de lado la herida causada y el arma que lo hizo, Naomi unió las palmas de sus manos, mezclándolas con la sustancia resultante de la sangre y aquel líquido, cerrando los ojos levemente, comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos de manos desconocidos para los otros ninjas.

Los ninjas de Konoha vieron todo eso con sorpresa, siendo Sakura la primera en querer acercarse a Naomi cuando se infringió la herida en su muñeca, siendo detenida por Naruto antes de que pudiese avanzar demasiado, el cual le negó con la cabeza. Naruto, de todos los ninjas que estaban presentes en ese momento, era el único que había visto el verdadero poder del jutsu secreto de Naomi; a pesar de que sólo lo haya visto en completo uso una vez durante esos últimos dos años y medio, llegó a perturbarlo demasiado y a hacerle comprender que mientras ese jutsu era realizado lo mejor era no intervenir… porque el jutsu secreto de Naomi realizado en forma completa era mucho peor de lo que fue ver a Kabuto siendo vencido por esa pequeña porción de poder.

- Shikamaru, cuando te lo diga libera a Hidan sin dudar… no quiero que quedes atrapado tu en el jutsu de Naomi-sensei – dijo Naruto con seriedad sin girar a ver a mencionado, pero haciéndoles ver con su tono de voz que debían de hacerle caso sin rechistar.

- ¿Qué jutsu es ese?, nunca antes lo había visto ni oído algo de él… - preguntó Asuma al ojiazul, aun con el cigarro en su boca.

- … Es único e in copiable… es un Kekeygenkai, que sólo Naomi-sensei puede manejar… - respondió el rubio, sorprendiendo a todos con esa confesión.

- Pero, ella es una Uchiha, ya tiene el Sharingan ¿cómo puede tener otro Kekeygenkai? – preguntó Sasuke, que sabía más sobre la procedencia de Naomi que los demás ninjas.

- … no es una Uchiha completamente pura… sabes a lo que me refiero; ella lo descubrió poco antes de abandonar la aldea y supo cómo sacar a flote este jutsu… - contestó Naruto lo más conciso que podía, ya después podía responder a las preguntas que surgieran con más calma.

Fue entonces que, antes de que cualquier otro pudiese hacer otra pregunta, se escucho el estruendo de una batalla que se acercaba… llegando en pocos segundos la imagen de Itachi haciendo retroceder a Kakuzu con certeros ataques de jutsus y con la utilización de su Mangekyou Sharingan… logrando con eso que en un minuto estuviese cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Hidan aun en el suelo, al tiempo en que Itachi se reunía con el grupo de ninjas.

- Shikamaru, prepárate… - dijo Naruto mirando cómo es que Naomi seguía realizando sellos de manos.

- ¿Pretenden atacarnos entre todos?, vaya yo creí que jugaban limpio, pero veo que no es así… - declaró Kakuzu cuando vio a los ocho ninjas al frente de ellos.

- ¿KAKUZU, QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS ESPERANDO PARA LIBERARME? – preguntó en un grito el peli blanco, sonando completamente furioso. El otro no le hizo caso, pues observaba las acciones de sus contrincantes.

Y sucedió… de pronto Naomi dejo de realizar sellos de manos y abrió los ojos por completo, ante lo cual Naruto rápidamente le dio la señal a Shikamaru para que dejase de realizar el Kagemane no Jutsu… para después ver cómo es que la morena volvía a colocar sus manos sobre la sustancia realizada, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el frente lo suficiente para hacerlo. Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido aun para los ninjas presentes.

**(N/A: aviso... aquí comienza una escena muy violenta... si quieren seguir leyendo es bajo su propia responsabilidad)**

Hidan apenas comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, después de haber sido liberado del jutsu de sombra; se disponía a recuperar sus dos armas cuando sucedió… bajo los pies de él se formo un circulo completamente lleno de extrañas letras; letras de rápidamente se movieron de tal forma que lograron apresar sus pies y fueron trepando lentamente por su cuerpo impiendco cualquier movimiento que quisiese realizar… ante esto giro si vista en busca de su compañero, llevándose una sorpresa cuando lo vio en una misma situación, sólo que en su caso ya había sido completamente rodeado por aquellas extrañas cadenas. Fue ahí donde dirigió su mirada a los ninjas contra los que se enfrentaban, encontrando la causa de ese jutsu al frente de todos ellos… Naomi, la misma que le había pedido en un gritó no asesinar a aquel hombre, era la que se encontraba realizando ese jutsu que los mantenía a Kakuzu y a él mismo inmovilizado.

No hubo tiempo de pensar en qué hacer, pues en menos de un segundo ambos se vieron envueltos por un terrible dolor que corría por sus pieles, en los lugares donde aquellas letras tocaban sus cuerpos... y desde esos mismos puntos comenzó a salir un liquido rojizo y con olor a oxido, líquido que ambos reconocieron de inmediato como sangre… sangre que no era de ellos, y que se extendía abarcando todo su cuerpo, quemándolos lentamente, traspasando poco a poco la barrera de piel que había sobre ellos, dejando a la vista del mismo modo el musculo que había debajo de aquel órgano y por supuesto adentrándose más en ellos… y no pudieron evitarlo, revolviéndose duramente para evitar ese contacto, intentaron liberarse, ocasionando con eso que las cadenas que los envolvían se apretaran alrededor de ellos más duramente… Kakuzu en un acto desesperado, intento separar los corazones que poseía en diferente cuerpos, lejos de ese jutsu , pero cuando parecía que estaba por lograr una minima separación, aquellas ataduras rápidamente envolvían aquellas partes del su cuerpo que estaban libres… siempre dejando la cabeza sin ataduras, único lugar por el que no podía separar sus cuerpos. A continuación, el dolor se hizo más extenso e insoportable, así como la presión se reforzaba; haciendo con eso que ambos Akatsuki soltaran quejidos de dolor…

Los ninjas de Konoha veían aquello con horror, si bien esperaban que Naomi presentará ante ellos un jutsu que pudiese eliminar por completo a los Akatsuki, no esperaban que fuese uno como ese… Naruto había tenido que abrazar contra su pecho a Sakura para evitar que siguiese viendo la escena, después de notar cómo es que no podía controlar los sentimientos de horror que la envolvían; la pelirosa rápidamente le abrazo con fuerza soltándose a llorar, haciendo con eso que Naruto la abrazase más fuertemente contra él, intentando con eso darle un poco de seguridad y queriendo hacerla asentir protegida… lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Naomi veía la escena con un nuevo sentimiento… antes había repudiado la idea de llevar a cabo ese jutsu por completo, pero ahora después de la muerte de Ryu en manos de Akatsuki, realmente lo único que sentía era odio, un odio puro que clamaba por venganza, una venganza que fuese lo más lenta y dolorosa posible. Sin importar que antes se sintiese horrorizada por la forma en que morían aquellas personas, sin importar que a partir de ese momento la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha la viesen con temor y incluso se opusieran a tener el mínimo trato con ella… había decidió en segundos la manera exacta y perfecta de cómo eliminar a esos dos sujetos… y lo estaba disfrutando; verlos sufrir era lo mejor que haya conocido hasta ese momento. Junto sus manos un poco más, queriendo que ellos sufrieran, haciendo con eso que las ataduras que envolvían a los dos Akatsukis se apretaran aun más a su alrededor, casi hasta el punto en que sentían como eran cortados profundamente o que sintieran como sus miembros estaban a punto de ser retirados de sus cuerpos.

Y eso fue lo que sintieron, y vivieron… el agarre se hizo tan fuerte, que sus cuerpos no resistieron más… de un solo golpe sus piernas, brazos, cadera y torso se vieron cortados en varios pedazos, cayendo desechos hacia el suelo, formando un pequeño montículo de piel, musculo, sangre y órganos deshechos, mientras que las cabezas caían un poco más allá… las ataduras no se quedaron ahí, con el único objetivo de no dejar rastro cambiaron de forma, uniéndose y formando una masa negra que envolvió por completo los montículos apretando hacia el suelo, achicándolo más a cada segundo, hasta que no quedo ni un solo fragmento que indicase que ahí habían estado un par de cuerpos… Fu entonces que el jutsu de Naomi desapareció y ella regreso al lado de Ryu sin mostrar ni un poco de arrepentimiento por sus actos.

**(N/A: aviso... aquí termina la escena...)**

Naruto, al verla, libero a Sakura del abrazo en el que aún se mantenían, colocándola en los brazos de Kakashi, y junto con Sasuke e Itachi, se acerco al lugar donde los Akatsuki había entado, viendo las cabezas de ambos, Kakuzu claramente había muerto, dejando en su rostro solo el recuerdo de un completo sufrimiento antes de caer finalmente en los brazos de la muerte, mientras que Hidan mostraba una sonrisa y los veía fijamente.

- Aun no lo entienden, yo no puedo morir… - dijo la cabeza con una mirada que reflejaba locura.

- Tal vez, pero ahora no habrá nadie que te lleve de vuelta a Akatsuki… - dijo Itachi observando la cabeza parlante.

- Y nos encargaremos de que nadie nunca te encuentre… - dijo esta vez Sasuke.

- … Nunca debiste matar a Ryu-san… ahora por eso y por el hecho de ser inmortal te has condenado a una vida en la soledad y en la oscuridad, sin nadie más cerca de ti… Yo me encargare de que eso sea así… - dijo Naruto don desprecio dándose la vuelta y regresando al lado de sus otros compañeros.

Ese día se habían perdido muchas vidas, pero para él, la más importante de todas había sido la de Ryu… su sensei, su amigo, su confidente, su familia… y aunque habían pagado los asesinos, esa muerte le había hecho abrir los ojos ante lo inminente del destino; haciéndole tomar una decisión que cambiaría todo por completo… ya era hora de enfrentar directamente a Akatsuki, de ser ellos quienes atacaran y no esperar a que los atacasen….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 10…**

**Que puedo decir???, pues que lamento mucho el retraso de tres semanas… jejeje… si, además de que creo que este capítulo no ha sido los suficientemente bueno – por lo menos es lo que yo siento – y me disculpo por eso también… bueno, no tengo mucho que decir por el momento, solo que los espero en el siguiente capítulo y que el final se acerca… criticas, amenazas, felicitaciones, comentarios y demás ya saben donde dejarlos… nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	11. Capitulo 11: TRISTEZA Y REVELACIONES

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: Dark-ekin, sakuris, marun15, mar_erandie, Ale-are, AGUILA FANEL**

**.**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Vuelvo con este onceavo capítulo!!!... después de casi dos semanas he vuelto… espero que lo disfruten o por lo menos no se decepcionen con él… Lo siento mucho por matar a Ryu, pero así tiene que ser, no siempre todos los del equipo bueno salen airosos de la muerte… T.T … ahora sí A LEER EL CAPITULO!!! **

**.**

**Capitulo 11: TRISTEZA Y REVELACIONES  
**

_**País de la Tierra**_

Dos siluetas con capas oscuras podían verse pasar rápidamente, saltando de rama en rama con agilidad y destreza; habían estado moviéndose de es modo durante tres días. Una vez que salieron de la guarida, les había tomado dos día encontrar el lugar exacto donde tanto Kisame e Itachi se enfrentaron al equipo de Kakashi y donde fueron emboscados por los compañeros de Naruto; desde ahí les había tomado un día completo explorar toda la zona en busca de alguna cueva o algo que se le pereciera… su búsqueda se basaba en las sospechas que había nacido en Madara después de haber llegado al área, sin duda para él ese lugar era más que adecuado para poder ocultarse sin preocupaciones por un largo tiempo, debido a la terrible cantidad de chakra que había impregnada en el ambiente, logrando esconder cualquier otra presencia.

Pero después de que hubiesen explorado la mayor parte de la zona hasta Madara había comenzado a pensar que posiblemente se equivocaba… afortunadamente para él, no lo hacía y lo descubrió un par de horas después. Sin proponérselo y estando a punto de retirarse, llegaron a una parte rocosa, inaccesible a cualquier persona normal pero no para un ninja… escalaron, eludieron y atravesaron varios obstáculos, hasta que frente a ellos encontraron lo que parecía la entrada a una cueva, donde solo por los primeros quince metros la luz los ayudaba a ver perfectamente, sin embargo después la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar de tal forma que no había modo de adentrarse más sin la posibilidad de tropezar o caer en algún tipo de trampa. Madara sospechando que, en dado caso de que esa cueva fuera la entrada a la guarida de Naruto y sus amigos, debían de tener algún medio de poder alumbrar su camino, ordenó a Kisame buscar junto a él algo que pudiera ayudarles a solucionar ese problema.

En pocos minutos, lograron encontrar oculto, detrás de algunos matorrales que se encontraban cerca, lo que parecía ser una antorcha, la cual inmediatamente tomaron y, con un jutsu de fuego, lograron encenderla y en poco tiempo se adentraban a la oscura cueva ayudándose con la antorcha… caminaron en silencio por lo que ellos consideraron más de media hora, hasta que llegaron a aun área donde pudieron observar varias puertas al lado del pasillo por el que caminaban; puertas que fueron abriendo una por una con cuidado, buscando e intentando encontrar algún rastro de vida o algo que les dijese quienes eran lo que la habitaban o la habían habitado en su momento. Encontrando solo en unas cuantas habitaciones rastros que decían que hacía poco personas habían habitado el lugar, por las camas y el poco polvo que había en ellas… pero sin encontrar nada más que les pudiese servir en ellas... se adentraron más, esperando encontrar otro tipo de indicio de vida, logrando llegar hasta al final del pasillo donde encontraron la puerta, que los guiaba a un amplio 'salón', abierta.

Los dos Akatsuki pasaron con el mismo cuidado con el que revisaron las habitaciones, sin encontrar nada que los amenazase… encontrando la existencia de otras dos puertas a los lados de por la que habían salido y dividiéndose el trabajo, cada uno reviso los pasillos a los que conducían esas puertas, tardando poco más de media hora en su búsqueda y regresando luego a la puerta por la que entraran.

- Quienes quiera que vivieran aquí, en el momento en que se fueron no dejaron ningún tipo de rastro que nos dijese quienes eran – dijo Kisame.

- … si, se nota que son muy buenos para ocultar su rastro… pero por el momento podemos estar seguros que este fue el escondite de Naruto por los últimos meses… - declaró Madara detrás de su máscara.

- Se nota que han pasado algunos días de que la abandonaran, seguramente después de que capturaran a Itachi… - dijo el cara de tiburón.

- … Volvamos a la guarida, seguro que no regresaran por un buen tiempo… - dijo Madara caminando por el pasillo por el que llegaron regresando sobre sus pasos, seguros de que no encontrarían nada que les sirviera en ese lugar… Habían perdido demasiados días desde que Kisame fue atacado hasta que supieron la verdad de lo que había sucedido.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Hospital de Konoha**_

Naruto se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, llevaba en el mismo lugar más de dos horas… Cuando la batalla contra los Akatsuki termino, fue Shikamaru junto con Asuma quienes se encargaron de deshacerse de la cabeza viviente de Hidan… llegando en ese momento los compañeros del Nara, viendo la escena trágica; Ino se acerco a Sakura y a él mismo, ayudándolos a separar a Naomi del cuerpo de Ryu; siendo que la peli rosa le curaba la herida de su muñeca lo más pronto que pudo, al tiempo en que Kakashi, Sasuke y Chouji cargaban con el cuerpo de Ryu y lo llevaban a la morgue del Konoha, para dejarlo bajo el cuidado de Shizune…

Acompaño a Naomi al hospital, pues la pérdida de sangre en su cuerpo había sido demasiado y necesitaban de sacarla del Shock en el que había entrado consecuencia de esa pérdida de sangre. Al llegar al hospital Naruto había sido detenido por Sakura e Ino en la sala de espera, diciéndole que las pruebas que tenían que hacerle a su sensei serian un poco largas y que preferían que él no estuviese presente… por eso es que se encontraba en ese momento esperando, preocupado y sobre todo sintiéndose culpable, ¿no se suponía que él tenía el don de prever el futuro?, ¿no debió de haber visto lo que sucedería y evitarlo?, pero más que eso se sintió culpable pues había sido él quien llevo a la aldea a Naomi y Ryu; y debió de ser él quien estuviese junto a ellos para evitar esa tragedia.

- No te preocupes, ella estará bien – escuchó esas palabras acompañado de un pequeño calor en su hombro, alguien le estaba confortando; y aunque a primera instancia no reconoció de quien se trataba cuando levanto su mirada y la enfoco en esa persona, no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa… era de esperarse que fuera él quien lo acompañara en ese momento.

- Espero que así sea – dijo en un murmullo el rubio, bajando de igual forma su mirada enfocándola en el suelo.

- … – su acompañante vio esa acción, reconociendo, antes de que bajase su mirada, la culpa reflejada en esos ojos azules; lo que le hizo sentir en cierto modo molesto - ¡No fue tú culpa! – le dijo entonces, queriendo que esa expresión abandonara el rostro del hiperactivo y alegre rubio.

- … - el rubio volvió a poner su vista en él, un poco sorprendido con esa declaración - … Lo es… - afirmo entonces, estando completamente seguro de que así era - … Yo, debí de haberme dado cuenta… nunca debí de arrastrar a Naomi y Ryu conmigo… - dijo con aprehensión en su voz, volviendo a bajar el rostro al sentir como es que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

- Naruto… - fue lo único que dijo antes de sucumbir a su deseo de ese momento, no lo evito y posiblemente aunque quisiera no lo habría podido evitar… en menos de un segundo se encontró abrazando al rubio, arrodillándose frente a él para llevar a cabo esa acción… Naruto en un principio no pareció reaccionar ante eso, pero después simplemente llevo sus brazos a sostenerse de la playera de su compañero y acomodaba su cabeza de tal forma que su frente quedaba recargada en el hombro derecho del otro y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer libremente.

- ¿Por qué…?... Sasuke, ¿por qué debo arrastrar a los que quiero a la muerte? – preguntó entonces.

- ¡No es verdad!... tú no haces eso, es el destino de ellos lo que lo hizo así – contestó el moreno, apretando un poco más el abrazo.

- Pero… - intento seguir el rubio.

- Naruto, sin importar lo que intentes hacer, muchas veces el destino de una persona ya está marcado y por eso mismo no podrás cambiarlo… - interrumpió Sasuke las palabras que diría Naruto.

Y el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que ya eran dos veces que le decían palabras como esa, el primero había sido Kyuubi unas horas atrás, antes de que los Akatsuki llegaran y ahora, se las decía Sasuke… ¿Es que en, verdad no se podía hacer nada?, ¿siempre tendría que perder a gente importante de ese modo?, ¿de qué servía, entonces, tener el poder de ver el futuro?, ¿de qué servía… sí no podía salvar a las personas que amaba?... y las lagrimas siguieron fluyendo libremente a través de sus ojos, desahogándose del dolor que lo había invadido en el momento de saber que su sensei había muerto y que no había podido evitarlo… un dolor tan profundo que sentí como es que su pecho se oprimía y que un extraño sentimiento se albergaba en rodeando su corazón, clamando por algo que él no comprendía.

Media hora después, cuando las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir de sus ojos y el cansancio que ello provocará, logrará sumirlo en un sueño intranquilo. Sasuke había logrado acomodarse en una de las sillas al lado de donde se encontraba sentado su rubio, y sin que este se despertara lo había acomodado de tal forma que la cabeza rubia se mantenía recostada en su hombro derecho, siendo él mismo quien lo mantenía rodeado de la cintura con el mismo brazo, mientras que la otra mano acariciaba suavemente los dorados cabellos de Naruto.

Fue así que Sakura los encontró… cuando habían llegado al hospital, tanto Ino como ella sabían que la pérdida de sangre había sido demasiada, por lo que necesitarían intervenir lo más rápido que pudieran para poder salvar a la moreno de un posible coma; por eso es que habían dejado a Naruto fuera de todo, no querían que él estuviese presente en una operación de la cual no estaban seguras Naomi saliera con vida… afortunadamente no estuvieron solas en eso, minutos más tarde habían llegado con ellas su maestra Tsunade, sacándolas del apuro en el que estaban; una vez que habían estabilizado el estado de la morena, comenzaron con el chequeo que fue lo que les llevo más tiempo, pues no querían dejar ningún punto pendiente en el estado de salud de Naomi.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó la peli rosa cuando estuvo a unos metros de la pareja, no quería interrumpir pero sabía que lo mejor para Naruto sería decirle lo antes posible el estado en el que se encontraba su sensei.

- … Lloró mucho, acaba de quedarse dormido… - contestó lo más bajo posible el moreno, sin querer despertar a Naruto, pero que Sakura lo escuchase.

- … - la peli rosa soltó un suspiro - … Naomi-san esta fuera de peligro, logramos estabilizarla y transferirle sangre a tiempo; le hemos dado un sedante y ahora se encuentra dormida…

- … Se lo diré en cuanto despierte… - contestó el Uchiha mirando el rostro de Naruto, pero al notar que su compañera de equipo no se marchaba giró su vista a ella con mirada interrogativa, siendo consciente del tenue nerviosismo que invadía a Sakura - ¿qué sucede? – con eso aumento un poco más el nerviosismo de ella, eso y el hecho de que en el momento en que Sasuke había soltado la pregunta, vio como es que Naruto abría lentamente los ojos, sin hacer ningún movimiento que lo delatara ante el moreno por unos segundos, en los que el rubio pudo recordar el lugar y el porqué estaba ahí.

- … ¿Sasuke? – preguntó aun con voz un poco adormilada y ronca por el tiempo que lloró, removiéndose un poco en la posición en la que estaba, alzando la cabeza para mirar primero al moreno a su lado y después observando a la peli rosa parada a unos metros lejos de ellos… y reaccionando sólo un segundo después a su presencia - ¿Sakura? ¿Cómo está Naomi-niisan? – preguntó exaltado y levantándose de su lugar haciendo ademán de acercarse a su compañera, pero siendo detenido por el brazo por la mano de Sasuke.

- Ella está bien – escuchó la voz de Sasuke decirle esas palabras, aliviando un poco el dolor y la preocupación que lo albergaba, pero aún así giró su vista hasta posarla en el rostro de su compañera para confirmar si era cierto lo que su pareja había dicho… suspirando y sonriendo de felicidad cuando vio el asentimiento de cabeza que le daba Sakura ante la muda pregunta, sentándose nuevamente en el lugar que había ocupado hasta instantes atrás.

- … Naruto… - llamó suavemente la peli rosa, atrayendo la mirada de sus dos compañeros - …

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Naruto con preocupación, que Sakura lo llamase con ese tono de voz había hecho que de nuevo la preocupación lo invadiera.

- … Naomi-san está a salvo gracias a la intervención de Tsunade-sama, ella logró establecerla física y mentalmente... pero aún así fue difícil… Naruto… ¿Tú sabes del estado de Naomi-san? – preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo Sakura.

- ¿estado?, ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó Naruto un poco confundido, la preocupación desapareciendo por completo ante la reafirmación del buen estado de su sensei.

- … - y ante esa respuesta por parte del rubio, Sakura se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

- Sakura… ¡Suelta lo que tengas que decir! – se expresó Sasuke como sólo él podía.

- ¿Sakura? – ese fue Naruto.

- Naomi-san está embarazada… - dijo sin más, viendo la expresión de sorpresa en los dos muchachos - ... afortunadamente logramos estabilizarla a tiempo, antes de que pudiese causar un daño a su embarazo o perder al niño… pero si vuelve a arriesgarse de esa manera no podremos hacer más para ayudarla.

- … E-Ella no me… Y-Yo no sabía… - tartamudeo Naruto.

- Te digo esto, porque es necesario que se mantenga en calma… tú eres el único que la conoce mejor que nadie, habla con ella y has que te escuche – habló con seriedad en esta ocasión, viendo el estado aturdido en el que había entrado Naruto, soltó un suspiro - … ella está durmiendo en este momento, esperamos que no despierte hasta mañana, así que puedes ir a descansar en este tiempo…

- … - Sakura se fue entonces dejándolos solos nuevamente… Sasuke observando las reacciones de Naruto, que claramente no podía salir de su asombro. Su mente estaba funcionando a todo lo que daba en esos momentos, el hecho de que Naomi estuviese embarazada era una hermosa noticia, si no fuese por el inconveniente de que el padre acababa de morir… hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento… ahora que Ryu no estaba para cuidar a la pequeña vida que venía en camino y a quien la traería, él era quien tenía la responsabilidad de velar por esas dos personas, tanto porque era amigo de ellos, como por el hecho de que no veía a nadie más que pudiese llevar a cabo ese cargo…

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sasuke.

- … Si… es solo que me tomo por sorpresa… estaba consciente de que esto llegaría a suceder tarde o temprano, pero aún así… es extraño saberlo ahora – contestó el rubio con un poco de aprehensión en su voz.

- ¡Vamos!, debes de descansar un poco… ¿no querrás que Naomi te vea todo desvelado cuando despierte? – le hablo con tono burlón Sasuke, intentando que con eso recuperase un poco de su ánimo, levantándose de su lugar y extendiéndole una mano al rubio para que la tomara y ayudarle a levantarse.

- … - Naruto miró fijamente a Sasuke antes de afirmar con la cabeza… en realidad a él le hubiese gustado más quedarse en el hospital y velar por el sueño de su sensei, pero sabía que Sasuke tenía algo de razón en sus palabras; aún más ahora que sabía la situación de Naomi… ella necesitaba más que nunca todo el apoyo que pudiese brindarle y en el estado en que se encontraba no podría hacerlo. Tomó la mano del moreno y sonriéndole en forma de agradecimiento ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa que habitaban.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Torre Hokage**_

- La cabeza de Hidan quedó enterrada dentro de territorios de mi clan – dijo Shikamaru con calma. Tanto él, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi, Asuma y Shen que había llegado minutos antes; estaban reunidos en la oficina de la Hokage, la tarde ya había caído y sólo habían tenido tiempo de desaparecer las cabezas de los dos Akatsuki, llevar el cuerpo de Ryu a la morgue, y dejando a Naomi en el hospital siendo atendida por Sakura e Ino…

- Y se quedará ahí para siempre… del otro Akatsuki, al no quedar nada de su cuerpo no pudimos obtener información – dijo la rubia con seriedad, sentada en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

- En cuanto al cuerpo que Suna recupero hace una semana, han descubierto muy poco de él, sólo saben que utilizo algún tipo de jutsu para poder mantener su corazón latiendo dentro de su cuerpo de marioneta… - dijo Shizune leyendo una hoja que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Qué piensas Itachi?, ¿crees que debamos reforzar la seguridad en la aldea después de este ataque? – preguntó Kakashi.

- No estaría de más hacerlo, después de todo no lograron su objetivo… pero por el momento estoy seguro de que se enfocarán en los otros bijuus; así que tenemos bastante tiempo para planear bien nuestros movimientos – contestó el Uchiha mayor con extrema seriedad.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó Asuma.

- … Hidan y Kakuzu, fueron enviados a la caza del Jinchuuriki de dos colas, y conociéndolos sólo han venido aquí después de cumplir con su objetivo… - habló el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos – por lo que los altos mandos deben de tenerlo bajo su poder ahora y muy seguramente comenzaran con la extracción del bijuu en poco tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará eso? – preguntó con seriedad la Hokage.

- … Tomando en cuenta de que ni Sasori, Hida, Kakuzu, Deidara y yo participaremos… seguramente tardaran una semana en hacerlo – contestó Itachi de manera pensativa - … normalmente con todos los miembros, debería de tardar 3 días y tres noches.

- Una semana no es mucho tiempo – comentó la rubia.

- Es el suficiente, tomando en cuenta que ellos no dejaran de lado sus búsquedas – dijo Itachi - … seguirán a la casa de los Jinchuuriki a pesar de también estar tras de mí.

- … No sé si eso sea bueno o malo para la aldea – comentó Tsunade con cierta ironía sonando en su voz.

- … Yo creo que es una ventaja… - habló Shen consiguiendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él - … Tenemos dos de los objetivos más importantes para Akatsuki, pero por el recién ataque ellos retrocederán, sabiendo que por el momento estaremos a la defensiva… - empezó a explicar el castaño – así que por el momento se enfocaran en capturar a los demás Jinchuuriki y dejaran de último atacar Konoha.

- … Sí, es posible que eso suceda… - comentó Itachi ante el pensamiento de Shen.

- … En dado caso, ¿no deberíamos de dar aviso a Suna? – preguntó de pronto Shizune – después de todo Akatsuki también está detrás de Kazekage-sama.

- Es verdad – confirmó Kakashi.

- … Creo que lo mejor sería reunir a Naruto-kun y a Kazekage-kun en un solo lugar – comenzó a decir Itachi logrando que todos pusieran su atención en él – así podríamos protegerlos a los dos al mismo tiempo…

- No funcionará, por una simple razón… - interrumpió Shkamaru hablando con seguridad y haciendo que los demás se preguntaran como es que fallaría esa plan - … ¿en verdad piensan que Naruto se quedará de brazos cruzados, dejando que ustedes le protejan?… - preguntó recordándoles de quien estaban hablando.

- … Es cierto, Naruto-san no dejará que lo protejamos, y menos después de lo que paso hoy… - concordó Shen con las palabras del Nara.

- … Bueno, eso es cierto… aunque si él no quiere que lo protejamos podemos engañarle… - habló con voz calma Tsunade.

- ¿Qué es lo que propone? – preguntó Asuma.

- Bueno, por el momento nos enfocaremos a proteger la aldea… Itachi tú te encargaras de eso con la ayuda de Kakashi, sabes más sobre las habilidades que tienen los Akatsuki que quedan; así que podrás formar buenos equipos defensivos… - contestó la Quinta - … Shizune, envía un mensaje a Suna pidiendo la inmediata presencia del Kazekake en Konoha y uno de sus mejores equipos Shinobi…

- ¿Para que quiere eso? – preguntó Kakashi, intrigado por los movimientos de la Hokage.

- … Jiraiya partió el mismo día que llegaron después de descansar un poco… fue tras el rastro de Akatsuki y su guarida principal, por lo que confió que en poco tengamos información – contestó la rubia.

- … Hiroshi y Koshiro, también vigilan los movimientos de Akatsuki… - comentó Shen con seriedad - … así que ya son tres los que están a cargo de eso y por lo tanto es posible que en poco tiempo tengamos noticias sobre la ubicación exacta de su guarida principal.

- Así es… y mientras eso ocurre planeamos un modo de atacar y defendernos, al mismo tiempo que mantendremos vigilados tres de los objetivos de Akatsuki; Itachi, Gaara y Naruto – declaró seriamente la Hokage. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, y sin más que decir Shizune fue la primera en salir a cumplir con lo que se le encomendó. – Itachi y Kakashi, mañana quiero que vengan primera hora para darles los nombres de los Jounnin bajo su cargo – y ante eso los dos aludidos asintieron, tomando como despedida esas palabras y salieron de la oficina. - … Asuma y Shikamaru, junto con Ino y Chouji se encargarán de encontrar el mejor camino para evacuar la aldea en caso de que seamos atacados y no podamos defendernos bien – ambos asintieron, siendo sólo Asuma el que salió en esta ocasión, dejando a solas a Shikamaru con la Hokage y Shen. - ¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?

- … Creo que hay algunas cosas que necesita decirme Hokage-sama – dijo Shikamaru con pose seria.

- ¡Explícate! – exigió la rubia sin entender lo que quería saber el Nara.

- … Sabemos porque Akatsuki está detrás de Gaara e Itachi, pero ¿Naruto que tiene que ver en todo esto?… - preguntó Shikamaru, esperando obtener una buena respuesta.

- … - Tsunade se quedó callada ante esa pregunta; era obvio que salirse por la tangente no le ayudaría en esta ocasión, pero decirle la verdad a Shikamaru de la situación en la que se encontraba Naruto no le correspondía.

- … Creo que eso debes de preguntárselo a Naruto-san… - intervino Shen por la Hokage - … la respuesta que buscas, sólo él es capaz de decidir si decírtelo o no.

- ¿Tan grave es el asunto? – preguntó de nuevo con un poco de preocupación.

- Tanto como grave, no lo es… pero si es un tema delicado para Naruto – contestó esta vez la Quinta.

- Seguramente si se lo preguntas él te lo dirá… después de todo creo que va siendo hora de que ustedes sepan lo que sucede y Naruto-san necesitará desahogarse un poco – continuó diciendo Shen, su voz sonando conciliador.

Shikamaru solo asintió con la cabeza, segundos después salía de la oficina en busca de sus compañeros de equipo, con una idea clara en la cabeza… cualquier cosa que les estuviese ocultando Naruto, era momento de que ellos lo supieran... de que todos lo supieran… por eso iba en busca de Ino y Chouji, ellos serían los primeros en saber lo que pretendía a hacer y serían los que le ayudarían a llevarlo a cabo

- ¿Cómo está Naomi-san? – preguntó Shen que aún estaba dentro de la oficina y que no había podido ver a su compañera.

- Le he dado un sedante para que descanse un poco… la muerte de Ryu ha sido un golpe muy duro – contestó Tsunade.

- ¿No hay nada de qué preocuparse? – preguntó de nuevo el castaño, queriendo estar completamente seguro de que la vida de su amiga estaba fuera de peligro.

- … - la rubia fijo su mirada en los ojos verdes de Shen por varios segundos, al final soltó un suspiro antes de contestar a su pregunta - … por el momento no hay nada de que preocuparse…

- pero… - si, Shen era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que algo estaba sucediendo a Naomi.

- … pero, si vuelve a realizar ese jutsu, podría no salir con vida en ese momento… por lo menos no en las condiciones en las que se encuentra – continuó diciendo la rubia, y notando la mirada confundida se apresuro a informarle - … ella está embarazada, otra pérdida de sangre como la de hoy afectara al feto causándole un daño irreparable o peor aún… podría perderlo.

- … embarazada… - susurró Shen impresionado por la noticia - … ¿ella lo sabe?

- No le hemos podido decir, pues cuando la revisábamos estaba inconsciente y después le administramos el somnífero para que pudiese descansar correctamente por la noche – contestó Tsunade con seriedad - … pero no me sorprendería que lo supiera… ella es un gran ninja medico, debió de haber sospechado de su estado.

- … ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – preguntó Shen.

- Siete semanas – contestó simplemente la Hokage.

El silencio se hizo presente… Shen sopesaba la información obtenida, para él era obvio que Naomi estuviese en pleno conocimiento de su estado, pues siendo un ninja medico se habría dado cuenta de inmediato de los cambios que su cuerpo sufría, lo que lo consternaba, porque ella no había hecho mención de nada durante todo ese tiempo… lo cual era una enorme irresponsabilidad de su parte, en especial por las batallas en las que se habían visto envueltos desde antes de encontrar a los amigos de Naruto… Sin decir nada y despidiéndose con una reverencia de la rubia, salió rumbo a la casa que ocupaban en la aldea, con una firme idea plantada en su mente, preguntar a Naruto si sabía de la condición de Naomi o estaba igual que él.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Tres días después**_

Naruto estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Naomi, sosteniendo su mano y esperando a que se despertara… después de esa noche en que descanso en brazos de Sasuke, había vuelto al hospital a temprana hora, pasando a desayunar a penas un plato de Ramen; llegando justo a tiempo para ver cómo es que Naomi despertaba del letargo en el que había sido obligada a entrar, mirando extrañada el lugar en el que se encontraba y a Naruto mismo, preguntándole con la mirada el porqué se encontraba en el hospital… pero el rubio no tuvo que contestar, cuando ella misma se vio envuelta por los recuerdos de la batalla del día anterior y de los resultados de esta. Hecho que la llevo a tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos y que un grito de dolor saliera de su garganta… siendo envuelta por los brazos de Naruto en segundos y convirtiéndose en su paño de lagrimas.

Y Naruto tuvo que resistir horas en la misma posición, escuchando como es que los sollozos y las lágrimas no parecían parar… para recostar a su compañera en el momento en que quedó profundamente dormida por el desahogo.... Permaneció a su lado ese día, asegurándose de que comiera y descansara, a pesar de que ella misma no quisiera hacerlo, él la obligaba recurriendo a la vida que ella portaba en su vientre… claro que la sorprendió la primera vez que se lo dijo y le explico brevemente él porque sabía sobre eso… quedándose a su lado esa misma noche a petición de ella.

Después el día anterior, ambos tuvieron que acudir a la despedida final de Ryu, que fue vanagloriado y puesto como héroe junto con los AMBU caídos… según las palabras que Tsunade le había dicho antes de la ceremonia es lo que menos se merecía su sensei caído… "**… Tal vez no era un ninja de Konoha, pero murió por la aldea… y por ello se merece esta despedida**", fueron las palabras que la Hokage le dedicó… y él estuvo de acuerdo con ellas… y por ese día no hicieron nada más; quedándose nuevamente en el hospital al lado de Naomi. No era que ella estuviese todavía en peligro, pero Tsunade se había querido asegurar de que el embarazo proseguía sin ningún problema y por eso es que la morena se había quedado un día más en aquel lugar.

- … Deberías de estar con Sasuke y no conmigo… - fueron a penas un susurro, pero Naruto logro escucharlas, girando su vista a quien sostenía de la mano.

- Estoy aquí, porque quiero estarlo – contestó dedicándole una tenue sonrisa.

- … ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? – preguntó ella desviando su vista al techo de la habitación.

- … Tsunade me dijo que posiblemente fuera hoy, pero ella debería de estar aquí para asegurarlo… - contestó Naruto adquiriendo expresión seria.

- … - Naomi no contestó y no volvió a fijar su vista en el rubio… manteniéndose en esa actitud por varios segundos.

- … ¡Lo siento! – dijo Naruto con voz afligida, había estado reprimiéndose desde el momento en que despertó la morena - … ¡Lo siento!... – y no pudo evitar que por primera vez la lagrimas se mostraran ante ella.

- … - ella giró su cabeza al rubio, preguntándose primero ¿porque se disculpa Naruto?, para después observar con cierta sorpresa las lágrimas que derramaba y sintiendo como es que el apretón en la mano que estaba unida a la de su amigo aumentaba un poco…

- … ¡L-lo… lo siento!... per-perdomane… - hipo el rubio - … es mi culpa… es mi culpa que Ryu muriera… - hablaba ahora con rapidez, no queriendo que sus sollozos lo interrumpieran entre cada palabra… y ante esas palabras Naomi sintió dolor en su pecho, y las irrefrenables ganas de llorar junto a Naruto.

-… - Kami-sama, él se culpaba por la muerte de Ryu, cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo… y ella no quería que él sintiera eso - … No te culpes, no es tú culpa… – fue a penas un susurró y un pequeño apretón en la mano que sostenía.

- … S-si l-lo es… s-si hubiese pp-previsto lo que pasaría… - comenzó a decir entre sollozos. Oh, realmente se sentía culpable, a pesar de las palabras que había recibido de Sasuke, ese sentimiento se encontraba alojado en su corazón y no podía sacarlo de ahí hasta que se sintiese perdonado por Naomi, porque su comportamiento le decía que ella también lo culpaba por la muerte de su pareja, porque su indiferencia lo estaba llevando poco a poco a sentirse más culpable aun… y por eso es que no había resistido mucho más esa situación y había pedido perdón de esa forma. Y nuevamente se vio envuelto en un abrazo… pero esta vez no era de parte de Sasuke, no, en esta ocasión el abrazo llegaba de quien menos esperaba… de Naomi, a quien sentía llorar del mismo modo que él… y se dejo llevar por ese abrazo, dándose mutuamente el consuelo que ambos buscaban y ansiaban… por que, sin importar que la culpa los inundara a los dos, ambos habían perdido a un ser amado.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Casa donde se hospedan Naruto y Sasuke**_

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en el sofa triple que había en la sala de la casa, habían pasado ya tres horas desde que había despertado, encontrándose con que, por segundo día, había dormido solo en la enorme cama… se levanto con desgana y había comido de la misma forma, Itachi y Shen se habían marchado cuando despertó… cuando termino de desayunar había decidido quedarse en casa, por lo que había dicho Shen, ese día debía de ser dada de alta Naomi, por lo que Naruto debía de llegar junto con ella… además necesitaba pensar un poco.

Él comprendía perfectamente cómo es que se sentía Naruto, él mismo había vivido en carne vivía lo que se sentía perder a un ser amado; por eso es que había estado a su lado por el resto de la tarde en que sucedió la tragedia y veló por su sueño durante la noche… y también por eso había dejado que estuviese al lado de Naomi por los últimos días con sus noches, pues en ese momento lo único que podía sacarlo un poco de la depresión era estar al lado de su sensei y amiga, apoyándose mutuamente.

En eso estaba cuando de pronto escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta, señalando que tenía visitas… levantándose lentamente camino del mismo modo hasta la puerta, estaba seguro de que sería Shikamaru quién estaba fuera. El día anterior, ya entrada la noche, paso por la casa para informarle que en ese día cerca de las once de la mañana llegaría a la casa porque quería hablar de un asunto con Naruto; obviamente le había respondido que no sabía si a esa hora el rubio estaría en la casa por que no sabían a qué hora Naomi sería dada de alta, pero Shikamaru no pareció importarle eso por qué aun así dijo que estaría ahí. Sin embargo se llevó una tremenda sorpresa cuando del otro lado de la puerta no sólo vio a Shikamaru, sino que también lo acompañaban sus otros ocho amigos… así es, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba y Shino estaban ahí…

- Pero… ¿qué demonios hacen todos aquí? – preguntó consternado Sasuke, siguiendo en la puerta impidiendo la entrada de sus amigos.

- … Te dije que venía a hablar con Naruto… - contestó Shikamaru de manera aburrida, soltando un bostezo después de hablar.

- Si, lo recuerdo… pero no me dijiste que te acompañarían todos… - dijo Sasuke con un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha. – Además Naruto no ha llegado.

- Oh, de eso no te preocupes, Sasuke… ya debe de venir en camino junto con Sakura y Naomi… - dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso piensas dejarnos afuera, esperando de pie a que llegue Naruto? – preguntó directamente Kiba.

- … ahhhh… pasen – dijo Sasuke soltando un suspiro y apartándose de la puerta para dejarlos pasar – ¿No traes a Akamaru contigo? – le preguntó a Kiba cuando paso por su lado y no vio a su perro por ningún lado.

- Kakashi me lo pidió por hoy… parece que necesita más perros ninja, porque también le pidió algunos a mi madre – contestó el Inuzuka.

- … ¿sabes lo que están planeando Sasuke? – preguntó Chouji, cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la casa.

- No he podido preguntarle a Itachi y no sé si me vaya a contestar por el momento – contestó el Uchiha cerrando la puerta - … pasen y siéntense.

Todos caminaron hasta estar en la sala de tres piezas, sentándose las tres chicas en el sofá donde antes estuvo recostado Sasuke, Chouji y Shikamaru en el sofá doble y Neji en el sillón; por la falta de lugar, Sasuke con ayuda de Lee, Kiba y Shino fueron por las seis sillas que había en el comedor, para ocupar cada uno una de ellas y las que restaban para ser ocupadas por Sakura y Naruto cuando llegaran.

- Ahora que lo mencionaste… - comenzó a hablar Neji – parece que has perdonado por completo a tu hermano.

- … - y ante eso todas las miradas se enfocaron por completo en el Uchiha.

- … Es verdad, no nos has dicho como es que lo encontraste y lo perdonaste – fue Ino quién hablo en esta ocasión notándose la intriga en el tono de su voz.

- … Bueno, lo resumiré de la siguiente manera… - advirtió Sasuke no queriendo hablar demasiado sobre el tema - … la Hokage nos envió a Sakura, Kakashi y a mí para perseguir a Itachi y su compañero, capturar a uno con vida y traerlo a la aldea… cuando peleábamos aparecieron los compañeros de Naruto, nos ayudaron a capturar a Itachi y junto con nosotros tres nos llevaron con ellos… una vez en la guarida, Naruto, Naomi y yo interrogamos a Itachi… fue ahí donde nos confeso lo que rodeo el asesinato del plan. – como empezó termino el relato.

- ¿Y así sin más lo perdonaste? – preguntó Tenten con incredulidad.

- … Existen pruebas y son muy confiables… aunque no lo perdone por completo entonces, ahora puedo decir que lo he hecho – aseguro Sasuke.

- ¿supongo que no piensas decirnos cuáles son esas pruebas? – pregunto Lee.

- Creo que eso le corresponde a Itachi hacerlo. – dijo con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos al momento de hacerlo.

- Por esas pruebas es que lo perdonaron por completo – afirmo más que preguntar Neji.

No dijeron nada más, pues el ruido de la puerta abriéndose les llamo la atención, esperando por ver a quien llegaba a la casa… en cuestión de segundos volvieron a escuchar la puerta en esta ocasión cerrándose y poco tiempo después, aparecieron frente a la puerta las tres personas que esperaban. Sakura, Naomi y Naruto, acababan de llegar, los tres giraron su vista hacía la sala encontrándose con todos sus amigos, siendo Sakura quien hablo primero.

- ¿Llamaron a reunión y no nos dijeron? – preguntó curiosa.

- Pensábamos decirte pero estabas muy ocupada con trabajo del hospital… - contestó Ino.

- ¿Y para qué es la reunión? – se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

- … Necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas Naruto, por eso te esperábamos – contestó Shikamaru con seriedad.}

- … - Naruto lo miró con intriga, sin entender que es lo que debían hablar - … bien, esperen unos minutos más y…

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun… - interrumpió Naomi a su lado - … puedo ir sola a mi habitación.

- Pero… - intentó contradecir el rubio con preocupación en su voz.

- Estaré bien, voy a dormir un poco – le detuvo de nuevo la mayor, comenzando a caminar rumbo a las escaleras… sin que Naruto pudiera decir nada más.

- … ¿Y, de qué quieren hablar? – preguntó el ojiazul, después de que Naomi se hubiese perdido de su vista en el segundo piso.

- Será mejor que te sientes… que ambos se sienten, supongo que esto será muy largo – dijo Shikamaru señalando las sillas que quedaban libres y que estaban a un lado de Sasuke.

- … - Naruto se acercó a las sillas vacías, sentándose teniendo a su derecha a Sasuke y a Sakura a su izquierda quedando ellos tres –sin quererlo- frente a la mirada de todos los demás.

- Vamos a ser claros Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que quiere Akatsuki contigo? – preguntó Shikamaru sin titubear.

- … - Naruto lo notó, al estar en medio de sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo, pudo sentir como es que se tensaban después de escuchar la pregunta del Nara; él mismo había sentido como su cuerpo se tensaba un poco… suspiró fuertemente… sabía que había llegado el momento de que ellos supiesen la verdad que lo rodeaba, si no lo habían descubierto antes, era porque simplemente no tenían los medios para hacerlo - … Shikamaru, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que Akatsuki busca a Gaara? – cuestiono seriamente.

- … Por tener dentro de sí a Shukaku… eso ya lo sabías, él mismo nos lo dijo en aquella ocasión – habló refiriéndose a el encuentro que tuvieron con el pelirrojo un día antes de las finales del examen chounnin.

- … Si, es cierto; pero quería dejar claro ese punto ante todos – comentó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro para después ponerse serio de nuevo y continuar - …Todos ustedes han escuchado de Kyuubi, ¿no es así?

- … Si, sabemos la historia que hay acerca de Kyuubi y el ataque que hizo a la aldea hace muchos años – confirmo Chouji sus palabras.

- N-Na-Naruto-kun… e-eso ¿q-qué tiene q-que ver? – habló por primera vez Hinata, tímidamente como siempre.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con el zorro? – preguntó Naruto sin contestar la pregunta de la Hyouga, y manteniendo seriedad.

- … Fue destruido, tú lo sabes bien… es lo que nos dijeron en la academia – dijo en esta ocasión Kiba sin entender nada de lo que decía el rubio.

- En eso están equivocados… - declaró sorprendiendo y confundiendo a los presentes - … es cierto que en la academia se nos dijo que Kyuubi había sido destruido por el Cuarto Hokage, pero eso no sucedió así…

- Hablas muy seguro, ¿quieres decir con eso que Kyuubi sigue con vida? – esta vez fue la dura pregunta de Neji.

- No creo que vivo sea la palabra correcta… él no está vivo, pero tampoco está muerto… - Naruto se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso y lo demostraba por las pausas que hacía entre cada frase, pero de pronto sintió como es que su mano derecha era tomada suavemente por la mano izquierda de Sasuke… girando a verlo pudo apreciar en sus ojos el apoyo que le brindaba - … Kyuubi, se encuentra en el mismo estado que Shukaku, sin un cuerpo propio pero contenido en uno humano – continuo con más seguridad en sus palabras, gracias al pequeño gesto de su pareja, el silencio invadió la estancia por varios segundos, esperando que alguno de ellos volviese a preguntar algo. Y como todos lo hubiesen esperado, fue Shikamaru quién unió todas las pistas que había dado Naruto desde que comenzó a hablar.

- … ¡Imposible!, ¿porqué no nos lo dijiste antes? – preguntó el Nara un poco exaltado, si era cierto lo que había pensado; entonces Naruto les había ocultado toda la verdad por muchos años.

- … - Naruto lo observo en silencio por algunos segundos más, entendiendo por aquella pregunta que su amigo había logrado deducir todo.

- No te exaltes Shikamaru, respira profundo y deja que lo explique – dijo pasiblemente Sasuke, aún sin soltar la mano del rubio.

- … ¿Tú lo sabías?... – se dirigió entonces al Uchiha.

- Por supuesto – respondió cortamente Sasuke.

- ¿Podrían decirnos de que rayos están hablando? – preguntó Kiba confundido.

- … Bien, Kyuubi está contenido dentro de mi… - dijo sin más Naruto alargar esa situación lo estaba haciendo más complicado; y ante esas palabras el silencio volvió a extenderse en la habitación, silencio apenas roto por los ruidos que llegaban desde fuera de la casa, un silencio que fue utilizado por todos para comprender por completo las palabras que había dicho su rubio amigo y lo que eso conllevaba.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Shino con voz calmada, posiblemente siendo el único de todos los nueve, que acababan de recibir la noticia, que podía hablar con tranquilidad.

- … Yo… lo supe hasta el día en que salimos de la academia… - confesó en voz baja Naruto, bajando con ello la mirada, queriendo evitar que ellos vieran la melancolía y el dolor que lo invadía el pensar en esos tiempos - … Me lo dijo un ninja que pretendía utilizarme… ahí fue donde comprendí porque era rechazado por la gente de la aldea… donde por fin pude justificar un poco las miradas de odio que me lanzaban… después de eso, simplemente quise pensar que no lo sabía y creí que si lo externaba podría volver a estar solo…

- … Debiste confiar en nosotros… - comentó Ino, y a pesar de sus palabras su voz había sonado comprensiva.

- … Lo sé, pero para cuando quise darme cuenta yo debía marcharme de la aldea… fue demasiado rápido y repentino y no pude hacer mucho antes de irme. – declaró el ojiazul aun sin levantar la mirada.

- … ¿Desde cuándo esta tras de ti Akatsuki? – preguntó Shikamaru recuperando un poco su control.

- … Desde el día en que partí en busca de Tsunade-obachan

- ¿Fue por eso que te fuiste de la aldea?, ¿para huir de ellos? – esta vez fue Kiba quien hablo con voz molesta.

- Por supuesto que no… si me fui de la aldea fue por razones mucho más fuertes e importantes – declaró decidido Naruto, levantando por fin su mirada mostrando la molestia que le había casado esas palabras.

- Entonces explícanos Naruto-kun – pidió Lee intentando comprender a su amigo.

- … ahhh… La unión entre un Bijuu con su… Jinchuuriki… va más allá de que este último pueda utilizar el chakra de su demonio… - comenzó a explicar Naruto, un poco más calmado que al principio, por la simple razón que estaba siendo escuchado por sus amigos que intentaban comprenderlo - … cuando el contenedor se hace consiente del demonio que lleva dentro y hace un uso excesivo del chakra de esté… en muchas ocasiones sucede que los poderes que el bijuu tuviese en vida se externen en su contenedor… - esta vez no bajaba la mirada, quería que ellos vieran la sinceridad en sus ojos y por supuesto quería saber cuál era la reacción que tomaban después de que terminase de confesar todo - … en mi caso fue un poder muy peculiar… por lo que Kyuubi me dijo en ese entonces, adquirí el poder de ver el futuro en sueños… entre más veces lo soñase más pronto sucedería.

- Hablas de… ¿premoniciones? – preguntó Neji un poco incrédulo.

- … Si, en esas últimas semanas que estuve en la aldea; tuve un sueño muy repetitivo… no quería que se cumpliera… y por eso tuve que irme de la aldea… - declaró el rubio.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – preguntó en esta ocasión Sasuke, intrigando a todos con esa pregunta - … nunca nos dijiste por completo la verdad de lo que viste… ¿qué fue? – su mirada oscura la tenía completamente fija en la azulina de Naruto, que había girado en el momento en el que lo escuchó hacer la pregunta.

- … Habría una batalla a muerte entre tú y yo… - contestó Naruto desviando su mirada, sin enfocarla en nada en especial - … cegado por tú deseo de venganza te irías de la aldea en busca de poder al lado de Orochimaru… cuando Tsunade-obachan se diera cuenta nos enviaría a buscarte… tú y yo mantendríamos una batalla y al final no habría logrado detenerte… - esta vez volvió a fijar su mirada en Sasuke - … y con ese acto comenzarían una serie de sucesos trágicos, terminando en un inevitable final…

- ¿Qué final? – se atrevió a preguntar Kiba.

- La muerte de todos – no se corto ni un poco en hacer esa declaración Naruto; con lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina de todos los presentes.

- … ¿Pero por que tuviste que irte?, como estabas tan seguro de que Sasuke no seguiría a Orochimaru después de tu partida… - preguntó Sakura con intriga, después de un par de segundos en silencio.

- … Por eso también nos encargamos de Orochimaru… - contestó el rubio con seriedad.

- ¿Se encargaron?, ¿Tú y quien más? – preguntó Ino.

- Tuviste la ayuda de Naomi-san, ¿cierto? – comentó Neji.

- Sí, en ese entonces ya la conocía, así que pedí su ayuda… ella, Shen-san y… Ryu-san… me ayudaron a derrotar a los cinco subordinados de Orochimaru que estaban cerca de Konoha y que venían en busca de Sasuke, y a Orochimaru mismo unos días después… - contestó Naruto.

- No nos estás diciendo toda la verdad Naruto – esta vez fue Shino quien hablo - … ¿Por qué no nos dices todo?

- … - Naruto mostro una tenue sonrisa, de todos los presentes, se esperaba que fuera Shikamaru quien se diese cuenta de eso, pero parece ser que Shino también era muy observador - … ¿a qué te refieres? – claro que primero debía de asegurarse de entender las palabras de su amigo, porque después de todo tenía muchos secretos guardados.

- … de tus premoniciones… – contestó con seriedad.

- … - y la sonrisa en Naruto aumentó - … ¿de que sirve que sepan todo lo que vi, si eso ya no se cumplirá?, no es bueno agobiarse por un futuro que no ya no existe…

- Entonces, ¿dices que puedes cambiar el futuro de las personas las veces que quieras? – cuestiono Tenten con curiosidad.

- … Siempre y cuando su futuro se presente en mis sueños… sino sucede, entonces no puedo hacer nada – se sinceró el rubio y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, mostrando ahora tristeza - … la muerte de Ryu-san no pude verla, por lo tanto no debía ser cambiada… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho Neji?, después de todo el destino si existe – lo último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

- ¿Te estás rindiendo al destino? – preguntó Neji con seriedad.

- No, mi destino aún no está completamente marcado... yo puedo cambiar mi destino cuantas veces quiera, pero para interferir en el de los demás, se necesita de muchos sacrificios – contesto el rubio.

- ¿Qué tipo de sacrificios? – Lee preguntó.

- De cualquier tipo… ni siquiera yo puedo asegurarlo, en la mayoría de las veces eso no está en mis manos – contestó el rubio.

- … ¿Cómo conociste a Naomi-san?, antes dijiste que para el momento de irte de la aldea ya la había conocido; pero nunca la vimos por Konoha y no nos hablaste de ella… - preguntó Chouji.

- … Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…mmm, ocho años, para ser exactos… ella fue la primer persona que me vio como una persona normal, en ese entonces no supe mucho de ella más que su nombre y que era una magnifica ninja… después hace dos años y medio pude verla de nuevo y a partir de ahí ella me confesó su procedencia – declaró Naruto.

- Su procedencia… durante la batalla contra los Akatsuki, Sasuke menciono que ella era una Uchiha, y tú le respondiste que no lo era por completo – comentó Shikamaru, sabiendo que con esas palabras Naruto les explicaría más sobre Naomi… y claro, con ello también sorprendió a los demás.

- … ¿una Uchiha?, ¿no se supone que los únicos sobreviviente habían sido Sasuke y su hermano? – preguntó Tenten con intriga.

- … Bien, la situación es esta… un par de años antes de que pasara lo del asesinato del Clan Uchiha, Naomi-niisan fue acusada de traición a Konoha… ella era capitán de un escuadrón AMBU en ese entonces, así que en cuanto supo de sus cargos no le fue difícil salir de la aldea y escapar de los otros AMBU… obviamente los cargos de traición son falsos, pero ella no tiene ninguna forma de demostrarlo – confesó Naruto. - … y por eso ella no fue eliminada ese día.

- ¿qué hay de su otro Kekeygenkai? – preguntó en esta ocasión Sasuke, intrigado por saber cómo es que había obtenido ese jutsu, aunque tenía una leve sospecha. – se supone que los Uchiha se cazaban con otros Uchiha para mantener la sangre pura. – continuó diciendo lo que recordaba de las normas de su clan.

- … Eso es un poco delicado… La madre de Naomi-niisan fue comprometida y casada con otro Uchiha; sin embargo en los primeros mese de matrimonio no hubo muestras de embarazo, muchos creyeron que era ella la que no podía tener hijos, pero después de un tiempo declaró que estaba embarazada… - comenzó a explicar Naruto - … pero ese embarazo no era obra de su esposo, en ese tiempo ella conoció a un ninja, que estaba en Konoha cumpliendo con una misión, del que verdaderamente se enamoró… y siendo que lo amaba, se entrego a él lo que trajo como resultado ese embarazo… - hizo una pequeña pausa pensando en las siguientes palabras - … el hombre que Naomi-niisan conocía como su padre murió en el ataque de Kyuubi… y su madre le confesó la verdad a niisan unos meses antes de que se fuese de la aldea, entregándole también unos pergaminos donde se hablaba de su Kekeygenkai…

- ¿Qué paso con… su verdadero padre? – preguntó Sakura.

- … cuando su misión había terminado y regresaba a su aldea, la madre de Naomi-niisan le confesó del embarazo… él entonces fue que le entrego esos pergaminos, unos días después se supo que él y su equipo ninja habían sido emboscados y asesinados… - confesó Naruto con seriedad - … nunca se encontraron a los responsables.

- ¿así que Naomi-san aprendió a usar su Kekeygenkai por su cuenta? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- Si – afirmo Naruto.

- … Todo lo que nos has dicho es… - comenzó Tenten

- Increíble… - completó Hinata en voz baja.

- Demasiada información por un día – comentó Kiba.

- jejeje… - se rió un poco Naruto ante eso, sin duda alguna estaba feliz, puesto que sus amigos habían tomado bastante bien todo lo que les había confesado y su propio corazón parecía descansar después de haberles hablado con la verdad. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta… parecía que ese día era para las visitas, aunque no supiera quién más podría llegar a verlos… se levanto caminado a la puerta, dejando a sus amigos platicando entre ellos y comprendiendo por completo la situación… manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, llego hasta la puerta y en poco tiempo la abría… su sonrisa se convirtió en sorpresa al ver las personas que estaban visitándolo.

- Hola Naruto – dijo el chico pelirrojo que estaba al frente de los otros dos.

- … ¡GAARA!- exclamó en un grito Naruto, haciendo que en segundos todos los que estaban dentro de la casa se asomasen por el arco, que los llevaba a la puerta principal, a contemplar a los recién llegados.

- Eres muy escandaloso – declaró Temari llevándose una de sus manos a unos de sus oídos maltratados.

- … ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿Por qué Tsunade-obachan no me dijo nada?... – Naruto prácticamente ignoro el comentario de la rubia, enfocándose en hacer múltiples preguntas a su pelirrojo amigo.

- Parece que llegamos en medio de una reunión – comentó Kankuro después de percatarse de la presencia de todos los amigos de Naruto dentro de la casa.

- … Si, estábamos hablando un poco… - contestó Naruto, dejando de lado las preguntas que le hacía a Gaara –a quien no había dejado hablar- y se dirigía a los otros dos con una sonrisa – pero pasen, pasen – continuó colocándose rápidamente detrás de los tres ninjas de Suna y comenzando a empujarlos para que entraran a la casa. En poco tiempo estaban dentro de la casa en compañía de los doce ninjas de Konoha.

- Vaya, esta casa sí que es grande… debe de tener muchas habitaciones – comento Temari cuando llegaron a la sala; después de ver la amplitud del lugar –aunque no era tan grande como lo era su propia casa-, tomando asiento en uno los tantos lugares que había en el lugar, junto con todos los demás –Neji, Lee y Shino, teniendo que sentarse en los brazos (N/A: no se cómo se les llama n.n) de los sillones.

- Sí, hay siete habitaciones, de las que actualmente se ocupan cuatro – respondió Naruto sin abandonar su sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Preguntó Sasuke con seriedad, con el ceño fruncido desde que la atención de Naruto se hubiese desviado por completo al Kazekage.

- ¿La Hokage no les aviso? – preguntó Kankuro un poco confundido.

- No, ¿qué tuvo que avisarnos? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad al escuchar las palabras del hermano de Gaara.

- Hokage-sama dijo que a partir de hoy y hasta nuevo aviso, nosotros tres viviríamos con ustedes – declaró solemne Temeri.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – sin duda la noticia afecto de diferente manera a Sasuke y Naruto… el primero exclamando a modo de reclamo y el segundo por felicidad.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! – su frito de felicidad y sus ojos brillantes lo decían todo.

- ¿Cómo que hasta nuevo aviso?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse? – preguntó Sasuke alterado, ya era suficiente con tener a Itachi, Shen y Naomi viviendo en la misma casa, como para que llegaran otros tres a hacer montón.

- No lo sabemos… Gaara fue llamado por la Hokage por algo relaciona a Akatsuki – respondió Kankuro con seriedad.

- … ¿Akatsuki?... – la alegría se había marchado de Naruto, convirtiéndose en seriedad.

- … Si, no quisieron decirnos mucho, pero parece que quieren hacer un plan de ofensiva y ataque contra Akatsuki… ¿no lo sabían? – explicó y preguntó Temeri.

- No, yo no lo sabía… en realidad no he podido hablar mucho con nadie en los últimos días – la mirada de Naruto denotaba algo de tristeza al decir esas palabras. - … ¿Tú sabías algo Sasuke?

- … - el aludido sólo negó con la cabeza.

- Que problemático… - exclamo en un suspiro Shikamaru, llamando así la atención de todos - … ese tema fue tratado hace tres días, después de ocurrir el ataque a la aldea… Hokage-sama creyó conveniente que Kazekage-sama estuviese en la aldea, para poder protegerlo… - declaró en tono cansado.

- ¿Protegerlo?, ¡Gaara no necesita que lo protejan! – exclamó una moleta Temari.

- ¿No lo necesita?, me parece recordar una situación en Suna hace diez días, donde casi lo secuestran… - dijo con sorna el Uchiha - … sino hubiese sido por nosotros él estaría en manos de Akatsuki.

- Sasuke, por favor… - habló Naruto en tono de reproche - … ¿Qué más hablaron con Tsunade-obachan, Shikamaru?

- … bueno… por lo que dijo Itachi es posible que Akatsuki no ataque por un poco más de tiempo, teniendo que capturar a los otros bijuus, dejara para el final a Kyuubi y la captura de Itachi; por eso es que pensó que lo más conveniente sería tener al Kazekage en Konoha y así se protegerían a tres objetivos de Akatsuki… - declaró el Nara, deteniéndose un instante para soltar un bostezo - … además, se está planeando lo que Temari dijo por si Akatsuki ataca antes de tiempo… lo que me recuerda, que debó de buscar a Asuma-sensei, tenemos que planear algo – terminó de decir Shikamaru, levantándose de su lugar seguido de Chouji e Ino. – Si quieres saber más sobre ese asunto, deberías de hablar con Hokage-sama o preguntarle a Itachi… seguro que ellos te responderán.

- Fue bueno hablar contigo Naruto, espero que nos veamos más seguido – dijo Chouji levantando su mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza en claro ademán de despedirse.

- La próxima vez no dudes en hablarnos de tus problemas… sabes que puedes contar con nosotros – esa fue Ino, que más confianzuda que los demás se acerco al rubio y lo envolvió en un abrazo que sólo duro un par de segundos.

- Muchas gracias chicos, ¡nos vemos!, y ¡cuídense mucho! – se despidió Naruto viendo cómo es que sus amigos salían de la sala y segundos después de la casa.

- Nosotros también nos vamos – expresó Neji levantándose – Hiashi-sama nos espera.

- … S-Si… C-Cuídate N-Naruto-kun… se despidió tímidamente Hinata después de levantarse de su lugar.

- … Si, nosotros también debemos irnos… - declaró Kiba viendo a su amigo Shino.

- Nosotros igual – esta vez fue Lee el que habló refiriéndose a él y Tenten.

- Está bien chicos… espero verlos pronto – se despidió Naruto acompañando a todos a la puerta, en esta ocasión.

- … ¿A quién dejaron a cargo de Suna? – preguntó Sakura a los tres hermanos.

- A los ancianos del consejo – contestó Gaara.

- Supongo que… - empezó a decir Naruto cuando entraba a la sala pero se vio interrumpido por el llamado de alguien más.

- ¡Naruto!, ¡Naruto! – el llamado llegaba de la planta alta de la casa, lo que indicaba que se trataba de Naomi… y se vio confirmado al momento de que por la escaleras comenzase a bajar ella con rostro preocupado.

- Naomi-niisan, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto, al tiempo en que los demás ninjas se acercaban a él para saber lo que sucedía.

- … Acabo de recibir noticias de Hiroshi y Koshiro… - declaró aún bajando por las escaleras y observando a los invitados, pero sin tomarles mucho en cuenta - … Parece ser que Akatsuki encontró nuestra guarida hace un par de días, pero se fueron casi de inmediato… ahora los están siguiendo, y están casi seguro de que los guiaran a su guarida…

Y el silencio reino alrededor de ellos, esperanzados y ansiosos por que pronto pudiesen obtener la ubicación exacta de la guarida de Akatsuki… cada uno de ellos pensando en lo que harían cuando lo supiesen, pero sólo una persona pensando en cómo atacarlos por sí sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 11…**

**Bien, ¿qué puedo decirles? Este capítulo estuvo muy tranquilo y lleno de confesiones y tristeza… pero como pueden darse cuenta la batalla con Akatsuki se acerca y con ella el inevitable final de este Fanfic, aun no estoy completamente segura de cuantos capítulos falten para que lo termine, por ahora me parece que son tres, pero eso dependerá de las situaciones que se den a partir de ahora, así que podría alargarse un capitulo o dos… bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios de este capítulo… Nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin-**

**.**

**.**


	12. Capitulo 12: LA GUARIDA DE AKATSUKI

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: sakuris, mar_erandie, Dark-ekin, marun15, Noy-chan, Ale-are, AGUILA FANEL**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Por fin he vuelto!!!.... Lamento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo, pero como ya he dicho antes esta historia está por terminar y por eso mismo los últimos capítulos son los que más trabajo me están costando, aunque claro que también tiene mucho que ver que estoy un poco ocupada con las actualizaciones de mi fic Un nuevo comienzo… jejeje… Bien, en este capitulo por fin les traigo el LEMON que tanto esperaban, así que espero no defraudarlos pues es la primera vez que escribo esto entre dos chicos… así que espero lo disfruten…ahora sí A LEER EL CAPITULO!!! **

**.**

**Capitulo 12: LA GUARIDA DE AKATSUKI**

**.**

**Me disculpo de ante mano por las faltas ortograficas que encuentren.  
**

**.**

- ¿Cómo está Naomi-niisan? – preguntó Naruto a su amiga peli rosa cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras. Minutos antes, había recibido la noticia de que sus compañeros, que se habían quedado fuera de la aldea para ayudarlo mejor, se encontraban siguiendo el rastro de dos Akatsukis y que seguramente muy pronto tendrían noticias sobre la ubicación real de la guarida de esa organización, pero después de que tuviesen una pequeña conversación sobre qué hacer en cuanto a la información obtenida Naruto y Sakura habían, prácticamente obligado a Naomi a regresar a su habitación, para que descansara con ayuda de un sedante que la peli rosa le inyectó.

- Bien, ahora descansa y no despertará en un par de horas… - contestó su compañera llegando al final de la escalera.

- Me alegro, así no estará pensando en Akatsuki – murmuró Naruto en un suspiro.

- Naruto… ¿Cómo es que ella pudo saber esa información?, ¿Cómo es que se comunica con sus otros compañeros? – preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.

- … - Naruto miró al Uchiha por un par de segundos, seguidamente enfoco su mirada en la sala y caminando hacía ella, comenzó a responder – Koshiro posee una habilidad telepática muy impresionante… con ella puede contactarse con Naomi-niisan e informarle así lo que sucede mientras se encuentra en alguna misión. – terminó diciendo mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Sólo habla con ella? – preguntó Sakura sentándose en uno de los sillones, siendo seguida por los otros cuatro ninjas.

- … No, pero es con la que más fácilmente puede hacerlo… claro ahora que Ryu ha muerto… usualmente era él quien recibía los informes de ese modo, pero ahora… - contestó Naruto con un poco de tristeza. - … supongo que al no poder comunicarse con él, decidió hacerlo con Naomi-niisan, y supongo que ella debió de decirle lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿no puede comunicarse contigo de ese modo? – preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.

- No… yo soy el que nunca podrá comunicarse con él de esa forma, ¿la razón?, es simple… es por Kyuubi, al tenerlo encerrado dentro de mí nuestras mentes y pensamientos se unen muchas de las veces, y por eso mismo es difícil para Koshiro poder transmitirme un mensaje… podría correr el riesgo de contárselo a Kyuubi o que el mensaje se perdiera e incluso puede que llegue a suceder que su mente se vea afectada por ese intento - explicó Naruto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó escuetamente Gaara, hablando por primera vez desde que llego a la casa.

- … La mentalidad de Kyuubi es distinta a la de un humano… y cuando Koshiro se conecta con la mente de alguien, hay veces en que puede observar los recuerdos de esa persona… si él llegase a contactarse con la mente de Kyuubi, podría quedar dañado de por vida después de ver todas las acciones causadas por él. – explicó lo mejor posible Naruto.

- ¿Se mentalidad será igual a la se Shukaku? – preguntó Gaara.

- … No lo creo, aunque… posiblemente tengan algunos puntos compartidos… jejeje… Kyuubi, habla mucho sobre muerte, asesinar y vengarse de Konoha… - dijo Naruto desviando un poco su mirada a la ventana que había en la habitación y que daba directamente a la calle - … dice que en el momento en que pueda apoderarse de mi cuerpo lo primero que hará será destruir la aldea; claro que también se queja mucho diciendo que es una lástima que Yondaime haya muerto cuando lo encerró y que no pueda vengarse de él adecuadamente.

- Tú… ¿siempre oyes lo que dice? – preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia, pero mostrando en sus ojos un atisbo de preocupación.

- No, ha sido más frecuente en los últimos dos años, después de que me fui de la aldea… parece que le divierte molestarme con eso – declaró Naruto mostrando una sonrisa divertida, de alguna forma siendo sincero con ella, pues él no creía que el zorro pudiera hacer algo como eso llegado el momento… no después de lo que había averiguado en los últimos meses.

- Hablas demasiado tranquilo de eso, ¿no te preocupa que llegue a suceder? – preguntó Sakura.

- Kyuubi se hace el duro, pero en el fondo –muy en el fondo- se que nunca haría lo que dice – declaró Naruto.

- … Nauro, ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo que te ha dicho Naomi-san? – preguntó Sakura con seriedad después de varios segundos de silencio.

- Sé que lo correcto sería decirle a Tsunade-obachan… pero creo que no debemos apresurarnos, decirle sería como darles esperanza y puede ser que no logren seguirlos por todo el camino… siendo de Akatsuki, ellos pueden saber que los siguen y llevarlos a una trampa – la seriedad con la que contestó el rubio sorprendió a los otros ninjas.

- ¿y no te preocupa que tus compañeros puedan salir dañados o muertos? – preguntó Temari confundida.

- Me preocupo, claro que lo hago… pero sé que llegado el momento ellos sabrán que hacer y saldrán con vida de esa situación – declaró Naruto manteniendo la seriedad, pero después de un par de segundos, la cambio por una sonrisa en su rostro. - … Bueno, creo que si Tsunade-obachan ha ordenado que se queden aquí, es mejor que les muestre las habitaciones que usaran. – dijo alegremente levantándose de su lugar.

Los tres ninjas de la aldea asintieron, y tomaban sus cosas cuando Sakura anuncio que debía de marcharse, pues tenía turno en el hospital, así que cuando la peli rosa salió de la casa, los hermanos Sabaku siguieron pacientemente a Naruto hacia la planta alta de la casa… siendo seguidos de cerca por Sasuke, que más que estar feliz demostraba todo lo molesto que se encontraba con la idea de tener que convivir con todos esos ninjas; pero no podía decir nada en contra de esa decisión pues si algo sabía se Tsunade, era lo increíblemente fuerte que era y que podía tener repercusiones realmente serias –por no decir mortales- . Cuando terminaron de mostrar las habitaciones donde dormirían cada uno de los nuevos inquilinos, estos procedieron a colocar su equipaje dentro de los armarios y acomodar algunas cosas más a su gusto…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Habitación de Naomi**_

Abría lentamente sus ojos, restregándoselos con una mano para así desperezarse un poco… no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero podía notar cómo es que la oscuridad ya reinaba su habitación y las estrellas podían observarse a través de la cortina que se mantenía entreabierta solo un poco. Desde su posición en la cama observaba cada uno de los pequeños y titilantes puntos blancos, sonriendo felices a las personas que pudiesen verlas... suspiró… no es que le molestase que el resto del mundo siguiese caminando despreocupadamente, después de que ella había perdido la persona más importante que se encontraba en su vida… pero tampoco podía dejar de sentir como es que la desolación y la irritación la llenara por completo. Y aunque deseaba fervientemente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir, que Ryu no hubiese muerto, no podía negarse a la realidad cuando despertaba nuevamente y veía al mundo seguir girando sin Ryu a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – esa sola pregunta la sobresalto, pues no había sentido la presencia de nadie más en su habitación… aunque pensándolo bien ella no estaba en condiciones para enfocar sus sentidos ninja en detectar presencias ajenas. Giró lentamente su cabeza y vista en dirección a la puerta, y ahí lo vio recargado sobre la misma, cruzado de brazos y mirándola con una seriedad muy propia de él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó suavemente apenas siendo escuchada su pregunta por su interlocutor.

- … - él sólo dejo de lado la pose en que lo había visto, enderezándose, caminó hacía ella y en poco segundos se encontraba sentado en la cama y viéndola fijamente a los ojos, sin apartar la seriedad de ellos ni de su rostro - … hace tres días que no te veo… y aunque he permanecido informado de tu estado, quería comprobarlo… - confesó con voz suave, acomodándose en la cama, de tal forma que siguiera sentado, pero recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama… lo que le dejaba observar de un modo más cómodo a Naomi y que ella lo viera igual.

- Estoy bien… ahora ¿puedes dejarme sola? – habló ella siendo muy directa y un poco orgullosa, girando su rostro para fijar su mirada de nuevo por la ventana.

- Estar sola no te llevara a nada… sólo conseguirás pensar en ese momento todo el tiempo… - siguió hablando suavemente, ignorando lo que ella le había dicho y llevando una de sus manos –más como un impulso que por otra cosa- a acariciar el cabello de ella - … la soledad no es nada buena…

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿qué salga a divertirme con los otros?, ¿qué olvide lo que sucedió? – preguntó irritadamente girando a verlo de nuevo, sintiendo como es que las lagrimas comenzaban a reunirse en sus ojos, pero queriendo evitar que salieran.

- No, no quiero que hagas eso… pero podrías estar de pie, con nosotros y ayudarnos a planear el golpe que le daremos a Akatsuki… - contestó él con seriedad - … seguir adelante no significa olvidar, sino vivir y mantener en tu mente siempre un recuerdo cariñoso de la persona que has perdido…

- ¿Cómo quie…? – no pudo terminar su pregunta por la mano que se poso inesperadamente en sus labios, haciendo que se silenciara.

- … sino lo haces por ti, entonces hazlo por la vida que viene en camino… ¿no crees que es lo que él hubiese querido? - terminó diciendo él son suavidad, apartando lentamente su mano de los labios de ella.

- … Itachi… - susurró Naomi, pues en sus palabras encontró mucho de cierto, pero más aun por que en la mirada de su acompañante pudo apreciar un atisbo de cariño y dolor.

- Debiste decirlo antes… - continuó él observando los ojos oscuros de ella - … no debiste arriesgarte así, ni arriesgar a tu hijo a morir… - el dolor haciéndose más visible después de haber pronunciado la última frase.

- … En ese momento sólo podía pensar en vengarme… - confesó ella después de unos segundos en silencio, pero sin desviar su mirada de la de Itachi - … la ira me invadió y solo deseaba ser la causante de las muertes de los que se atrevieron a matarlo… - las lagrimas por fin encontraron una salida y ella no pudo evitarlo - … nada más me importaba en ese momento…

- … - Itachi vio las lágrimas seguir fluyendo por aquel bello rostro, y dejando de lado sus propios sentimientos se enfoco en consolar a Naomi adecuadamente… lentamente, sin mover demasiado la cama, se recostó al lado de Naomi, tomándola suavemente de los hombros la acerco a su pecho y la abrazó protectoramente… Y así, mientras ella se sostenía de su ropa, liberando las cálidas lagrimas y empapándolo con ellas, mientras él mismo ahora dirigía su vista fuera de la ventana, observando el cielo estrellado; él hizo una promesa en silencio… No dejaría que Akatsuki fuera de nuevo la causa de las lágrimas de un integrante de su familia…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Una semana después. 4 de la madrugada.**_

La mansión se encontraba en profundo silencio, los habitantes del lugar descansaban plácidamente en sus habitaciones o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos… Dentro de la habitación de nuestra linda pareja, Naruto se removía un poco entre sueños, en su rostro se podían ver algunas gotas de sudor descender de su frente y rostro, perdiéndose en cuanto llegaban a su cuello, así también podía observarse una clara mueca de de miedo, preocupación y dolor que se había formado en su cara. A su lado el Uchiha, que había tenido al rubio abrazado por la cintura, fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud, el movimiento del cuerpo que rodeaban sus brazos habían hecho que despertara, aún a pesar de que apenas era muy leve… inmediatamente Sasuke se despertó por completo al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Naruto, rápidamente procedió a moverlo y hablarle –en voz lo suficientemente audible para ellos- para que su rubio se despertara; hecho que sucedió unos segundos después, siendo que Naruto abrió repentinamente sus ojos y respiraba de forma agitada.

Naruto, estuvo recostado, observando el techo y respirando de la misma forma por varios segundos, sus pensamientos más que enfocados en la persona que estaba un poco inclinado sobre él y que claramente lucia preocupado. Cuando por fin reaccionó fue consciente además de la suave caricia que recibía en sus cabellos dorados… haciendo que su mirada por fin se enfocase en el rostro pálido y ojos oscuros de Sasuke, que lo miraba con creciente preocupación.

- Naruto… ¿está todo bien?, parecías tener una pesadilla. – la voz del moreno se escucho suavemente.

- … Yo… si… estoy bien… - respondió dudosamente Naruto.

- … ¿no fue una pesadilla, cierto? – preguntó en esa ocasión con tono serio Sasuke.

- … Desearía que lo fuera… - dijo en tono doloroso - … pero creo que es más que obvio que no lo es.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – preguntó el moreno.

- … yo… era… un día lluvioso… había un edificio muy alto, que sobresalía de los demás, había tuberías alrededor… parecía ser algún tipo de drenaje… - en cuanto había comenzado a hablar Naruto se había sentado en la cama, flexionando sus piernas hasta tener sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas, mientras que su mentón la colocaba sobre sus rodillas… sus ojos se habían opacado un poco y estaban perdidos en algún punto de la habitación - … ero-sennin estaba en medio de todo frente a una mujer que podía controlar lo que parecía ser papel… después cambio a un enfrentamiento de él con unos tipos, todos ellos con las capas de Akatsuki… - lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos azules y sus manos apretaron más el agarre en sus piernas - … no vi la batalla, sólo… todo saltó a ero-sennin en el suelo lleno de sangre y rodeado por esos tipos… el estaba… muerto… - las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Sasuke no supo que decir después de eso, lo único en lo que atino a hacer, fue moverse hasta tener rodeado por completo el cuerpo de su rubio, a pesar de que esté último aún se encontraba abrazando sus piernas… después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el rubio por fin obtenía un poco de calma, mientras que el Uchiha se deshacía del abrazo, llevando sus manos hasta colocarlas en los hombros de su compañero, obligando de esa forma a que el rubio lo mirase directamente a los ojos…

- Vamos con Tsunade… - dijo con decisión el Uchiha, la seriedad mostrándose en su rostro.

- ¿Q-Qué? – preguntó incrédulamente Naruto.

- Vamos con Tsunade… hay que decirle lo que has visto, ella sabrá que hacer… - la determinación de Sasuke, parecía no querer irse - … vamos Dobe, no me dirás ahora que piensas rendirte… si has visto todo eso, es porque es posible evitar esa muerte… no permitas que eso suceda.

- … - Naruto observo fijamente al moreno que le hablaba en ese momento… estaba impresionado de que Sasuke pudiese hablar de ese modo, pero más que nada estaba decepcionado de si mismo… ¿no se suponía que era él quien nunca se rendía?, ¿no se suponía que su objetivo era salvar cuántas vidas se vieran afectadas por estar a su lado?... sí, ese era el objetivo que se había propuesto desde el mismo instante en que supo de su 'habilidad' de ver el futuro… entonces, ¿por qué se estaba comportando de esa forma?... ah, cierto, era por lo que había sucedido con Ryu… su muerte lo afecto demasiado, pero más que nada le hizo llegar a pensar que a pesar de sus esfuerzos era posible que no pudiese a cambiar todo lo malo que llegaría a suceder… por eso es que había llorado por la muerte de ero-sennin, porque después de ver eso, creyó firmemente que no podría evitar su muerte… Pero… Sasuke tenía razón, no debía de rendirse… lo salvaría; estaba decidido a hacerlo… ¿y si no lo lograba?... pues, por lo menos sabría que no se había quedado con los brazos cruzados viendo la muerte de la persona a la que quería como si fuese su abuelo… - … Si, tienes razón… no permitiré que esa muerte llegue a suceder… - esta vez la determinación se encontraba instalada en los ojos del rubio.

- … - Sasuke entonces emitió una pequeña sonrisa, y separándose por completo de Naruto, se levanto de la cama, encendió las luces de la habitación y ante la mirada azulina camino hasta el armario comenzando a sacar ropa tanto suya como del rubio. - … Vamos Dobe, cámbiate… ahora mismo iremos a ver a Tsunade…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó el rubio con cierta impresión e incredulidad, no creyendo por completo lo que acababa de decir el Uchiha.

- … ¿Qué?, ¿¿acaso no quieres hacer algo para ayudarlo, lo más pronto posible? – preguntó deteniéndose en poco en sus acciones… ya había terminado de escoger la ropa de ambos y había comenzado a quitarse la playera que usaba para dormir cuando escuchó la exclamación de Naruto.

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero hacer algo pronto!... pero ahora… por Kami, Sasuke; son las cuatro de la mañana, ni siquiera la Obaachan estará despierta a esta hora… - dijo el rubio cuando hubo visto el reloj de buró que había en la habitación.

- Si no está despierta, la despertamos… cuando le expliquemos porque la molestamos, de seguro que estará ansiosa por ayudarte… - explicó Sasuke esta vez reiniciando en su cambio de vestuario.

- … - el rubio solo lo observo por un par de segundos, antes de comenzar a cambiarse rápidamente… bueno, le parecía realmente extraño el comportamiento que estaban mostrando ambos en ese momento, después de todo no era para nada usual que el Uchiha sea el determinante y el mismo el temeroso –no que el moreno fuese temeroso, pero tenía la sensación de que antes hubiese tomado el camino 'fácil' para salir de cualquier situación-.

En pocos minutos los dos ya se encontraban listos con sus ropas comunes y salían de la habitación… sin hacer ruido cruzaron el pasillo, las escaleras y la puerta de salida. Siendo protegidos por la oscuridad que aún reinaba en todo el ambiente, y saltando por los tejados se dirigieron a la torre Hokage –siendo que era el lugar que les quedaba más cercano-, donde esperaban poder encontrar a la rubia… cruzaron la puerta de entrada y subieron las escaleras, notando con cierto agrado las luces de la oficina que se encontraban encendidas; confirmándoles de ese modo lo que ellos deseaban saber. Poco tiempo tardaron en encontrarse frente a la puerta de esa oficina y menos tiempo tardo Naruto en abrirla sin aviso alguno. La sorpresa de ambos fue enorme al, no solo haber encontrado a Tsunade dentro sino que además viéndola trabajando –firmando unos documentos mientras comenzaba a leer otros-, pero cuando escucho como es que la puerta de la oficina se habría giró su vista hasta los dos ninjas que habían entrado y los miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? – preguntó ella despegando su vista de ellos y volviendo a trabajar.

- … Bueno teníamos que decirte algo, pero… no esperaba encontrarte despierta… ni sobria… - declaró Naruto con cierta inquietud y burla.

- … - Tsunade no dijo nada, más en un rápido movimiento y sin siquiera separar la vista de sus documentos, tomaba con una de sus mano un libro que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo arrojo directo a la cara del oji azul, quien a penas y pudo esquivarlo para que el objeto no le diese en plena cara. - ¿acaso nunca vas a dejar de ser tan insolente?, ¿a qué has venido? – preguntó sabiendo que Naruto había logrado esquivar su 'ataque'.

- … - Naruto esperaba que su Obachan girase a mirarlo pero ciertamente, podía notar que aquello sería realmente imposible, teniendo en cuenta cómo es que ella parecía realmente interesada por lo que había escrito en todos esos documentos, giró entonces un poco su cabeza para observar a Sasuke, quién al momento le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, diciéndole con eso que era necesario que le dijese a Tsunade el motivo de su visita tan temprano. - … Tsunade… - y con esa simple palabra pudo obtener la completa atención de la mencionada, puesto que él había dicho ese nombre con seriedad y respeto, dejando de lado el comportamiento que lo caracterizaba - … ¿sabes algo de Jiraiya?

- … - y que se dirigiese a Jiraiya por su nombre y no por aquel mote de 'ero-sennin', causo que la rubia decidiese dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo y poner toda su atención en Naruto, pues ese comportamiento le decía que él tenía algo importante que decirle - … No, lo último que supe de él fue hace tres días… seguía un rastro de Akatsuki cerca de la frontera del País del Fuego. – contestó con seriedad y terminó por preguntar - ¿qué te preocupa?

- … Acabo de tener un sueño… - comenzó a confesar él, viendo cómo es que Tsunade fruncía el ceño - … y aunque deseo que sólo sea eso, tengo la sensación de que no lo es… - ahora la seriedad y preocupación se mostraba en el rostro de la Hokage - … Jiraiya morirá a manos de Akatsuki… y eso seguro será porque habrá encontrado la ubicación de su guarida… - declaró finalmente Naruto.

- … Naruto… - susurró Tsunade.

- Necesito saber cuál fue su última ubicación… - exigió saber el rubio.

- … No se cual era su ubicación exacta… pero si lo supiera, ¿de qué te serviría saber eso?, ¿qué pretendes hacer cuando lo sepas? – pregunto la Quinta.

- Quiero ir a ayudarlo… - declaró firmemente Naruto - … estoy seguro, que donde quiera que se enfrente a Akatsuki, es porque esa es la guarida que tanto buscamos… y además de salvar al ero-sennin, esa es una gran oportunidad de atacarlos. – terminó de decir seriamente sin ningún tipo de titubeo.

- … No lo sé Naruto, lo único que dijo es que estaba cerca de la frontera norte del País del Fuego, nada más… y no he recibido noticias de su actual ubicación – contestó la rubia con cierta preocupación.

- … ¡Diablos!... ¿qué está pensando el ero-sennin al hacer eso?, espero que no haya encontrado ya esa guarida… - dijo preocupado Naruto.

- … ¿cómo es que Jiraiya… morirá? – se atrevió a preguntar la Hokage, en cierta forma queriendo pensar que lo que Naruto hubo visto no haya sido más que un sueño.

- En una pelea… - respondió simplemente el rubio, pero al notar cómo es que Tsunade parecía molestarse por esa respuesta continuo diciendo - … no vi con exactitud lo que sucedía… sólo te puedo decir que los causantes son miembros de Akatsuki y que de alguna forma lograron derrotarlo por completo.

- … ¿viste el lugar?, ¿puedes describirlo?... – preguntó el rubia, comenzando a creer que posiblemente la muerte de su amigo pudiese ser posible… aún a pesar de lo vago que parecía ser ese sueño de Naruto, aunque era por eso mismo que comenzó a tomarlo un poco más en serio.

- … Llovía mucho, alrededor había muchas tuberías, los edificios eran extraños… - comenzó a explicar Naruto, recordando lo más que podía el lugar que había visto en su 'sueño' - … el material con el que estaban hechos parecían ser tuberías… eran más altos que los de Konoha, pero había uno que resaltaba sobre los otros, su altura superaba a cualquier otro…

- … Lluvia… edificios altos… - murmuró la rubia - … no estoy segura, pero… esa descripción coincide un poco con lo que alguna vez fue la aldea escondida entre la lluvia… - declaró Tsunade.

- ¿Lo que alguna vez fue? – preguntó Sasuke, queriendo entender las palabras de la rubia.

- Si… fue hace más de veinte años; durante la guerra ninja de ese tiempo, a estar en medio de los Países del Fuego, del Viento y de la Tierra se vieron envueltos en los numerosos enfrentamientos… debido a eso es que los lideres de ese país no podían mantener el lugar estable y muchos de los edificios de ese País fueron destruidos… pero yo no he estado en ese lugar desde hace muchos años… entrar a esa aldea es difícil y si logras hacerlo, el periodo dentro de ella es muy corta… - terminó de explicar la rubia con seriedad.

- Entonces… si un lugar como el que describí existe… ero-sennin de verdad está en peligro de muerte… - declaró Naruto con preocupación.

- Ya te dije que no he estado en ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo… y aún si la descripción concordara con esa aldea, no enviaría ninjas de la aldea a riesgo de sus vidas sin tener algo bien planeado – dijo severamente la Hokage intuyendo un poco lo que Naruto quería pedirle.

- … - ante esas palabras Naruto se quedo en silencio por un largo tiempo, analizando la situación… sabiendo que ella tenía razón, y él mismo pensaba que no debían de arriesgarse vidas en vano, sin saber cómo es que es el territorio ni el tipo de habilidades que poseía su enemigo… - … ero-sennin… en cuanto se comunique, dile que regrese a la aldea, que no se arriesgue a entrar a ese lugar ni mucho menos a enfrentarse contra Akatsuki… - comentó Naruto.

- Naruto – dijo Sasuke.

- Estoy seguro de que la próxima vez que te mande un mensaje será para informarte que ha encontrado la guarida principal de Akatsuki y querrá entrar en busca de información… - declaró Naruto conociendo muy bien a su sensei, aunque sólo hubiese estado con él poco tiempo en el pasado.

- … No quieres arriesgarte, ¿eh?... pero ¿qué hay si sólo se comunica conmigo para decirme que no ha logrado encontrar nada? – comentó ella.

- De igual modo, has que vuelva… - Naruto habló y seguidamente suspiro - … Hiroshi y Koshiro se comunicaron con nosotros hace una semana, están siguiendo los pasos de dos Akatsuki… no hemos vuelto a recibir noticias de ellos, pero… estoy seguro de que siguen detrás de ellos… - declaró finalmente - … si ero-sennin no consigue encontrar nada, es seguro que ellos lo harán...

- ¿Una semana?, ¿has retenido información como esa por una semana? – preguntó con voz severa levantándose de su lugar.

- No quería decirte por qué no lo creí conveniente. – se excusó el rubio.

- Naruto… una información así siempre es conveniente… ¿qué tal si ellos ya saben la ubicación de Akatsuki? –

- Te he dicho que no se han vuelto a comunicar… deben de estar aun tras ellos…

- ¿Y si son descubiertos?, ¿no te preocupas por ellos también? – preguntó Tsunade.

- Claro que me preocupo… pero, ellos tienen una vía rápida y eficaz de escape… - confesó finalmente Naruto - … en cuanto sean descubiertos, ellos fácilmente pueden desaparecer su chakra y fusionarse con lo que les rodee… ambos son muy especiales…

- … Confías en ellos para que logren escapar, pero no logras confiar en Jiraiya… - comentó la rubia con cierta decepción sonando en su voz.

- No es la muerte de ellos la que he visto… es la vida de ero-sennin la que me preocupa ahora… si he tenido esta premonición de su muerte, es porque tengo la oportunidad de cambiarlo… y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados en este momento… - declaró con determinación Naruto.

Tsunade sólo lo vio con seriedad por eternos segundos, después cuando hubo asimilado un poco lo que se había hablado dentro de la oficina, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que darle la razón al futuro Hokage… si bien era cierto que no sólo Jiraiya estaba en peligro y dentro de la preocupación de Naruto, si que era el único con el que había soñado con su muerte… y parecía ser que el oji azul no estaba dispuesto a perder la vida de otro ser querido, si estaba en sus manos poder evitarlo.

- Esta bien… en cuanto reciba noticias de Jiraiya, le diré que regrese a Konoha y a ustedes les informare lo que me haya dicho… - habló seriamente ella.

- Gracias Obachan… te aseguro que no te arrepentirás… - aseguro Naruto antes de salir de la oficina.

- Espero que él tampoco se arrepienta… ni que se equivoque… - susurró Tsunade viendo cómo es que Naruto había salido de la habitación.

- Nunca se arrepentirá, y estoy seguro de que no se equivoca… él salvara a Jiraiya-san, hay que confiar en eso… - declaró Sasuke con seguridad, para después salir de la oficina detrás de su rubio.

Tsunade se quedo sola nuevamente, pero en esos momentos, a comparación de cómo había estado antes de que la pareja llegara, ya no le interesaba ninguno de los documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio, en cambio se concentro en observar fijamente la puerta por la que Uchiha y Uzumaki habían salido, esperando y deseando que lo que estuviese por suceder no necesitara los sacrificios de ellos dos…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Calles de Konoha.**_

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente por las solitarias calles de Konoha, esta vez estando más atentos al ambiente de lo que habían estado cuando iban rumbo a la Torre… usualmente al ser de madrugada siempre se sentía aquella temperatura fría que haría que cualquiera temblase, sin embargo esa noche en especial parecía no querer molestarlos a ellos con el frío puesto que apenas parecían ser tocados por la ligera briza fresca.

Naruto iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, siguiendo los pasos de Sasuke a pesar de que no prestaba la más mínima atención a las direcciones que tomaban, confiando completamente en su pareja… pensaba en las situaciones que había tenido que cruzar por las últimas semanas, desde el momento en que se había reencontrado con Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y Jiraiya; la pelea que ellos tuvieron con Itachi y Kisame, el que tuviese que abandonar su guarida para ir a salvar a Gaara y la Batalla que tuvo por ello… pero más que nada lo que más se mantenía en sus mente era todo lo que había ocurrido en la última batalla, haciendo que varios sentimientos se vieran encontrados, lo que lo había hecho sentirse en cierta forma confundido en cuanto a las decisiones que debiera tomar a partir de ese momento. Después de todo, él había decidido irse de la aldea para así poder evitar la muerte de sus amigos y evitar del mismo modo la destrucción de Konoha, pero a cambio había arriesgado –y seguía haciéndolo- la vida de nuevos compañeros, muy a pesar de que había intentado no involucrarse sentimentalmente con ellos… soltó un pequeño suspiro… sabía que no debía de estar pensando en eso, pero también le ere imposible no hacerlo cuando su preocupación estaba completamente enfocada en ellos y más específicamente en su niisan y sensei… Naomi…

- Deberías de relajarte un poco… dicen que las malas noticias son las que llegan primero… - comentó Sasuke, que se había detenido, haciendo que él mismo se detuviese y enfocase su mirada y completa atención en él. - … si no sabes nada de ellos, es porque deben de estar bien...

- … - solo sonrió, agradecido y feliz de tener a Sasuke a su lado, apoyándolo y entendiéndolo… y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa… el lugar donde estaban, estaba completamente oscuro, así como las calles y los edificios que los rodeaban se encontraban en completa penumbra… - … Sasuke… ¿A dónde me trajiste? – preguntó un poco nervioso, después de todo no podía ver muy bien debido a la oscuridad –aunque extrañamente podía apreciar perfectamente la figura del Uchiha-, además de que no recordaba nunca haber estado en esa parte de la aldea.

- … Estamos en el Barrio Uchiha… - contestó el moreno al tiempo en que tomaba de la mano al rubio y tiraba de él, guiándolo por el camino que comenzaba a tomar, entrando a una de las casas que más bien parecía una mansión, deteniéndose un poco y siguiendo su camino en la oscuridad.

- … - Naruto sintió como es que cruzaban la puerta de aquella mansión, así como Sasuke caminaba perfectamente en la oscuridad llegando a un punto donde debían de subir escaleras. Con cuidado y preguntándose lo que sucedía, Naruto fue siguiendo al Uchiha por las escaleras y después por un largo pasillo, hasta que por fin se adentraron en una de las tantas habitaciones… su sorpresa fue enorme, al observar el lugar donde habían llegado. Frente a él, en un estado de completa limpieza y conservación, se encontraba lo que parecía ser la habitación de un niño… inconscientemente se soltó de la mano de Sasuke y se adentro más en la habitación, observo con detenimiento cada objeto que había dentro, desde la cama individual, el buró al lado, un escritorio –donde además se encontraba una lámpara-, un mueble cajón, y dos puertas en una de las paredes –las que supuso irían a dar, una al baño y otra al armario-, al acercarse al escritorio –que era el que más cerca le quedaba- se sorprendió de que al rozar sus dedos por la superficie el mueble se encontrase completamente limpio.

- Después de que regresamos a la aldea y de que supe la verdad sobre ese día… - escuchó las palabras de su moreno, eran dichas con suavidad pero aún así audibles a sus oídos, así que se fue girando poco a poco para observarlo o lo poco que podía ver de él - … he estado viniendo al barrio… cierto que me provocan malos recuerdos, pero… también he logrado recordar todos los buenos momentos que pase con mi familia… - su voz no le indicaba ningún tipo de melancolía a Naruto, pero estaba seguro de que si pudiese ver directamente los ojos oscuros, podría encontrar que así era.

- … ¿Está es tú habitación?... – preguntó el rubio cuando hubo comprendido las palabras del Uchiha… ahora enfrentándolo directamente.

- Lo era en ese tiempo… - contestó acercándose hasta quedar separado de Naruto unos pocos centímetros y llevando su mano al escritorio una tenue luz comenzó a iluminarlos - … como vez aún hay algunas cosas que sirven. – comentó después de ver la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro del rubio.

- … ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?... – preguntó, y no era porque le desagradara, de hecho el que Sasuke estuviese compartiendo algo así con él, le daba a entender la enorme confianza que le tenía y por supuesto que las heridas causadas en ese trágico día, comenzaban a cerrarse.

- Supuse que no podrías dormir aunque regresáramos a la casa; así que se me ocurrió traerte aquí… aunque hubiese querido traerte de día. – respondió simplemente el Uchiha.

- … - Naruto sonrió… una sonrisa completamente sincera… - Gracias… - dijo sorprendiendo con esa simple palabra a su pareja, lo que le hizo aumentar la sonrisa y abrazar al otro en un impulso - … por compartir esto conmigo, por apoyarme, por entenderme y sobre todo… por quererme a pesar de que me fui por estos años… - había llevado su rostro hasta colocarlo a la altura del oído derecho del azabache y todo eso se lo dijo en un susurro.

- Dobe – fue la única palabra que salió de su boca, aunque en esa ocasión no lo dijo con agresión sino más bien en un tono suave y hasta podría decirse que dulce, regresando el abrazo que el oji azul había comenzado, sólo que agregando un poco más llevo una de sus manos para separar el rostro de Naruto hasta tenerlo de frente al suyo y en un movimiento capturo los labios del otro.

El beso comenzó con un simple roce de labios, pequeños besos repartidos entre ambos; pero que después se fueron haciendo más largos e intensos, comenzando a mover sus labios para apresar a los otros, iniciando una pelea para ver quien dominaba a quien… y en poco eso no fue suficiente, separándose solo un poco para recuperar el aire perdido, ambos se volvieron a envolver en un beso mucho más fogoso que los anteriores, haciendo en esa ocasión que sus leguas hicieran acto de presencia, intentando adentrarse en la boca del otro, luchando férreamente por conocer territorio ajeno, siendo al final la del azabache la vencedora, logrando colarse por completo dentro de la boca del rubio, recorriendo cada rincón que pudiese alcanzar, jugando y rozando sensualmente la otra lengua… se mantuvieron en ese beso largos minutos, hasta que nuevamente el aire les hizo falta, por lo que lentamente el beso se fue rompiendo hasta que por fin ambos rostros quedaron separados por un par de centímetros… ambos teniendo un par de hileras de saliva descendiendo por sus mentones y respirando agitadamente, entremezclando así sus alientos.

Sin mediar palabra, Naruto vio como es que Sasuke descendía su rostro rozando sus mejillas y sintiendo el respirar de él en su cuello… un segundo después sentía claramente cómo es que algo humero y áspero recorría con amplitud su cuello, lo que le provoco soltar un jadeo tanto de sorpresa como de excitación… ladeo entonces su cabeza al lado contrario donde Sasuke le estaba lamiendo y cerrando los ojos, le dio así la libertad de seguir en ello. Sintió entonces como es que la chaqueta que portaba comenzaba a aflojarse, por lo que abriendo los ojos lentamente y dirigiendo lo mejor que podía su vista hacia abajo, fue consciente de la mano que terminaba de abrir por completo el cierre de su chaqueta, lo que vagamente le hizo preguntarse ¿cuándo es que esa mano había dejado de abrazarlo y se había colocado al frente?... la pregunta murió al poco de formularse cuando sintió como es que esa misma mano, se había adentrado por debajo de la playera negra que usaban y ascendía sensualmente por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho… y cuando sintió unos dedos comenzando a jugar con uno de sus pezones, no pudo resistir más…

Sasuke, estaba en el cielo… siembre que lograba besar y tocar a Naruto de ese modo, no podía entender cómo es que logró pasar casi tres años de su vida alejado del rubio, cada que escuchaba sus suspiros, jadeos y gemidos, no podía evitar preguntarse si podría vivir felizmente alejado de ese hombre, después de haber conocido con él lo que era ser realmente feliz. De pronto sintió como las manos de Naruto intentaban quitarle el chaleco que portaba, por lo que sin dudarlo separo sus manos del cuerpo del rubio, solo lo suficiente como para darle la libertad de hacerlo bien, pero antes de volver a tomar al oji azul en sus brazos se decidió por quitarse él mismo la única prenda que faltaba para tener su torso desnudo, viendo como es que su pareja hacía lo mismo con sus propias ropas.

Ambos se quedaron observando fijamente por unos instantes que parecieron eternos… ambos apreciando la figura del otro… después de todo habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la ultima vez que se habían visto de ese modo… y ambos moviéndose al mismo tiempo para envolverse de nuevo en besos y caricias. Se olvidaron de pensar, del lugar donde estaban e incluso de lo que los había llevado a estar en esa casa a esas horas de la madrugada… lo único que les quedaba y que les hacía continuar, lo único que los guiaba en esos momentos era su necesidad de estar con el otro.... Los besos que compartían se volvían cada vez más exigentes y apasionados. Sasuke recorría lascivamente la espalda y el trasero de Naruto, palpando eso último de un modo más que sugestivo, acariciando y apretando ansiosamente, haciendo de igual modo que sus cuerpos se apretasen más, sintiendo así el modo tan excitado en el que se encontraba el rubio. El oji azul en cambio no apartaba sus manos del pecho del moreno, lo recorría con lentitud pero sin dejar de demostrar con ello la lujuria que lo envolvía, haciendo estremecer con cada roce el cuerpo que tocaba, sintiendo los suspiros que lanzaba el Uchiha, aunque estuviesen envueltos en un beso; y la forma en que era acariciado por Sasuke lo hacía soltar a él mismo más suspiros y jadeos que el otro.

De pronto Naruto rompió el beso, haciendo con eso que el moreno se sintiese confundido… una confusión que duro solo un segundo pues fue el tiempo en que el rubio tardo en acercar su boca al cuello blanco, dejando en él besos, lamidas, mordidas y succiones, que más tarde serían marcas completamente visibles ante cualquiera… el rubio fue descendiendo lentamente por el torso pálido del Uchiha, sin separar demasiado sus labios y lengua de aquel cuerpo, saboreando y deleitándose por la suavidad de esa piel, deteniéndose a jugar por un largo tiempo con los rosados pezones, lamiendo y mordiendo cada uno por igual… Pero Sasuke no resistió mucho más tiempo, aquellas caricias por parte de Naruto, lo habían llevado al éxtasis, logrando que su cuerpo ardiera y pidiese por el contacto completo y directo de la piel del otro… y sin más se dispuso a cumplir con ese deseo. Tomó al rubio de los hombros y en un movimiento rápido lo arrojó a la cama individual y fue su turno de deleitarse por completo del cuerpo tostado; se coloco sobre el otro, tomando las manos del oji azul hasta tenerlas apresadas con una de las suyas sobre la cabeza rubia… su cabeza entonces descendió lo suficiente como para poseer de nuevo aquellos labios que ya se encontraban rojos, introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella, sin cansarse de saborear aquel exquisito manjar.

Naruto no pudo más que gemir de excitación al sentir la forma tan apasionada en que comenzó a comportarse el peli negro, sintiéndose arder aún más después de aquel beso compartido y cuando el otro comenzó a descender por su cuello, hombros, clavícula, hasta que llegara al pecho, donde sin duda algún recibió mucho más atención bucal… lo que sin duda le provoco soltar más suspiros y jadeos, pues el Uchiha comenzó a realizar los mismos actos que había recibido de su parte.

- Sa… Ssasukee… - jadeó el rubio sintiendo una leve mordida en uno de sus pezones, haciendo que le recorriera un espasmo de placer por todo su cuerpo - … suel… sueltamee…

El peli negro no dijo nada, sólo soltó las manos del rubio y dirigió su propia mano a acariciar nuevamente la piel tostada del otro… aquel gemido por parte de Naruto, diciendo su nombre con esa voz gruesa y rasposa, inevitablemente había hecho que una punzada de excitación se hiciese notar en su miembro, que pedía por liberarse y le atendieran en esos momentos… así que sin dejar de atender con su boca el pecho de su amante, llevo sus manos en una caricia hasta posarlas en los pantalones del otro, comenzando a desatarlos, mientras que él mismo sentía que se realizaba lo mismo con sus propios pantalones. La desnudes no tardo en invadirlos a partir de ese punto… las ropas habían sido arrojadas en algún lugar de la habitación, la tenue luz de la lámpara alumbraba lo suficiente como para que ambos tuviesen una buena visión del cuerpo del otro… excitándose cada vez más y sudando por el caldeado ambiente.

Poco tiempo después, Sasuke elevo una de sus manos hasta introducir algunos dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos y ensalivándolos… sacándolos después de unos segundos y llevándolos al trasero de Naruto; acariciando un poco el miembro del rubio con su otra mano, dándole placer y distrayéndolo al mismo tiempo de lo que comenzaba a hacer en su retaguardia. Encontró la entrada en poco y comenzó entonces a jugar en ella con uno de sus dedos, intentando introducirlo de a poco y empujando un poco más fuerte después, escuchando un leve suspiro de Naruto cuando tuvo todo su dedo dentro, y lo movió a consciencia por un tiempo, para después introducir un segundo y un tercero… hasta que llegó el momento en que el Uchiha sintió a su pareja lo suficientemente preparado, así que sin dejar de masturbar al oji azul, se posiciono completamente entre las piernas de su amante y sacando sus dedos llevó su propio miembro al encuentro de aquel lugar, comenzando a penetrar al rubio, sintiendo de inmediato oleadas de placer recorrerle el cuerpo al notar la estreches de Naruto… y sin más penetro por completo al rubio de una sola estocada; escuchando al momento el gemido de dolor y placer que su pareja daba, así como su mismo gemido al momento de estar dentro de él por completo.

Sólo fueron un par de segundos los que pasaron, para que el Uchiha comenzara a moverse dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, siendo lento al principio y conforme escuchaba el aumento en los gemidos y jadeos del rubio, fue aumentando de velocidad… llegando has un punto donde sus penetraciones eran salvajes y duras, escuchando las suplicas por más del oji azul… y entonces, después de muchos minutos, ambos tuvieron la misma sensación, el mismo cosquilleo los envolvió, sintiéndolo acumulado en sus vientres y dejándolo libre en poco tiempo… el orgasmo los había envuelto al mismo tiempo, vaciándose por completo al tiempo en que dejaban salir sonoros gemidos con sus nombres…

Y Sasuke cayó sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, cansado y jadeante, sintiendo aún cómo es que el placer aún recorría su cuerpo… Cuando hubiesen pasado algunos segundos en esa posición y cuando ambos hubiesen recobrado la relajante respiración, ambos se acomodaron mejor en la cama, jalando un poco las sabanas de la misma, se cubrieron con ellas y se abrazaron… ninguno dijo nada, puesto que no había nada que decir, pero ambos sonrieron con felicidad al tiempo en que cerraban sus ojos para descansar de la actividad realizada…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Oficina de la Hokage. Tres días después**_

Tres días con sus noches habían pasado desde el momento en que Naruto había tenido aquel sueño… sueño que se repitió en las siguientes noches, dándole así la seguridad de que lo que estaba viendo no era más que una visión de lo que sucedería a Jiraiya si no lograba intervenir a tiempo en lo que el peli blanco quisiese realizar. Tres días en los que por fin ese mismo día, temprano en la mañana habían recibido el llamado de Tsunade, pidiéndoles ir a su oficina para entregarles información… pero ellos no fueron los únicos que habían sido llamados por la Hokage, encontrando dentro de la oficina –cuando llegaron al lugar-. Dentro se encontraban los equipos de Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai, esta última estando ausente; así como Shen, Itachi, Naomi y por supuesto los hermanos Sabaku… claro está que la Godaime y Shizune también se encontraban presentes.

- Parece ser que la información que nos piensas dar es muy importante para que hayas llamado a todos ellos. – comentó Naruto con seriedad al momento de entrar a la oficina junto con Sasuke.

- … Sí… - contestó cortamente la Hokage viendo fijamente al rubio y después, dirigiendo su vista a todos los presentes, continuo diciendo al tiempo en que mostraba un pergamino en sus manos - … El día de ayer un mensaje de Jiraiya llegó a mis manos; el pergamino dice lo siguiente… - hizo una pausa para abrir el rollo y teniendo la atención de todos comenzó a leer el contenido…

"_Tsunade._

_He seguido el rastro que pude encontrar de Kisame, sin embargo a mitad del camino, después de que te hubiese mandado el último mensaje tuve que abandonar el camino, puesto que las huellas que seguía desaparecieron de pronto… Sin embargo mientras buscaba en los alrededores, tuve la suerte de encontrarme con los compañeros de Naruto, que seguían el rastro del mismo Kisame junto con otro de los miembros de Akatsuki. Por lo que me dijeron, parece ser que Akatsuki comienza a ponerse nervioso con el hecho de que Naruto haya aparecido, pero más aún porque Itachi se ha unido a nosotros… Hiroshi y Koshiro me informaron también, que habían seguido a esos dos por más de dos días, donde estuvieron recorriendo una gran parte del país de la Tierra y que después de ese tiempo que quedaron quietos en un mismo lugar por más de cinco días, comenzando a avanzar poco antes de que nos encontráramos… los seguimos a una distancia grande, intentando ser lo más prudentes que podíamos, ocultando nuestro chakra y camuflándonos con ayuda de los poderes de ambos… y fue así que llegamos hasta una aldea, donde ellos pudieron entrar libremente, mientras que nosotros tuvimos que mantenernos al margen observando lo más que podíamos de lo que sucediese en la frontera…_"

- … - la rubia terminó entonces la lectura del pergamino, enrollándolo y volviendo a fijar su vista en los presentes - … de lo que sigue escrito solo necesitan saber una cosa; la aldea a la que se refiere Jiraiya es la aldea oculta de la Lluvia…

- … - de todos los ninjas que fueron citados sólo Naruto y Sasuke no mostraron sorpresa… puesto que cuando habían hablado con la Hokage días antes, ella misma les había dicho sobre el lugar del cual sospechaba que estaba más acorde a la descripción que le habían dado; además del hecho de la repetición de los sueños que siempre le mostraba lo mismo al rubio.

- Después de haber leído este pergamino, le envié una contestación a Jiraiya… le pedí que regresase a la aldea y que estando aquí podríamos planear un ataque lo mejor posible, para que los destruyamos a la primera… - declaró Tsunade viendo esta vez, directamente a los ojos celestes de Naruto.

- ¿Qué te contesto? – preguntó sin vacilaciones el rubio.

- … Viene en camino, puede ser que esté a punto de llegar… con ayuda de sus ranas le será más fácil… - contestó la Hokage, ante lo cual el otro sólo asintió con la cabeza a modo de aceptación.

- … Tal vez sea algo en lo que ya haya pensado, pero ¿porqué no dejó que Jiraiya-sama se quedase más tiempo en la aldea investigando?... eso nos hubiese ayudado a conocer mejor el área de batalla… - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Yo se lo pedí – fue Naruto quien sorprendió a todo en ese momentos… sin dejar que la Hokage pudiese responder a la pregunta del Nara, y a cambio de ello obteniendo todas las miradas de sus compañeros ninjas sobre él - … Si Jiraiya hubiese entrado a la aldea, es seguro que lo hubiesen descubierto… no importa que sea uno de los tres sannin, nos enfrentamos a Akatsuki y no sabemos qué tipo de habilidades posea el líder de esa organización…

- Por eso mismo lo digo… esta hubiese sido una oportunidad de conocer más de las habilidades de ese líder… - devolvió Shikamaru.

- … Naruto…. – llamó con seriedad la Hokage - … creo que sería mejor que les dijeses lo que sabes…

- … - el rubio solo la vio con incredulidad por unos segundos, para después notar los rostros confundidos e interrogativos de los demás… pero en especial, enfocándose en aquellos ninjas que a pesar de saber su situación como contenedor del Kyuubi, no tenían pleno conocimiento de la habilidad que había obtenido de parte del mismo zorro… Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Itachi, Gai y Asuma… seis ninjas… desvió solo un poco su mirada para volver a cruzarla con la Hokage, la seriedad seguía envolviéndola y eso le decía que lo que había pedido iba en serio… suspiró… no es que no confiase en ellos, pero tener que revelar su secreto y explicarles el cómo lo obtuvo lo llevaría a alargar más la situación en la cual se encontraban…

- … La aldea oculta de la lluvia… como su nombre lo dice, la lluvia misma es su protección; pocas son las veces en que el ambiente se encuentra soleado… - había captado la atención de todos al comenzar a hablar serenamente, pues su mente en ese momento se encontraba envuelta en las imágenes que se habían vuelto más especificas a cada noche - … los edificios son imponentes, tanto por la altura como por el material del que son hechos… algo parecido a tuberías… sin embargo, hay un edificio que resalta sobre todos; más alto que ninguno y al que ninguno de los aldeanos tiene acceso… el lugar donde se encuentra el líder de la aldea y posiblemente sea el mismo líder de Akatsuki…

- ¿Cómo es que has obtenido esa información? – preguntó con seriedad Asuma, después de que hubiesen pasado unos segundos de que Naruto hubiese terminado de hablar; sompiendo así el silencio que los había envuelto a todos.

- … Lo he soñado… - declaró sin titubeos el rubio, observando los rostros un tanto confundidos de los seis ninjas que no sabían nada - … cuatro noches seguidas, el mismo lugar, con más imágenes de peleas… pero el mismo desenlace…

- ¿Por un simple sueño es que pediste que Jiraiya-sama regresase a Konoha sin investigar más a Akatsuki? – preguntó Gai con seriedad.

- Naruto vino a mí mucho antes de que recibiese noticias de Jiraiya… - comenzó la Hokage - … me explicó todo lo que en su sueño sucedía y describió el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo esa batalla… es la misma aldea donde Kisame y el otro entraron…

- ¿Cómo está segura de eso Hokage-sama? – preguntó Asuma.

- Porque yo le describí el lugar… - se escuchó una voz proveniente de la ventana detrás de la Godaime, sorprendiéndose todos cuando vieron como es que entraba por ella el mismo Jiraiya mostrándoles seriedad. - … gracias a la ayuda de Hiroshi y Koshiro fue que pude adentrarme lo suficiente a la aldea para poder observar cómo es la aldea… y la descripción que acaba de dar Naruto es muy exacta…

- Entonces; ¿eso significa que Naruto-kun ha estado en esa aldea y por eso es que ha soñado con ella en estos días? – preguntó Itachi un tanto confundido, puesto que no encontraba otra explicación a que el rubio supiese con exactitud esa información.

- No, Naruto-kun nunca ha estado en esa aldea… - respondió Naomi, hablando por primera vez - … entrar ahí es difícil aún para los que son que conocidos por los aldeanos, y para los que son desconocidos es casi imposible que los dejen entrar…

- ¿Si él no ha estado en la aldea, entonces cómo es que supo todo eso? – preguntó de nuevo Gai.

- … Es algo complicado de explicar, así como no es el momento de hacerlo… debemos de comenzar a movernos en contra de Akatsuki antes de que ellos intenten hacer algo contra Konoha… - declaró con seriedad el rubio.

- Naruto tiene razón, ¿Jiraiya-sama, pudo obtener alguna otra información? – apoyó Neji al oji azul, y preguntó al sannin peli blanco.

- … Solo que nadie conoce al líder de la aldea, pues las ordenes e informes que da a la comunidad siempre son entregados por otra persona… se hace llamar Pain y es llamado Dios por todo sus seguidores… - respondió firmemente.

- … Si es considerado un Dios, entonces su poder debe de ser aún más grande de lo que pensamos… - comentó de pronto Naruto, sin hablar a nadie en especifico.

- _**"Pero debe de tener un punto débil… y debemos de averiguar cuál es antes de enfrentarnos a él"**_ – el rubio escucho la voz de Kyuubi dentro de su cabeza.

- Un punto débil… es lo que necesitamos para vencerlo – dijo el rubio después de escuchar las palabras del zorro.

- Para encontrar un punto débil en Pain lo mejor sería que alguien lo enfrentase directamente, así también sabríamos de sus habilidades. – habló Shikamaru.

- Pero enfrentarnos a él significaría arriesgarnos a que descubra que sabernos donde está su escondite… - esta vez fue Ino quien habló, mostrando preocupación.

- Entonces, ¿qué otra opción tenemos?... – preguntó Kankuro.

La discusión estaba comenzando a alargarse y, aunque Naruto estaba consciente de eso, también estaba enfrascado en una conversación que mantenía con su inquilino dentro de su mente.

- _"¿Qué tanto poder puede tener ese Pain?, el hecho de que sea llamado Dios significaría que debe ser igual de poderoso que tú… "_

- _**"Nadie es más poderoso que yo… nadie a excepción de Shen-san"**_

- _"… en eso tienes razón, el poder de Shen es muy grande y que exista alguien más con ese poder significaría que…"_

- _**"Es imposible… recuerda que el mismo Shen-san nos hablo de la muerte de su familia… además él es de la aldea de la niebla, no debe de tener ningún tipo de relación con Shen-san..."**_

- _"Aún así, me preocupa el poder que puede llegar a tener… así como también el hecho de que haya reclutado a más ninjas para Akatsuki, pues en la premonición puedo ver a seis ninjas peleando contra el ero-sennin"_

- _**"…. No creo que haya reclutado más ninjas, hacer eso lleva su tiempo… y eso es lo que menos tiene"**_

- "Entonces, ¿esos ninjas ya habían sido parte de la organización?"

- _**"Yo no tengo la respuesta a eso… pero si el los ha tenido desde el principio, ¿por qué molestarse en reclutar a ninjas renegados como lo era el Uchiha?"**_

- "Itachi… el debe de saber más acerca de esos ninjas… o por lo menos podría decirnos cuanto tiempo le llevaría a Pain reunir ninjas que reemplacen a los que ya están muertos"

- _**"¿Qué esperas para preguntarle?"**_

- … Itachi… - llamó Naruto con fuerza, haciendo con eso que la discusión que aún se mantenía se dejase un poco de lado para poner atención a Naruto y a lo que fuese que le dijese al hermano mayor de Sasuke - … ¿Qué tan factible es que Pain haya encontrado reemplazos para los Akatsuki que han sido eliminados?

- … - ante esa pregunta Itachi lo miró con seriedad - … Yo diría que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que es sucediera en una semana… Pain no es de los que reclutan a cualquier ninja renegado, lo que el busca en un ninja es poder y sobre todo sabiduría en lo que hace.

- … ¿Cuántos miembros quedan?

- Cinco… Pain, Zetsu, Kisame, Madara y Konan – contestó Itachi.

- … ¿Konan?, ¿cómo es ella? – preguntó Jiraiya un tanto impresionado.

- Jiraiya, no es momento de tus pensamientos pervertidos – amenazo la Hokage después de escuchar su pregunta.

- No es eso Tsunade… por favor responde mi pregunta Itachi, ¿cómo es Konan?

- Solo la he visto una vez hace un tiempo ya… es delgada, no demasiado alta, su cabello es azulado corto y lleva una rosa de papel azul en su cabello… - contestó Itachi.

- … - ante esa descripción el peli blanco no hizo más que fruncir el ceño.

- ¿qué sucede Jiraiya-sama? – preguntó Kakashi, que había estado muy atento a todo lo que se decía.

- … Conozco a esa mujer… - declaró sorprendiendo a todos en la oficina - … y tú también la conoces Tsunade…

- … ¿hablas de esos tres niños de aquella ocasión cuando había terminado nuestra pelea?… - preguntó la Godaime.

- Si

- ¿De qué hablan?, explíquennos cómo es que conocen a esa mujer…

- Konan… a ella la conocí hace muchos años y junto con dos niños más, ella fue mu discípulo… - declaró finalmente el sannin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 12…**

**Si, lo sé… lo corte en lo mejor, pero creo que ya he escrito demasiado para este cap, así que dejare el resto para el próximo, en donde también comenzara a llevar a cabo el plan para atacar a Akatsuki…. Mmm, una cosa más…. Posiblemente nuevamente tarde en actualizar por lo que espero que sean pacientes conmigo… También, debo decirles que mis actualizaciones las comenzare a realizar los días Viernes por las noches, Sábados y Domingos… bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios de este capítulo… Nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin-**

**.**

**.**


	13. Capitulo 13: ATAQUE

Mis más sinceras gracias a: **sakuris, Ale-are, marun15 y mar_erandie, Yue Hiwatari**

A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**Capitulo 13: Ataque  
**

**.**

Todos estaban callados, ninguno de los ninjas que se encontraban en esos momentos juntos, se atrevía a romper el silencio que los invadía… claramente cada uno de ellos se encontraba sumamente nervioso por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. El plan de ataque que había realizado en contra de Akatsuki les daba cierta ventaja sobre el nivel de reacción de esa organización y más aun por el hecho de tener información de las habilidades de ellos… Todos se encontraban sentados, habían decidido trasladarse dentro del estomago de algunos sapos que Jiraiya y el mismo Naruto podían convocar; divididos en dos grupos los ninjas que viajaban a enfrentarse eran los siguientes: el primer grupo (Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji) era llevado por una rana que en esos momentos se movía dentro del rio que cruzaba la aldea oculta de la lluvia; el segundo equipo (Jiraiya, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto) se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, no llevaban mucho tiempo en ese lugar, escondidos entre las poca maleza que había en la zona, los siete esperando pacientemente a encontrarse con Hiroshi y Koshiro…

Del último equipo, Naruto era el que se encontraba más serio y preocupado… después de todo, él mejor que nadie tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que podría llegar a suceder en aquella arriesgada misión… él más que nadie conocía el sentimiento de pérdida que aparecía cuando alguien cercano moría… pero más que nada estaba preocupado por lo que Jiraiya había declaró en aquella reunión que tuvieron todos en la oficina de la Hokage, un par de días atrás.

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

- Konan… a ella la conocí hace muchos años y junto con dos niños más, ella fue mí discípulo… - declaró finalmente el sannin. Ante esa afirmación todos en el lugar quedaron en silencio… sin que ninguno de ellos tuviese en verdad algo que decir en ese instante, por lo menos la mayoría de ellos.

- … ¿es seguro que es la misma?... – preguntó Naruto con seriedad impresionando a todos aun más.

- Si – contestó el peli blanco.

- … ¿Esos tres, tenían una relación entre ellos? – preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

- Tenían muchas cosas en común, pero siempre permanecían juntos, cuidándose los unos a los otros. – contestó el sannin con seriedad, viendo fijamente a Naruto.

- … Podrías describir a los otros dos, por favor… - pidió Naruto a su sensei.

- … Yahiko, cabello naranja, piel bronceada, ojos azules, muy alegre y soñador… - Jiraiya comenzó a describir a los dos chicos que siempre se encontraban al lado de Konan, enfocando su memoria en aquellos años que se mantuvo al lado de ellos, entrenándolos - … Nagato sin embargo era callado y serio; pelirrojo, delgado y sus ojos… - hizo entonces una pausa en ese punto, siendo que en su rostro aparecía una mueca de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué sucede con sus ojos? – preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

- … ese chico tenía la mirada más especial y poderosa que nunca antes se hubiese conocido… él tenía los ojos del Rinnegan… - declaró finalmente Jiraiya.

- ¿Rinnegan?, ¿es posible que aún haya personas con esa mirada? – preguntó Kakashi con seriedad.

- Lo es… - esta vez fue Itachi quien interrumpió, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él - … no podría describir como es la apariencia de Pain, pero hay algo que nunca pasaría desapercibido y esos son sus ojos, el Rinnegan es una mirada que no puede ser escondida… - todo eso lo dijo con extrema seriedad.

- ¿Quieres decir que Pain posee el Rinnegan? – preguntó Asuma con sorpresa y seriedad.

- Como les dije, nunca lo vi directamente. Cuando nos reuníamos era de forma 'astral', nuestros cuerpos no estaban presentes, pero si nuestras siluetas, parte de nuestro chakra y por supuesto que nuestros ojos eran visibles a los demás… - explicó lo mejor posible Itachi - … y exactamente esos ojos son los que no pasaban desapercibidos.

- Entonces Nagato se ha convertido en el líder de Akatsuki… esperaba que él tomara el camino correcto, pero veo que no fue así… - dijo el sannin con clara decepción.

- Rinnegan, ¿Qué clase de poder posee?... – cuestionó Naruto con seriedad - … con lo que has dicho antes, me da la impresión de que es mucho más poderosa que el Sharingan o el Mangekyou Sharingan, ¿es eso posible? – finalizó externando sus dudas.

- Ni siquiera yo, que los entrené por dos años, he llegado a conocer el verdadero alcance de esa mirada – confesó el peli blanco - … pero puedo decir que no es para tomarse a la ligera, pues en ese tiempo, aún teniendo diez años de edad, él fue capaz de matar inconscientemente a un ninja sin salir lastimado ni un poco… su mirada es tan poderosa que no tiene necesidad de hacer uso de fuerza física…

- … ¿Eso significa que podría llegar a controlar a Kyuubi o Shukaku fácilmente?... – preguntó Sasuke con cierta preocupación.

- No estoy seguro de eso, pero es posible que así sea… - respondió el sannin.

- Eso nos deja en desventaja en cuanto al combate… pero también nos da mucho a nuestro favor el saber esto… podríamos contraatacar por diferentes lados – opinó Kakashi.

- Llamar la atención de Pain y que acuda a nuestro encuentro, mientras que otros se infiltran en la aldea para planear un ataque sorpresa… suena bien, pero hay que planearlo muy bien o terminaremos derrotados…. – comentó Shikamaru.

- Para eso es que estas tú Shika – dijo Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Tú eres el único capaz de tener cientos de estrategias a seguir en tan solo unos segundos. – declaró Chouji sonriendo a su amigo.

- Que problemáticos… para planear una estrategia adecuada, primero necesitaría conocer el lugar donde será la batalla, para saber qué recursos puedo utilizar… - les recordó Shikamaru con seriedad.

- Para eso tendrías que entrar a la ladea de la lluvia, y eso es demasiado arriesgado, podrían atraparte y eso los pondría en alerta. – dijo Kurenai.

En ese punto todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el hecho de que ninguno de ellos conociese con plena exactitud cómo es que era el territorio de la aldea de la lluvia los mantenía en una gran desventaja… pero no por eso es que sus ánimos descendieron… muy al contrario, Shen, Shikamaru y Kakashi, pasaron las siguientes horas ideando una estrategia que los ayudase a entrar a la aldea sin correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos… a pesar de que no conocieran el territorio, sabían que esa sería su única oportunidad de tomar por sorpresa a los miembros de Akatsuki o por lo menos a los que podrían encontrar en ese sitio… y con los conocimientos de Itachi sobre sus compañeros, todo eso les resultaría más sencillo…

**.---- Fin de Flash Back ----.**

Alumnos… el líder y la acompañante de Pain… habían sido alumnos de Jiraiya… Y a su parecer eso es lo que explicaba cómo es que en su premonición el sannin había sido destruido por aquellos personajes… y no pudo evitar pensar en la apariencia de aquellos sujetos, de acuerdo a la información que les había proporcionado Itachi, ninguno de los restantes miembros de Akatsuki tenía las mismas apariencias que aquellos otros tipos, lo que daba más credibilidad a las sospechas que Kyuubi poseía y de las cuales le había informado esa misma mañana… una sospecha que sin duda estaba dispuesto a confirmar…

- … Ya están aquí.- comentó Naruto segundos después de que hubiese sentido las tenues presencias de aquellos a los que esperaban; ante lo cual sus acompañantes solo giraron a mirar la llegada de los otros.

- … Naruto-kun, me alegro de que te encuentres bien… – habló el chico de cabello negro y ojos color miel, que parecía tener la misma edad que Naruto.

- Supimos del ataque que recibieron… y la muerte de Ryu… - dijo cuidadosamente el otro de cabellos y ojos castaño oscuro, en su mirada pudiendo apreciarse la melancolía que sentía.

- Sí, fue un duro golpe para Naomi-niisan – aceptó el oji azul con voz suave - … ¿hicieron lo que les pedí? – preguntó intentando alejar los tristes sentimientos de esa conversación.

- … Hai… - respondió el menor de los dos, sacando de entre sus capas oscuras dos pergaminos y entregándoselos al rubio - … es todo lo que pudimos hacer… no es mucho, pero les será de utilidad a tus amigos…

- … - Naruto tomó los dos pergaminos, los abrió y revisó paciente y atentamente el contenido, segundos después volvía a cerrarlos y los entregaba a Jiraiya - … hay que enviarlos de inmediato, y prepararnos para recibir la señal – dijo seriamente a todos sus compañeros, recibiendo un asentimiento general.

- Hay algo más, Naruto… - llamó Koshiro con seriedad - … mientras estábamos dentro pudimos escuchar algunas cosas que pueden interferir…

- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – preguntó Sasuke que estaba muy atento a la conversación.

- … Parece ser que el líder de la aldea es conocido como un Dios… - los ninjas de Konoha no demostraron sorpresa ante eso, después de todo es lo mismo que había descubierto Jiraiya unos días atrás - … Ninguno de los aldeanos sabe hasta que alcance llega el poder de él, pero todos parecen estar seguros en una cosa… - Koshiro hizo una pausa en ese momento viendo cómo es que la curiosidad se externaba en los rostros de sus interlocutores - … la lluvia del lugar es controlada por su líder…

- ¿Controlar la lluvia? – preguntó escépticamente Jiraiya - … No, Nagato no tenía esa clase de poder sobre la lluvia… su chakra era tipo viento, el único que podía utilizar técnicas tipo agua era Yahiko – aseguró finalmente recordando aquella época donde era el sensei de aquellos tres niños.

- Sin embargo ese tal Yahiko no puede ser el líder, puesto que el único que tendría la mirada del Rinnegan sería el otro – en esa ocasión fue Neji quien dio su opinión.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que significa todo esto? – la pregunta hecha por Lee, todos sabían que no tenía respuesta.

Para ellos el saber sobre esa situación cambiaba mucho su perspectiva y posiblemente afectara lo que habían planeado días atrás… sin embargo al estar ya en la aldea, lo único que podrían hacer es seguir adelante, puesto que el equipo de Kakashi ya debía de estar comenzando con lo que debían de hacer… todos estaban preocupados por eso, pero el que más lo estaba era Naruto… para él, que podía ver lo que pasaría no había sido sencillo observar la muerte de su sensei a manos de esos sujetos… y fue entonces que recordó el sueño… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?... ¿acaso era tan estúpido como para pasar por alto una cosa así?... obviamente la respuesta a esa pregunta era sí, por lo menos así es como se sentía en esos momentos, al darse cuenta por fin de algo tan importante.

- Chicos… la señal… - de pronto la voz de Tenten se dejó escuchar en el lugar, y ante las palabras de ella, todos giraron su vista hacía la aldea, viendo cómo es que una espesa cortina de humo negro salía de alguno de los edificios de ese lado.

- Ya no hay tiempo que perder… hay que ponernos en camino. – declaró el peli blanco con seriedad, para después comenzar a avanzar alejándose y siendo seguido por el equipo de Neji.

- Naruto-kun, ten mucho cuidado – dijo el oji miel, su voz realmente sonaba preocupada.

- Ustedes también cuídense… - devolvió el comentario el rubio, viendo de una forma extraña a los que habían sido sus compañeros y amigos por esos dos años y medio.

Los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza seriamente y después de eso el equipo siete se giraba para marcharse detrás de los otros ninjas.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con el equipo de Shikamaru y Shino.**_

Tenían ya varios minutos de haberse adentrado a la aldea de la lluvia. El plan era bastante sencillo… una vez que hubiesen terminado de discutir en la oficina de Tsunade, habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo en una estrategia… los cuatro equipos de su generación se unirían en eso, formando dos grupos de seis y dirigidos por un jounnin… uno de esos grupos era el de ellos, conformado por los equipos de Asuma y Gai, pero liderados por Kakashi… ellos debían de infiltrarse en la aldea de la lluvia con la ayuda de uno de los sapos de Jiraiya –en el cual se encontraban en ese momento, dentro de su estomago-; el sapo debía de adentrarse por medio del rio que cruzaba la aldea y esperar cerca de una de las orillas alejadas de lo que era el centro de la villa –donde suponían debía de encontrarse el líder de Akatsuki- y esperar a recibir la señal que les sería enviada por medio de otro sapo de parte de Naruto; ese nuevo sapo les haría entrega de un pergamino que contendría un mapa de la aldea y las indicaciones del lugar donde debían de colocar la distracción… una distracción que se trataba de hacer explotar uno de los edificios –que debía de estar vacio, ya que no eran el tipo de ninjas que mataba a personas inocentes para lograr su objetivo- y así llamar la atención de los ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia y esperaban que también de los miembros restantes de Akatsuki –o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos, ya que esperaban que el líder no acudiera a enfrentarlos-.

Mientras tanto el otro grupo, que estaba conformado por los equipos de Kakashi y Kurenai, pero dirigidos por Jiraiya… ellos tenían como objetivo encontrarse primero que nada con los compañeros de Naruto, quienes les entregarían el pergamino donde estaría el mapa de la aldea y se los enviarían a ellos… ese mismo equipo, se adentraría a la aldea de la lluvia un minuto después de que la bomba que destruiría uno de los edificios hiciese explosión, siendo lo más rápidos y sigilosos posibles, para así llegar al edificio central –siendo que era el más alto de todos los demás- y adentrarse en busca del líder de Akatsuki.

Todo ese plan, en ese momento estaba siendo repasado en la mente de Shikamaru… él sabía que ese plan era riesgoso… demasiado riesgoso… en especial para el grupo en el que se encontraba… él, como el genio de su generación –por no decir de toda la aldea de Konoha- había considerado todos los posibles caminos que podrían ayudarlos a cumplir con su objetivo, considerando cualquier otro plan que pudiese darles la ventaja que necesitaban… pero al final, ninguno había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para poderlos hacer salir bien de aquella batalla… decidiéndose finalmente por la estrategia que estaban a punto de realizar, aún a pesar de que posiblemente no todos ellos saldrían con vida de esa batalla…

El ruido de un chapoteo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que girase su cabeza en dirección de donde había provenido el ruido… pronto fue consciente de la presencia de un sapo dentro del mismo lugar en donde estaban –algo realmente extraño, tomando en cuenta que se encontraban resguardados en el estomago de un sapo-, el animal sacó de su boca su lengua, llevando en ella el pergamino que esperaban… rápidamente Kakashi lo tomó y abrió para ver las indicaciones, por lo que él también se acercó para saber que tan acertados habían estado en sus deducciones… lo cual por fin comprobaron después de unos segundos… ante lo cual el peli plateado y él mismo, no dudaron en dar la señal para que comenzase el plan.

Rápidamente el sapo que los llevaba sacó de su boca unos cuantos sellos explosivos, colocándolos en la base de un edificio y unos cuantos segundos después estos hacían explosión destruyendo gran parte de la construcción y provocando que un enorme estruendo junto con una nube de polvo se hiciese presente en el lugar, llamando de ese modo la atención de cualquiera que estuviese cerca del lugar, en especial de ninjas que vigilaban la zona.

Pronto ellos, dentro del sapo se alejaron un tanto del lugar, sin dejar de estar al pendiente de lo que pudiese suceder… y preparándose para la batalla que pronto tendrían que librar.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Naruto**_

Adentrarse en la aldea en ese momento les resulto sumamente fácil, la vigilancia había puesto toda su atención en el lugar de la explosión, temiendo por las personas que pudiesen haber salido dañadas, por lo que –aunque hubiese sido unos cuantos instantes- los habían aprovechado de verdad. Afortunadamente para ellos, cuando estuvieron en las calles de la aldea, el revuelo era tal que nadie ponía la suficiente atención a las siete figuras que corrían lo más deprisa en dirección al centro de la aldea ni mucho menos se percataban de las bandas que utilizaban. Los siete por supuesto que estaban cubiertos por sus capas marrones que utilizaban siempre en esas condiciones ambientales… porque llovía… llovía de tal forma que hizo preocuparse a todos… en especial después de escuchar las palabras de sus dos espías… sin embargo no redujeron su velocidad y a cambio siguieron su camino lo más rápido que podían; queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible hasta la guarida del líder de la aldea y líder de Akatsuki.

De pronto la lluvia ceso, fue tan repentino aquello que la preocupación en ellos aumento considerablemente… el saber que Pain manejaba la lluvia y que en ese momento la había detenido, no sabían si tomárselo como una buena o mala señal, y aún a pesar de eso siguieron con su camino, eludiendo lo mejor que pudiesen a los ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia y escuchando de apoco otra nueva explosión seguida de una nueva nube de polvo… en esa ocasión un poco más alejado del primer ataque.

- Neji, ¿puedes ver los movimientos de la torre? – preguntó Naruto mientras seguían moviéndose, realmente él era el más preocupado por lo pudiese suceder.

- … No… hay algún tipo de barrera alrededor de ella, pero veo mucho movimiento en los alrededores de ella… - contestó el oji blanco después de unos segundos de haber escrutado la zona con su mirada.

- ¿Algún ninja con la banda de la lluvia y la capa de Akatsuki? – preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

- … No, pero… hay extrañas mariposas dispersándose por toda la aldea… parecen de papel… - dijo Neji con seriedad.

- ¿Papel?... – la pregunta de Jiraiya les llamó la atención, puesto que su voz había sonado preocupada más que curiosa o confundida - … por eso es que la lluvia termino… pronto estaremos en problemas, Konan puede manipular a su antojo el papel… puede formar cualquier figura con el papel y darle vida… - su discurso fue interrumpido cuando unas cuantas mariposas que había mencionado el oji blanco aparecieron volando cerca de ellos, para desaparecer casi de inmediato - … parece que ya saben nuestra ubicación, pronto podríamos entrar en batalla…

- … si eso es verdad, ellos ya sabrán que somos siete; que algunos de nosotros se oculten no funcionara… - comentó entonces Sakura. – enfrentarlos directamente sería nuestra única opción.

- somos siete y ellos podrían conocer las habilidades de tres de nosotros… - comentó Naruto al aire, parecía en realidad estar pensando en voz alta - … saben de las habilidades de Jiraiya, pueden saber del manejo jutsus de fuego por parte de Sasuke y por supuesto deben de saber de mí… pero no creo que conozcan por completo de ustedes…

- ¿Tienes algún plan para salir bien de esto? – preguntó Lee.

- No… pero aún si lo tuviera, podría no servir de nada… si lo que vi es cierto, pronto conoceremos seis miembros de Akatsuki, diferentes de los que ya tenemos conocimiento… -aseguró Naruto - … y por supuesto cada uno de ellos con habilidades únicas.

- ¿No has visto sus poderes? – preguntó Sasuke viendo de reojo a su pareja.

- No… desde hace dos días que no veo nada… por eso es que quiero que todos sean cuidadosos… -contestó el oji azul con preocupación.

Los demás ninjas no contestaron, aquellas palabras que dijo Naruto les había conmovido, pero eran conscientes de que serían muy difíciles de cumplir… más aun en una batalla como esa. No paso mucho tiempo para que su recorrido se viese cortado por la presencia de una mujer de cabello azul, la capa de Akatsuki y mirada seria… mujer que de inmediato todos reconocieron como Konan, la ex alumna de Jiraiya… papel flotando alrededor de ella.

- … es una sorpresa encontrarte en este lugar, Konan… - dijo el sannin en cuanto se hubieran detenido emitiendo apenas una sonrisa.

- … - ella no contestó, más sin embargo alas de papel crecieron en su espalda y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos se elevó sobre el suelo sin apartar la vista de ellos… y de pronto de esas mismas alas, los papeles tomaron formas puntiagudas y se dirigieron a ellos. Jiraiya se movió rápidamente y con su Guma Yudan (N/A: Explosión de Aceite de Sapo) evitó que aquellas armas pudiesen dañarlos a todos; empapando de pasa a la misma Konan para de inmediato atraparla con ayuda de su melena.

- Tú papel no te ayudará si esta empapado de aceite… siempre amaste el origami… recuerdo que eras la más amable de los tres, ¿qué ha pasado con los otros dos?, los rumores de que murieron son mentira, ¿verdad? – habló el sannin con una sonrisa en el rostro, intentando dirigir la conversación a un tema que le pudiese servir de ayuda para poder averiguar más sobre la verdadera identidad de Pain.

- … - pero ella no contestó, permaneció seria y expectante a lo que seguramente seguiría diciendo el peli blanco.

- Supongo que eso confirma lo que temía… uno de ellos es Pain, ¿cierto?... dime, ¿se trata de Yahiko?... – pregunto el sannin.

- ¿Qué pretendes mostrándote ante nosotros de nuevo?, y más aún ¿trayendo a estos ninjas contigo?... – preguntó ella en cambio sin querer contestar la pregunta que le formularon.

- Si eres parte de Akatsuki, no te será difícil saber lo que hacemos aquí… - dijo Jiraiya con seriedad.

- No tienes ni idea de los que sucedió después de que te fuiste… - comenzó a decir ella sin abandonar ni un poco su seriedad.

- Es verdad, no la tengo, pero estoy seguro que lo que está haciendo Akatsuki está mal… - contestó el sannin.

- … Llegaron… - susurró Neji de pronto.

- Esa es tu opinión… - se escuchó de pronto esa voz por encima de donde se encontraba Konan - … Jiraiya-sensei… - y ahí frente a ellos, sobre el muro metálico de uno de los edificios se toparon con la presencia de seis personas… cinco hombres y una mujer… todos utilizando la capa negra de nubes rojas y con extraños artefactos en sus rostros. El que había hablado se encontraba al frente de todos, cabello corto de color naranja, expresión seria y con un collar en el cuello.

- Has cambiado mucho… Yahiko - comentó simplemente el sannin, observando fijamente a sus oponentes.

- "_Esos ojos… los seis tienen los mismos ojos…_" – pensó Naruto al observar a los seis ninjas, reconociéndolos del sueño que había tenido una semana atrás…

- "_**Si sólo existe una persona con esa mirada, entonces estos de aquí no pueden ser los reales… o por lo menos no todos ellos…**_" – comentó Kyuubi en su interior.

- "_Puede ser, pero… ¿Cómo es que todos tienen esa mirada?, y ¿cuál de todos ellos es el verdadero?_" – preguntas mentales que sabía Kyuubi no podría responder.

- ¿aún puedes ver a Yahiko en mí?... que gracioso, supongo que solo su maestro puede ver lo que queda de él… - contestó el mismo hombre, su expresión seguía neutra a pesar de la declaración que hacía - … pero no te confundas, Yahiko está muerto… la persona que vez aquí parada no es más que Pain…

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?, ¿cómo podrías estar muerto? – preguntó el sannin mirando incrédulo a quien en alguna ocasión fuese su alumno. – Pero además de eso… esos ojos… ¿Cómo es tú tienes el Rinnegan?

- No tengo que contestar a eso. – dijo Yahiko y casi de inmediato los seis saltaron a suelo firme; quedándose él detrás de todos realizando alguno sellos de manos para en un segundo de su boca salir un torrente de lo que parecían burbujas dirigidas a Konan… limpiándola de inmediato del aceite que la rodeaba y liberándola del agarre de Jiraiya con algunos costes en la larga melena, que regreso a posicionarse en tamaño normal en la cabeza del sannin. – No te metas en esto Konan… - le ordenó a su compañera.

- Jiraiya… dime, si ese es Yahiko, ¿cuál de ellos es Nagato? – preguntó Naruto al peli blanco, pero sin dejar de observar a los ninjas frente a ellos.

- … ¿Nagato?... él, no lo veo en ninguno de ellos… - contestó el sannin frunciendo el entrecejo, después de notar algo que había pasado por alto en todo ese tiempo.

- Te agradezco mucho que hayas traído contigo al Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, me has ahorrado el ir a buscarlo… - habló Yahiko logrando sacar de sus pensamientos al peli blanco, pero mirando fijamente a Naruto.

- Parece que me conoces lo suficiente como para reconocerme entre nosotros siete – comentó Naruto con seriedad.

- No es difícil saber quién eres… después de todo te pareces mucho a tu padre… - devolvió el comentario Yahiko, adelantándose a los otros cinco y sin quitar su mirada del oji azul.

- … - Naruto endureció entonces su mirada, el azul de sus ojos volviéndose más oscuro, la línea oscura del iris alargándose verticalmente y frunciendo el entrecejo en clara muestra de molestia.

- Es especial cuando esa mirada aparece en tu rostro – prosiguió el otro - … ¿no tienes nada que decir a eso?...

- … si… - habló Naruto, su voz sonando raposa y controlada, mostrando al instante siguiente una sonrisa ladeada - … yo me encargaré de destruirlos a ustedes seis…

- ... Eres muy impaciente… parece que tu único objetivo aquí es eliminarme… entonces, demuéstrame que tan ciertas son esas palabras… - declaró Yahiko, y en un segundo los seis se acercaban hasta ellos, iniciando así la batalla dando ellos el primer golpe y una nueva explosión se escuchaba a lo lejos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Cerca de la Torre central.**_

Cinco figuras cubiertas por capas negras se movían con velocidad y sigiló entre los edificios de la aldea de la lluvia… cubiertos completamente por sus ropas, no podían ser identificados por ningún ninja que se cruzase por su camino, pronto la habilidad que los cinco tenían los hizo llegar a la torre central de la aldea… los pocos ninjas que encontraron en ese lugar quedaron rápidamente en estado inconsciente sin que ninguno pudiese siquiera detectarlos. Una vez dentro del edificio hicieron lo mismo con los ninjas de afuera como con lo de adentro, los apartaron de su camino rápidamente; pronto todos ellos habían llegado a la cima de la torre, buscando en las habitaciones que encontraban, sin hallar rastros de personas o ninjas… por lo menos hasta que llegasen a las ultimas habitaciones, tres de ellas las que más los impactaron.

La primer habitación, estaba llena de extraños artefactos metálicos, algunos que pudieron identificar como armas mientras que había otros que más bien parecían una especie de armadura corporal… lo que lograron identificar por las formas que poseían… La siguiente habitación contenía seis cilindros inclinados, de cada uno de ellos salían varios tubos que se conectaban a las paredes y viéndose en las bases un número distinto para cada uno… nada había dentro de aquellos cilindros… Finalmente la última habitación, cuando se habían propuesto abrirla, está lo hizo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo… rápido vieron ante ellos a dos personas en medio de un gran salón, una de ellas parecía estar atado o unido a una maquina con seis patas, seis conductos se desprendían del aparato para conectarse en los brazos del hombre… hombre de apariencia enclenque, cabello rojo y la mirada más poderosa que pudiese existir… alguien que identificaron como Nagato… La otra persona, cubierto por la capa característica de Akatsuki cabello corto oscuro y una máscara con forma de espiral sobre su rostro, dejando que se observara únicamente su ojo derecho… un ojo correspondiente a Madara Uchiha.

Las cinco figuras se adentraron en la habitación quedando así frente a los otros dos, separados por tan solo doce metros… ambos bandos observándose fijamente.

- Parece ser que han logrado burlar la seguridad de la aldea – comentó el de la máscara.

- Sabíamos que ustedes no perderían el tiempo con esas pocas distracciones… por algo es que son los lideres de Akatsuki – comentó una de las figuras.

- Si… tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿no es así… Itachi? – habló el hombre delgado. - … ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

- … No hemos venido aquí para charlar… - contestó otra de las cinco figuras, su voz siendo reconocida como la de una mujer - … será mejor que se preparen para su muerte… - terminó diciendo al tiempo en que se descubría el rostro, ante lo cual los otros cuatro hicieron lo mismo… así frente Nagato y Madara, aparecieron los rostros de Itachi, Naomi, Shen, Koshiro y Hiroshi… todos ellos mostrando seriedad…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Shikamaru**_

Estaban peleando… llevaban en eso ya varios minutos… cuando todos los que habían llegado a ver lo que sucedía se hubiesen dado cuenta de que en el lugar no había nadie herido, el sapo los había dejado salir a todos en la otra orilla del rio, cerca de otros edificios que habían quedado vacios por la curiosidad de saber lo que sucedía o de intentar ayudar a los demás… fue entonces que la lluvia torrencial que se había mantenido todo ese tiempo dejó de caer, una señal que tomaron para colocar otros explosivos en un edificio cercano, haciéndolo volar al poco tiempo… esta vez haciendo que todos los ojos cayeran sobre de ellos y viéndose envueltos rápidamente en una batalla…

Varios ninjas de la aldea comenzaron a atacarlos, lanzándoles kunais y shuriken envenenados, para después comenzar con ataques físicos y jutsus… Kakashi se deshizo de varios de ellos con algunos jutsus tipo agua, aprovechando el rio que habían utilizado para adentrarse a la aldea y el agua que aún quedaba por las calles a causa de la lluvia. Shino había logrado detener a muchos con ayuda de sus insectos come chakra, Hinata era poseedora del Byakugan lo que le ayudo mucho en sus batallas, Shikamaru e Ino mostrando el gran equipo que eran, habían logrado controlar a muchos de los ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia y ponerlos a pelear en contra de sus aliados; Kiba, Chouji y Akamaru hacían lo suyo con otros más…

Pronto notaron como es que los enemigos se hacían cada vez menos, algo que los consterno sin duda alguna… el hecho de que hubiesen llamado la atención de ese modo era para poder encargarse ellos mismos del mayor numero de ninjas que pudiesen para así dejar vía libre al segundo grupo… y ciertamente el numero de ninjas que habían derrotado no se acercaban ni un poco a la cantidad que ellos había imaginado; ni siquiera se acercaban a un numero razonable a utilizar en la protección de una aldea.

- Me sorprende que niñitos como ustedes hayan logrado pasar las murallas de la aldea – se escuchó una voz sobre los gritos de batalla que había en el lugar.

- … - ante eso, los ninjas de la lluvia que aún quedaban en pie y defendiéndose se alejaron rápidamente, saltando a algunos edificios cercanos y quedándose sobre de ellos, seguramente esperando a alguna señal para atacar - … Konoha ha sido muy osada por haber venido a atacarnos directamente… - nuevamente la voz se volvió a escuchar, en esa ocasión más cerca de ellos que anteriormente. Los siete ninjas de Konoha no tardaron en tomar posición de ataque, pues en un momento aparecieron frente a ellos dos sujetos que pudieron identificar como miembros de Akatsuki… más específicamente como Kisame y Zetsu… siendo que el primero tenía cargando en una mano una enorme espada rodeada de vendas y el segundo encontrándose a su lado mostrando aquellas dos extensiones que salían de sus hombros, así como el bicolor de su rostro.

- No parecen sorprendidos por nuestra presencia. – se escucho la voz un tanto suave y serena por parte de Zetsu.

- _Deben de estarnos esperando_ – otra voz distinta, más gruesa y silbante salió del mismo personaje.

- Eso significa que Itachi debió de hablarles de nosotros – dijo nuevamente la primera voz.

- _Que importa eso… lo importante es que tenemos deliciosa comida…_ - dijo la otra.

- Los dos cállense… no tendrán su comida si siguen hablándose de ese modo. – interrumpió el discurso el tiburón a su lado, sonando completamente irritado, para después devolver su atención en los ninjas de Konoha a los que se enfrentaría. – Vaya… esperaba poder enfrentarme a ese hombre de las cejas enormes y traje verde que me atacó la última vez que pasé por Konoha… pero creo que tendré que conformarme con ustedes… - continuó diciendo mostrándoles una sonrisa socarrona a sus combatientes.

- Kisame… creo que estamos desventajados en número… - dijo la voz suave del hombre planta.

- _Eso es cierto, ellos son siete y nosotros dos…_ - comentó la otra parte de Zetsu.

- ¿Vamos Zetsu, no me digas no cuentas al perro entre ellos? – preguntó el de piel azul.

- claro, es verdad – comenzó a decir el Akatsuki con doble personalidad.

- _lo había olvidado_

- entonces creo que estamos iguales - terminó de decir finalmente.

- así es… tú puedes tomar a cuatro de ellos…. los que te gusten más, yo me encargaré de los otros cuatro… - concluyó simplemente el pez, sin girar a mirarlo ni un segundo.

- _Oh, eso suena excelente…_ - dijo esta vez hablando por primera vez la parte oscura - … y ya se a quienes tomar… - terminó para después de un instante desaparecer bajo tierra ante la sorpresiva mirada de los ninjas de Konoha.

- … Bueno, ya que mi compañero a escogido, solo esperare un poco para saber a quienes me toca enfrentar… - declaró Kisame con un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que los ninjas de Konoha lograran escucharlo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que pudiesen ser entendidas esas palabras… de pronto, sin ningún aviso (N/A: obvio no?) Hinata, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru fueron arrastrados bajo tierra, desapareciendo de la vista de sus compañeros y del mismo Kisame; haciendo que los ninjas restantes del grupo quedasen preocupados por la suerte que pudiesen correr sus compañeros.

- Bien… parece que tú y yo nos volveremos a enfrentar en esta ocasión… - dijo el tiburón dirigiendo sus palabras explícitamente a Kakashi. - … pero en esta ocasión podré terminar lo que ese día no pude… - terminó diciendo, anticipando a los ninjas que la pelea que estaban a punto de librar no sería nada fácil. Algo que comprobaron de inmediato…con un rápido movimiento de su espada, Kisame hizo que ráfagas de lanzas de agua fueran hacia ellos haciéndolos retroceder un poco, sin que pudiesen prever el siguiente ataque… un enorme dragón de agua los arrastro hacía atrás golpeándolos duramente contra un edificio y destruyéndolo por la presión que ejercía el ataque…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Shen**_

Shen estaba apartado de las dos peleas, él había acudido en apoyo de sus amigos por dos razones… la primera y más importante de todas es que deseaba vengarse por lo que habían hecho a su amigo y sensei, Ryu… la única persona –después de Naomi- que le demostró aprecio y amistad sin importar lo diferente que pudiera ser… sin importar que fuese considerado un monstruo por los poderes que llevaba consigo… y la segunda razón, era porque la misma Naomi se lo había pedido.

El mismo día que se había llegado a un acuerdo de lo que se haría una vez que se lograse el acceso a la aldea de la lluvia, también se había decidido quienes iban a ser los ninjas que estarían en esa misión… desafortunadamente Naomi, Itachi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai y él mismo no habían estado dentro de los planes de ataque; siendo que Tsunade había dicho que no podía arriesgarse a dejar tan desprotegida la aldea… así, tampoco fueron escogidos los tres hermanos Sabaku y de igual modo Naruto se hubiese quedado en la aldea de no haber sido por las palabras persuasivas que dijo ante todos… _**"Sólo yo puedo evitar que ese futuro se cumpla**_"… palabras que sin duda tuvieron el impacto deseado y le dieron la oportunidad de estar en ese ataque.

Pero ellos no quedaron nada conformes con haberlos hecho a un lado… ese misma noche Itachi, Naomi y él se habían reunido para hablar sobre alguna forma de poder ayudarles en el ataque… los tres quedaron de acuerdo en que, a pesar de que el plan había sido hecho por tres de las mejores mentes que había en la aldea, era muy probable que todo fallase… en especial por el hecho de que el líder de Akatsuki no se mostraría ante simples ninjas y si hacía, la persona de la que realmente debían cuidarse y destruir por completo era Madara; él cual era más que seguro que no tendría necesidad de aparecer frente a ninguno de los ninjas de Konoha.

Y por esa misma razón se encontraba observando las batallas que comenzaron a llevarse a cabo frente a sus ojos… la misma Naomi le había pedido que se quedase al margen de las peleas, y que solo debía participar cuando realmente fuese necesario. "_**Solo en el dado caso de que nosotros muramos**_" había dicho ella… "_**No dejes que ella muera… si ves que intenta hacer su jutsu especial, entonces interfiere**_", fue lo que le dijo Itachi… y sin duda alguna ya sabía a quién de los dos haría caso…

_**Con Itachi**_

- Esta pelea no sería nada justa – dijo Madara seriamente.

- No es como si a ustedes realmente les interesara – devolvió Itachi – Creo que es una pelea muy justa – terminó diciendo mientras activaba el Sharingan en sus ojos.

- Bueno… supongo que tú serás mi oponente, tomando en cuenta lo idénticos que somos… - demostrando sus palabras en su único ojo visible.

- No… - interrumpió Naomi entonces, haciéndose notar por primera vez ante los ojos de Madara - … yo también peleare contigo.

- ¿Tú?, te aseguro que Itachi no tendrá oportunidad de vencerme y eso que es un Uchiha… ¿qué te hace pensar que peleando a su lado podrás ayudarlo? – preguntó el ancestro del clan Uchiha, denotando el escepticismo y la burla en sus palabras.

- ju… ¿por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo? – contestó altaneramente Naomi, ubicándose al lado derecho de Itachi, quien sonrió arrogantemente ante las palabras de su senpai y amiga.

- Ya escuchaste Madara… es hora de comenzar con nuestra pelea… - y con esas palabras comenzaron con la batalla.

La rapidez de los tres Uchiha era memorable y envidiable, siendo miembros de una de las más grande y mejores familias jamás conocidas… Itachi atacó primeramente con algunos lanzamientos de Shuriken, siendo que Madara los esquivaba con demasiada facilidad… un ataque con taijutsu por parte de Naomi lo sorprendió solo un poco, llegando a golpearlo un par de veces pero quitándosela de encima en un solo movimiento, con el que fue a aterrizar detrás de Madara, quedando así apresado… Itachi al frente suyo y Naomi del otro lado. Sin que eso le afectase, el Uchiha mayor movió solo un poco su cuerpo para quedar entonces Itachi a su derecha y Naomi a su izquierda, pudiendo así controlar los movimientos de ambos ninjas.

- Sin duda eres buena ninja… pero no lo suficiente como para volver a acercarte a mí… - dirigió sus palabras a Naomi.

- … Pude acercarme a ti sin necesidad de tener el Sharingan en los ojos… - comenzó diciendo ella mostrando nuevamente su sonrisa burlona y viendo fijamente a su enemigo - … podré volver a hacerlo y golpearte mucho más… - el tono de voz utilizado por ella era segura y amenazadora.

- Eres muy ingenua – habló cansadamente Madara.

- Tú eres el ingenuo… ¿porqué no la miras un poco? – dijo burlonamente Itachi, ante lo cual Madara –aunque dudo un poco en hacer lo que decía- giro su vista hasta posarle en Naomi, encontrándose con una enorme y verdadera sorpresa… el Sharingan relucía en los ojos de la mujer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 13…**

**Notas: **mmm, creo que debí de poner en un principio el género de Drama, o ustedes que creen??... bueno por fin les hice entrega de este capítulo… sí, se no es muy largo pero espero que compense el laaaaargo tiempo que tarde en actualizar… jijiji… para el próximo capítulo, les traeré el desenlace de esta batalla y el final de este Fic… así es, ya he llegado al término de esta historia… demasiado corta???... lo lamento, por ser mi primer fic de Naruto no tenía la idea bien planteada (claro que la inspiración tuvo mucho que ver)… bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios de este capítulo… Nos escribimos pronto!!!

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin-**

**.**


	14. Capitulo 14: AL FINAL, TODO TIENE UN

Mis más sinceras gracias a: **sakuris, mar_erandie, Uchiha Em y Yukiko675  
**

A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**.**

**Notas:** Hola a todos!!!!... woow, el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que publique un capitulo para este Fic ha sido mucho jejejejeje… no tengo como justificarme, sin embargo espero que este capítulo compense en gran medida la enorme espera… Disfruten el capítulo!!!

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**Capitulo 14: Al final, todo tiene un precio.**

**.**

Había un gran revuelo en toda la aldea; la mayoría de los aldeanos de manera apurada adornaba las calles que se encontraban alrededor de la plaza principal; los demás, ocupados atendiendo los últimos detalles en sus negocios, esperaban a que la hora llegara… siendo apenas las diez de la mañana, la actividad en Konoha estaba en su máximo punto; en la plaza principal, aquella que siempre se ocupaba para hacer grandes celebraciones y que estaba frente a la torre Hokage, en esos momentos era preparada para lo que sería el festín más recordado y deseado por todos… pero el Hokage, que estaba en su oficina observando melancólicamente a través del enorme ventanal, no podía decir que se sintiese de igual modo y aún así, toda la celebración la hacía por el propio gusto de los aldeanos; después de todo aquel mismo día, pero cinco años atrás, había ocurrido lo que él nunca podría olvidar… el día en que vidas valiosas se perdieron en una batalla que no debía de haber sucedido en primer lugar, una pelea que había decidió el curso que se llevaría en el mundo ninja y que provocó el derrocamiento de la organización de criminales más poderosa de todos los tiempos… Akatsuki…

Suspiró… girando sobre sí mismo, regresó su vista hasta posarla en la oficina que comenzaba a ocupar ese mismo día, su mente comenzando a traicionarlo con imágenes de aquella batalla, en la que había tenido el 'honor' de participar… no quería que aquellos recuerdos dolorosos lo invadieran, pero era inevitable… en especial siendo ese el día en el que las heridas por la pérdida estaban más presentes, más que nada por el hecho de sentirse responsable de aquellas muertes, él no las había previsto y no había sido capaz de prever que sucederían hasta el instante en que ya no pudo hacer nada para evitarlas… otro suspiro escapo de sus labios, en esta ocasión siendo uno con una tristeza palpable… sentía como es que su corazón se oprimía en su pecho, haciéndole notar el dolor que sentía al realizar una celebración de ese calibre en el único día en que se había dispuesto a rememorar aquellas vidas en completa soledad… sin embargo, aquello se había visto desplazado cuando en una reunión junto con Tsunade y el nuevo consejo, se decidió que él debía de tomar posesión como el nuevo Hokage Rukodaime, haciendo con ello un homenaje a los ninjas que habían perdido su vida cinco años atrás y así demostrarles con eso que Konoha seguiría saliendo adelante a pesar de los problemas que surgieran en el camino, y que junto con la gente que vive en ella harían del mundo ninja un lugar llenó de paz como ellos habían deseado…

- ¿Todavía no estás preparado, Naruto? – preguntó la voz enfadada de su compañera peli rosa al momento en que la puerta de la oficina se abría con fuerza, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos verdes brillando en molestia, fue así como la vio llegar – De verdad que eres imposible, no entiendo cómo es que Tsunade-sensei te eligió para Hokage si ni siquiera has podido arreglarte como es debido… - le regaño la chica acercándose al otro y dirigiendo sus manos a las solapas del traje que portaba el rubio, comenzó a arreglarlas sin cambiar su expresión.

- … Yo no pedí que este día me nombraran Hokage, Sakura-chan… - fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Naruto, sonando tan tristes y dolorosas que obligaron a la peli roja a levantar su cabeza para observar mejor a su amigo… habían pasado cinco años, en los cuales la madures se hizo presente en su rubio amigo tanto en lo físico como en lo mental y una clara muestra de ello había sido el estirón que había tenido un par de años atrás, pasando a ser más alto que ella sobrepasándola por más de una cabeza… Ella entendía en cierta manera el sufrimiento que él cargaba consigo en aquellas fechas, no en balde es que había sido testigo del enorme dolor que significó para él el perder aquellas vidas… suspiró, la idea de realizar aquella celebración justamente en ese día había sido proposición suya, cuando lo hizo creyó firmemente que esa sería la mejor manera de hacer que su amigo recuperase aquel aire infantil que había perdido después de la batalla, muchas veces había intentado retarlo a hacer algo que solo su personalidad aniñada lo hubiera obligado a hacer, pero en todas la veces falló... fueron meses de esfuerzo por parte de toda la gente que apreciaba al rubio, para que esté pudiese ser un poco como al antiguo Naruto… y cinco años habían pasado soportando los cambios de comportamiento que él adoptaba en esas fechas, justamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento…

- Sí, tienes mucha razón… - contestó Sakura regresando a adoptar su mueca enfadada y observando fijamente el rostro de Naruto - … fui yo quien pidió que se hiciera la presentación.

- … - él tardó un poco en contestar, justo lo que le costó entender con exactitud las palabras dichas por su amiga - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¡deberías de saber qué día es hoy! Y que mi humor no es justamente el adecuado – estalló Naruto con enfado, sus ojos azules volviéndose duros y fríos como un cubo de hielo.

- Por esa misma razón lo hice… - la peli rosa alzó la voz, frunciendo aún más las cejas y alejándose del rubio bruscamente, sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada que le era dirigida no lo que ello significaba - …Naruto, puede que el resto del año siempre nos muestres una sonrisa alegre, pero… siempre en estos días tu comportamiento cambia a un Naruto deprimido y susceptible a cualquier mención de esa batalla… - hizo una pausa suspirando y calmándose lo suficiente como para que su voz disminuyera - … sabes cuánto te queremos todos, hemos estado esperando a que tú mismo salieras adelante y dejases como un recuerdo aquel suceso… no te pedimos que los olvides… - se apuró a decir la chica al ver cómo es que su amigo intentaba decir algo en contra de sus palabras - … solo queremos que entiendas que ellos no querrían que los recordases de ese modo tan deprimente, ¿cómo crees que se sentirían si te viesen de ese modo?... ¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos nosotros?... – no pudo evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a humedecerse; cada vez que veía a Naruto en aquel estado de ánimo la hacía sentirse incomoda y lo desconocía… y no era la única que se sentía de ese modo… previendo las lagrimas que prontamente aparecerían, giró sobre sí misma y un segundo después dejaba al oji azul nuevamente solo en la oficina…

El rubio se quedó dentro de la habitación observando fijamente la puerta por la que había salido su compañera peli rosa, soltando un suspiro de cansancio y bajando la cabeza se acercó hasta la silla detrás del escritorio y se dejó caer en ella pesadamente… él sabía que el comportamiento que adoptaba en esos días no era el más adecuado para recordar a las personas que habían muerto en ese día, sin embargo desde el primer año, aquello se le había escapado de las manos; los sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes como para poder controlarlos por completo… cerró los ojos azules, recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento y respiró profundamente; por un par de minutos se permitió el dejar su mente en blanco, sin escuchar el constante barullo que se hacía escuchar fuera del edificio, relajando de ese modo todo su cuerpo; pero unos segundos después, cuando creía que podría ser capaz de enfrentarse a toda la aldea, los recuerdos inundaron su mente; llevándolo así a sentirse como aquel día…

**/./././././././././**

_Tuvieron que separarse, el primer ataque de Pain los obligó a hacerlo… cada uno de ellos peleaba con uno de los Akatsuki, todos sintiendo de inmediato el enorme poder que emanaba de cada uno de los seis sujetos de miradas similares; la forma en que peleaban era distinta sin duda, pero el chakra era el mismo en los seis… Los siete shinnobis de Konoha se dieron cuenta casi inmediatamente que la batalla comenzó, de ese punto tan importante, siendo Naruto y Jiraiya los que pensaban más a menudo en eso, intentado de alguna forma descubrir el porqué de aquello. Naruto peleaba con uno que llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, los jutsus de su contrincante sin duda eran poderosos, pero sabía que podía eludirlos todos, solo si pudiese tener la concentración suficiente… desde que había sido obligado a alejarse de sus compañeros y amigos, su mente había estado constantemente desviando sus pensamientos preguntándose por el bienestar de ellos, intentando sentir sus chakras, preocupándose cada vez que en alguno descendía aunque sea un poco. Fue por eso que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía en aquella torre donde se suponía no debía de haber ya nadie… de lo único que fue consciente después de varios minutos de lucha, es que con un fuerte golpe fue enviado directo a estamparse en las paredes metálicas de un edificio cercano, aturdiéndolo de ese modo durante segundos en los que estuvo completamente expuesto a cualquier ataque… un ataque que esperaba lo dejase más aturdido de lo que se encontraba o que en un instante lo enviase directamente a su muerte… pero ese ataque nunca llegó. Levantándose del piso –a donde había llegado después del golpe-, dirigió su mirada al lugar que ante ocupaba su rival, sin verlo en ningún lado, lo que lo sorprendió en demasía, tomando en cuenta que la misma presencia de aquel tipo también había desaparecido. _

_Se irguió completamente sintiendo como es que la tensión comenzaba a invadir cada fibra de su cuerpo; cerrando los ojos puso al máximo sus sentidos y buscó las presencias de todos sus amigos… Los encontró a varios cientos de metros distanciados de él, sin moverse y con un nivel de chakra bajo, pero consciente de que la vida aun los envolvía. Entonces sintió también como es que siete presencias –seis de ellas muy parecidas- se alejaban con velocidad rumbo a la alta Torre que había en el centro de la aldea y en la cual, estaba seguro, se reunían todos los miembros de Akatsuki._

_No sabía lo que estaba pasando y ciertamente la curiosidad se adueño de él, pero sus sentimientos en esos instantes se adueñaron de sus acciones, haciendo con ello que él corriese en dirección al lugar donde sus amigos debían de encontrarse, queriendo asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos estuviese herido de gravedad. Afortunadamente todos estaban lo suficientemente bien como para perseguir a los Akatsuki, pues a mitad del camino hacía ellos, los encontró dirigiéndose claramente donde sus enemigos… No se detuvo a preguntarles su estado ni mucho menos sus planes, él creía comprenderlos y ciertamente él deseaba poder terminar con esa batalla, pero también lo envolvía la intriga por saber que era aquello que había causado el alejamiento de los siete ninjas renegados, ¿qué era tan importante como para dejarlos con vida y alejarse de ellos?, ¿qué era lo que sucedía en aquella torre?, sin duda esas preguntas y muchas más rondaban su cabeza, preguntas que se incrementaron cuando, a mitad del camino recorrido hasta el alto edificio, una terrible explosión se dio justamente en aquel lugar. Llamas azules y naranjas envolvieron la enorme torre, un ruido espantoso inundo el lugar, casi como si un gran enjambre de abejas se acercase a ellos, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte; mientras que un temblor en la tierra se sentía sorprendiendo a todos._

_Lo siguiente, paso demasiado rápido como para que alguien pudiese hacer nada. La tierra tembló aún más fuerte haciendo que varios edificios cayeran, el sonido estridente se convirtió en un agudísimo chirrido, lo que provocó que todos se llevasen las manos a los oídos en un intento por detener el sonido y causando con ello que muchos fuesen a dar al suelo al ya no poder mantener un equilibrio adecuado de sus cuerpos ante el movimiento de la tierra, y después ante la mirada estupefacta de aquellos que dirigían su vista a la Torre central, vieron como es que ésta, entre llamas, se doblaba en la parte superior, en el último piso, y se hundía dentro de sí misma; terminando con una brillante luz inundando el lugar, y entonces… todo paro. Tan rápido como empezó, todo se detuvo, dejando conmocionados a todos los que habían estado observando y intrigando a los que no habían tenido la oportunidad._

_Él no lo pensó mucho para salir corriendo rumbo al lugar donde antes había estado el alto edificio y que en esos momentos un enorme hueco lleno de ruinas lo llenaba por completo sobre la tierra en la que se sostenía… Si no hubieran estado tan impresionados por lo que sus ojos no veían en esos momentos, fue casi un minuto entero el que tardaron en reaccionar todos –sin excepciones, contando a los ninjas de la aldea Amakegure, Konoha y los civiles que aun había en las calles-; pero cuando los gritos de algunas personas se dejaron escuchar, los siete ninjas de Konoha, sin decirse nada o mirarse, comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente; los pasos rápidos y ligeros, sin que nadie se atreviese a interponerse en su camino; durante el trayecto apenas y se dio cuenta de los cuerpos de los seis sujetos con los que habían estado peleando minutos atrás y a una mujer de cabello azulado que contenía una mirada derrotada y depresiva, pero de lo que si fue plenamente consciente fue de la escena que apareció ante ellos cuando llegaron al lugar…_

_Lo que vieron sus ojos no pudo sorprenderlo más… a un lado de toda aquella pila de escombros de metal, se encontraban dos personas de pie, contemplando lo que había sido un majestuoso edificio, de ellos dos, uno cargaba en sus brazos un cuerpo inerte… Y no le hizo falta observarlos dos veces para reconocerlos, y sin que pudiese hacer nada en sus ojos se formaron las primeras muestras de lágrimas, intuyendo sin equivocación lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar…_

**/./././././././././**

Sus recuerdos se vieron truncados cuando los sonidos de lo que podían ser reconocidos como pasos rápidos se dejaron escuchar; poniendo la atención suficiente él fue capaz de reconocer de inmediato que se trataban de sonidos provocados por unos pequeños pies corriendo por el pasillo y acercándose a gran velocidad a su oficina… fue entonces que una sutil sonrisa nació en su rostro, la primera que emitía en todo el día… era realmente extraño que eso sucediese ese día en especifico, pero también entendía que el dueño de aquellas pisadas sería el único que lograría alejar por completo los recuerdos y la tristeza de su ser, porque él no debía de verlo en ese estado depresivo… soltando un suspiro, recompuso mejor su sonrisa, levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta quedar al lado izquierdo del escritorio, observando hacía la puerta de la habitación, esperó lo que pronto sucedería. Un segundo apenas hubo pasado cuando los pasos dejaron de escucharse, justamente frente a la puerta de la oficina, y otro segundo más fue el que tomó para que la puerta fuese abierta de un solo empujón, demostrando tras ella la alegre presencia de un niño de no más de cuatro años, el cabello rubio alborotado, los ojos negros profundos y la enorme sonrisa que portaba le demostraban lo feliz que estaba en esos instantes… la forma en que llevaba el cabello le hacía recordar a él mismo y a su querido sensei muerto… sin duda el parecido era enorme, de no ser por el color de los ojos, fácilmente podría ser confundido con una pequeña copia de él mismo. El pequeño niño no tardo demasiado en correr hacía él y brincar para poder envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo… era pequeño aún, pero sus habilidades ninja se podían notar ya, la agilidad con la que controlaba sus movimientos y por supuesto la pequeña presencia de chakra que comenzaba a destilar, le decían que el pequeño se convertiría en un gran ninja cuando tuviese la edad para serlo.

- Oniichan, Okaasan me llevó a ver a Otousan, y le conté que hoy te nombran Hokage y que… - el pequeño comenzó a hablar y hablar… ante lo cual la sonrisa en él creció, esta vez siendo tan verdadera como el pequeño que sostenía en brazos… porque justamente ahí estaba otra cosa que le maravillaba de ese niño; y es que desde el momento en que había dicho su primer palabra había demostrado la eficiente memoria que poseía, pues a pesar de apenas tener cuatro años y medio, el pequeño rubio demostraba tener un gran léxico, algo que lograba comprender teniendo en cuenta quienes eran los padres del pequeño.

- Ryu, no molestes a Naruto-kun, sabes que tiene que terminar de prepararse – aquella voz hizo que él girase a ver a la persona que en esos momentos regañaba, con voz suave, al niño rubio. Naomi, sonreía tenuemente observando la escena que estaba ante sus ojos, encontrándose de pie debajo del marco de la puerta, su gran amiga y sensei demostraba lo agradable que estaba con verlos de ese modo.

- No lo regañes, Ryu-chan no me molesta en nada… - confesó Naruto sonriendo sinceramente y viendo alegremente al pequeño. Llevaba el nombre de su padre en honor al mismo, ese había sido el deseo de Naomi, cuando meses después de la batalla final hubiese tenido en sus brazos al pequeño niño rubio tan parecido a su amado - … además, sabes que él siempre será bien recibido sin importar el día y la hora…

- … no deberías consentirlo demasiado, sabes que a Itachi es a quien le corresponde eso… - comentó ella sonriendo ante las palabras de su amigo.

- Itachi-kun no puede quitarme el honor de ser el padrino consentidor de este pequeño… - dijo sonriente el oji azul, mientras que comenzaba a hacer cosquillas al rubito, el cual inmediatamente comenzó a reír fuertemente.

- jajajajajajajaja… Naruto-niichan… jajajajajajajaja… basta… jajajajajaja… - Ryu suplicó entre risas por su liberación, removiéndose de tal forma que sus manos intentaban detener la ajena, sin tener éxito en ninguna de las oportunidades.

- … No deberías de hacer eso, si arrugas tu traje te verás mal en la presentación… - dijo la mujer que no dejaba de ver a los dos rubios, siendo el más pequeño el que estaba más abstraído soltando enormes carcajadas.

- jajajaja… Na-Naru… jajajajaja… - de los ojos del pequeño Ryu comenzaban a brotar la clara muestra de lágrimas, causadas por la risa.

- ¿Qué importa el traje?... además todos en Konoha saben cómo soy, no les importará verme un poco desarreglado… - contesto Naruto sin dejar de mostrar su enorme sonrisa y viendo a Ryu al tiempo en que dejaba de atosigar al pequeño.

- … Un Hokage debe mostrarse serio y respetable… deberías saberlo Naruto-kun… - otra voz se dejo escuchar en la oficina, en ese caso proviniendo del ventanal que había allí… ante eso, Naruto solo pudo girar a ver al personaje recién llegado, encontrando a un hombre vestido de AMBU, con una máscara cubriendo su rostro, pero reconociéndolo por la voz y la forma en que el cabello oscuro era portado.

- … Ryu-chan, ¿Por qué no vas con Sasuke y le dices que te muestre algunos movimientos?, seguro que estará encantado de hacerlo… - comentó feliz Naruto, dejando de hacerle cosquillas al niño y bajándolo al suelo.

- … siii, me gusta estar con Sasuke-oniisan… - a penas el pequeño dijo esas palabras se giró y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de la oficina, pasando por un lado de Naomi y corriendo nuevamente por el pasillo, en esa ocasión gritando alegremente.

- Iré con él, seguro que si lo dejo solo con Sasuke-kun, pronto terminará haciéndolo perder la paciencia… - comenzó a decir Naomi al tiempo en que comenzaba a girar para seguir así a su hijo - … por cierto, será mejor que comiences a pensar en el discurso que dirás, solo te queda media hora… - y con esas últimas palabras ella salió de la oficina, dejando solo a Naruto y al AMBU.

- … ahhh… - un suspiró llenó de resignación salió de la boca del oji azul, girando sobre sí para observar por completo al shinobi que seguía en el lugar - supongo que me tienes importantes noticias… - declaró el rubio cuando estuvo seguro de que ningún otro ninja se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de la oficina como para escuchar la conversación.

- … Hai… Jiraiya-sama te envía este pergamino; parece ser que Zetsu y Kisame han comenzado a moverse… - habló el AMBU, sonando su voz completamente seria.

- … - Naruto asintió con la cabeza tomando entre sus manos el pergamino que se le ofrecía - … puedes quitarte la máscara y el uniforme si quieres… - continuó diciendo mientras abría el rollo y leía cuidadosamente el pergamino - … este documento no necesita ser respondido, ellos saben lo que tienen que hacer… - terminó de decir segundos después de mantenerse en silencio leyendo el documento.

- … Por lo que escuché de Naomi, aún no has pensado en nada que decir en tu discurso, ¿cierto?… - comentó el AMBU quitándose la máscara del rostro, dejando a la vista así las ojeras que se mantenían debajo de los ojos negros y la expresión seria que siempre mantenía.

- Ya me conoces, algo se me ocurrirá cuando este frente a todos… además, siendo el día que es, no tengo la cabeza para planear decir algo, Itachi – alegó el oji azul levantando la cabeza para observar fijamente al Uchiha y mostrándole una expresión seria, pocas veces vista en él.

- … - Itachi simplemente asintió con la cabeza a las palabras dichas por el rubio, logrando así que el silencio se adueñara de la oficina, silencio que fue roto cuando nuevamente un AMBU hacia aparición en la oficina, en esa ocasión el sujeto era más bajo que Itachi, y solo un poco más alto que Naruto, arrodilladlo frente al rubio y con la máscara aun colocada sobre su rostro fue que habló.

- Hokage-sama, el Consejo solicita su presencia en la sala de reuniones – fueron las palabras que salieron por parte del nuevo personaje.

- Debe de ser algo urgente si es que te llaman unos minutos antes de la ceremonia – comentó Itachi sin moverse un poco de sus posición y viendo fijamente al chico AMBU.

- Seguro que debe serlo… - susurró con voz suave Naruto, para seguidamente de soltar un suspiro relajando así todo su cuerpo - … bueno Itachi, será mejor que vaya ahora mismo antes de que se enfaden, nos veremos en la ceremonia – se despidió mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- … - Itachi simplemente movió la cabeza en asentimiento sin decir ninguna palabra, vio como es que el rubio salía de la habitación, dejándolo en compañía del joven AMBU - … ¿Hay algo más que tengas que decir? – preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio y viendo que el chico no se movía de su lugar.

- Pienso que Naruto no es el indicado para convertirse en Hokage – dijo sin pudor alguno el chico al tiempo en que se erguía por completo.

- … - el Uchiha alzó una ceja como una muestra de asombro ante las palabras del otro - … Bien, si esa es tu opinión no puedo discutírtela… cada quien es libre de pensar lo que quiera… - respondió después de unos instantes en silencio.

- No soy el único que piensa eso… hay muchos en la aldea que no creen que Naruto sea lo suficientemente capaz de gobernar la aldea… - contestó el AMBU

- … Si, puedo imaginarme que así es… - comentó Itachi en un murmullo apenas audible - … ¿Por qué piensas que no es el adecuado para este trabajo? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad, no era la primera vez que hablaba con ese AMBU en particular, pero había descubierto con el paso de los meses que el chico podía llegar a tener ideas muy interesantes.

- Se deja llevar mucho por lo que son sus emociones… - el otro comenzó a decir haciendo una pausa, pareciendo pensar las próximas palabras que diría - … Creo que alguien que piensa demasiado en no hacerse daño a él mismo o a los demás no podrá manejar adecuadamente la aldea.

- Es lógico que pienses de ese modo… sin embargo, al contrario que tú, pienso que él realmente es el más indicado para guiar Konoha… - respondió Itachi formando una tenue sonrisa en el rostro, pero sin dejar de observar al otro - … Naruto es un chico que ha vivido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, aunque parezca un crio en muchas de las ocasiones y tiene un modo soñador de ver la vida, pero también es cierto que las duras experiencias que ha tenido que vivir le han ayudado a tomar decisiones que además de evitar muertes innecesarias, le ayudaron a terminar con éxito las misiones.

- … No comprendo lo que intenta decir Itachi-sama, usted sabe que yo no tengo lo que ustedes llaman emociones y por eso mismo es que no puedo saber porque es que es tan importante para ustedes que Naruto tenga 'sentimientos' ni veo como es que eso pueda afectar de buena o mala manera en las decisiones que debe de tomar. – comentó el joven con voz seria y sin denotar en ningún momento que algún sentimiento estuviese haciendo mella en él.

- Bueno, Sai; esa es una de las cosas más difíciles de aprender… los sentimientos son lo más importante y difícil de entender, no creo que haya ser en este mundo que alguna vez no haya podido tener problemas con entender sus sentimientos… - comentó despreocupadamente Itachi.

- … - el otro chico no pareció tener nada que decir contra eso, porque simplemente se quedo callado.

- … - llevándose una mano a su largo cabello atado en una coleta, Itachi continuó – sería mejor que te quitases la máscara, no me gusta hablar contigo cuando no puedo ver tu rostro. - El joven AMBU pareció dudarlo apenas un segundo antes de proceder a llevarse su mano derecha a la máscara que ocultaba su rostro; instantes después el rostro pálido e inexpresivo del chico aparecía; los ojos negros cual noche sin luna y sin estrellas, reflejaban apenas un pequeño brillo; la banda de Konoha relucía en la frente del muchacho. - … deberías de salir más a menudo y exponerte al sol, la palidez que tiene tu piel no debe de ser sana. – comentó el Uchiha en cuanto pudo observar más abiertamente el rostro de su acompañante.

- Oh, es normal dentro de los estándares… - comenzó a decir el Sai adquiriendo en su rostro una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser verdadera - … leí en un libro que la palidez de la piel no suele tener importancia clínica y no requiere de ningún tratamiento, a menos que se presente en labios, lengua, palmas*****…

- Bien, bien; ya entendí… la palidez que tienes no es grave… ufff… - declaró Itachi con cierto tono de cansancio - … Dime Sai, ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto tiempo libre para leer? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al chico.

- Siempre hay tiempo para todo… y después de que Danzou-sama fuese destituido, tengo mucho más tiempo libre. – comentó tranquilamente el pálido chico.

Itachi simplemente lo vio con una ceja levantada, preguntándose cómo es que alguien como Sai había sobrevivido hasta ese momento en un mundo como el que los rodeaba… y aunque sabía que gran parte del tiempo había sido por estar resguardado en aquellas enormes y gruesas paredes que conformaban la torre de la brigada de entrenamiento especial del Ne, también sabía que otra parte de la vida del chico había sido protegida por una simple persona que años atrás había sido el único amigo y considerado hermano del joven AMBU… una historia que sabía al completo por los archivos que se habían encontrado en las oficinas y la casa de Danzou, archivos que él había tenido el honor de leer y destruir o, en casos especiales como los de él mismo y Naomi, poderlos utilizar para exhumarlos por completo de los crimines que aún los perseguían… de eso ya habían pasado más de cuatro años, tan solo unos meses después de haber disuelto Akatsuki… soltó un suspiro despejando su mente de aquellos recuerdos e invocando una sonrisa en su rostro, llevó uno de sus brazos hasta uno de los hombros del otro, para después comenzar a hablarle casi confidencialmente.

- Bien Sai, ahora que me dices que tienes mucho tiempo libre, mi mente ha ideado muchas formas para poder hacer que comiences a conocer las emociones… kukukuku, ambos nos divertiremos mucho con esto…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Sala de Reuniones**_

La habitación en esos momentos contenía la presencia de cuatro jóvenes; dos de ellos (una chica de cabello largo castaño oscuro y portando unos anteojos rectangulares sobre sus ojos violetas; y un chico un poco más alto, de cabello corto color marrón y ojos grises) encontrándose platicando un poco apartados de los otros dos, tenían rostros serios y parecían hablar de un tema bastante delicado. Otro de ellos se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa que ocupaba gran espacio de la sala, su atención estaba puesta en varios papeles desperdigados al frente suyo, parte de su cabello negro-azulado cubría su rostro –Sasuke-; el último de ellos estaba igualmente sentado frente a la mesa, con su cabello color castaño claro y sus ojos verdes fijados en algún punto indeterminado, pareciendo sereno exteriormente, nadie podría saber lo que sucedía dentro de sí –Shen-.

La relativa tranquilidad dentro de la habitación se vio interrumpida por la aparición del joven de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos azules, que todos habían estado esperando, los cuatro rostros ahí presentes se giraron de inmediato hacía la puerta en cuanto escucharon la entrada del nuevo Hokage. Naruto, recibiendo los rostros serios de los cuatro, supo que lo que estuviesen por discutir en esos momentos posiblemente no le agradaría.

- ahhh… - soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de hablar firmemente - … ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- … Primero sería mejor que tomaras asiento… - contestó el de ojos verdes señalando una silla, que se encontraba dispuesta para tal efecto, mientras que los dos que estaban de pie hacían lo propio en las que le correspondían. Sin apartar la mirada de su rubio amigo, fue consciente del estado en que se encontraba… y una parte de su ser se sintió mal al tener que entregarle una noticia tan fuerte como la que tenían que darle.

Sabía que después de eso solo lograrían que Naruto se sintiese más triste… y es que desde aquella batalla cinco años atrás su querido alumno había cambiado su forma de ser, madurando de golpe y sintiéndose culpable e impotente después de la revelación de la verdadera naturaleza de Akatsuki. Y no podía culparlo por ello, él mismo se sentía terriblemente culpable cada vez que recordaba la forma en que las cosas habían tenido que transcurrir, nunca se habría imaginado que una verdad tan comprensible se escondiese detrás de aquella sed de poder que parecía envolver a aquella organización… pero la culpa se incrementaba en gran medida, cuando además también recordaba la razón por la que sus amigos tuvieron que pagar con sus vidas.

**/./././././././././**

_Todo parecía estar transcurriendo de acuerdo a su plan… habían logrado adentrarse en la alta torre de la aldea, donde suponían se resguardaban los lideres de Amakegure y por ende de Akatsuki. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente con aquellas dos personas, supo que una batalla difícil estaba a punto de comenzar, y es que para él le era sencillo observar el alto nivel de chakra que ambos poseían._

_Siendo el que más poder, de todos, tenía… le fue encomendada una única misión en todo ese desesperado plan, proteger a Naomi y la vida que crecía en su vientre, una misión que él cumpliría sin importar el qué; fue por eso que se mantuvo a la expectativa de ambas peleas, esperando el momento en que tuviese que intervenir y esperando al mismo tiempo no tener que hacerlo. Observó como es que la batalla de Naomi, Itachi y Madara comenzaba; al mismo tiempo en que Hiroshi y Koshiro comenzaban a tener su propio enfrentamiento contra Pain. Y su mirada se concentró en aquellos últimos… era fácil deducir que Pain no podría defenderse con facilidad, estando el cuerpo de éste inmovilizado –por lo menos la mitad de su cuerpo-… sin embargo, la sorpresa fue demasiada cuando no solamente no podían acercarse al huesudo cuerpo de su enemigo, sino que además cualquier jutsu con que atacaban, era repelido por alguna clase de barrera._

_El joven ninja tensiono su cuerpo de pronto, girando al mismo tiempo su vista al hombre al lado suyo, quien también giro un poco su rostro, logrando así que ambas miradas se encontrasen… ojos color miel y chocolate, encontrándose con seriedad… ambos leyendo las emociones y comunicándose mudamente. Lentamente ambos hombres comenzaron a moverse, bajando los brazos y redirigiendo sus miradas a su contrincante._

_- Parece ser que aquí tenemos dos ninjas inteligentes… - comentó con voz ronca Pain, sin apartar la vista de los otros dos, parecía tranquilo y sin rastro de interés por terminar la pelea, más sin embargo, él si pudo notar que algo escondían aquellas palabras… estaba seguro que detrás de aquella oscura mirada se escondí algo que los perjudicaría… - … Saben cuándo su nivel ninja es tan insignificante que no vale la pena arriesgar sus vidas… - terminó comentando Pain._

_- Tal vez tengas razón y no seamos capaces de vencerte… - comenzó a decir el joven Hiroshi, su rostro mostrando una determinación que nunca antes había visto en él._

_- … pero eso no impide que podamos intentarlo… - continuo diciendo Koshiro, llamando así su atención._

_- … - Pain no respondió nada ante las palabras pronunciadas por el mayor, pero él pudo asegurar haber visto un resquicio de desprecio en los ojos oscuros._

_Ninguna otra palabras se volvieron a decir, mientras que se observaban fijamente… espero a que alguno se decidiese a atacar, pero los tres simplemente parecían esperar el momento adecuado… Intuyendo que aquello duraría un poco más de tiempo, fue que decidió a dirigir su vista a las otras tres personas que se encontraban en la misma habitación, solo que del otro lado de la misma… Y se sorprendió un poco por lo que fue capaz de observar. Ahí sin ningún tipo de temor y viéndose con fiereza, pero más que nada, siendo completamente consciente de la sorpresa que invadía el rostro del mayor de los tres Uchiha; se encontraban igualmente a la expectativa de los movimientos del contrincante… siendo rodeados por una especie de aura grisácea, estaba seguro de que de los ahí presentes, solo él era capaz de observarla… el aura se encontraba alrededor de los tres familiares, envolviéndolos, cerrándose alrededor de ellos a cada segundo; por eso es que decidió acercarse lo más posible que pusiese hasta ellos, una curiosidad por saber lo que aquello significaba, lo invadió y al mismo tiempo la preocupación se hizo presente._

_A cada paso que daba, un escalofrío se hacía presente por cada parte de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que la aura se volvía un poco más densa… y de no haber sido por que estaba al pendiente de los Uchiha, no se habría dado cuenta de la manera en que el comportamiento de Madara cambiaba repentinamente. Pudo darse cuenta que en un inicio la sorpresa lo invadió, no necesitaba ver se rostro para ello, solo hacía falta ver la tensión que se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando descubrió el Sharingan de Naomi, sin embargo en pocos segundos aquella tensión desapareció para dejar paso a la relajación. _

_- No puedo negar que estoy sorprendido… creía que habías matado a todos los del clan Uchiha, Itachi… - declaró el enmascarado con voz seria aunque relajada, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, demostrando con ello que no se dejaría atacar por sorpresa._

_- … No fui el único que paso desapercibida su existencia… tú también lo has hecho… - contestó Itachi con cierta ironía en su voz, al tenerlo de espaldas le era imposible saber la expresión que tendría en el rostro, sin embargo estaba seguro de que era uno lleno de seriedad._

_- No sé si sentirme ofendida o alagada de que ninguno de ustedes hubiese sabido de mí… - se escuchó la voz de Naomi, interrumpiendo así la pequeña conversación que empezaba a formarse entre Itachi y Madara, con lo cual obtuvo la atención de ambos, centrando sus miradas en ella - … pero creo que el sentimiento que impera ahora es otro… - el rencor se hizo presente en la voz femenina, mientras que los ojos de ella no dejaban de observar al más mayor de los Uchiha._

_- Sin duda, es un sentimiento que comparto contigo, Naomi – la voz de Itachi pareció más seria de lo que nunca había escuchado y aunque casi pudo engañarlo, él pudo notar un cierto tinte de furia incrustada en ella._

_Dirigió su vista para posarla en Naomi, el aura gris había dejado de crecer y parecía simplemente permanecer alrededor de ellos circulando lentamente, esperando el momento… pudo observar cómo es que el Sharingan en ella se hacía más brillante, haciéndola ver mucho más feroz y que las tres aspas del ojo se moviesen rápidamente… Pocas veces había observado esa mirada y ese movimiento, sabía que ello solo significaba que explotaría al máximo el nivel 3 del Sharingan, observando con totalidad los movimientos que Madara intentara hacer y adelantándose a ellos, con ello intentando evitar la utilización del Mangekyou Sharingan. _

_De reojo pudo observar un poco de movimiento, por lo que apenas desvió su vista para poder abarcar en la totalidad la batalla. Itachi se había acomodado de tal manera que en cualquier momento estaba listo para defenderse de cualquier jutsu, mientras que Madara había comenzado a dirigir su mano izquierda hasta la altura de la cabeza, con movimientos lentos pero certeros tomó la máscara que por años había estado ocupando para ocultar con tanto ahínco por todo ese tiempo… su rostro._

_Y sin duda fue toda una sorpresa para los tres espectadores… la mitad izquierda del rostro del ninja estaba completamente lleno de cicatrices que claramente demostraban la procedencia de estas… fuego… las cicatrices eran claramente quemaduras que debió de haber sufrido posiblemente en alguna batalla; el ojo izquierdo se encontraba cerrado e igualmente con quemaduras, lo que demostraba que ya no podía ser usado por haberse visto afectado._

_- Es increíble cómo es que ninjas de su nivel pueden ser sorprendidos aún. - comentó Madara después de observar los rostros de Itachi y Naomi, aunque no dudaba que no hubiese visto el suyo. - … No deberían de dejarse impresionar tan rápido… porque ni siquiera saben lo poderoso que puedo llegar a ser…_

_- … ¿Con un solo ojo?... – preguntó sarcásticamente Itachi, apenas se hubo recuperado de la impresión._

_No obtuvo más respuesta de Madara, más que una simple sonrisa arrogante. De un momento a otro la batalla se vio reiniciada, en esta ocasión más veloz que antes y mucho más feroz de ser posible… él como espectador seguía todos los movimientos de los tres Uchiha, intentando no caer al mismo tiempo en alguno de los genjutsu que se lanzaban en la pelea; porque de caer en uno, sabía que en ese momento podría perder la posibilidad de ayudar a su amiga._

_El quejido procedente del otro lado de la habitación lo hizo girar su atención hacía ese lugar, descubriendo con cierta aprensión a uno de sus compañeros sangrando abundantemente por un corte en su brazo izquierdo… Koshiro, en el suelo; se sostenía la herida con el otro brazo en un intento por evitar que la sangre siguiese saliendo de ella… a su lado, Hiroshi se mantenía atento a cualquier movimiento que su oponente pudiese hacer, pero sin dejar de lado el estado de su compañero. Fue entonces que dirigió su mirada a Pain, sorprendiéndose de lo que sus ojos pudieron observar… completamente erguido y sin rastro del hombre que hasta minutos atrás mostraba ser, se encontraba un hombre mucho más fornido –aunque no por eso se le dejaban de ver algunas costillas-, con un color más saludable en la piel y mostrando aquellos ojos en forma de espirar que dejaban estático a quien se atreviese a verlos directamente._

_Parecía ser que Pain había recuperado sus fuerzas, aunque ciertamente no sabía como lo había hecho… y eso le produjo un mal presentimiento. Nuevamente devolvió su mirada a Hiroshi y Koshiro... lo que vio, lo dejó impactado, al tiempo en que afirmaba su presentimiento. Koshiro se había ya levantado del duro suelo, a su lado el joven ninja realizaba un improvisado vendaje, con parte de su propia vestimenta, sobre la herida; mientras que el mayor realizaba algunos sellos con una sola mano. Cuando Hiroshi terminó de vendar, se colocó detrás colocando su espalda contra la de su compañero y realizando de igual forma, sellos de manos… los ojos del joven ninja estaban mirándolo… hablándole con aquellos ojos color miel antes de que un nuevo ataque se hiciese en contra de ellos… y entendió lo que le decían…_

_Respiró profundamente antes de dirigir nuevamente su atención a la pelea de los tres Uchiha… tenía una misión que cumplir por sobre cualquier cosa y la llevaría a cabo sin importar las consecuencias. Él mismo comenzó a realizar algunos sellos, concentrando parte de su chakra en sus manos y el resto en su frente… en unos cuantos segundos sintió como es que la energía recorría rauda todo su cuerpo, mientras que su sangre se revolucionaba y la sentía bullir dentro de sus venas, y fue entonces que su pupila se oscureció hasta tornarse del mismo color que su iris, para que un instante después se volviese del color de un azul profundo… Fue entonces que todo los sucedió en seguida, a sus ojos seguían siendo imágenes borrosas de lo que parecía ser un sueño._

_Apenas sintió su cuerpo moverse y ya estaba al lado de Naomi, evitando que recibiera un golpe de parte de Madara, golpeándolo al mismo tiempo y enviándolo a estrellarse contra el muro más cercano, tomó a su amiga de uno de los brazos y la lanzó hacía Itachi, diciéndole unas simples palabras __**'Sácala de aquí'**__; y el joven Uchiha entendió con rapidez, sin preguntar nada lo vio dirigirse a la salida de la habitación, llevando con él a una muy molesta y para nada satisfecha Naomi, mientras que él mismo debió de ponerse en guardia ante el ataque de Uchiha Madara. Y fue que en verdad comenzó a conocer el verdadero poder de aquel personaje al que en esos momentos enfrentaba… la velocidad con la que se movía había aumentado considerablemente, siendo que él mismo se movía a una velocidad bastante impresionante, así como los golpes certeros y furiosos que recibía de su parte, intentando eludirlos o resistirlos lo más que podía._

_Un golpe realmente fuerte le fue dado en el estomago, lo que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos y darle así varios segundos a Madara para que pudiese proporcionarle varios golpes más, siendo enviado finalmente a una de las paredes, sintiendo como es que su espalda era fuertemente golpeada; sintió como es que el sabor metálico en su boca aparecía, lo que le dijo del posible daño en alguno de sus órganos internos… Alzando la vista lo suficiente, pudo ver cómo es que el Uchiha se acercaba a él con aquella mirada que claramente le decía que el Mangekyou Sharingan estaba activado, por lo que él mismo desvió sus ojos verdes, para evitar caer en algún genjutsu y al mismo tiempo observar el avance de sus compañeros. Se encontró con una escena que no podría haber esperado… Pain mostraba en sus ojos la desesperación, siendo que cualquier ataque que lanzaba hacía Hiroshi y Koshiro, parecía ser absorbido por ellos; mientras que el aura gris, que antes había visto envolviendo a los otros Uchiha, aura lo hacía con ellos, siendo que a cada segundo parecía expandirse por la habitación… y entonces él supo lo que eso significaba._

_Respiró profundamente antes de que volver a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en la presencia de Madara, siendo capaz entonces de sentir los distintos chakras fluir por la habitación, siendo dos de ellas las que más concentradas se encontraban, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, apenas un segundo después, fue apenas capaz de eludir el nuevo golpe que su contrincante estaba a punto de asestarle, brincando por sobre la cabeza del Uchiha, se colocó detrás de él con toda la habilidad que su cuerpo un tanto lastimado le permitía, lo tomó por sorpresa y lo arrinconó contra la pared donde él mismo se encontraba antes, tomando uno de los brazos para mantenerlo en la espalda y recargando el resto de su cuerpo en el otro… y fue cuando todo inicio. Apenas fue consciente de lo que sucedió después, la rapidez de los sucesos fue tal que solo podía ser capaz de recordar una gran y extraña ventisca en la habitación, una fuerte sacudida que lo hizo caer al suelo junto con un potente chirrido que sin duda afecto a sus oídos de inmediato, finalmente una brillante luz inundo el lugar antes de sentir como es que su cuerpo se sentía caer y rodeado de una oscuridad tan profunda junto con el silencio absoluto._

_Cuando despertó –lo cual no pareció ser mucho tiempo después de aquel suceso- se vio a sí mismo observando un paisaje completamente diferente… él ya no se encontraba dentro de aquella enorme torre, donde se debatía en un duelo contra Madara y Pain; no, él en esos momentos veía un cielo nublado con gruesas gotas de lluvia aun cayendo del cielo y por lo tanto empapando su rostro y cuerpo, cuando intentó mover su cuerpo fue que se hizo consciente del dolor en los músculos de su cuerpo… respirando ansiosamente, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, observándose a sí mismo y descubriendo que, cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido en aquellos momentos, había traído consecuencias a su cuerpo causándole algunas heridas de cuidado… fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de la lluvia y exclamaciones de sorpresa a su alrededor fueron percibidos por él… así que respirando profundamente alzo la mirada al lugar donde se encontraba, intentando encontrar con la ella la respuesta a la muda pregunta que se hacía, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió adentro?, una respuesta que llegó a él con la certeza de que la vida siempre era injusta con las personas que se merecían más de ella… Shen miró con cierta tristeza el lugar que instantes atrás habría sido la enorme torre donde se encontraba peleando, no pudo evitar que la sorpresa lo invadiera después de darse cuenta lo que había ocasionado aquello… el metal que antes formada la torre, ahora se encontraba completamente doblado en el suelo, pareciendo que había sido forzado por un poder extraño y que la obligo a mantenerse de ese modo._

_Movió su mirada verdosa alrededor del área, encontrando entonces de pie, dándole la espalda y con el cuerpo de Naomi en sus brazos a Itachi, que miraba el lugar claramente confundido por lo sucedido, sintiendo el mismo grado de confusión que el Uchiha, fue acercándose lentamente hasta el moreno, preguntándose por el estado de su amiga y esperando de todo corazón que Itachi hubiese sido capaz de protegerla de cualquier daño que le causase un riesgo mortal a ella y el feto… cuando llegó al lado del otro, y después de ver que la sangre que cubría a Itachi, y que comenzaba a formar un pequeño charco debajo de él, no era de su compañera siendo que está respiraba con normalidad, fue que despego su vista para dirigirla nuevamente al área en el que estaban, en esa ocasión buscando a sus otros amigos, que estaban enfrentándose a Pain y que habían sido los causante de aquel suceso… una mirada de profunda tristeza nació en su rostro y embargo su corazón cuando no encontró rastró de ellos… ni de ninguno de los que enfrentaban…_

**/./././././././././**

- … ¿Están seguros de esto?, ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de equivocarse?... – las preguntas preocupadas de Naruto sacaron de sus recuerdos haciendo que en él mismo naciera una mueca llena de preocupación, al saber perfectamente el porqué de aquellas palabras.

- Desafortunadamente nuestras fuentes han confirmado que todo es cierto… - contestó la chica de la habitación, mirando seriamente al rubio - … actualmente hemos enviado un par de pergaminos pidiendo una conversación con ellos, para llegar a un acuerdo, sin embargo… - hizo una pausa sin saber cómo continuar con lo que estaba a punto de decir, por lo que viendo su apuro, fue Shen quien continuo.

- Eso fue hace una semana, pero hasta ahora no hemos recibido ningún tipo de contestación… - el oji verde hizo una pausa al tiempo en que se levantaba de su lugar - … y aunque aún no perdemos la esperanza de que en los próximos días recibamos una respuesta afirmativa a nuestra petición, creo que es necesario no bajar la guardia en cuanto a este tema. – termino diciendo acercándose a su amigo.

- … Si, supongo que tienen razón… - confirmo el rubio el pensamiento de su amigo.

- Naruto… - habló por primera vez Sasuke, con una seriedad tal que dejaba demostrado lo comprometido que estaba con esa situación - … todos sabemos cuáles son tus ideales, y que durante todos estos años has hecho lo posible por mantener un tratado de paz con todos los países… sin embargo, no debes de olvidar que parte del proceso para cumplir ese objetivo es enfrentarnos a estas situaciones…

- Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo… es solo que esperaba que ellos entendieran mejor lo que pretendía… - hizo una pausa para cruzarse de brazos y soltar un suspiro - … pensaba que los lideres de Amakegure entenderían todo…

- Es difícil que entiendan siendo que los actuales líderes estaban totalmente de acuerdo en el modo de pensar de Pain… - comentó el de ojos grises.

- Por lo pronto no tenemos mucho que hacer, solo esperar a que una nueva guerra no se lleve a cabo… - dijo finalmente Naruto con expresión seria observando los documentos que tenía en sus manos. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los mantuvo callados, un segundo después un ninja un poco mayor que ellos entró al lugar haciendo que todos pusiesen su atención en él, un momento después volvía a salir cuando les hubiese avisado que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar… soltando un suspiro Naruto continuo - … Mientras tanto hay que mantener todo esto en secreto, debemos reunirnos en la tarde y analizar todos los puntos de esta información y comenzar a planear una defensa si es necesario…

Los otros cuatro asintieron con la cabeza sin decir nada, y sumidos en ese silencio fue que todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación, caminado con firmeza y sin mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación en sus rostros, fueron acercándose al mismísimo balcón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, llegando unos cuantos minutos después. Abajo en la explanada, se encontraba un gran número de personas, tanto civiles como Shinobis… todos en espera del nuevo nombramiento que a continuación procedería… todos esperando a que el nuevo Hokage tomara posesión del puesto. Sasuke, Shen y los otros dos jóvenes se acercaron hasta quedar a la vista de todos, haciendo que el silencio se apoderara del lugar y fue entonces que procedieron a la ceremonia.

Naruto observo cómo es que todo daba comienzo y, aunque no puso demasiada atención en las palabras que decían los cuatro miembros del consejo, sabía que tardarían un poco más en terminar aquel discurso para terminar presentándolo finalmente y así convertirse oficialmente en el Rukodaime Hokage, por lo que no pudo evitar adentrarse en sus pensamientos… desde que Pain había sido derrotado, el mundo ninja había tenido un cambio significante; el más importante de todos fue la disolución definitiva de Akatsuki, ya que, por muy increíble que parezca, Madara también había desaparecido en aquel ataque donde dos de sus amigos también murieron… soltó un suspiro… se suponía que ni Hiroshi ni Koshiro debían de haber estado en esa batalla, se suponía que ellos debieron de haberse alejado de esa aldea; y sin embargo habían decidido ayudarlos en la pelea… junto con Itachi, Naomi y Shen… y aunque estos último no hubiesen salido heridos de gravedad del enfrentamiento, ellos tampoco debieron de haber ido hasta ese lugar… Y sin embargo, comprendía perfectamente el porqué lo hicieron, pues él también habría hecho lo mismo si lo hubiesen dejado de lado en una pelea contra los responsables de la muerte de un gran amigo –como lo era Ryu para Shen- o un perfecto amante –como lo fue para Naomi-, y aunque las razones de Itachi eran completamente diferentes a los otros dos, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estuvo ahí para apoyarlos…

El caso era que a partir de ese día, muchas amenazas por parte de la aldea de Amakegure habían aparecido, y a pesar de que fuese una pequeña población, eran lo bastante valientes como para querer enfrentarse a una aldea tan poderosa como lo es Konoha… fue así hasta que un par de meses después, tanto el consejo de ese entonces como Danzou fueron suplantados definitivamente. Con las pruebas que se tenían con respecto a la participación de Itachi en el asesinato del clan Uchiha, Tsunade fue capaz de demostrar frente al mismísimo Rey que aquellas tres personas no eran las más adecuadas para seguir siendo de las personas más importantes en la aldea… Fue entonces que se tomó la decisión de apartar a los ancianos del consejo del cargo que hasta ese momento portaban, dejándolo en las manos de aquellos a quienes se les consideraban lo suficientemente razonables y maduros como para remplazarlos… increíblemente para todos, los elegidos fueron jóvenes de no más de 17 años, entre ellos encontrándose Sasuke –según los altos mandos del País del Fuego fue un modo de compensar lo que se le había hecho a su familia- y demostrando al poco tiempo que habían hecho la mejor elección al colocarlo en ese puesto, siendo que sabía separar perfectamente el trabajo de lo personal.

Shen fue un caso distinto, al no ser un aldeano original de Konoha tuvo que ser puesto a prueba para demostrar que él no pretendía hacer nada en contra de ellos o traicionarlos en un futuro cercano –aún a pesar de que lo hubiese demostrado al haber peleado contra Pain y Madara-, pero todo quedo desechado cuando en un ataque inesperado a la aldea por parte de algunos de los seguidores de Akatsuki, Shen fue de los pocos que resultaron heridos siendo que había utilizado su propio cuerpo para proteger a un par de gennin de un jutsu realmente poderoso; fue entonces que se le aceptó como uno más de Konoha y se le dio la oportunidad de estar en el consejo, siendo él el mayor de todos con la edad de 24 años…

- … bamos todos al Rukodaime Hokage de Konoha!, Naruto Uzumaki – apenas fue consciente de que su nombre era dicho por Sasuke, pero fue capaz de mover su cuerpo hasta colocarse frente a la multitud que había reunida en el lugar, esperando expectantes a lo que dijera.

- … - respiró profundo y dejo salir al completo el aire, emitió una sutil sonrisa y de inmediato supo lo que tenía que decir - … ¡Queridos Aldeanos!, Hoy es un día especial y solemne… - comenzó sabiendo que posiblemente esas palabras causarían un poco de confusión a algunos, irritación en otros y nostalgia a unos pocos… - … Un día como hoy pero hace cinco años, Akatsuki fue derrotado… pero en el transcurso a ese final, vidas valiosas… ninjas de grandes habilidades y poder se perdieron… - hizo una pausa tomando un poco de aire - … ellos que con su sacrificio hicieron posible que hoy todos nosotros estemos reunidos aquí, y que aquella organización que amenazaba con destruir lo que amamos haya desaparecido. Es por ellos y por todos ustedes que hoy acepto el puesto de Hokage, prometiéndoles que pondré todo de mi parte para mantener a Konoha libre de cualquier amenaza, haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerlos a todos a salvo… aún si eso incluye dar mi vida en el proceso… Hoy una nueva Konoha nace y con ella una nueva era…

Y los aplausos se dejaron escuchar de inmediato junto con los gritos de ovación que la gente no dudaba en lanzar… y no pudo evitar sonreír, por primera vez en cinco años, una sonrisa verdadera nacía en su rostro en ese día… por primera vez en cinco años, fue consciente de lo que significaba el que él estuviese con vida, se dio madia vuelta observando a quien estaban a su lado en ese momento, Sasuke aplaudía al lado de Shen, ambos viéndolo con miradas orgullosas y felices… Itachi y Naomi, a pesar de que no aplaudían, le transmitían todo su apoyo con cándidas sonrisas, siendo ella la que lo miraba con agradecimiento, habiendo entendido a la perfección las palabras que dijo al inició de su discurso; al lado de ambos el pequeño Ryu aplaudía con gran entusiasmo dando de vez en cuando algunos saltos, demostrando así su felicidad –aunque estaba seguro de que aún no entendía por completo lo que había dicho-… y el haber visto al hijo de su sensei aumento su sonrisa…

Tal vez se estuvo lamentando por cinco años por la muerte de sus amigos, culpándose de ello y deprimiéndose por recordar siempre su muerte… pero, si bien es cierto que la presencia del pequeño Ryu lo ayudo a comprender un poco que tenía una nueva obligación que cumplir, lo que ayudo en gran parte fueron las palabras de Sakura junto con sus lagrimas… ella tenía razón, era tiempo de volver a ser el mismo de antes, de dejar de hacer sufrir a todos los que lo querían y avanzar al futuro, buscando la felicidad que le esperaba; y al mismo tiempo la paz con la que tan fervientemente el mundo ninja necesitara encontrarse…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 14…**

**Notas: **Bueno, pues parece ser que finalmente esté no fue el último capítulo… quedaron muchas cosas pendientes y no me gustaría que esto se quedará así, por lo que la próxima vez les traeré un epilogo que contendrá las respuestas a las preguntas que posiblemente quedaron pendientes, ^-^… creo que el final es demasiado abierto, jejejeje. En el próximo y último capítulo (epilogo mejor dicho), el descubrimiento por parte de Naruto de quienes fueron sus padres; lo que hará para evitar una nueva guerra y por supuesto lo que sucedió con su relación con Sasuke … Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, espero con ansias sus reviews, nos leemos pronto!!!

*** Lo que dice Sai es cierto y pueden leerlo en esta página, es donde yo saque la información. http : / / es . mimi . hu / medicina / palidez . html**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin-**

**.**


End file.
